Book 1, Renesmee's Life : Clouded Moon
by LiLAnnie123
Summary: Deep down Renesmee Cullen loves Jacob Black. But more than friends? She isn't even quite sure. Jacob is very tempted to tell her everything when discovering Nessie's interest to a boy at her school. Meanwhile, SOMEONE seeks revenge . . . who?
1. Chapter 01

I slowed my pace as I walked human speed towards _death_. I stepped foot onto the place I come to known. A lot of memories flooded into my brain, remembering the moments I had spent with my family here, a place that I found to be special to me.

The clearing.

I stood at the edge of the forest. I took a few moments to stare at the empty and dark clearing without anyone or anything to be seen. Despite the amazing memories that were shared here I couldn't stop the chills that ran through me. Fear for my life started to kick in. I thought about turning around to make a run for it. I didn't as I reminded myself once again why I have to do this... because I'll _regret_ it.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

I relaxed at La Push beach, feeling the wind gently rock the hammock back and forth as I studied the clouds, watching them start to break apart before they enclosed, not allowing the sun to show. Nothing but the clouds. I hadn't seen the sun much since we moved back to Forks, I thought to myself. I was getting really frustrated, desperate to feel the sun's warmth beam on me. I then inhaled inwardly, finally accepting that there's no hope for the sun... at least not today. It took me awhile to realize this. Although, I still hoped.

There's always room for hope. I should have known from the rain we had earlier.

Breathing in deeply though my nose I could smell everything around me. The Mildew, the wetness that created the mud, the dry dirt beneath the mud that has not yet been hit with water. All familiar smells that I could either pick up individually, or all together creating its own unique smell. I took another long sniff of the nature around and then closed my eye lids shut. The nature has its own way of calming me.

Trying to relax, I suddenly felt a rough jerk of the hammock. I opened my eyes to find Jacob lying down next to me, a smile already placed across his face. My heart now started to react to the sudden surprise.

"Hey, Ness!"

I love Jacob Black. He's my best friend. But it seems no matter what I do or where I go he always has to be there. Here I am trying to relax and he rudely jerks the hammock. I hid the irritation I felt best I could. I placed my hand on his hot cheek.

_Jake, I'm trying to relax_. I tossed at him as I flashed him pictures of how relaxed I was until he came along before pulling my hand away.

"You've been relaxing all day." he complained.

I placed my hand back on his cheek, showing him how he would disturb me every twenty minutes throughout the day. I made sure to add as much detail as possible.

His lips curved downward before he spoke. "Today is the last day we get to spend together because tomorrow you're going to start school—what am I going to do with all that time tomorrow?"

A couple of moments later his eyes light up as a grin slowly stretched across his face. I already had an idea to what he was thinking... I better warn him before he dares, I thought.

"No following me all day tomorrow." I warned. "I mean it, Jacob."

He sighed, his lips curving back down. "Damn."

I watched as I felt his overgrown self get up off the hammock and then walk away. I didn't think it would be that easy to get him to leave.

I sighed. I better enjoy it...

I turned my head, facing the sheet of clouds before closing my eyes.

I could hear several different birds chirping near and from a distance. I listened to them all chirp while it created its own music along with the wind blowing the trees back and forth. Suddenly, I heard thumping of something running against the ground... A dear? No, it sounded too heavy for a dear, I thought, hearing the running get closer.

Before I even could guess what it could be I felt the hammock jolt forcefully. I opened my eyes to find myself flying in the air and then in someone's arms. It all happened fast.

I looked up to find that I was in Jacob's hot arms as he launched out a loud laugh.

"The look on your face was priceless!" he laughed some more, cradling me.

Anger ran through me, but of course it didn't last long as I continued watching the laughs echo from his lips, causing me to laugh with him. It's so hard to be mad at Jacob. When I am mad at him it surely doesn't last long and realize it isn't worth the time to build any form of anger.

His index finger traced the smile placed on my lips before then pulling away and back to holding me with two arms. "You're smiling. Something I haven't seen you do all day."

"I can't help to smile when I'm around you." I stated, feeling the warmth of his body burning into mine.

Who needs the sun's heat when you have Jacob?

"That's what I'm here for," He said smiling back and then kissed me on the forehead. "to make you happy."

I tried getting out of his arms, but he held me tighter, not letting me go.

"Where are you going?" he asked like he already knew my answer.

"Back to the hammock." I tried breaking free out of his arms once more... he still wouldn't let me free. "Jake?"

"No more hammock for you."

I reached my hand out to touch his long hair, feeling the smoothness run between my fingers, something I feel the urge to do out of nowhere at times. "You can put me down now."

I kept struggling, trying to break free as he smiled amusingly. "It's funny to know that I could do this forever and you would never be able to get out no matter how much you try."

"You eventually have to sleep." I reminded.

"You too."

"I won't go to sleep."

"I won't go to sleep either." He said, expanding an even bigger smile. He's really loving this little game, I realized. "What do you have to say about that?"

A smile drew across my face; I could feel it. No matter what I say he will come back at me with the same thing.

"Okay, you win. Now put me down."

I felt his chest move as he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You don't seem happy just lying around—I can understand that because it does look pretty boring and plus it makes you lazy."

"Maybe my laziness will make me fat and you won't want anything to do with me." I joked.

"More to love and I would still show you off to the world. But I don't think feeding off of blood will make you fat." he grimaced.

I rolled my eyes. He knows I haven't had any blood for almost a month now... but he still continues to crack jokes about it. The only annoyance about the whole thing is when feeling my stomach growl and the burning in my throat at the same time. I've been surviving off of regular food only because it seemed to bother Jacob when I was on the other diet... I don't know why I suddenly made choices based on Jacob.

"You're eventually going to go back to the blood—I know it." He smiled. "Once a blood-sucker always a blood-sucker."

I laughed to his joke. I find it funny when he teases me with the names, especially when there's no purpose for them anymore.

"I won't go back." I promised. "Now let me down."

He finally let me down feeling my bare feet hit the ground. I felt cold the moment our bodies separated so I instantly hugged him to feel his warmth, but it wasn't the only reason why I hugged him. I always loved the way it felt to have someone so important in my arms—especially Jacob.

"You can stay with me." I offered, realizing how much I didn't want him to leave now after spending a little time with him. I knew I would miss him if he left. "Please?"

He smiled brightly to the invitation as he picked me up in his arms and then set me back on the hammock. Then he laid out next to me as I warmed up in his arms, spending the rest of the day with him doing nothing at all, but the fact that I was with Jacob made the day special.

"So, no following you all day tomorrow?" he asked while I still lay in his arms.

"That's right." I nodded. "No stalking me."

He pursed his lips together, fighting a grin. "Okay."

"I'm serious Jacob—promise me, no stalking me all day." I demanded.

He just let loose the grin he held as I just sighed.

Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day, I thought.


	2. Chapter 02

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

My eyes opened up to find myself in my room, a room that use to be my dad's. It's now mine along with my room I still have in the cottage. I preferred to stay here being this is where everyone hangs out. Momma and dad only go to the cottage to have alone time. I didn't even let myself continue that thought.

I sat up in bed, reading my digital clock that read 5:44AM. I thought about school and how much I really wanted to go.

I'm five, soon going to be six in about two months.

My grandfather, Carlisle use to measure me frequently because of how fast I was growing. The past couple months my growing has slowed so he doesn't run tests on me as much as he use to. Because of my slow growing, I can now attend school. Carlisle had registered me as a sophomore to be on the safe side which I didn't mind one bit.

I got up, made my bed and grabbed the book Wuthering Heights off my night stand. I stood up on my queen sized bed to put it onto my wooden shelf above my headboard where some of my other books were.

Alice and I had redecorated my room the way I wanted, fancy dark purplish pink walls that held the same design as my quilt. A comfy dark pink chair in the far corner momma had picked out for me to go good with my room. A big circle shaped mirror with gold trimming and cream colored grapevine design circling around the trimming of the mirror. My wooden vanity sat on the same wall a couple feet away from where my bedroom door sat.

I leaped off my bed.

When opening my door Alice was already there, pushing me back into my room and led me to my huge closet. She spent an hour dressing me, doing my hair and makeup. I didn't object like I usually do. I just went with it. I needed to kill time before school started.

The whole house has been redecorated. It gave us all something to do when we first got here two weeks ago. I could still smell the paint as if all the walls have been painted just yesterday, but really it was nearly two weeks ago.

I rested my head on the dining room table.

Forty nine minutes until school starts, I thought. I should leave here fifteen minutes.

Jacob, I miss him. He has been patrolling a lot lately and it doesn't make sense for him to be gone a lot. He usually just goes at night and then by morning he is back so he can spend time with me when I'm just waking up. He's probably going to patrol more since I'm now going to be attending school. There hasn't been a threat around here in awhile – at least not that I'm aware of.

Emmett's stone hand flashed into view, lightly banging on the table – well, light to him, causing me to jump which made him laugh.

"So are you ready for your first day of school, kid?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just wish time would go by faster."

"Do you think you're going to throw any punches if anyone gets on your nerves?"

I laughed.

"Emmett!" I heard every voice in the house scold him at the same time, coming from all different rooms.

My uncle just laughed. "Aw come on, you know I'm kidding!"

I noticed he wore a neatly casual green dress shirt and khaki pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

He smirked. "Out to eat."

I laughed. Gosh, I love my uncle.

My stomach started to growl with my throat slightly burning. I smelt eggs and hash browns cooking which made my stomach continue to beg to be fed.

I felt cold hands rub against my forehead and then my hair. I already knew who it was.

Momma.

I turned to look at her lovingly mother face.

"I heard your stomach all the way upstairs." She smiled, playing with my curls. "I know how much you love eggs."

Eggs. That sounds good.

"Damn Bella, you could of at least waited for me to leave! That stuff smells nasty! I think I might lose my appetite." Emmett complained and then disappeared.

Momma rolled her eyes. "Vampires don't lose their appetites."

I stepped up onto the foyer and sat down next to dad who was playing an unfamiliar song on the grand piano. I leaned my head on his shoulder, listening to him play. When that song ended a very familiar melody started to play – Bella's lullaby. I closed my eyes and listened to it. I could feel the strong love my dad put into when writing it.

I asked him to play it once more and he did. After he played it that last time my food was ready. I ate very slowly, tasting each bite I took. I ate so slow, that my food started to get cold and I was only half way done. When I looked at the clock I realized I should be leaving in five minutes.

Quickly, I ate the rest of my eggs and my last hash brown. I gulped my orange juice and bolted out the door. I decided that I wanted to walk to school and to take the back roads in case I needed to run inhumanly fast if late.

Last minute, I refused to drive there. I don't want everyone's first impression on me to be based on expensive and materialistic things.

The sun was out, shining brightly. How much I wanted to feel the sun yesterday. Today, I could care less and here it was.

"Nessie!" I heard a familiar voice call, coming from the east of the forest.

Did they send Jacob to follow me? No. They wouldn't… would they? How could Jacob agree to it after my please yesterday!

"Go away!" I shouted, as I continued walking.

I could hear footsteps now coming from the east. I knew it was Jacob. Truthfully, I wanted to now skip school and find him in the forest. I wanted to hang out with him right now instead. I missed him. I controlled myself to keep walking.

This is one of the reasons why I didn't want him following me.

"Come on, Jake! You promised!" I shouted.

I heard the smile in his voice when he said, "I promised I wouldn't follow you all day!"

I should have known. I really should have... of course there was a twist to his promise.

I forced myself to take off full speed, feeling the breeze cool my body as my curls flew behind me.

It didn't take me long to find Forks High. I had map quested it last night – the back way that is.

Honestly, I probably don't even need school. I've probably learned everything I need to know when being homeschooled. I just wanted to be around people.

I could have sworn I saw Jacob far away, at the edge of the forest, but I didn't dare let my eyes linger. I turned my head, acting like I didn't see him.

If it was cloudy, how many would be following me then, the whole family plus Jacob? I don't even want to know. When they follow me could they at least pretend not to be there?

Dad, momma and everyone were acting so worried. They knew how much I wanted to experience high school on my own for the first time and they wanted to give me what I wanted but at the same time were so unsure, so concerned, wondering if I being by myself in school was the best thing. I even had overheard them talking about having one of them follow me. I was getting lectures about what to do if being around humans bother me too much...

I just rolled my eyes to the memories.

Is that really why Jacob went back on his promise? Did my dad make Jacob follow me? So if it wasn't for the sun, who would be following me now, my whole family, plus Jacob?

Thank goodness for the sun and thank goodness they sparkle.

I suppressed a giggle to my thoughts. Surely, the sun wouldn't stop any of my family from following me so I don't think my dad specifically sent Jacob, I'm sure it was all Jacob's idea to follow me...

I tried my best to ignore all the glued eyes on me. Momma warned me so I was prepared. Forks is small. Everyone knows everyone.

The school was just a bunch of maroon colored brick buildings. Nothing special really, but I couldn't help to feel excited. I went over to the first building that had a sign reading: Front Office. I knew that's what I had to do first.

Mrs. Rice greeted me, asked for my name and then handed me a slip, telling me to take this to every class and make sure each teacher signs it. I nodded, smiling. Before leaving, she showed me a map of the school quickly when the phone started to ring. My mind soaked in the quick explained information easily.

I remembered all my classes by heart.

First class was math in building five. I walked up to the door, hearing the loud chattering behind it. Obviously the teacher isn't in there yet. Good, so I'm not going to be interrupting the class. I swung open the door and most of the chattering stopped besides for few voices.

My heels walked against the worn out, blue carpet of the class. I could already feel the eyes on me so I tried my hardest not to look around... just that my curiosity took over. Not everyone was staring at first. It was only a few – it soon turned into the whole class. I briefly stopped, looking at the chalkboard that had math problems I already knew, probably from yesterday – school started three days ago. I didn't attend the first day simply to spend more time with Jacob.

At the top corner of the chalkboard read Mr. Markey, I soaked in.

Quietly, I took my seat which was in the front row.

Still no one talked until about a minute later. I knew their silence had something to do with my presence and my heart started to race. What if everyone is afraid of me? Dad told me how no one approached him or the family because their instincts told them not to. I don't want anyone to be afraid of me.

From the corner of my eye a girl tossed her long, light blonde hair over towards my direction and I stiffened. Though I have been around my grandfather Charlie, the scent was still tempting which then had me think back to when I last hunted which was a month ago. Jacob and I were just discussing that yesterday.

I tried swallowing back the burn in my throat that wouldn't go away. It wasn't too bad, it could be worse. As strangely as it may seem, I think me eating a big breakfast had something to do with this being easier for me. I've been able to survive off of just food for a month, hoping that I can continue that as long as possible – my family never had that choice.

"Hi," I heard a gentle, medium toned voice say. "I'm Mellison Prylon—nice outfit by the way."

I turned my head to look at the girl – the blonde girl who had tossed her hair towards me not even a minute ago. She smiled at me and that's when I realized she had to of been talking to me.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

I remember what Alice had dressed me in. Khaki shorts to the knees, purple v-neck shirt that revealed my solid black tank top underneath with black heels to match – I felt my insides go edgy to the thought of heels. I'm not as graceful as my family so I have a tendency of tripping sometimes and even though I am half vampire, I am also half human so therefore, my feet do hurt when in heels though not as much as a human I would assume as my body heals much quicker.

Mr. Markey walked into the room with jeans and a light green dress shirt. He looked to be in his forties. He had dark brown hair and black rimmed eye glasses that made his face appear rounder than what it was.

He walked over to his desk with a stack of papers in his hand and then sat them on his desk before turning to face us. He didn't smile and seemed tired.

"Okay class, did you all turn in your homework?" he asked, his voice firm.

Almost everyone raised their hand besides me – of course, being this is my first day here.

"You," he pointed to me, "What's your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen." I answered instantly.

He took a step closer. "Repeat that, please?"

"Ruh-nez-may."

I watched as the math teacher walked to the chalkboard and then picked up a piece of chalk. He glanced at me and then back at the board. "Can you spell that for me?"

I slowly spelt out, "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e."

"And how do you pronounce that?"

"Ruh-nez-may."

I guess any human would be embarrassed to have a name that barely anyone knew how to pronounce. I'm actually very proud of my name and what it represents. Besides that, I'm not any human. I'm a hybrid.

After a couple minutes while Mr. Markey was teaching, when turning his back a hand flashed into view with a folded piece of paper before setting it on my desk. I looked to my left, to find the Mellison girl smiling. I smiled back, bringing my attention back on the folded piece of paper and then opened it to find the neat hand writing that wrote...

_What's your next class?_

I grabbed my number two pencil off the desk and scribbled – _Government, you?_

My eyes looked back up, to find the teacher's back still to us as he wrote something down on the chalkboard, explaining how to do the math problem I already knew how to do. I quickly leaned over in my seat, her hand meeting mine to grab the note.

She opened it and then flashed me a frown.

I snapped my head to look towards the teacher who was now facing us students, but not directly at me thankfully. As soon as he turned his back I looked at Mellison who handed me another note.

_English. So lunch together?_

I fought the huge smile I almost gave. Instead, I gave her a small, casual smile with a nod. I made sure not to appear as excited as I was. I just couldn't wait to have lunch with someone rather than by myself.

When switching classes from Creative Writing to French an arm wrapped around me. I felt myself stiffen, being in such close contact with a human. I slowly turned my now stiff neck to see the girl from Math class next to me as she smiled.

Now that I got a better look at her she's… pretty. Really pretty, I thought. I didn't notice how much taller she is than me though. I'm only five foot four so she must be about five foot eight.

"So, what's your next class?"

I answered, "French."

She frowned. I assumed she didn't have that next.

"Okay we will see each other at lunch and I guess figure out if we have any other classes after that." She unwrapped her arm from around me and waved, "Bye!"

I watched her trot off before continuing to make my way over to French, my fourth hour, thinking about how everything seems to be working out great. Hm? Maybe I will fit in just fine after all…

I walked into the lunch room at fifth hour. I spotted Mellison right away at a table closest to the window with a group of kids. When she saw me, she started waving for me to come over with a huge smile. I smiled back. I grabbed a tray and set a plate on top. I snatched a few different meats; three slices of pork, a hamburger, and a handful of fries. I then headed to the table with the group.

"I saved you a seat," Mellison patted the seat next to her. "Sit."

I did as she said, setting the tray down on the table first before taking the seat next to her. I was starting to get hungrier; my stomach with an uneasy feeling and my throat burning of thirst.

Taking a bite of my burger, I noticed some kids at the table staring at me.

Why were they all looking at me like that? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, did I? I don't remember doing anything that would be considered weird.

"What is it?" I finally asked, after swallowing my first bite.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" a girl who sat at our table asked.

I glanced at my plate of food, comparing it to everyone else's plate at the table. Okay—so maybe I had a little more food than the average person should eat. I started to eat twice as much food when cutting out blood from my diet... how was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Some is for me of course." I heard a familiar, husky voice say behind me.

Jacob?

I turned around and surely it was Jacob, towering over every student body here. What was he doing here? And why did he have to come inside? He doesn't have to watch everything I do. This is my first day of school. I can handle it fine without him. I don't need anyone to protect me.

"You were supposed to stay home." I huffed.

"I came to get my..." he paused, and then looked down at my plate."My slices of pork."

He grabbed the biggest slice of pork off my plate and then took a bite.

"Hey, Jacob! Quit—"

His mouth was full when saying, "Ness, I told you I was coming to your school to get my slice of pork because I didn't want to wait for you to get home and have it be cold."

"You don't mind food being cold." I growled.

I breathed in slowly... okay, calm down Renesmee, at least he's actually wearing a shirt!

"Uh, Renesmee... who is this?" Mellison asked.

I looked over at Mellison and everyone else that was around the table who kept staring at Jacob. They had to of been amazed by his height.

"A family friend." I answered, and then glancing back up at Jake. "Someone who I'm forced to like."

"Com'on Nessie, be nice and introduce me to your friends." he finished chewing and then smiled, his cheerful smile.

He grabbed the next biggest slice of pork off my plate, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Go home," I demanded. "you aren't supposed to be here."

I wasn't angry. Only irritated. I didn't want myself to enjoy his company right now because I know I would only skip the rest of the day to spend time with him. This is what I need for myself, to be around people and socialize outside my home that didn't involve my family and the pack.

After finishing his pork he went to grab the other, but I stopped him. "This one is mine!"

Jacob and I exchanged a look.

I received a small smile from him. "Okay Nessie, I will see you when you get home."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Mellison looked at me with confusion on her face. "Nessie?"

"Nick name." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well—he's really cute!" Mellison blurted out. "You should give me the hook up."

I looked down at my plate, awkward by the subject of Jacob getting together with Mellison. Now that sounds like something that wouldn't work.

"Yeah—he doesn't date." I thought to say before I took a bite of my last slice of pork.

"Mellison he looks twice your age!" The redhead said with disgust.

Mellison glanced at me with a look of plea, silently begging for me to jump in.

"No," I shook my head slowly. "He's twenty... three."

"Oh," Mellison pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, as her interest faded. "I was hoping he was younger than that..."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by.

I kept watching my back for any sign of Jacob watching me. I didn't see him ever since lunch. Even when at P.E I thought for sure he would be taking advantage of me being outside to watch me being this is a rare day for sun and we played baseball – definitely not the kind of baseball I'm use to. The bases were closer together and I never realized how slow humans can be, especially when they're tired. I did have fun just being around everyone. It was interesting. I was very tempted to use my speed... but I didn't of course.

After P.E I went to my locker to grab my books and then headed out of the school, into the parking lot where all the students scattered everywhere while some were in a hurry to get home, others taking their time and talking to their friends.

"Hey, Nessie!"

I would have thought it was Jacob if it didn't sound like a girl who had called me by my nick name. I looked to see who it was and it was one of the girls who sat at the same lunch table as me, jogging up to me. I noticed a boy with darker hair jogging along next to her. He didn't look familiar to me at all, so I took my eyes away from him and then looked back at the girl.

She had reddish freckles that lightly touched her pale skin. Her freckles matched her red, short, wavy hair. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was pretty in her own way. She didn't wear any makeup like the other girls here at Forks High. I really don't wear makeup either unless forced by Alice.

"Did you just call me Nessie?"

I know she did.

Her face turned slightly pink. "Yeah... I can't pronounce your name." she admitted. "Do you mind me calling you Nessie?"

That's why the family started calling me Nessie – because it was a '_mouthful_' Jacob once said. I really never minded the family calling me Nessie. I just would prefer other people to call me Renesmee. It really wasn't that big of a deal, though. If people really can't pronounce my name who was I to demand for them to learn?

I smiled. "I don't mind."

She smiled back, revealing her braces. "Okay, good."

"So," I said. "you never did tell me your name?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Samantha Crocxfer," she then touched the boy's shoulder that was standing next to her. "This is Michael."

Michael reached out to shake my hand; I then did the same to be polite. He had a big smile stretched across his face as he shook my hand gently.

His hand still held mine. "It's nice to meet you."

He stared directly into my eyes, holding eye contact with him for a few moments before I shifted my eyes away. I wasn't uncomfortable with all the looks I had gotten all day. But I had a feeling that there was something about Michael that I would grow to like.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said in a soft voice, looking back at him.

He let go of my hand. "I'm Michael Prylon."

Prylon? That last name suddenly rang a bell. "Are you Mellison's brother?"

"Yeah," he answered. "you sit next to her in math."

"She told you?"

He gave a little laugh. "No—I sit right behind you."

I felt guilt wave through me from him being aware of me as I wasn't aware of him. Then again I think most of the students here were more aware of me, the new student, than I was of them.

"I better go." Samantha smiled, leaning in to give me a hug. "I will see you at school tomorrow, Nessie!"

I hugged her back. "Okay."

She gave Michael Prylon a quick hug before running off to the parking lot.

"So, how do you like Forks?" Michael asked.

"I love Forks." I answered.

I studied his face, judging how much him and his sister looked alike, but couldn't find anything similar about them besides the green eyes. His eyes were a different shade of green—like an emerald green. His face was a little rounder than Mellison's where her face was slimmer and he has to be taller than her.

"Really?" he seemed surprised. "I was never too much a fan of Forks."

"I was born here so I guess maybe that has something to do with it."

His eye brow lifted up. "I thought you were from Alaska?"

"We moved to Alaska shortly after I was born, about six years ago." I explained.

"You were born six years ago?" he questioned before laughing.

"No." Dang. "Almost sixteen years ago, I mean."

"Oh, okay." He laughed some more. "I was about to say... you look older than any six year old I've met."

I forced a laugh as I nodded.

"Nessie!" I heard my nickname being called again. I noticed Mellison walking over. "Hey—I see you met my brother." She glanced at Michael and then at me smiling, as she came to a stop.

"Yeah, he's cool." I said, catching him staring at me and then he smiled. I smiled back at him.

I couldn't help to stare into his eyes, how much I adored them.

"Oh—well here's my cell phone number." Mellison pulled out a little notebook, scribbling her number down and then ripping out the paper, handing it to me. I folded the paper and stuffed it into my front pocket.

She handed me her notebook. "Write down your number—I would have you store it into my phone now but I left it at home."

"No problem." I assured.

I wrote down our house phone number and then handed the notebook back to her.

"Thanks but uh, I think your cute friend is waiting for you…" Mellison said with a smile as she waved to someone over my shoulder.

Before turning my head I had a good guess of who it was... and sure enough it was Jacob who was waving with a huge grin on his face as he sat on his black Harley. He was patiently waiting for me to come over, thank goodness.

"I better go." I said quickly, still holding my books in my arms, as I walked over towards Jacob.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob greeted, as I got closer to him.

"Renesmee—wait!" I heard someone call. I spun around to see who it was that called my name. It was Michael who hurried over towards me with a smile. He stopped a foot in front of me. "A few of us are going to Lake Quinault to hangout tonight. You should come!"

"Lake Quinault?" I repeated the unfamiliar name.

"You should come... please?" Michael urged, with a hopeful look on his face. "I'll give you directions if you don't know how to get there."

He took a step closer towards me with a smile before quickly taking a step back with his smile fading just as quick.

I turned to look at Jacob who I didn't expect to be standing right behind me.

Hm… I'm sure Jacob heard of it and knows how to get there.

"I know where that is." Jacob said in an unfriendly tone. "There's different ways to get there."

"Do you know where E Lake Pleasant Rd is? It's off of—"

Jacob cut him off, "Off of 101 like mostly everything here."

Michael nodded. "Uh, yeah, that's where it is."

"Okay," I pushed both sides of my curls behind my ears. "I'll be there.

Michael kept looking at me and then Jake before he walked back over towards his sister.

Why was he acting so weird, like he was afraid, or something? I then remembered the tone Jacob used with him. I looked over at Jacob who was now smiling. How odd. I decided to just let it blow over. It's done and over with... I'll just apologize to Michael about it when I see him tonight.

"So, how was school?" Jacob asked.

"Good." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up, honey."

"Thanks..." I looked down at my armful of books. "Do have any idea how I'm going to bring these along?"

"Sure, sure."

I then noticed the black book bag that was tightly on his shoulders. He tried to take it off, but it was way too tight so I sat my books down on the seat of the Harley to help him pull off the book bag. He was a little too big to be trying to carry this book bag around on his back. It wasn't made for anyone as big as Jacob to be wearing.

After a minute of struggling to get the bag off his back, he grabbed the books and then slipped them inside, zipping it up and then handed me it. I slipped my arms though the straps—the shoulders needed to be adjusted to fit me right, but I didn't waste any time doing it this minute. I watched as Jacob jumped on the black Harley, starting it up. Then I hopped up on. I wrapped my arms around him. We took off full speed, feeling Jacob's ponytail whipping the top of my head and occasionally my forehead.

I looked back at Michael and Mel, waving to them as we took off out of the parking lot.

I could hear the river close by as we pulled the bike in front of the house. I jumped off; almost falling over in the process, but Jacob was quick to catch me with one arm.

He smirked. "For a vampire, you sure are clumsy."

"Half human, half vampire." I reminded, pushing him playfully. "I have human flaws."

Jacob smiled that smile I love. "Yeah, you have to remind me to stop putting you in the leech category."

I rolled my eyes to his joke and then out of nowhere Rosalie stood in front of me with a hateful look on her face.

"Hey look, it's Blondie." Jacob smiled.

Rosalie ignored him. Wow, Rosalie not striking back with some sort of name was amazing. I then started to realize she was glaring at me with such hatred, and only me. I had to look away. What did I do to make her that angry?

I looked over at Jacob who shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me; I haven't been around all day."

"No, the mutt didn't do anything." Rosalie said, her eyes locking on mine. "But Renesmee sure did."

Dad was at my side instantly, wrapping his cold arm around me. "Come on sweetie, let's go inside to talk."

"No, don't comfort her." Rosalie growled. "She needs to be punished. Not comforted."

I didn't so anything wrong. All I did was fill my plate up with food. No one will suspect a thing just because of that.

"It's still risky." Dad spoke.

I hate it when he reads my thoughts. I really have no privacy. Alice with her visions, watching mostly everything I'm doing. Dad with his mind reading, knowing everything I'm thinking and Jacob... with his stalking, ugh! But really, what can you expect living in the Cullen household?

We all walked inside without a sound. Rosalie would glare at me from time to time and mumble something under her breaths. But I tried my best to ignore her. I only hoped that she was the only one to feel that strongly. I don't need everyone being that angry with me. I know I wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's only her." Dad answered my thoughts and then turned to look at me. "This is Rosalie's favorite place to live, sweetheart and doesn't want to even think about having to move once again."

I nodded and then slipped off the heels I wore right at the door.

"Come in the dining room." Dad said before he disappeared.

I walked human pace through the living room, around the corner to the dining room, taking my slow time. As far as I'm concerned I'm sticking around forever. I have no time to waste.

When I stepped foot in the dining room, everyone's eyes were on me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Seth, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett. Jacob was the only one who smiled when I walked into the room, making me give one in return.

Rosalie glanced at Jacob and then back at me, slamming her rock hard fist into Jacob as she continued staring at me. It only made Jacob snicker, nudging her in return.

I looked down at the floor as I felt the eyes burn into me. It was very uncomfortable. I would rather the hundred eyes from school stare at me than this.

There were twelve seats—Esme got rid of the large oval table and went out and bought an even bigger one when redecorating. There were only two seats left to sit in, one between Jacob and Rosalie, and the other between Dad and Seth. As much as I wanted to sit next to Jacob, I didn't want to sit anywhere near Rosalie. Not with that look she kept giving me.

I sat quietly between Dad and Seth. Jacob kept looking at me with a big smile stretched across his face. I couldn't help but to keep smiling back at him, making me feel a little better. Leave it to Jacob to lighten up the moment. Seth was usually just as happy—but he tends to follow whatever my dad is doing sometimes… and right now, Dad had a serious expression on his face.

It was rare that we ever used the dining room table—just a prop. That's really the only reason why they ever had a table in the dining room. Only the pack uses it if they come over to eat meals and me of course.

"Renesmee," Carlisle spoke. "Do you have any idea why we gathered to talk?" his voice was steady. He didn't seem to be angry... just upset if anything.

"I didn't fill that much food on my plate." I mumbled.

"Nessie," Esme spoke softly. "We talked about this before and the agreement is that when you were in school or any public place you have to be sure to blend in."

"And I did blend in." I didn't want to argue. I know it was wrong for me to do anything out of the ordinary in a public place. The whole food incident really wasn't that big of a deal though... a human can have a big appetite. "There are a lot of people that eat a lot."

Rosalie just laughed without humor. I ignored her.

"She is right." Jacob defended me. "There are people that eat a lot."

"If you're referring yourself as a person then—"

Rosalie was cut off by Esme, "Rosalie please, not now."

"It really isn't that big of a deal." I breathed.

Jacob nodded in agreement and I smiled. I loved it when he defended me like usual. It was very comforting to know he will always be there.

"Yeah, I really don't think it's that big of a deal." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe not this time." Rosalie hissed. "Who says the house dog gets a say in anything?"

Emmett touched Rosalie's shoulder gently rubbing it. "Rose, calm down. Iits okay, please don't get all worked up over this."

"Someone needs to!" she stood to her feet. "No one seems to be taking it as seriously as they should be. This is a big deal." she said, looking at every face in the room before locking her black eyes on me.

It was rare for Rosalie to be mad at me and hated it every time when she was.

"Rosalie is right," Jasper chipped in. "We need to take this seriously."

I looked over at Jasper who was a lot calmer than Rosalie. He agreed with her, but he didn't have the same behavior as her, that hatefulness. So it's just how Rosalie is of course.

"Thank you Jasper." she said in a solid tone, keeping her eyes on me.

"Renesmee," I heard momma's voice chime and I looked over at her. "You need to be careful when in the public eye."

I know she doesn't want to have to up and move again. She knows I would hate it and so would she. Charlie lives right around the corner so we can visit him whenever we feel like it.

Rosalie sighed. She then sat back down, her eyes not leaving me. I avoided looking at her as I tried to think.

This is something I have to agree to. It isn't hard to stick with. I just eat less food in public and then come home to eat more. Besides, this is something I have to do. Not just for me, but for my mom and everyone else here. Everyone loves it here in Forks. One way or another, the family always ends up back here. Why should I make everyone suffer to move just because of a stupid mistake I made?

I looked directly in her topaz eyes as I spoke, "Yes momma, I know. I promise not to do it again."

She touched Dad's hand lightly, looking over at him. He returned her look and then nodded approvingly.

"It won't happen again." Dad said matter-of-fact. "Nessie realizes it wouldn't be fair."

Of course he reads my mind to make sure I mean what I say. That's how it always goes. Momma is so lucky to have her thoughts privet. I would kill to have that kind of privacy!

Rosalie growled. "So... that's it?"

"Everything is going to be okay, Rose. We talked it out." Emmett said before he went to kiss her only to have her suddenly stand up out of her seat, disappearing out of the room within less than a second.

Emmett shook his head with a smirk and then soon followed right behind her.


	3. Chapter 03

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The ocean was soft and gentle; barely any movement in the water I gazed at while sitting on the towel over the sand. My legs were crossed and I thought of how much I loved it here at La Push. I breathed in the fresh salty air and then slowly let it out.

I had just gotten here minutes ago from visiting Charlie. I promised Jacob I would spend some time with him being we haven't seen much of each other today. He pretty much lives with me. I know today was only my first day of school and one whole day without my best friend doesn't seem long, but it sure feels like it.

I smelt chicken… and Jacob. I turned my head to find him standing behind me. He sat down on the towel he had set up earlier next to me, holding the big plate of chicken which made my stomach growl.

"Emily made chicken." He grabbed a chicken thigh off the plate. "I know you're probably hungry so…"

"Yeah, only because you ate – no inhaled, half of my lunch today," I playfully pushed him and he laughed. "So yes, I'm actually very hungry."

He took a bite and shook his head slowly, swallowing. "Okay, first of all I do not inhale my food and second you need to learn to share."

"You do and now," I took a wing, "You're going to inhale half my dinner too – and I don't like sharing with you because you eat everything when I barely get a bite."

Jacob laughed. "Just because I eat faster than what your half human eyes can see doesn't mean I inhale my food and I always make sure there is enough for you."

I just took a bite out of my wing, muttering. "You inhale and you never leave me enough."

"Stop complaining," He snatched up his fourth piece of chicken, proving my point. "You exaggerate too much."

It was silent. I looked over at Jacob to find him already looking at me. Not even after a second our eyes met we started to laugh.

The one thing I always loved about our friendship was this.

We ate most of the chicken in a comfortable silence.

"So," Jacob inhaled the last piece chicken, quickly swallowing. "Did you make any friends?"

"This girl Mellison…" I smirked before trying to compose my expression. "Who kind of has her eye on you…?"

Jacob gazed at the ocean before saying. "Oh."

"She's nice." I continued, looking at the ocean. "I mean, I know you don't date because it's hard to find someone who can handle the whole morphing into a wolf but…"

I sighed. I like hanging out with Jacob and I know I won't see him as much if he does find someone. It would just make me happy for him to find someone like Jared with Kim, Sam with Emily. Even most the others from the pack date.

"But what?"

It took me a second to realize I had trailed off.

I looked at Jacob who I found already looking at me. I just smiled, picking up where I had left off, "Once she gets to know the real Jacob Black it won't l really matter what creature you turn into because you're incredible."

I watched his whole face light up. "Really Ness? You think I'm incredible?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah. Of course." I rolled my eyes. "I don't just sit around doing nothing with just anyone."

Jacob laughed.

His expression then turned serious, his eyes not leaving mine. "You have no idea what that means to me coming from you."

"Jake, you act like it's my first time ever telling you that."

"First time in awhile." He pointed out. "You use to tell me things like that all the time. It felt good to hear you say it again." A playful smile approached his lips, "I thought maybe you grew up and came to your senses, explaining why it all suddenly stopped."

I frowned. "You don't really think that, do you?"

He fought back a smile. "So you still think I'm amazing, awesome, mind blowing…" He smiled teasingly. "What was that other word you used? Oh yeah, fascinating."

I had to laugh. I use to tell Jacob those things all the time.

"And don't forget beautiful." I added.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled. "That was the word I heard the most. Am I still beautiful, Nessie?"

I knew he was teasing me now which I couldn't help the fact that my face heated up and I didn't know why. I looked away shyly. I do still think Jacob is all of those things and more. Funny thing is, I had no problem telling him that two years ago why was now different? I knew I had to say something.

I forced myself to look at him.

"Are you fishing for compliments Jacob Black?" I spoke jokingly.

He smiled. He then sat the plate down and wrapped his burning arm around me.

"No," he breathed. "Don't mind me. I'm just teasing you, Ness."

I leaned my head against his chest. "I know."

"Hey, guys!" I heard Seth say. "Emily is making brownies!"

Slipping out from Jacob's arm, I jumped to my feet with a giggle, feeling my bare feet against the sand.

"I'll race ya!" I exclaimed.

Jacob jumped to his feet the same time I got a little head start. I knew how it was going to end. Either he was going to let me win or was going to let it be a tie, but I didn't care. The fact that Jacob and I were doing something together made it all worthwhile.

My mind had felt free to think of anything which was nice not having my dad drop in on my mind. Sometimes there were certain things I would rather just keep to myself.

Mostly everyone went out hunting. It was only me, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob and Seth here at the house.

It was four-twenty. Michael invited me to go to Lake Quinault tonight. I decided to slip on my light pink bikini and then put on a blue t-shirt with some white shorts over it. I wasn't sure what to wear being I didn't know anything about where I was going – was it even a lake? Just because the name had 'Lake' in it, doesn't mean anything. But it probably is a lake, I thought to myself...

I guess I could ask Jacob. Maybe he wants to go, I thought as I decided to wear my new sneakers momma had bought me that I never wore yet due to Alice's would have been heart attack when she laid eyes on them. She didn't like them then and I'm sure she still doesn't like them now.

I started to comb my hair when Alice burst into the room. "Nessie, what on earth are you doing?"

She must've seen me going to Lake Quinault. Am I not allowed to go because of what had happened at school earlier? Am I being punished? No one told me anything about punishment.

"Um, I'm going over to—"I started to answer.

"Lake Quinault, I know." She cut in. "But wearing those sneakers?"

I looked down at my bare feet. "I'm not wearing anything."

"Not yet!" she shrieked. "But you're going to be putting on those sneakers. I just know it, I seen it and I don't like it!"

"Alice, calm down. What do you expect me to wear, heels?"

"They would look a lot better!"

"Please," I begged. "You dressed me once already today, aren't you satisfied with that?"

Shock approached her face and then sadness. "You don't like it when I dress you?"

"Yes," I said. "But I want to dress myself right now."

Alice sighed.

"Okay, okay." She allowed. "But you still shouldn't wear those sneakers!"

I laughed. "Thanks for looking out for me."

She smiled and then started to walk out of the room, but then came to a stop. "Oh and good thinking about putting on a bathing suit. They're going for a swim." She winked right before disappearing.

"Thanks."

Alice was already out of the room. I knew she still heard me.

I better go to MapQuest to get directions for this Lake Quinault just in case. I will feel a lot better if I look myself on how to get there.

After spending a few more minutes getting ready, I walked out of my room.

I walked into Carlisle's library, to use his computer, finding something that was printing out. I picked up the sheet of paper that finished printing, taking a look at it. It came from MapQuest – directions to Lake Quinault. Alice must have seen me going to MapQuest myself when I decided to do so, so instead she did it for me, saving me time.

I looked at the printed out directions for a few moments and then sat it back on the desk, not needing it anymore. I now know how to get there. It wasn't far just off of 101, E Lake Pleasant Rd, just like Michael said. I just wanted to look for myself before going.

"Thank you for printing directions." I thanked Alice, as I glided down the stairs.

"Anytime!" I heard her say from her room.

When cutting through the living room I found Jacob passed out on the couch—snoring loudly. He looked so peaceful just laying there. Seth was sitting down on the love-seat next to the couch ready to pass out himself. So I made sure to exit quietly, grabbing Emmet's keys to his jeep on the way out.

When I turned on E Lake Pleasant Rd it was a ways down before hitting the dead end. There was an old Volvo station wagon already here with a blue Neon parked beside each other along with a couple of vans. I figured it had to be the right place so I cut off the engine, getting out of the jeep and then jamming the keys in my pocket.

I could hear the lake not far from where I stood along with chatters and laughter so I began walking over towards the sounds as I started to make my way through the green, mossy trees that looked like it led nowhere. The closer I walked, the louder the voices got. Not long after walking towards the voices I saw the lake and some kids in the water while the rest sat down on spread out blankets, talking, laughing and eating.

I noticed a dark skinned boy and a lighter skin boy swimming towards the girls on the dry land. I knew what was going to happen before it happened... then suddenly the two boys splashed the girls, a shrill scream coming from the girls as they jumped away. I snickered.

Not many of the kids looked familiar. I noticed a few who sat at my lunch table, but I didn't know or even talk to them at all. I walked closer, skimming my eyes for a face of either Mel, Michael, or Samantha... I couldn't spot them.

"Renesmee!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

There was Michael in the water, waving both hands to me. I walked over towards him while he got up out of the water to one of the blankets. He grabbed a towel. He was still drying himself off when I reached him.

"You came!" he exclaimed, wrapping his towel around his bare shoulders. "I thought you weren't going to show."

I sat down on the queen sized sheet that was spread out I guessed to be Michael's and then said, "I told you I was coming."

"I figure you didn't bring a blanket or towel? No worries, I'll share."

"Thanks," I said, sitting on his blanket as he did the same.

I looked around my surroundings—to the right of the lake were a mountain alongside and another mountain on the opposite side. This place was so simple. Just a lake, a couple of mountains, and some tress, but I couldn't help to stare at the beauty this lake held. Everything about this place was beautiful and I was finding more and more ways to love the beauty I was surrounded by.

Then I remembered. "Oh, I wanted to say sorry about my friend earlier. I don't know what was with him."

"The tall guy? Ah, no problem. Who is he anyway?"

"It's a family friend." I answered, fiddling with my hands, feeling embarrassed about Jacob's behavior. "I'm sorry."

"Protective?"

"That's the only thing I can come up with." I forced a laugh and then changed the subject. "Where is Mellison and Sam?"

My eyes searched for either one.

"Mellison stayed home to study and Samantha… "he paused, looking around. "is supposed to be here or she should be soon."

"Maybe you should call her." I suggested.

He shrugged his shoulders, laying both hands out. "My phone is dead so I left it in my car."

"Oh, well a phone would help."

He nodded in agreement with a smile.

We lay on the blanket, talking about everything there was to talk about. I told him everything I knew about Alaska after living there for 'sixteen years'. No matter what came out of my mouth his eyes would light up as if he was fascinated by every little thing that I had to say. I tried my hardest not to get into any real details about certain things. But surely there were enough normal things that happened in my life that I could talk about so I did.

"Hey man," I heard a kid's voice say.

Michael and I looked over to see who it was. It was an older boy who stood about six feet with short, black, spiked hair. He was looking at Michael. I guessed they knew each other.

"I'm leaving; I will see you at school tomorrow." The boy said, walking by.

"Okay, bye!" Michael said with a wave as the kid walked away who waved back.

Michael and I continued talking where we left off. He told me about his home in Seattle Washington that isn't far from Forks. His mom had them move so that he could start over because he lived there most of his life and didn't fit in. He even explained that he doesn't relate to people very well. Even being here for a year he doesn't have many friends and the ones he does have he doesn't consider them to be close friends. He told me about his dad leaving him when he was seven and how everyone who has came into his life found some way to let him down.

I realized that Michael has never experienced what it's like to have someone so close to you, someone you could trust with anything. He kept everything to himself because he didn't feel close enough to anyone to talk about things that were bothering him. Even though he didn't say it in those words, I understood him on every word he spoke.

"I've never gotten close to anyone." He said. "Not even my mom or sister."

I was right; he has never come close to anyone in his life.

"What about the rest of your family?" I asked.

"My mom was an orphan… she doesn't know any of her family and my dad… well when he left so did his side of the family. So it's just me, my mom, and my sister."

As he was telling me this, I felt bad for him and shocked. How could someone as nice as Michael run into people who only ended up hurting him? Not one person in his life proved to him that he could trust them and I tried to think of living my life alone, having no one to trust, having to bottle up everything I was feeling. I couldn't. I couldn't picture not being close to Carlisle, Esme, my dad, my mom, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

Then it hit me. Jacob. Not having Jacob in my life, or did, just only to find that he did nothing but stomp all over me like everyone else. I would be devastated to have such a life. Would I even be able to go on with my life? I don't think I would. I would be so miserable.

There were a few times when Michael and I would just sit here, saying nothing at all. Most of the time we did have something to say. We spent most of our time talking while at the lake. I was beginning to see who Michael really was. He never cared about fitting in; he just wants a real friend, someone close. Could I be that friend to him? It made me upset to know that I couldn't be a close friend. Real friends don't have secrets and I sure do have plenty of those.

I turned my head to look over at Michael. The corners of his lips curved upward when I caught him already looking at me.

We lay there for another few minutes when I decided to ask, "Does it make you sad?"

"It use to." He answered, knowing what I was talking about. "But… you get to the point where you don't expect much from people that it doesn't hurt – when the next one does the same thing."

I pictured again not having anyone in my life to love, and the people that would be in my life, did nothing but hurt me and give me reasons to expect the same thing from the next person that I came across. When thinking about this, I tried my hardest to force back a tear that managed to to be set free and streamed down my cheek.

This is the life that Michael lived… and I was going to do nothing but let him down like everyone else. I'm not supposed to get close to anyone and here I was hearing about Michael's rough times in his life. Only a close friend or someone who was becoming close would sit here, listening to all this. I'm just going to turn around and hurt him like everyone else. Thinking of being the next person to hurt Michael made another tear slide down my cheek.

I didn't want to wipe it off, to draw attention that I was crying.

When I glanced up to look at the sun it surprised me to see that the sun wasn't out anymore, that we were surrounded in darkness. I hadn't realized how much time we've spent. I looked around finding out that everyone had already left too.

I heard Michael sigh.

"Renesmee," his voice made me look over at him. He's the only one in the school that didn't have any trouble with pronouncing my name. "I want to tell you something that I thought I would never tell anyone…"

I had no idea what he planned on telling me, but I had a feeling on whatever it was, it was just going to make me feel even worse.

I gulped. "…What's that?"

It was silent for a few long moments as I waited patiently for him to speak. I studied his face, trying to read his expression to figure out what he was going to say, so at least I would be prepared for it.

I couldn't pick up anything from his expression.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

No one has ever asked me that question before, so I had to think hard before giving an answer and I still wasn't sure after thinking hard about it. "I don't know…"

"Think about it for a second, do you ever wonder about the life you have and the path you take is meant to lead somewhere?" He asked. "Has anything ever happened to you where it seemed bad at the time, but then in the end, it has led to something you always wanted?"

Am I not relating to what he's saying because I'm not fully human, or was I not relating because I really haven't been around long enough to discover such a thing? I'm only five, almost six years old. So maybe I haven't been around long enough in this world to really understand.

He opened his eyes after he noticed I wasn't responding back. "I think my path was meant to lead to you."

"How so?"

I stared into his green eyes, waiting for him to answer. I wanted to understand.

"If I was surrounded by people who were nothing but good to me," he explained. "I wouldn't appreciate you when coming across you like I did and I surely wouldn't have moved here to Forks – I actually wouldn't have come across you at all."

I was finally starting to understand. I didn't like where it was leading… I don't think Michael deserved to have such a life just so it could lead to me, so that he could appreciate me. That's exactly what it sounds like from my understandings.

"So you're saying…" I paused, thinking before I spoke. "That you were meant to have so many let downs from everyone you came across in your life just so you would lead to me?"

He nodded, smiling. "And appreciate you – yeah, that's what I believe. "

It's so intriguing to me that someone who grew up not to love or trust still could find a positive way of looking at the bad and turning it into something good was amazing. I just didn't think it sounded very fair to have to go through such a thing just to lead to me – but it seems to Michael that it was well worth it. Who was I to argue? All I know is that it had me think of life differently…

"That's wonderful, Michael." I said, thinking about what he said.

The way he thought of life made me really admire him.

He got up quickly to his feet and then held out his hands to pull me up. I grabbed both of his hands. I let him pull me to my feet.

"Come on!" he urged, dragging me towards the lake by my left hand.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as I started to run with him, along the edge of the lake.

He didn't answer, he continued running as I followed.

I noticed a canoe along the lake shore and realized that's where he was taking me. When we reached the canoe, he banged on it lightly with his left hand, while wrapping his right arm around me.

He smiled, "Get in."

He helped me into the canon and I kindly let him. Then I watched Michael push the canoe out into the water before he jumped in.

Not long after we floated out into the lake, I looked up at the sky with amazement. It was shocking to me how there wasn't a cloud in the sky covering up the stars, like the clouds tend to do with the sun. It was beautiful. The lake reflected the moon-light beautifully. I already thought this place was beautiful when first coming here, but at night it captured a total different beauty that you couldn't see during the day.

Michael saw me looking up at the sky, so he then did the same. "It's amazing out, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "It is."

"When you came to school – is it how you normally dress?" He asked suddenly.

It confused me. What would make him ask that?

"No," I answered. "Why?"

"You seem more comfortable now than before." He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering – the way you're dressed now reflects who you are and suits you better."

I laughed. "Well, thanks… I guess."

"You look beautiful either way." He complimented and then I felt my cheeks grow warm. "It's just I had a feeling it wasn't your style."

I nodded. "You're right, that isn't my style..."

Michael already knows me so well. I don't deserve someone this wonderful in my life. Why must I be handed such a great person? I can't continue this much longer.

His face showed curiosity. "Why did you dress that way?"

"Alice." I giggled. Michael just stared at me, probably wondering what made me so amused after mentioning the name Alice. I shook my head slowly, just thinking of my Aunt for a moment. "She dressed me."

"Who's Alice?"

"She's my Aunt. She's amazing. She loves shopping and anything to do with style – she loves to dress anyone up just mainly me and my mom. Anyone would find it weird, think that she's obsessed or something. She's just Alice being Alice and…"I stopped, realizing that I was babbling on and on.

Michael appeared to be interested in what I had to say which didn't surprise me.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Yeah – of course."

It made me remember that he didn't feel close with anyone as I did with my whole family. It made me suddenly feel bad about talking about the people I love, remembering that he doesn't have that so I changed the subject.

After talking some more about our lives and I even asked him a lot of questions, some of the most random ones I would ask he seemed to find more fun to answer.

I yawned, glancing at my watch. "It's ten-forty."

Michael forced a short laugh. "I'm definitely grounded."

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to go home." I finally realized.

"Me too." He said, looking in the boat, then towards the land. He quickly looked back at me. "There's one problem with that decision."

I looked over towards the land where he was staring and didn't understand. "Problem? What problem?"

He was definitely embarrassed. "I forgot to bring along the paddles."

My mouth dropped open, surprised he forgot such a thing. I glanced back at the land and then back at Michael. "How could you forget?"

"I don't know – they were right by the boat I should have seen them." He smiled. I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold in a laugh.

I burst into laughter the moment he did and nudged him playfully.

Moments later our laughter faded and I bit my lip with a sigh.

"You may think I'm crazy and even though this is really the first time we gotten to know each other… you're the most amazing person I've ever come across in my life and I trust you more than anyone." He said, his hand setting on my arm. "That's the one thing that I've never told anyone."

I forced a smiled, looking away, as a moment of more silence approached.

I don't deserve a friend like him. I don't, I don't, I don't, I kept chanting to myself.

Michael sighed, breaking the silence. "We're going to have to paddle with our hands."

A smile stretched across my face as I had an idea. "I have a better idea."

I stood up on my feet.

"Whoa! Renesmee, be careful!" he warned.

I ignored him. "Stand up."

Confusion was written all over his face. "Why?"

"Do you trust me?" I held my hand out for him to grab.

"Uh – yeah," he grabbed my hand as he stood up next to me. "But I still don't see why we—"

I then jumped into the water, bringing Michael along with me. He yelled in shock less than a second before we hit the water.

The water was cold. If I knew it was going to be this cold I wouldn't have dragged us both in. I shivered to the coldness. Michael and I both looked at each other—us both bursting into laughter, our laughs echoing off the mountains that surrounded us. I could barely hold myself above the water because I was laughing so hard.

I took a couple deep breathes trying not to laugh as Michael started to climb back into the boat. After he was in I climbed back in with no trouble.

"We're really going to get sick!" he laughed.

"Who cares, it was worth it!"

I don't even know if I can get sick. I've never felt such a thing before, but there's always a first time for everything.

"That really was a 'better idea' wish I could have thought of it myself." he spoke sarcastically with a smile.

"I was planning on swimming to land," I said. "But you climbed back in the boat!"

He laughed, a short laugh. "You're nuts!"

Michael lay down in the canoe and then I did the same. I laid out my legs on top of his waist—he didn't seem to mind so I kept them there. We didn't have anything else to say and then I started to grow really tired. He mumbled something about having to go home soon—he must've been as tired as me because we both didn't move a muscle once we got comfortable.

I need to get up and go home soon, I thought as my eye lids started to grow heavy.

"We should leave soon." I mumbled, my eye lids getting even heavier.

He didn't respond.

I'm going home here in a minute, I decided.

"Let's leave in a minute." I yawned.

Michael still didn't respond and then I was out…

I woke up, realizing I was in my room, in my own bed.

Everything that had happened last night suddenly hit me… or was it a dream? No it couldn't have been a dream, I thought, glancing around my room. But how did I get here in my own bed? Did I eventually get up and go home? What about Michael?

I lifted up the covers to find that I was in different clothes. Not my wet ones that I jumped into the water with. Or was it really a dream, a dream that felt so real?

"Finally you're awake!" I heard the familiar voice say, making me jump.

I turned around, finding Jacob lying on the other side of my bed, smiling with his legs hanging off the bottom edge.

"Jacob?"

Okay, now I'm officially more confused than what I was before, I thought.

"Good morning, Ness."

"What happened?" I choked, my throat burning along with an uneasy feeling in pit of my stomach.

My throat has never burned so much in my life and my stomach never felt this bad from not eating, though I haven't gone without eating this long before. The last thing I ate was lunch yesterday.

Jacob frowned, looking away.

"Don't even remind me about last night." He mumbled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What happened?" I repeated my question as my throat continued to burn with sensation.

"Y-you scared me." He said, sitting up forcefully, obviously angry. "That's what happened."

"I'm sorry." I apologized in a tiny voice and then coughed, hoping it would make the burning go away. It only made it worse.

Jacob's head twisted in my direction with concern. "What's the matter?"

I waited a few moments to only hope the burning would stop. "I've never been this hungry in my life! You have no idea how uncomfortable it is!"

Jacob got to his feet the second he disappeared out of the room shortly after he was back up with a plate of food. "Esme made some breakfast for the pack earlier."

"Wow and there's left over's the way you guys eat?" I was surprised.

He smiled, handing me the plate and a fork. "It probably would be gone, but I remembered to save you some."

"Thank you." I appreciated his thoughtfulness.

The plate was filled with eggs and sausage – mostly sausage. Jacob seemed to be the only one to not measure my meals by my size lately.

I gobbled the food down; not tasting it. I was more concerned about getting rid of the aches and pains in my stomach and throat rather than tasting the food. When I was done, Jacob swooped up the empty plate that sat in my lap, instantly out of the room and then a minute later back with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to me.

The burning in my throat didn't go away even after drinking the ice cold water. The pains in my stomach only seemed to get worse after eating and drinking as it felt like the food was flipping uncomfortably in my stomach. I've never felt so horrible in my life.

I sat the glass cup on the end table next to me before I let out another cough, making my voice scratchy, "The food didn't help."

"Are you still hungry?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"No, I just feel horrible." I answered, suddenly feeling tired. "And really tired."

I yawned.

My eye lids started to get heavy, as they closed for nearly a second and then I felt someone shaking me.

"Nessie," Jacob said in an alarming voice, making my eyes fly open. "Don't fall asleep."

"Why?"

My throat seems to burn more when I speak, I realized.

"This isn't normal – please don't go to sleep." He pushed strands of my curls out of my face. "Promise me you won't go to sleep. I'm going to go get Carlisle."

"I can't promise that." I breathed. "I'm really tired."

"Don't go to sleep, sweetie." He begged. "At least get up and move around."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Everyone is out playing baseball. It's just me and you here." He answered, as his hand touched my forehead – he didn't have that burning hot skin I was use to feeling.

"Your skin… it isn't hot – like – like usual." I managed to choke out. "You okay?"

Dread took over his face, as his oversized hands cupped my cheeks and then touched my shoulders. He then ripped off the covers feeling down my arms and legs with consideration, happening so quickly I didn't even realize what he was doing or why.

"I don't feel any difference! Y-your temperature – you must be burning!" worry creased his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" I breathed, my eyes growing heavy again.

"You must have a temperature to at least one hundred and eight!" he was shaking. "You haven't been that hot since you were little, Ness! Since you were little – it isn't normal! I have to get Carlisle!"

"I'm going to take a cold shower." I decided. "It will help keep me awake."

"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked with concern and then he appeared embarrassed probably realizing how that might have sounded to me, but he quickly shook it off and held out his hand instantly for guidance.

I cleared my throat, but it didn't help the burning that continued.

"Thanks," I grabbed his hand. "But I will manage."

I pulled myself up, now standing on the golden carpet below my feet. A second after standing on my feet is when the dizziness kicked in. I leaned on Jacob for support as he steadied me with both hands. Then I closed my eyes.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jacob say my real name for the first time.

I felt the muscles in my legs weaken as if they didn't have the strength to hold me up any longer.

Then I collapsed. Jacob caught me before I had a chance to hit the carpet. I still didn't open my eyes, afraid it would only make things worse. I've never felt so weak in my life.

Jacob is right; there's something wrong with me.

He picked me up and then lay me out on my bed.

"Renesmee?" I heard him speak my name. "Wake up, please don't go to sleep."

I opened my eyes up halfway. "I'm not asleep it just helps to keep my eyes close."

"Stay right here." he ordered. "I'm going to get Carlisle."

As he started to leave, I snatched his hand, squeezing it. "Don't go."

"I have to." He said, bending over as he arched over to kiss my hand that squeezed his. "I will be right back. I promise."

I nodded, letting loose of his hand.

He rushed out of the room, stopping outside the doorway looking at me once more. His eye brows swooped down in sadness, as if it hurt him to leave me…

Then he disappeared.

I lay in bed, waiting patiently for everyone to come, struggling not to fall asleep.

No! I can't fall asleep just yet. I need to wait for my grandfather, Carlisle.

My eyes started to burn from holding them open so long. I was afraid to close them even to blink. As I focused on staying awake, my throat seemed to burn even more. I clutched both of my hands around my throat surprised for what felt like a sudden match lighting up a fuse ripping and burning my throat.

The room started to feel essentially hot. My stomach didn't feel any better as I felt the food in there kept swaying back and forth.

I wanted to get up to turn the air conditioning on, but I knew I shouldn't only afraid that it might trigger my dizziness I was having not long ago – or wait, how long has it been exactly? It feels like awhile or was that just me wanting to be done with all the aches, pains, and burning already?

Did Jacob even remember where the clearing was? What if he had forgotten? Would he get lost and I was force to stay put here for awhile, while I feel like I might as well burn alive in fire?

It was stupid for me to think that Jacob would forget. He knew how to get there by heart.

I didn't move. Not only because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't sure if I was even able to. It felt better to stay still. I could feel my myself slightly shaking, the only movement my body made, although I really didn't count it as me moving because it was a movement I couldn't control.

The tears started to produce as I continued to shake with sobs; the tears only burned my forcefully opened eyes as they unwillingly streamed down my face.

I can't keep my eyes open any longer, I realized as I felt them suddenly close.

I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted or not, I just didn't fight it. I let myself do whatever my body decided for me. I guess I thought maybe I could sleep away the pain and wake up to find it all over… but the pain seemed to hit me while being unconscious as well.

The burning started to spread out everywhere inside my body. My insides felt that they were shriveling away from the burning fire that lashed through my body that I was in no control of.

If I hadn't of met a half breed just like me, I would be sure that it was my time to go, that this is how it should be, that I was dying right now, a slow, painful death that I couldn't do anything about. Knowing Nahuel is what made me have enough confidence that this isn't how we die. We don't die; we live for eternity just like a vampire.

It still didn't change the fact that it felt like death, like I was going to die any moment. After feeling the continuous burning lighting through my whole body for what felt like days I started hearing familiar voices.

"Is this something to be concerned about?" I heard my dad's pained voice ask.

Dad? Can't he hear my thoughts right now and know how much I'm in pain? I don't want him or anyone to know how much pain I'm in right now. It would torture dad and everyone else, but it's something I have no control over because he can easily know if he doesn't already.

I felt ice cold hands touch my arms. I couldn't move at all.

"I don't know, Edward." I heard Carlisle say, his cold breathe brushing against my cheek as he spoke. "I've dealt with mortals and immortals. I've never dealt with hybirds very much… from my experience this reminds me a lot like the changing that," he stopped at mid sentence.

"The changing?" Jacob repeated, confused. After a couple moments he seemed to now understand. "No!"

"Calm down, Jake." Carlisle said in a soothing voice."I'm just saying what this reminds me of…"

My throat and stomach were burning the most compared to the rest of my body. It was suddenly painful for me to breath, feeling myself move, but didn't have enough strength to move enough to show Carlisle that I wanted him to try to do something for me, to make this go away.

_Do something!_ I tried to say, feeling my mouth twitch as I tried speaking. I couldn't speak.

My insides still burned while I only saw blackness.

"She isn't supposed to change." I heard Jacob growl. "She can't!"

"I'm just telling you what it reminds me of from my experiences." Carlisle informed, his cold hand still gently rubbing my arm. "It wouldn't make sense for her to change. You saw the changing process before and what it does to a mortal. The venom does all the work. Renesmee isn't fully human and has no venom in her system whatsoever and even if she did it shouldn't be painful for her... she shouldn't be changing. This has to be something else."

I tried my hardest to concentrate on the voices, the voices of the people I love who are now surrounding me, unaware of what was going on. But shouldn't they be aware due to dad's mind reading?

"So... you don't think she's changing right now?" Jacob asked.

It was silent and I could no longer concentrate on the voices that I depended on to help me go through the pain because they no longer said another word.

_Keep talking!_ I felt my lips twitch unable to speak.

"I think she's trying to speak." I heard my mom say.

The burning locked up my whole body making me feel stiff and I didn't have that stop me for trying to speak once more now that I have their attention. _Do something!_ I wanted to say, but instead I gasped.

"I think I should give her morphine to ease the pain." Exactly the kind of help I'm looking for. "It might make her feel better."

"No!" I heard my mom say.

YES, give me the morphine!

"Don't give her anything!" Mom said.

_GIVE ME SOMETHING!_ I wanted to scream.

_Dad, please tell them to give me something now!_ I shouted in my thoughts. _DAD–DADDY! Can't you hear me at all?_

"It's okay, Bella," I heard dad say; "the morphine will help."

"Carlisle, please don't give her anything!" She pleaded.

"Bella," My grandfather said, "I know what I'm doing. You're going to have to…"

I was pulled deep into the blackness, all the voices around me fading before disappearing altogether. I still felt the burning inside me, but this time I felt more alone than anything.

I no longer could feel Carlisle's cold touch on my arm or anything. I no longer heard any voices. I wanted to cry... why couldn't my dad hear me?

I never felt more alone in my entire life.


	4. Chapter 04

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FOUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly to find Jacob standing next to me… asleep, standing up? I looked hard to make sure that he really was sleeping… which he was. I then shivered to the coldness before I yawned. I felt more tired than anything. It felt like I had been sleeping for days – no weeks.

Have I really been sleeping that long, I wondered?

I'm no longer in pain, I noticed. I was hungry, but my throat no longer burned with thirst like it always did when my stomach would growl. I never knew I could feel so great.

I looked back up at Jacob who was still sleeping. "Jacob?"

He didn't answer. He looked very uncomfortable with his neck tilted to the side. It pained me to watch him continue to sleep so uncomfortably. I reached out my hand to touch him on his leg soon feeling his burning hot skin against mine.

"Jacob, wake up." I continued nudging him with my hand.

His eyes flew open, almost falling over but he caught himself. His sleepy eyes took a moment to focus. He then looked down at me, his eyes lighting up.

"Nessie," his tired voice spoke my name and then I scooted over a little as he sat down next to me. "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I feel really good." I yawned again. "How long have I been out?"

He glanced at the digital clock before answering. "About thirty hours."

"That's it?" I knew thirty hours was awhile, I just felt I was out longer than that.

"That's it? It was thirty hours too long." Sadness wiped every other emotion off his face. He reached his hand out to trace his fingers up and down my cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay."

My eyes shifted around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Down stairs." He answered. "Carlisle ordered everyone to leave the room to let you sleep."

"Not everyone." I smiled.

"Yes, everyone. I just refused to listen. No one could get me to leave." He smiled, continuing to trace his fingers up and down my cheek. I could feel the hot trail his skin left against mine, reminding me how cold it was in the room. I then shivered.

"Why is it so cold?" I crossed my arms, warming myself a little.

He pulled his hand away, as he walked towards the foot of the bed. Then picked up a sheet off the floor along with my quilt, quickly putting them both on top of me. "You were burning up—we had to do anything possible to cool you down… do you remember anything?"

I placed my hands on top of the covers as I remembered feeling sick and Jacob leaving to get Carlisle… then everything came flashing back. The burning in my throat that eventually spread throughout my whole body making me wanting to scream. I tried to speak a couple of times, but couldn't. I wanted someone to make it stop so badly. I thought for sure it would be death if I could have come up with a solution of why I would be dying in such a way… then it suddenly hit me.

Carlisle said that it reminded him of the changing. I listened carefully to see if I could hear my beating heart… I couldn't.

I looked at Jacob, my eyes locking on his. "Am I…?"

He grabbed my hand, placing it on my chest and then I felt my heart beating.

His hand still held mine against my chest and then he bent over to kiss my forehead murmuring. "No, you didn't change."

"Then what happened?"

I felt his breath brush against my forehead, letting out a sigh before pulling away.

"Nahuel came by – your body was reacting to your changed diet."

"Nahuel!" I felt excited. "Where is he? Is he still here?"

"No." Jacob answered flatly. "He left."

I was a little disappointed that I didn't see Nahuel. I hadn't seen him in years. I thought it would be great to catch up with him.

Jacob seemed to be watching me carefully, his eyes unreadable. I soon recovered from my disappointment with a smile. Then I jumped up in a sitting position, wrapping my arms around Jacob, hugging him. His hot body warmed my temperature, protecting me from the coldness that surrounded us both.

This is what I need, who I need. Him, my Jacob, my best friend – I missed him.

"I really missed you." I breathed.

Jacob laughed, wrapping his long arms around me. "I was right here the whole time."

"I know. I don't know why I missed you... I just did."

More than he knows.

"I missed you too." I heard the smile in his voice.

We let loose of the hug we shared.

"I was right here the whole time." I mocked.

"I know. I don't know why I missed you, "He mocked back. "I just did."

I started to feel cold again so I hugged my Jacob once more, tighter this time, feeling his skin burn into mine.

"Jeeze Nessie!" he laughed, returning the hug.

"Sorry, I'm just cold." I whispered. "Really cold."

"So that's all I am to you, your personal space heater?" he asked, trying to act hurt, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I nodded, burying my head into his bare chest. "Yup."

"I could live with that." He said, rubbing one of his hands on the small of my back. "Anything that makes you happy."

"Hey Nessie, are you hungry?" I heard Alice chirp, making me realize my ears aren't as sensitive to sounds like they were before. I let loose of Jacob's hug looking at Alice who stood right next to us, a smile stretched across her marble face. "I made you some Bruschetta."

"Bruschetta?"

Never had it.

"It's served on grilled French bread, brush with fresh garlic, top with a slice of fresh made mozzarella and roasted tomato, sprinkled with fresh chopped basil and drizzle with olive oil, and sprinkled with salt and pepper." She quickly said, my mouth watering. "Do you want it?"

I can eat anything at this point! But then, something crossed my mind.

Someone.

Whatever happened to Michael? We were having a good time, I don't remember anything… I think I fell asleep. What happened after that? I need to see him.

"Nessie?" Alice spoke my name in a melodic voice. "Do you want to eat?"

"Not right now." I answered. "Soon though."

Alice leaned in, kissing me on the cheek. "Okay, let me know when you're ready!"

She was instantly gone.

Jacob started to say something only I cut him off. "What ever happened a few nights ago at Lake Quinault?"

"You mean the night before last night – two nights ago." Jacob corrected. "You didn't come home for awhile so I went looking for you, I found you, pulled the boat to land and then brought you home."

I'm going to school, I decided as I jumped out of bed. I went through my drawers, randomly grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of pants, tossing them on the bed next to Jacob. I didn't care if it matched or not.

I'm going to school so that I can at least tell Michael that I'm okay. What's going through his mind right now? I thought.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, still sitting on the bed.

"School." I answered. "You have about five seconds to leave the room in less you want to watch me get dressed."

He got up to his feet, "Nessie, you aren't going to school. It's almost over."

I sighed. "Leave Jacob."

"I won't allow you to leave." He was serious. "I doubt anyone else will allow it either – you just got over this adjustment in your body. You should just rest."

He's right. I'm only tired and hungry. I shouldn't leave now. If anything, I need to rest. Like I have a choice anyways. Jacob is stronger and faster than me. He doesn't even need the others help on keeping me here. So it would be pointless for me to try anyway.

"Fine," I mumbled. "But I'm going tomorrow."

He grinned. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Can you leave?" I asked impatiently.

"For what?"

I started taking off my silk shorts and he immediately cupped his hand over his eyes.

"Uh – okay see you – downstairs."

Then he immediately walked blindly out of the room, as I closed the door behind him while I laughed. Then I finished getting dressed and hurried down stairs to eat what Alice had made me.

Everyone looked at me smiling, hugging me and telling me that they are glad I'm up and about. I hated all the attention... but they were just glad about me being okay. Just that... Carlisle or Esme are the only ones that aren't here, I noticed.

"They went grocery shopping." Dad answered my thoughts with a little laugh, probably picturing them both with shopping carts, filling them up with food.

"They better hurry up because I'm starving!" Emmett complained and then laughed. "Is that what a human has to go through?"

"If there really isn't food in the house and you're just sitting around..." Jacob said, laughing. "Then yes, I guess we do."

"Screw that, I like hunting. It's more fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

I had to fight the urge not to take off to school and see Michael. I really miss him. It feels like it's been awhile since I've seen him. Is he mad at me for disappearing, leaving him in the canoe not bothering to wake him up – well, I'm not the one that left him there... just that's probably what he's thinking... and yesterday, I didn't go to school along with today. Two days in a row I haven't been in school. Does he think he chased me off with everything he had told me last night? I hope not.

"Nessie, eat." Rosalie demanded. "I helped Alice make that and it isn't going to go to a waste."

I looked at Rosalie who gave me a small smile as she stood there watching me with caring eyes.

She is just worried, I thought to myself with a sigh.

I looked down at my food and then took a bite of one of the chopped tomatoes on top.

"Who's Michael?" My dad asked, fighting a smile.

"You can read her mind now?" Momma asked. "Before you couldn't…"

My dad looked at her nodding before he then looked back at me curiously.

Great, this is one of those things I forced myself not to think about when my dad is in present. Too late now being he knows. My family doesn't need to know everyone and everything that goes on in my life.

"Yes, we must know everyone and everything." He smiled. "Now, who's Michael?"

Everyone's eyes were now on me, staring, waiting for me to answer.

"Just a friend." I said, looking down at my food.

"Great," Rosalie sighed loudly. "like we really need any more added to the family, Nessie."

I took a couple of bites and then thought to change the subject, "You couldn't read my mind before?"

Curiosity took over my mind, forcing myself not to think about Michael.

"It had something to do with your changed diet." My dad said, his marble hand rubbing my mom's. "Because I can read your mind fine now."

"Carlisle has a complete different theory…"Jacob stopped, as soon as my dad shot him a glare.

I'm not even going to ask. Jacob will tell me later, so I'm not even going to worry about it – shoot, did my dad catch me thinking that? I looked at him as he appeared not to notice. Sometimes he would rather not know our thoughts. I'm thankful for the breaks he takes from our minds.

After finishing up my Bruschetta, I went back in the room to rest some more.

My body felt completely worn out. Sleep sounded like it would do some good.

After lying in bed for a few minutes I heard a gentle knock at the door. I hate that my hearing isn't as sensitive anymore or I would have been able to distinguish the sounds to tell who was behind the door already.

"Honey, it's me." I heard momma say.

"Come in." I said, snuggling under my quilt.

She instantly opened the door and was beside me in a heartbeat, placing her ice cold hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired." I yawned.

Her hand continued touching my forehead, rubbing it gently, while her other pressed against the mattress firmly. The only part of her body that moved was the hand that still touched my forehead as she rubbed gently. She then pulled her hand back, placing it on top of her crossed legs that hung over the bed.

Her voice was soft and gentle, "I came up to talk to you…"

"About what?"

"We already talked about this a couple of times before." She paused before giving a sigh. "Are you getting attached to any of kids in Forks High?"

She appeared concerned.

I couldn't look at her as I forced out a lie. "No."

"I told you not to get attached to anyone or let anyone get attached to you which I know is hard and you can't help it." She spoke, her voice getting softer. "Just be careful."

I just nodded.

She kissed me right at the corner of my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

I then fell asleep shortly after closing my eyes.

The next day, I got up early and did my morning routine. I couldn't wait to see Michael. I needed to apologize to him. He obviously had woken up without me being there. Then, I didn't show up to school the following day...

Surprisingly, Jacob was here noticed right away when making my way in the living room. I felt happiness seeing his face. I didn't expect him to be here. I thought he would be patrolling. Him and Emmett were playing a video game on the new Xbox Emmett had got – his fourth one this month from being too rough with the others. I lost count on how many controllers he'd broken.

I threw my hair back in a bun from the elastic band around my wrist. I snatched up my book bag from the dining room and let one of the straps hang off my one shoulder. Dad was instantly by me, his crooked smile approaching.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I feel much better."

He kissed my head. "Good. Michael called last night while you were asleep."

I'm sure horror took over my whole face, only imagining my dad answering the phone, picturing what he would say to my friend, Michael who he seemed very interested in yesterday. My eyes stayed on my dad's face and swallowed.

His crooked smile never left his face, as if he was enjoying my reaction because he waited an extra moment before answering my thoughts.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I had just told him you were asleep."

I sighed with relief, smiling. "Thanks dad."

"My pleasure."

Cutting through the living room I abruptly stopped, looking at Jacob one last time. I wanted so badly to say something, but I didn't want to interrupt Emmett and him from some race car game they were playing.

"I'm totally kicking your ass!" Emmett laughed.

Jacob just laughed, so intrigued into the game which made me smile. I then made my way to the front door before opening and closing it, hearing it close shut behind me.

Now making my third step away from the door I heard it open. I turned my head to see Jacob smiling, closing the front door shut.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. "I brought the bike."

I was quick to take the offer, "Sure, sure."

Jacob went to go slip on a gray shirt – to blend in because it was in the fifties – then we got on the Harley, heading to Forks High. It sprinkled lightly, but went away soon enough. It actually surprised me that it only sprinkled.

We made it to the school in less than fifteen minutes which was pretty quick. Dad probably would be lecturing Jacob to not drive so fast with me, not to mention dad always drives ridiculously fast whether I'm in the car or not. I rolled my eyes to the thought. I realized when we pulled in that no one was out. Everyone was in school obviously.

My arms were still wrapped around Jacob. When he parked I just held him tighter, giving him a hug that way.

"Thanks, Jake!"

I unwrapped my arms from around him and then hopped off. I pulled the loose backpack straps up on my shoulders, only to have them start to slide again. I looked at my best friend who gave me a smile. I smiled back.

The smile flashed away from Jacob's face, alert taking over.

"No!" Jacob whispered with urgency in his voice and then cursed.

I was just about to ask what was wrong, but suddenly Jacob jumped off the Harley, running full speed towards the forest, taking off his clothes so quickly it was just a blur and he disappeared into the forest before his shirt and pants hit the ground.

I looked around, my eyes searching to see if anyone had witnessed that and my heart tightened before coming to a stop when noticing across the lot, just staring at me... that's when I felt sick, completely sick to my stomach. I knew that he saw.

My heart raced rapidly as I tried to come up with answers to tell Michael what he just had seen. What could I tell him? Surely he has never seen anyone take off so fast – of course not. Because there is no one that can run that fast according to a human.

_Think_ Renesmee... _think!_ I have to think of an explanation. I then instantly realized that there was no explanation for what he seen. I could have strangled Jacob for putting me in that position.

I then wondered why Jake took off like that...

I can't think of that right now, I thought. Right now, I have to deal with what's right in front of me.

I heard the sound of thunder rumbling from a distance as Michael and I stood frozen, both of our eyes glued on one another. What's going through his mind right now? There has to be some explanation on this earth to explain to him what he had just seen, I just can't think of what there could possibly be to tell him that would make any sense.

He started walking slowly towards me as if he thought about each step he took. Would he even make it to me before common sense hits him and he runs? What would he think of me then if realizes that he shouldn't be anywhere near me?

Sadness swept throughout my whole body when thinking I can't even let it get that far for him to realize what I am. I or anyone can't allow it. What Michael had just seen is enough for us to move away. I don't want to move away and leave Michael. It isn't his fault he saw what he did. Why should I punish him by up and leaving without a word only to hurt him?

He now stood in front of me with an expression that didn't leave his face. Confused, shock, panic? I couldn't tell – a combination of all three?

His lips started to separate trying to speak, no words coming out. He tried again only to find that he wasn't saying a word. I then decided to speak first.

"Michael." Was all that came out of my mouth. Then I sighed.

He just kept staring at me with disbelief. He was speechless. He probably didn't know what to say. My heart raced as a million things went through my mind at once.

"Wh-What, " he paused. "What just happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

I thought maybe lying some, pretending it didn't happen would work.

"You saw – what I saw." Okay, so maybe I was wrong to try and lie my way out of this. I can't lie to him, I can't. "What's going on?"

His beautiful green eyes stared directly into me as he stepped closer, inches away from touching one another. He waited patiently for me to speak; I just couldn't find the right words on what to say. Even if I had a day in advance to plan for this moment I would still be left speechless – even a week in advance would do me no good.

Time for us to leave, I suddenly realized. It pains me to think that. My family won't allow this, we can't risk it. What kills me is I trust him so much it's just something I really can't tell him. Thinking of leaving him is hurting me more than anything.

"Renesmee," his soft voice wrapped around me instantly, making me want to cry. How much I'm really going to miss that voice. "What's going on?"

I tilted my head down, away from his stare.

"I can't tell you." I breathed, as I felt the tears start to form, but I forced them back before they had a chance to come. "I – I just can't."

"You can tell me anything." He said; his voice sincere. "You can trust me."

"I trust you." I said making sure he knows that I do trust him. "It's just I can't tell you…"

Silence approached as I kept thinking how I should tell him, what I need to tell him. I have to tell him I'm leaving, far away, never to be seen again. Because I know Alice probably already caught something in a vision. She had to of caught this conversation we're having now. If not, they're going to find out one way or another... I have to say goodbye while I can. I don't have the strength to just leave without any goodbyes.

"I'm going to be leaving." I forced out. "Soon."

He appeared confused. "Leaving? Where?"

"I don't know yet – we should say our goodbyes now." Each word I spoke got lower, fighting back the tears I felt ready to burst any moment.

He placed his finger under my chin, lifting my face to look at him. "Does it have anything to do with what just happened?"

Question approached his face along with heart ache. I'm crushing him to pieces. Something I knew I was bound to do.

"No – what you saw – you aren't supposed to know or even wonder."

I can't picture my life without Michael, I can't. I feel like he's a part of me. Leaving him will only make me miserable. I need him and he needs me… I just don't have a choice. I know my family wouldn't take the risk. This is only making it harder the longer I stay here, I realized. So I better get a move on and enjoy my last day of school.

I started to turn towards the school and then feeling Michael's hand grab mine before I had a chance to walk away, pulling me to him.

"Please." He begged, his big puppy eyes watered; burying their way inside me. "No goodbyes."

"It isn't my choice! Things aren't going to make sense to you and I have to keep it that way." I spoke softly. "I… have to."

"Then keep it that way." He whispered.

Does he not get it?

"In order to keep it that way I have to leave!" I didn't mean to yell, it just came out that way.

He grabbed my hand, holding it in his. I tried pulling away, only he held it tighter and said, "You don't have to explain the unusual things that happen – if that's the only way to get you to stay then it's worth it."

The tears came, feeling them wet my cheeks. "It isn't that easy."

"It can be." He said, his grip loosening as I felt his palms dampen probably from nerves. "I'm use to things not making sense in my life – the only thing that makes sense is you, and only you."

It sprinkled for a second before down pouring on the two of us. We just stood there for a moment.

"Goodbye, Michael."

I meant that goodbye.

He let go of my hand and I thought for a second he was going to let me go.

"No!" He shouted over the heavy rain.

Then, he cupped my face before his lips found mine, feeling the rain beating down against my skin while he pushed his lips harder against my own. I was in shock for a little while before I decided to move my lips with his, placing my hands on both sides of his face, against his wet skin. I felt his hands move to my hips, pressing me close to his body. I pressed my lips a little harder to his, making sure not to use all my strength.

My first kiss.

I didn't know how to describe it. It felt good... but it didn't feel like the way it's described in books I've read... it was even better experiencing it for myself. It felt good to have someone I cared about close to me. I wasn't sure if I liked Michael when he was that close, although I felt I needed him close to me in some way and it felt nice. I know these feelings that I have for Michael are something I've never experienced before.

The rain started to die down some. Then I gently pulled away. I smiled while my hands still held his face. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to see if the second kiss would be just as good or better as the first.

The school bell rang, letting the students know to switch classes.

"Can you meet me at La Push tonight around five?" He asked.

I nodded, still smiling. I quickly decided to kiss him again, pulling his face down to mine before turning on my heels, making my way to the school as a huge smile was plastered to my face...

School went by in a blur, but I remembered it enough to do my homework I got assigned tonight. As long as I keep up the rate I'm going I should be caught up soon.

I tried my hardest not to think of Michael during last two hours of school, but I couldn't help how he would pop into my head. I've never felt any love towards anyone besides my family… it's different. I'm not sure what to make of it. I've never experienced someone randomly coming into my life for me to love – my family, they were always around. I can't even think back to where they weren't in my life because they've been there every second of my life. This love with Michael is something extremely different.

Walking out of the school entrance I noticed the black Harley parked into one of the parking spots which reminded me – drats, I forgot I left it out in front of the school. What is it doing in a parking spot? I stopped, looking around at the many students around to see if I spotted anyone who might have moved it for me.

Someone touched my shoulder. Michael?

I spun around, finding out it wasn't Michael. It was Samantha.

I tried hiding my disappointment. "Hi, Samantha."

She gently pushed a red stand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She smiled big, seeming to be really happy about something.

"Guess what?" she asked, still smiling.

I forced a smile in return. "What?"

I glanced around the parking lot, hoping to spot him... but he was nowhere to be seen. I watched every face walk out the school entrance and I still didn't see him. Maybe he went home already, I thought. I sighed and hoped that maybe him and I could hangout now. Why wait until five?

I looked around the scattered faces once more, remembering every detail of his face, memorizing it – his long, but slightly round face with his big emerald green eyes. His cheek bones that aren't all that noticeable unless you really look, his thin lips that always found a reason to smile and –

"Nessie." I heard Sam say with annoyance. "So? What do you think?"

"Yeah?"

I thought back, trying to remember anything she had said... I couldn't.

"Were you even paying any attention?"

"No." I admitted with a blush.

What's wrong with me? I'm never this easily distracted.

She frowned, but quickly snapped out of it once she realized that she now had my attention. "Daniel Corder planned on asking you out on your second day of school – yesterday!" she squealed. "Daniel Corder!"

"Should I know who that is?"

Daniel Corder... doesn't sound familiar, I thought.

"The hottest guy in school!" her squealing was enough to drive me crazy.

Out of nowhere someone wrapped one arm around me and one arm around Samantha.

"What are you saying about Daniel Corder?" The girl asked looking only at Samantha as both her arms stayed place on mine and Samantha's shoulders. Then I realized I've never seen her before. She had a gold tan with light brown hair and blonde highlights.

"He's going to ask Nessie out!" Samantha said with excitement.

"No way!" the girl looked at me, her brown eyes staring at me with disbelief. "I thought he was going to ask that new girl Re-nes-mee out!"

"Ruh-nez-may." I corrected. "That's me."

"You can call her Nessie for short." Samantha said. "So yeah – what are you going to say, Nessie?"

Both of their faces stared directly at me, waiting for me to answer.

"I don't even know him." Which I don't. Besides, I already have someone else in mind… "I'm not –"

"Say yes!" both girls exclaimed at the same time.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Oh. Bummer." Samantha frowned, both of their faces turned to disappointment and then the girl slid off her long arms from around our shoulders.

"By the way, my name is Renesmee Cullen." I introduced to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lexis, Lexis Smith. You can call me Lex." She smiled and then slid a cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open. "Oh, crap, I have to go – bye guys!"

Lexis Smith then sprinted off to a parked civic.

"Yeah, I better get a move on too." Samantha spoke quickly before walking off. "I will give you my number Monday, Nessie!"

I waved to Samantha and started to head home myself. My straps started to slide off my narrow shoulders and then grasping the straps before they had a chance to slide off anymore, keeping my shoulders up in an awkward way to prevent my back pack from sliding off again. I have wanted to adjust the straps for awhile. Something I keep telling myself I'll do, but never take the time to actually do it.

There the motorcycle sat, making me remember why it's even here. Jacob never even came back for it. What was so important that Jacob had to take off like he did? He risked everything! I twisted my head towards the path he ran seeing if his clothes were still there.

They are I noticed.

I thought about taking his clothes along with me, but suddenly remembered the usual down pour that went on so they were soaked I was sure.

I swung my leg over the Harley seat, looking down at all the controls in front of me, seeing the key in the ignition. This is going to be my first time ever starting up a motorcycle—never mind actually riding it! This should be interesting. Concentrating… now remembering how Jacob started it up is coming to me.

"Okay." I breathed, just about to turn the key…

"Hey, Re-nes-mee!"

I looked over to my left to find a tall, muscular, blonde hair boy walking over towards me, gripping a basketball between both hands. He stopped when he reached me, with a curious look on his face.

"Ruh-nez-may." I corrected.

"Do you ride?" he asked, taking a look at the Harley I still sat on.

"No. First time for everything, right?"

He swung his head back in an outburst of laughter only it wasn't meant to be a joke. He immediately stopped probably due to my seriousness.

Concern approached his face. "You're serious?"

"Yeah – who are you by the way?"

"Daniel." He answered, placing the ball on the ground and then sitting on it as if he planned on being here awhile.

His name clicked in my head. "Daniel Corder?"

He nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, that's me."

So he's the one that plans on asking me out...

"Well, I need to get a move on." I gripped the handle bars.

Concern returned to Daniel Corder's face. "Hey – you sure you don't need help? I use to ride all the time so I'm willing to help you out – if you need it?"

"I'm positive I got this."

"A first timer really shouldn't learn alone –"

"No really, I got it." I reassured, kicking the kickstand up with my foot. "I watched it be done a million times!"

He instantly got up to his feet, grabbing the ball and then backed up in alarm.

I started the engine, waiting a few moments for it to warm up like I watched Jacob do and then backed out of the parking spot carefully, operating it the way I saw Jacob do it. I took off slowly, turning around to wave to Daniel Corder who appeared to be on edge, waving back stiffly.

Home. Somewhere I really don't want to be right now, I thought, pulling out of the school and on the highway. I have to face my family with what happened sooner or later…

I just would rather choose later.


	5. Chapter 05

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The wind blew against my face as my curly hair flew behind me while I continued to ride the Harley.

I should stop over Charlie's, I thought… it feels like haven't seen him in awhile. I know no matter what I do Alice is bound to show up, or someone. She now had to of see me going to Charlie's... right? I need to kill time before five so visiting Charlie works out perfectly.

When pulling into Charlie's street I noticed momma's red Ferrari sitting in the driveway, seeing her come out of the driver's side. Did she know I was on my way due to Alice's visions? I pulled up the Harley in the driveway next to momma's Ferrari, kicking the kickstand out and then cut the engine off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She appeared surprised to see me here and then smiled. "I just came to visit Charlie and show some pictures."

I heard the front door open with Charlie stepping out. "I thought I heard a motorcycle…" he stopped with an expressionless stare. "Renesmee?"

His hair was still filled with black curls. The same as I remember him... only he looks a little older of course. It was hard to grasp that my grandfather, Charlie was in fact getting older.

He made his way over as I swung my leg over the Harley.

"Hey, grandpa!"

I wrapped my arms around him gently, careful not to use all my strength.

After we let loose of the hug he placed both hands on my shoulders, steadying me. "I still can't get over how much you've grown. Like I always say, time really does fly by…" He brought his attention to the Harley with disappointment. "Did Jake teach you how to ride?"

"No, I taught myself." I smiled proudly.

Charlie glared at my mom, "When did this all happen?"

"Today." I answered, noticing the fearful look on Charlie's face. "Don't worry, I was careful."

"Well don't you think you should get your license before driving around town? I'll let it slide this time but –"

"I have my license." I cut in.

He looked at me and then my mom. "Humph. Okay."

"Here are some pictures." My mom handed the stack of pictures to Charlie, eager to change the subject.

As Charlie took a good look at each picture momma threw me a warning glance and then said something under her breath. I hope I wasn't meant to hear because I didn't. Charlie then invited us inside. My mom only stayed a half hour longer until she announced that she needed to be heading home.

Charlie gave my mom a hug, a little startled by the coldness briefly, but quickly composed himself. "Okay Bells, stop by again soon – I really am glad you guys moved back."

"Okay, dad." She said smiling as we watched my mom leave out the door.

She walked back in moments later, handing me something...

A cell phone?

"Edward had the idea of getting you a cell phone so no more scares. You call and tell us everything you're doing." She said and then kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

I don't see the purpose in having a cell phone. What's the point if Alice sees everything I do? I mean, does it really make a difference whether I have a phone or not?

I nodded. "I love you too."

I took a look at the red blackberry I now held in my hands as my mom walked human pace out the door.

My Grandpa Charlie and I got caught up with talking about all kinds of things. I told him about Alaska and how cold it got, about how much I missed the sun and it not coming out for up to sixty days at a time, etcetera, etcetera. Anything that got brought up we found ourselves getting in conversations with.

"So how's school, kiddo?" Charlie asked, sitting down on the sofa with an open canned beer in his left hand as he took a couple sips.

I got caught up with blabbing about my first day of school to Charlie who seemed interested enough.

"Yeap," Charlie said, taking a sip. "I know Samantha Crocxfer. Her uncle is one of the officers here in Forks. Nice girl."

"Do you know Daniel Corder?" I asked watching Charlie's face expression turning disgusted from mentioning the name.

"Boy do I hope they move soon – Daniel is always stirring up trouble." He shook his head. "He is the influence to underage drinking. I had to break up a couple of parties at his house. You know, those wild parties, the crazy teenage kind you thought to only see on TV. His parents are filthy rich. They own houses everywhere so they should be packing up here soon... here's to hoping, anyway. His parents need to do is keep a better eye on their kid..."

I wouldn't have guessed Daniel would be one for starting trouble here in Forks. Apparently he does. You can't argue with Chief Swan.

"You aren't friends with that boy, are you?" he asked, staring me down.

"No. I talked to him today... but um, I wouldn't consider him a friend."

"Good, keep it that way." He got up to the kitchen with his empty beer can; coming back empty handed before he then sunk back into the sofa. "Have you met the Prylons?"

"Michael," My heart raced to the sound of his name. "And Mellison?

"They're some good kids… but Michael, "he paused. "I've caught him hanging out with Daniel a few times. Hopefully, Michael isn't the type to be easily influenced."

It then reminded me, I have to meet Michael over at La Push. I glanced at my watch to find that it's twenty minutes before five. I better get a move on, I thought, getting up quickly to my feet.

"I need to go. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend." I said, checking my pants pockets for my phone and key to the Harley. "It was nice catching up."

Charlie got up off the sofa and then gave me a big hug, kissing me on the head. "Have fun and don't be a stranger. Please come back."

"I will." I promised, heading out the door.

The drive to La Push didn't take long. I pulled in the Harley parking it in the lot. After getting off of it I noticed Michael's blue Dodge Neon parked farthest back in the lot. I glanced around the beach area only to find two people way out in the ocean. I could tell that neither of them were Michael. No one else was anywhere to be seen. I looked back at the parked Neon not being able to see if he was in it because of the tinted windows so I decided to walk up closer.

I went up to the car, pressing my hands against the driver's side window trying to see if he was in there. He would have came out by now before I had a chance to get this close... I thought it was worth a try anyway—then suddenly, I felt someone rest their hands on both sides of my hips from behind, pulling me closer to them.

"I can have you arrested for vandalizing my vehicle." I heard the familiar voice whisper in my ear with a light laugh.

I spun around to find Michael centimeters away from me, a smile stretched across his face. Before I had a chance to speak his lips were against mine gently and then I moved my hands up, holding his face. His hands rested on my hips, pushing me back gently until I was pinned between his body and the car. It felt amazing being so close to him, the most amazing person I've ever stumbled across, not being able to picture my life without him. He's everything to me.

This kiss felt a little different. Maybe because I was prepared for it this time?

I tried not to make much movement afraid I might get out of control and hurt him, glad that he was the one making all the moves, feeling his body pinning me even tighter as I felt his tongue brush against mine. I didn't think it was possible to feel so much love with anyone besides my family. It isn't anything I've experienced before.

He pulled away, pushing a couple of my loose strands of hair out of my face, leaving an inch of space between our bodies, his emerald green eyes smothering me away.

"Renesmee, you're my everything." He whispered.

My heart raced as I felt my face grow warm. Then he pinned me back between him and the car with a kiss.

Out of nowhere a loud, high pitch, beeping sound broke through the silence causing me to jump, pushing Michael over as I landed on top of him.

I quickly turned my head to find that it was coming from his car...

His car alarm went off, I realized. I buried my head into his chest when laughing with embarrassment. I felt him laugh with me as the annoying alarm kept going off.

I felt him reach into his pocket, probably grabbing out his keys because the alarm went off shortly after. I held in my laughter, pulling myself off of him, getting up to my feet as he did the same.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, bottling up laughter. "I should have known…"

"It's okay." I assured, lacing my fingers with his.

We went off to sit on the beach shore, talking for awhile.

He didn't mention what had happened earlier... I thought for sure he wouldn't be able to go on with life without asking a million questions tonight. But it's as if it never happened. He really respects that I can't tell him, I thought. Maybe this can work out. Maybe I don't have to move away. Just that I still have to face everyone...

"Are you still leaving?" He asked, as if he read my mind.

"I don't know…"

He cupped my hand into his. "Don't leave without telling me."

"...Okay."

It isn't something I can really control. If my family decides to move, then that second they start packing and before you know it we're already in the car heading off somewhere else. That's what happened when moving the last two times.

I pulled his face to mine being as gentle as possible. Our kiss seemed to grow more intense as I heard the waves crashing from a distance. As our lips pulled apart I noticed Michael eyes grow wide looking at something over my shoulder.

He jumped to his feet and then helped me up to mine quickly, pushing me behind him.

"S-stay behind me." He stuttered, his voice shaky.

I skimmed my eyes, trying to find the solution for Michael's reaction, but couldn't find anything, nothing to be seen.

I looked back at Michael who I caught already looking at me.

"I saw something."

I looked around once more to find nothing. "What did you see?"

"There were five people who…"he appeared bothered as he went on. "Who just stood there – I don't know. I got a bad vibe from them – I swear, I saw them!"

"I don't see anyone now," I looked around again. "What did they look like?"

"It happened so fast all I remember is that they all had long, black hair…"

I smiled, now knowing who they were by Michael's description. It had to of been the pack. This is their land it makes perfect sense why they would be here.

"It's okay Michael; I think I know who they are." I said soothingly. "Were they really big – like tall and shirtless?"

It took him a few moments before he spoke. "I don't think so." He shook his head. "I don't remember their height, but they weren't shirtless… I don't think."

He kept looking back over to where he saw them and then back at me.

"I think it was some family friends of mine." I wrapped my arms around him feeling his stiffness. "It's okay…"

Why would he be so terrified just from looking at them? The pack isn't that scary looking, are they? Maybe to a human they are… I don't know why the pack would disappear like they did. Maybe they were sent to spy without me knowing.

I still held Michael in my arms and then he finally reacted to my touch by wrapping his around me in return.

"I'm sorry, I'm freaking out over nothing." He murmured. "You're right, it had to of been your friends."

Then that smile I love started to form across his face as I felt him calm down, no longer stiff. We stayed in the hug we shared for a few more minutes and then we pulled free and sat back down on the sandy shore.

It didn't take long for us to get lost in conversation...

I pulled out my phone to see if I had any miss calls and didn't.

"Can I see?" he asked.

I handed him my phone. Then a minute later he handed it back to me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He took a strand of my hair, wrapping it around his finger, smiling as I curled my hand around his wrist lightly.

I thought about that for a moment. "Nothing, what about you?"

"I was hoping maybe I could bring you to my house tomorrow to meet my mom or sometime this weekend..." he still kept wrapping his finger around the same strand. "If you have no other plans."

"Sure, sure, that would be great." I smiled, suddenly feeling nervous about meeting his mom. "What if she doesn't like me?"

He laughed. "Trust me, she will love you." he pushed the twisted piece of strand behind my ear, kissing me tenderly as he rested his palm on my collarbone, his fingers rubbing the back of my neck gently and then kissed my jaw line moving his lips down my neck. I shivered to his touch and then he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, as I wrapped both arms around his neck and then feeling my back suddenly hit the sand gently as his lips pulled away from my neck back onto my lips. I could taste him on my tongue along with the mixture of the salty ocean water.

"Nessie?" I heard the familiar voice speak my name and then suddenly Michael was off me within less than a second as his cheeks started to turn red. I looked up to see Sam standing over me with a look of confusion. "What are you doing?"

I pulled myself up in a sitting position, still looking up at Sam, shocked to see him.

So I was right, they did send the pack to spy on me.

"Um – this is Michael." I gestured. "Michael, this is Sam."

"Does Jacob know?" Sam asked his eyes only on me.

"No?" I answered.

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically.

Why is Sam making it sound like this is something for Jacob to know? It's none of his or anyone's business. "Is there a reason why he should?"

"Not just him, everyone." He quickly put in. "Seems like a pretty big secret."

"It isn't a secret." I got up to my feet as I brushed the sand out my hair and then feeling Sam brushing more sand off my back. "Is that why you and everyone else came here? So you could spy on me?" I turned to face Sam. "You don't have to spy on me, I'm not a little kid anymore.

"Spy on you?" Sam asked with disbelief. "No one has been here since this morning."

_Yeah, okay._

"I'm sorry I got in your business, Ness." He apologized. "You're just growing up way to fast." Sadness approached his face as he looked at me and then at Michael who then got up to his feet.

"I'm Michael Prylon." Michael introduced pulling out his hand.

Sam shot him a dirty look. "See you around, Ness."

With that, he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Michael asked lowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore Sam."

Now I need to get home before the whole pack finds out and it passes to my family somehow. They need to find out through me and no one else. I already had them angry once this week, and once is enough. I know they will be mad at first when I tell them… I'm sure they know about what happened today at school so Jacob is going to get it hard if he hasn't already. We already might be moving so maybe spending time with Michael today is really only going to hurt us both even more.

I sighed and then looked at Michael. "I need to get home."

"Why?"

"I need to explain some things to my family." I replied as Michael wrapped his arms around me, placing both of his hands against my back; pulling me closer to him and then I wrapped mine around him as I looked directly into his green eyes.

I'm always dying to tell him everything there is to know about me, about my family, about my everyday life. But I can't, I reminded. It's a big part of who I am though. He says he loves me. Would he still love me if he found out a part of me that he doesn't like – a part of me that frightens him? Will I ever be able to tell him the truth? I wish I could… I just can't.

He leaned down, kissing me quickly and then smiled. "Well, we're probably better off leaving now because more than likely we will stay out all night… again."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I have to tell him one day… that's if I don't move away soon… which is possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked curiously.

"Why do you ask that?"

He smiled. "You give this look when you're really thinking about something – It's pretty damn cute, but it gets me frustrated wondering what you could be thinking…"

I giggled. "I wasn't aware of 'the look' I give when thinking."

"Well you do… so?"

Oh, just thinking when I will ever be able to talk about my vampire family and werewolf – technically shape-shifter – friends with you, not to mention I am half vampire, half human.

"I'm not thinking of anything." I lied, looking away.

"Is it one of those unusual things?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, I understand." He said and then rubbed his hand gently on my arm while his other hand was still placed against my back, pulling me even closer to him.

"I love you." He said, looking into my eyes candidly.

My heart jumped in my chest as his gorgeous eyes didn't leave mine. "I love you too."

As much as I didn't want to, it's time that I head home and face my family. I've been putting this off all day so it's about time to stop beating around the bush and just finally face them.

Our lips brushed against one another's for a few moments and then he walked me to the Harley.

"Oh—I meant to ask you, since when do you ride?"

"I just started today." I answered, pulling my leg up and around as I now sat on the bike.

He just laughed to that. Why does everyone assume I'm joking?

"No really," I assured him. "I just started."

"Who taught you?"

I smiled. "Myself."

An unease look approached his face. "Please be careful."

"Trust me; I will." I promised.

He stroked my cheek gently before he pulled away, taking a step back.

I took out my key in my pocket. Then stuck it in the ignition, turning it as the engine ripped through the parking lot. I waited for it to warm up. I backed out of the parking spot carefully and then pulled out taking one last glance at Michael behind me.

Now I was on my way home, I thought with a sigh...


	6. Chapter 06

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER SIX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I drove on the dark roads, feeling myself cutting through the comfortable breeze. I thought about what to say to my family. I honestly didn't know what to say which made me debate on whether I should continue going home or not.

What if... we do move?

Michael isn't even supposed to wonder – he saw too much. No one will accept what happened today. They can't know, they just can't know what he saw. I have to control my thoughts. I can't think about Michael seeing what he did.

Without thinking, I swerved off the road and into the forest, letting the mossy green trees fly past me as I swerved left to right, trying to avoid from crashing into anything. I could feel my stomach flip like it had earlier today, making me feel sick. I kept driving fifty miles deeper and deeper through the forest. I slowed down when it started to look familiar to me, remembering this is usually the path Jacob takes to come home. I came to a stop, parking the bike up against a tree.

Jacob. I need him so much.

I don't want to move. I don't. I can't move away from Michael and most importantly, I can't move away from my best friend, _my Jacob_. Though, Jake did tell me he would come with us if we move again, but that's selfish, completely selfish. As much as I love Jacob coming with us… what about Billy, he would hate if Jacob left. I'm not the only one that cares for Jake... I couldn't ask him to come with me, it would be so wrong.

I wiped away the tears that I just noticed I've been producing and crawled into a nearby bush. Then I wrapped my hands around my legs, burying my head into my knees. I don't know how long I sat there like this, the tears continuing as I would sniffle every now and then.

Who knows how long before he's off patrol. Maybe he already is off and I'm sitting here waiting for nothing. That still didn't make me get up. I stayed where I was for awhile longer. I must have dozed off a little because I woke up to footsteps from a distance, getting closer before it was suddenly quiet.

I took in a breath through my nose stuffy nose, hoping I would be able to smell something, but my nose isn't as sensitive on top of it being stuffy...

"Nessie?"

I felt relieved to hear his voice. _My _Jacob's voice.

"Jake?" my voice cracked, crawling out from the bush.

I turned my head to look at him to only quickly snap it away, now facing the ground with my face quick to heat up from embarrassment.

Jacob was wearing... nothing.

"God Ness – I'm sorry," I heard his feet shuffle against the ground for a couple seconds. "Now you can look."

I didn't move, my mind not staying on that image. I was now thinking about why I was here. Now that I was here, with my best friend like I wanted before... and then I suddenly didn't think it was right to load my problems on him. I stayed quiet as I continued to think.

Jacob suddenly broke through the silence, "Ness, what the hell are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, the tears starting.

"It's dangerous out here. There are bloodsuckers running around killing." He continued. I heard him take a couple steps closer. "Something could have happened."

I sniffled. "Nothing did – just please go away."

"What's the matter?"I heard him come closer until I felt the heat of his presents. "Nessie?"

"Nothing."

I hate shedding tears in front of anyone. I hate it so much. I felt so weak to cry, just that the tears always tend to come unexpectedly, betraying me like they started to do now.

"Please look at me," he pleaded. "I'm not leaving no matter how much you want me to."

I swallowed, finally looking at my best friend. I jumped up, without even deciding to do so, wrapping my arms around him, sobbing against his chest and then whispered, "Jacob, I need you."

"I'm here, honey. What is it?"

"I thought I could face my family – but I'm afraid." I sobbed. "They aren't going to allow this. We're going to have to move again."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom warned me," I explained. "I really got attached to someone…"

"I know."

I didn't expect him to say that.

Pulling away slightly, I looked up at him. "You know?"

"I patrolled with Sam."

I sighed, burying my face back into his chest.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I do love him which is why we can't move."

I not only told Jacob about Michael, I showed him too – everything with an exception of leaving out a few things like for instance, what had happened earlier today that I was very tempted to ask Jacob about now, but didn't.

Jacob sighed, his voice becoming unusually softer than I've ever heard it. "Ness, I really don't think you guys will have to move away because you've gown attached to him…"

"It's possible." I held my best friend tighter. "Jake, I love him."

I felt his body stiffen, soon cradling me in his arms and then lying down, bringing me with him. I felt his hand slowly rub the top of my head in a soothing way. It made feel a little better. Jacob always lay down with me or held me while rubbing my head to relax or calm me. I could always count on him to be there no matter what.

"No one will like it." I sighed.

"It's okay Nessie honey, everything happens for a reason. Everything will be okay."

I tilted my head up against his chest, looking at him, his words clicking something in my mind. "Do you really think everything happens for a reason?"

"Yeah, I do."

I reached my hand up to touch his face, showing him a memory that I just now had thought of.

"_I think my path was meant to lead to you." Michael said softly.__  
_

"_How so?"_

"_If I was surrounded by people who were nothing but good to me," he explained. "I wouldn't appreciate you when coming across you like I did and I surely wouldn't have moved here to Forks – I actually wouldn't have come across you at all."_

"_So you're saying… that you were meant to have so many let downs from everyone you came across in your life just so you would lead to me?"_

_He nodded, smiling. "And appreciate you – yeah, that's what I believe. "_

I pulled my hand away and quoted, "Everything happens for a reason."

It was silent while Jacob continued to run his hand against my curls. I patiently waited for him to speak, but he didn't and I wondered for some odd reason if it didn't transmit to him…

"Did you get that?" I asked.

He let out a low sigh. "Yeah – interesting."

"Do you think Michael and I are meant for each other?"

"Uh... maybe. What do you think?"

"I think so…"

Were Michael and I made for each other? No one has ever made me feel the way he does. I guess we are made for each other.

"No, we are."I spoke more surely and then yawned. I started to grow unbelievably tired. "I love him and I believe that we're meant to be…"

"I-I'm happy for you."

I realized Jacob wasn't acting like himself.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" I yawned again.

"Nothing."

"No, there's something." I breathed.

My eyes felt really heavy. Jacob sighed loudly and I tried my hardest to stay awake. I couldn't help to be wrapped around the tiredness that dragged me to desperate sleep...

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the soft towel around my body. I hurried out of the bathroom to get some clothes. I opened my dresser drawer, looking for a bra and panties to slip on and that's when I felt the burning skin come in contact with me, Jacob's arms wrapping around me from behind.

His lips barely touched my ear when whispering, "Mmm, Ness. No use in changing when you're I'm going to be taking them off you anyway."

My whole body shivered and it wasn't because I felt cold.

Then his lips slowly kissed behind my ear, trailing down to my neck and then my shoulder. I tilted my head towards my right, giving him more room to continue and he did.

"God, Jake." I breathed.

"Nessie," he breathed against my skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he lightly nipped at my neck, making my breathing heavier. "Jake – that feels amazing."

I felt both his thumbs on both sides of the towel, wedging their way between the soft material and my skin the same time I moved my hands out of the way, the towel hitting the floor. I felt his hot hands against my bare stomach and then slowly rubbed to my hips, staying put.

"Jacob," my breath hitched. "I – wow."

I turned my head to see his beautiful face and his voice got lower as he struggled to say, "Ness – can I, I mean… can I touch you?"

I just nodded.

His hands slowly ran up my stomach. Higher… higher…

Blackness. I now saw only blackness...

It took me a second to realize I was dreaming. My eyes were close with my heart slamming heavily in my chest. I felt the warmth my body laid on top of, making me jump off of him immediately, my tired eyes opening widely.

Jacob jumped in a sitting position. "Whoa Ness, what's the matter?"

My eyes didn't leave his, unable to blink, unable to erase that intimate image with Jacob... with my best friend, wondering how I could dream of something _like that_. What is wrong with me?

"Nessie?" His voice was worried – when he tried reaching for me I flinched away so he slowly pulled his hand away. "What's the matter?"

Me and Jacob. In my room. Me in just a towel… and then without a towel.

I stiffened, closing my eyes forcefully shut, breathing in and out slowly. "Just a dream, I'm okay."

After a couple seconds I opened my eyes back up.

"What was it about?"

I felt my face heat up. I quickly brought my hands to my face, hoping to hide the blush.

"I don't remember." I tried keeping my voice casual and smooth. "It's fuzzy."

"Something that freaked you out?"

I nodded, my hands coming back into my lap.

"We can talk about it."

I looked at him for less than a second right before shifting them away to a different direction. "There's nothing to talk about because I don't remember."

"Maybe I can help you remember." My eyes snapped back over at him, his face holding an amused expression. "You were talking some…"

My eyes widened. "What? No I wasn't."

"You were – you said you loved me."

I felt my face turn red, clasping my hands back over my face with humiliation. I thought about what else he could have heard. What else did he hear?

"So… um, anyway?" He said.

I slid my hands off my face and into my lap, relieved that he's trying to change the subject. I don't even want to know what he heard. Did he hear enough to know what my dream was about? I don't care. It's just a dream, but it's definitely something I don't want to discuss.

I tried my hardest to push the dream away from my mind.

I slid my phone out of my pocket, playing around with it. When I got to my contacts I curiously placed my finger on the ball, scrolling my way down to look at them all. One name caught my eye, making my heart skip a beat; Michael, the name right above Quil. How did his number get into my phone? I haven't even messed with it much or even looked at my contacts – then it came to me.

He must have done it yesterday when I handed him my phone.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

I swallowed, knowing what he meant. "Ready for what?"

"Are you ready to go home? You can't hide from them forever."

I breathed in quickly and out slowly. "Let's go."

I'm no longer scared to face them because I trust Jacob. He really believes that they won't decide to up and move… then again, Jacob doesn't know the whole story. He doesn't know that Michael saw him take off like that. How am I going to leave that part out from my mind when around dad? I don't want to tell them that part. I will have to hold it in the best I can and if I do slip I will just flat out tell them and see where it goes from there.

I pushed my phone into my pocket and then patted the top of my hair feeling something in it and then pulling it out. It was a leaf.

"I probably look so ridiculous." I mumbled.

Jacob shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think that's possible."

I smiled at him as I pulled more leafs out of my hair.

"You're lying." I accused. "I can handle the truth you know."

He grimaced as he kept watching me picking more stuff out of my hair, making me look away. I felt completely self conscious when he kept staring at me like that.

I glanced back over at him finding him still looking at me.

"You know you can always help me," I offered. "instead of staring at me like there is something wrong with me."

"I can't help it, you're just so adorable." I felt my cheeks grow warm as he let loose a little laugh before he slid his self next to me and started helping me pick out the stuff tangled in my curls.

A few minutes later I felt his hand brush through my hair. Then he got up to his feet instantly, pulling his hand out to help me up, but I didn't take it. I got up to my feet myself; still feeling tired and then let loose a yawn.

"Let's run!" Jacob exclaimed smiling.

"Okay," I suddenly felt bashful for a moment. "But stay close – I'm not as fast as you."

His warm palm wrapped around mine and once our fingers interlocked I felt as if nothing could break them apart. This contact we were in made me feel a little uncomfortable – I knew it was from the dream I had. I pushed the dream out of my mind immediately. It's only a dream, I reminded myself.

"Don't worry, I won't even let go." I couldn't help to smile to his promise. I felt his hand squeeze mine as if it was his reassurance to me."I would never dream of running far away from you."

We barreled off through the forest, making our way towards the house. I felt me swishing through the wind, feeling my hair dragging along behind me as I still gripped Jacob's hand with mine and he didn't let go like he said he wouldn't. We got to the house, making a sudden stop, walking the rest of the way to the door as I griped his hand tightly.

I sighed, filling my thoughts with only things that I plan on telling them.

We walked through the front door seeing everyone in the living room with all eyes on us. Of course they were waiting. Dad picked up our minds on our way over here, so he knew we were coming and he had to of announced it to everyone.

Dad sat on the arm of the couch, nodding to my thought.

My heart raced, afraid to speak. I don't want to move far away. I love Michael and can't leave him. They can't make me move, they just can't. It won't only effect me... but everyone too.

I opened my mouth to speak which dad spoke before me. "She's here to tell us about Michael who she has grown feelings over…"

Everyone looked at me for a second... then at Jacob, all their faces expressionless besides Rosalie who has a slow smile that started to spread.

I thought for sure all attention would be on me, but pretty much everyone couldn't take their eyes off of Jacob for some odd reason which made me look over at him who was in the corner, looking down at the floor…

Very odd.

"Oh, Renesmee," my mom began, disappearing from the couch and then in front of me instantly, wrapping her stone arms around me. "I told you not to –"

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her stone body tightly.

My heart continued its course, pounding quickly, waiting for them to decide to move. I didn't stay afraid for long – I started to feel really calm and then looked over at Jasper who let out a small smile.

It's so annoying knowing you should feel one thing and have reasons to, but feel another. I can't even feel annoyed either until afterwards... thanks to Jasper.

My dad got up off the couch and was now giving me a hug too.

"There's no need for us to move." He assured me. "I would very much like to meet him as I'm sure the rest of the family would." He backed away from our hug and then turned to look at everyone. "Right?"

Alice clapped her hands as a smile light up her whole face. "Oh, oh! We should have a party! How about next weekend?"

"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed and even smiled at Jacob. "Let's meet him."

"I want to meet him before next weekend." Dad clarified.

Alice frowned. "It was just a thought…"

My dad turned to look at Jacob. I noticed they shared a quick glance. My father nodded at him and then Jacob sighed with a depressing look.

What's wrong with Jacob? I continued looking at him, studying the expression he had on his face.

"Now Renesmee," Carlisle started.

I snapped my head towards my grandfather as he got up off the couch. "Now that you and this Michael are together does not mean you are free to tell him everything no matter how much you want to."

I nodded. "I know."

Rosalie laughed. "Come on! You know he's going to figure it out – Bella did." She waved a hand towards my mom when speaking her name. "Not that her finding out was a bad thing, just let's be realistic here."

"Rosalie has a point." Jasper chipped in.

"That's what we have Alice for." Esme smiled when glancing over at Alice.

"Yeah, when the dog isn't in the way." Rose spoke churlishly, sneering at Jacob.

"What would you rather we do Rose, move?" my dad asked harshly.

Rosalie didn't say anything, her expression softening.

"That's what I thought." He said. "Which is why we're finding ways to work it out."

I yawned, feeling tired. I know I couldn't have gotten much sleep last night.

Dad looked over at me with a smile and then I felt his cool lips brush against my forehead. "Why don't you go to sleep, sweetie?"

I nodded before I placed a kiss on everyone's cheek.

Jacob appeared to be absorbed in his thoughts. I went to hug him and he instantly snapped out of it, smiling as he hugged me in return. When I tried letting loose of our hug we shared, he held me tighter than necessary, but I didn't object.

After a few minutes he finally decided to let go and then kissed me on the head. "Sleep well, Ness."

I darted upstairs into my room, collapsed onto my bed, feeling myself growing even more tired as I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier before I was out like a light.

I woke up feeling really gross so hurried out of bed when I decided to wash my tiredness away with a nice, hot shower.

I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner, allowing the heat to relax me.

I drenched my hair before stepping out of the shower, feeling the softness of the rug beneath my wet feet before grabbing the pink towel off the rack, wrapping it around me, taking a few steps until I reached the vanity and then lightly smeared away the fog off the mirror with my hand, enough to see my reflection and then examined myself. I noticed red spots lightly touching my pale skin from the high temperature of the water, watching them soon fade away.

I inhaled the steamy air around me before I exhaled slowly.

So I haven't heard from Michael since Friday. I felt incomplete and horrible. I didn't appoint to not call him... I just fell asleep yesterday and just got up twenty minutes ago early today – the longest I've ever slept without counting the whole body adjustment from my diet change. I must've been super exhausted in order to sleep so long.

I am calling Michael today, I promised myself... just not now being it's way too early to call anyone.

I snatched my clothes off the floor and then walked to the other side of the bathroom to open the door, poking my head out, feeling the freezing cool air brush against my face – well freezing compared to the steamy hot bathroom. I listened carefully to see if I heard anyone. I want to wash my clothes before Alice gets to them and decides to goodwill them being she doesn't believe in wearing the same thing twice, but I love these silk pajamas I've managed to keep for a month from sneaking loads of washes here and there.

I continued to listen hard – of course I couldn't hear a thing, but doesn't mean there is no one here because my ears aren't so sensitive anymore; the one thing I miss the most from switching diets.

I sighed as I opened the door all the way, stepping out.

Okay, I guess as long as I don't run into Alice I should be good. Even though she's so small she can be so intimating. You don't want to get caught crossing the line by little Alice.

I decided to get it done and over with so I hurried out of the bathroom. I quickly glided ever so swiftly down the stairs until I ran smack into someone half way down and almost fell the rest of the way, but felt hot hands catch me.

Jacob.

Then on top of that I felt my towel almost fall off as I just caught it with one hand. Jacob still held me with wide eyes, feeling my face turn the most red that it has in my entire life.

"Uh – careful." I felt his one hand supporting my back and then helped me balance with his eyes still wide as he held in a smile. "Are you okay?"

I gripped the towel in a tight grip with one hand and my clothes in the other. Then I heard a low growl come from below the stairs and turned to find that it came from my dad as he glared right at Jacob. I didn't even want to know the reasoning for it, I just wanted to leave _that_ scene.

"Dad, is Alice here?" I quickly asked in a small voice.

He looked away from Jacob for a moment, his face turning to me. "No, her and Rosalie went hunting."

"Okay." I continued my way down the stairs taking two steps at a time and then went off towards the laundry room.

Wow, what an embarrassing way to start off my day...

About an hour later Rosalie and Alice came back from their hunt just the time I was putting away my clothes that just had finished being dried.

Gentle knocks lightly tapped at my door.

I closed my wooden dresser drawer shut. "Yeah?"

The door opened as Rosalie appeared with a smile.

"Hey sleepyhead." Her voice chimed.

"Hi, Rosalie."

She walked in, closing my bedroom door with a light and gentle click.

I glanced at her outfit. She wore a dark blue top with a white mini skirt that showed off her long legs and black stilettos that made her legs appear even longer.

The front of her blonde hair was pulled back, nothing in the way of of her beautiful face.

"How was your hunt?" I decided to ask.

She smiled. "It was pretty good. You don't have to try to start small talk I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

A smile didn't leave her face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping today."

"With you and Alice?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking just the two of us."

Stunned, I nodded. "Okay – but it can't be today."

"Why?" she demanded.

I turned around, walking towards my bed. I started to make it quickly, pulling up and then tucking in my sheets. Rosalie appeared on the other side helping me.

"I'm going to see Michael today." I finally answered.

I briefly looked at her seeing her expression turn angry, but then it quickly switched to an understanding smile. "Okay, that's fine. Maybe tomorrow."

We finished making the bed and I couldn't just wonder anymore I had to ask.

"Rosalie, why are you being so nice? You're usually so…" I tried finding the right word to not offend her.

"Mean." She filled in for me. Then sighed. "This isn't something I wanted to admit but… I guess you could call me a little jealous."

My mouth dropped open to her words. Jealous? Rosalie... jealous of me?

"Why?"

She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Because you're more human than I'll ever be and..." Opening her eyes she finished, "Just so lucky."

I blinked once with disbelief. "Rosalie, you're beautiful – human or not, I love you and so does everyone else."

"I know... but I'm not human. You're closer to human than I'll ever be." Her eyes slid away from my face. "I'm not going to let my jealousy come between us anymore. It's wrong and I'm sorry."

"I still can't believe you're jealous of me."

Rosalie was at my side instantly wrapping her one arm around me, feeling the coldness of her touch. "Okay, you caught me. Truth is I just can't help but to be nice to my hero."

"Hero?"

"You know how many times I've tried to make dog breath so miserable after the hell he always puts me through? He just always laughs like it's a joke – but you managed to make him more miserable than I've ever intended." She grinned.

My heart sank. I'm the one making Jacob so miserable? I noticed how unhappy he looked at times, but I never could put my finger on why exactly he would be acting that way. Now I know. It's because of me. What did I do? How could I not realize it?

"Me?" I asked to make sure.

She looked at me for a moment and then let out an unexpected laugh. "It was supposed to be a joke, Nessie."

I studied her face, hoping for her to reveal more. "A joke?"

She sighed. "I was just trying to light up the moment. I hate admitting that I'm jealous."

Maybe she meant for it to be a joke, but why did I have a feeling that the joke was slightly true, that it was my fault for Jacob was feeling miserable or at least it was what Rosalie believed? The only jokes Rosalie ever told were ones that were true or true in her eyes. I love Jacob with all my heart. I would never intentionally hurt him. He's my best friend.

I forced a smile and nodded. Rosalie smiled back as she slid her arm away, swinging my bedroom door open and out of my room within less than a second.

Later on in the afternoon I stepped outside to the usually cloudy day here, feeling the breeze blow against my skin as I spotted Quil and Claire running around the front yard together. Claire screamed playfully while Quil made his attempted to snatch her off the ground and then her screams got louder.

"No!" She laughed. "Put me down!"

As soon as Claire spotted me she tried pulling out of Quil's arms and he willingly set her down, letting her go. She ran full speed to me and I opened my welcoming arms for her as she forcefully jumped into them.

"Nezzie!" she exclaimed happily with her high pitch voice. "I missed you!"

I love how she pronounces my name, I thought. It still captures my heart every time. I hope she never grows out of it because I do and always will find it cute.

My arms were still wrapped around her, running my fingers through her dark brown hair. "Aw, I missed you too."

It's hard to actually believe that Claire is a couple years older than me though of course it doesn't look that way at all. I'm supposed to look younger than the ten year old I now hold in my arms. At least that's how it's normally supposed to be, but since when are things normal around here?

I saw two more people from the corner of my eye running around which made my head automatically snap over to the left to find that it was Ray and a little girl running along laughing together. The little girl had to be around five. Her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail as it jerked different ways while she continued to run with him.

"Who is that girl?" I wondered.

I felt Claire pull away from our hug before she answered. "Amy."

My eyes didn't leave Ray as I realized I've never seen that side of him before. He looked really happy. He usually had a hateful look on his face when being here or setting eyes on us and always had something rude to say... well, not to me. I don't know why that is, but I always had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob because the one time he did say something to me, Jacob went ballistic. I remember that day perfectly.

I turned to look at Claire. "Is that his sister?"

"No, I think it's Marbri's cousin – do you want to play with us?" she changed the subject.

I glanced over at Ray and Amy one last time. Then turned to look at Claire, her dimples denting in while she smiled hugely with a hopeful look.

I nodded. Who was I to turn down that face?

We played tag. Of course Quil and I were easy on Claire being she can't run as fast as us. She eventually caught on that we were going easy on her so we played other games for about an hour and then that's when I heard my name being called.

"Nessie!"

I turned to find Jacob stand a ways in front of the house seeing his brightly light smile stretched perfectly across his face so I started my way over towards him and then I felt a hard tug on my arm making me look to find that it was Claire.

"Nezzie, Nezzie! Don't leave!" She begged.

"Claire Hun, let's give Ness a break." Quil told Claire and then jogged towards us, grabbing Claire up off the ground as a scream echoed from her lips along with a laugh.

"Nezzie, help me!" she screamed.

I chuckled. "Nessie is on a break."

"No one is here to save you now!" Quil laughed, letting Claire hang from his shoulder.

I was in front of Jacob in two seconds. I heard screams and laughter come from behind me.

We stood there watching them for a few moments before I spoke.

"It's amazing how good Quil is with Claire." I said, looking back at Jacob who smiled. "I saw a different side to Ray when seeing him act similar to the other little girl, Amy. I don't remember seeing her before…"

I skimmed my eyes to look for Ray or Amy and I soon spotted them both on the other side of the yard from Quil and Claire. Ray lay down in the grass while the little girl sat on top of his chest, yanking on his hair, laughing. He didn't seem to mind one bit, like he was happy that she was happy... I've never really paid really close attention to the way Quil acted towards Claire. Now that I finally did I couldn't keep my eyes away from them. Now Ray has his own Claire and was happy, really happy. It's nice to see how much they affected them both.

I heard Jacob sigh loudly. "Yeah, he has taken a new interest in Amy."

"Why?" I curiously asked, looking up at Jacob who seemed to be thinking about something. "I know Quil loves Claire that much is obvious, but now that I see Ray act the same way towards Amy… I can't help to think that it's a wolf thing."

I thought Jacob would have laughed at the comment of it being _a wolf thing_. I meant for it to be funny. Instead, he tilted his head down to look at me with piercing eyes and then took in a deep breath, letting it out. "It is a wolf thing."

I studied his expression carefully and he appeared to be dead serious which now made me curious. I had a feeling that there was way more to the story than that.

I heard so much about the pack and heard every story millions of times – well obviously not every story, I thought. This is something new to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's called imprinting." He started to explain. "Something we can't control."

"Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "I don't think I've heard of that."

"You haven't." He said as he shook his head. "It's one of those possibilities we have to deal with and takes awhile to absorb in your head that it isn't as bizarre as it sounds when first hearing about it. There are a lot of legends about imprinting and Quil was the first to prove to the pack that the legends are true – to imprint on a baby."

"So this," I waved my hand over towards Quill and Ray. "The whole Claire and Quill thing or Ray and Amy – it's called imprinting?"

Jacob took his eyes away from me. I then nodded.

I tried my hardest to understand what he was talking about. I was very interested. I had never heard of it before and it was in front of my face the entire time, this… imprinting. I never thought there was a word for Claire and Quill or Ray and Amy.

"Is there a purpose for it? It only happens with babies?"

"No." He answered. "You've heard of the whole thing how Sam and Leah were once together, right?"

I nodded.

"Well he imprinted on Emily so it doesn't just happen with babies... it can happen with anyone despite the age. It just happens. It's hard to explain without it sounding wrong. Like I said it isn't something that can't be controlled."

"Wrong? Why would it sound wrong?" I thought for a moment and then my eyes grew wide as I glanced at Amy and then Claire. I then looked back at Jacob.

"It isn't what you think." He quickly put in.

Emily and Sam are together and Sam imprinted on her and he's telling me that Quil and Ray imprinted on these two little girls – what does he expect me to think?

"I know it sounds wrong, but there's nothing romantic about it – don't look at me like that." He smiled. "By the way that look reminds me of the time when I was explaining this to your mom – anyway, nothing romantic about it. Not until they get older."

"What about Amy and Claire? Don't they get a choice?"

"Yes, of course. Also, Ray and Quil will support them no matter what choice they decide to make so it isn't something that is forced on them." He explained. "Quil and Ray are there for whatever Claire and Amy want them to be whether as a brother, protector, friend, or… a lover."

I thought about that for a moment. I understand now completely. It isn't wrong at all. It's actually… sweet.

I looked over at Claire and Quil, watching Quil swinging Claire around by her arms as she let out a high pitch scream. They always found something to do together and the most important thing is that they both were happy doing it. I looked over at Ray and Amy who were still lying down. Amy appeared to be sleeping in his arms while his hand rubbed her back gently.

I smiled. How ironic for me to find it so cute.

"So it's love at first sight?" I asked, still staring at Ray and Amy.

"No it isn't love at first sight. Imprinting is more absolute." I heard his voice get lower at each word. "So yeah, that's imprinting."

Was this imprinting supposed to sound utterly wrong to me? Because I found myself awed by it when thinking about everything Jacob had told me... Claire and Amy are lucky to have someone to care about them enough to accept no matter what choice they decide to make. As long as it isn't forced, I don't see any wrong in it.

"I'm dying to know what you're thinking." Jacob spoke.

I looked over at him which he appeared anxious. "About what exactly?"

"Everything."

"Honestly…" his eyes didn't leave mine, still anxious. "I find it really sweet. They're so lucky to have someone like that in their life. I don't find it wrong after you explained it better."

Jacob sighed before he smiled. "Really?"

I nodded.

He looked away towards the forest as he went from smiling to appearing sad, the same look I would catch him give sometimes that I didn't think he realized he did. Then I was reminded with what Rosalie had told me earlier, about me being the reason for him being miserable.

"Jake…" I spoke quietly.

He turned his head slowly to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered too quickly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but held them back to keep them from streaming down my cheeks. I can't cry, I told myself. It just hurts to think that maybe I'm the reason for Jacob being so miserable and I don't even know what possibly I could have done to be the reasoning for it... it just hurt to think I maybe hurt him. Why was I feeling like this when I really don't even know for sure?

I couldn't bear to look at him any longer so I forced myself to look elsewhere. I looked at Ray and Amy, hoping maybe that would help not make me so sad.

"What's the matter, Ness?" he sounded upset by the tone of voice he used.

This isn't about me. He can't be the one to comfort me this time if he's upset. I can't let him turn this around on me, I can't. I have to suck it up. I can't appear sad.

"Ness?"

"Answer this truthfully." I kept my voice calm, still not looking at him. "Just… be honest with what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay, I promise."

"Am I the reason for you being so miserable?"

He answered, "No."

I swallowed once, still holding back the tears. "Then why are you miserable?"

"I'm not miserable. What makes you think that?"

_My_ best friend, _my_ Jacob wouldn't lie to me.

"It was just something Rosalie said, that's all." I mumbled.

Maybe she really was just joking.

"What did she say?" Anger barely made itself known in his voice. "She's the one that made you feel bad, for nothing?"

I looked at his balled up fists, my heart racing. I didn't want to start anything.

"She was only joking. She meant for it to be a joke – that's all. It just made me think that maybe the joke was true." I rushed on. "She even told me it was a joke. Don't say anything, please Jake?"

His fists loosened. "Okay. I won't."

I smiled at him, glad he was going to let it go.

"Oh. We're having a bonfire tonight, you're going."

I smiled. I was about to nod, but then I remembered.

"I'm supposed to hang out with Michael." I felt a few strands of my hair slide in front of my face when looking down at the ground, feeling bad that I might not be able to go with my best friend tonight. "I don't know."

"Bring him along."

I looked at him smiling. "Really?"

He pushed the stray pieces of hair away from my face. "Yeah, Michael can come. The pack and I should meet him."

I hooked both arms around him, pulling Jacob tightly close to me.

"You're amazing." I squealed. "You really are – thank you!"

"Anything for you." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 07

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER SEVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I drove on the dark roads, feeling myself cutting through the comfortable breeze. I thought about what to say to my family. I honestly didn't know what to say which made me debate on whether I should continue going home or not.

What if... we do move?

Michael isn't even supposed to wonder – he saw too much. No one will accept what happened today. They can't know, they just can't know what he saw. I have to control my thoughts. I can't think about Michael seeing what he did.

Without thinking, I swerved off the road and into the forest, letting the mossy green trees fly past me as I swerved left to right, trying to avoid from crashing into anything. I could feel my stomach flip like it had earlier today, making me feel sick. I kept driving fifty miles deeper and deeper through the forest. I slowed down when it started to look familiar to me, remembering this is usually the path Jacob takes to come home. I came to a stop, parking the bike up against a tree.

Jacob. I need him so much.

I don't want to move. I don't. I can't move away from Michael and most importantly, I can't move away from my best friend, _my Jacob_. Though, Jake did tell me he would come with us if we move again, but that's selfish, completely selfish. As much as I love Jacob coming with us… what about Billy, he would hate if Jacob left. I'm not the only one that cares for Jake... I couldn't ask him to come with me, it would be so wrong.

I wiped away the tears that I just noticed I've been producing and crawled into a nearby bush. Then I wrapped my hands around my legs, burying my head into my knees. I don't know how long I sat there like this, the tears continuing as I would sniffle every now and then.

Who knows how long before he's off patrol. Maybe he already is off and I'm sitting here waiting for nothing. That still didn't make me get up. I stayed where I was for awhile longer. I must have dozed off a little because I woke up to footsteps from a distance, getting closer before it was suddenly quiet.

I took in a breath through my nose stuffy nose, hoping I would be able to smell something, but my nose isn't as sensitive on top of it being stuffy...

"Nessie?"

I felt relieved to hear his voice. _My _Jacob's voice.

"Jake?" my voice cracked, crawling out from the bush.

I turned my head to look at him to only quickly snap it away, now facing the ground with my face quick to heat up from embarrassment.

Jacob was wearing... nothing.

"God Ness – I'm sorry," I heard his feet shuffle against the ground for a couple seconds. "Now you can look."

I didn't move, my mind not staying on that image. I was now thinking about why I was here. Now that I was here, with my best friend like I wanted before... and then I suddenly didn't think it was right to load my problems on him. I stayed quiet as I continued to think.

Jacob suddenly broke through the silence, "Ness, what the hell are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, the tears starting.

"It's dangerous out here. There are bloodsuckers running around killing." He continued. I heard him take a couple steps closer. "Something could have happened."

I sniffled. "Nothing did – just please go away."

"What's the matter?"I heard him come closer until I felt the heat of his presents. "Nessie?"

"Nothing."

I hate shedding tears in front of anyone. I hate it so much. I felt so weak to cry, just that the tears always tend to come unexpectedly, betraying me like they started to do now.

"Please look at me," he pleaded. "I'm not leaving no matter how much you want me to."

I swallowed, finally looking at my best friend. I jumped up, without even deciding to do so, wrapping my arms around him, sobbing against his chest and then whispered, "Jacob, I need you."

"I'm here, honey. What is it?"

"I thought I could face my family – but I'm afraid." I sobbed. "They aren't going to allow this. We're going to have to move again."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom warned me," I explained. "I really got attached to someone…"

"I know."

I didn't expect him to say that.

Pulling away slightly, I looked up at him. "You know?"

"I patrolled with Sam."

I sighed, burying my face back into his chest.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I do love him which is why we can't move."

I not only told Jacob about Michael, I showed him too – everything with an exception of leaving out a few things like for instance, what had happened earlier today that I was very tempted to ask Jacob about now, but didn't.

Jacob sighed, his voice becoming unusually softer than I've ever heard it. "Ness, I really don't think you guys will have to move away because you've gown attached to him…"

"It's possible." I held my best friend tighter. "Jake, I love him."

I felt his body stiffen, soon cradling me in his arms and then lying down, bringing me with him. I felt his hand slowly rub the top of my head in a soothing way. It made feel a little better. Jacob always lay down with me or held me while rubbing my head to relax or calm me. I could always count on him to be there no matter what.

"No one will like it." I sighed.

"It's okay Nessie honey, everything happens for a reason. Everything will be okay."

I tilted my head up against his chest, looking at him, his words clicking something in my mind. "Do you really think everything happens for a reason?"

"Yeah, I do."

I reached my hand up to touch his face, showing him a memory that I just now had thought of.

"_I think my path was meant to lead to you." Michael said softly.__  
_

"_How so?"_

"_If I was surrounded by people who were nothing but good to me," he explained. "I wouldn't appreciate you when coming across you like I did and I surely wouldn't have moved here to Forks – I actually wouldn't have come across you at all."_

"_So you're saying… that you were meant to have so many let downs from everyone you came across in your life just so you would lead to me?"_

_He nodded, smiling. "And appreciate you – yeah, that's what I believe. "_

I pulled my hand away and quoted, "Everything happens for a reason."

It was silent while Jacob continued to run his hand against my curls. I patiently waited for him to speak, but he didn't and I wondered for some odd reason if it didn't transmit to him…

"Did you get that?" I asked.

He let out a low sigh. "Yeah – interesting."

"Do you think Michael and I are meant for each other?"

"Uh... maybe. What do you think?"

"I think so…"

Were Michael and I made for each other? No one has ever made me feel the way he does. I guess we are made for each other.

"No, we are."I spoke more surely and then yawned. I started to grow unbelievably tired. "I love him and I believe that we're meant to be…"

"I-I'm happy for you."

I realized Jacob wasn't acting like himself.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" I yawned again.

"Nothing."

"No, there's something." I breathed.

My eyes felt really heavy. Jacob sighed loudly and I tried my hardest to stay awake. I couldn't help to be wrapped around the tiredness that dragged me to desperate sleep...

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the soft towel around my body. I hurried out of the bathroom to get some clothes. I opened my dresser drawer, looking for a bra and panties to slip on and that's when I felt the burning skin come in contact with me, Jacob's arms wrapping around me from behind.

His lips barely touched my ear when whispering, "Mmm, Ness. No use in changing when you're I'm going to be taking them off you anyway."

My whole body shivered and it wasn't because I felt cold.

Then his lips slowly kissed behind my ear, trailing down to my neck and then my shoulder. I tilted my head towards my right, giving him more room to continue and he did.

"God, Jake." I breathed.

"Nessie," he breathed against my skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he lightly nipped at my neck, making my breathing heavier. "Jake – that feels amazing."

I felt both his thumbs on both sides of the towel, wedging their way between the soft material and my skin the same time I moved my hands out of the way, the towel hitting the floor. I felt his hot hands against my bare stomach and then slowly rubbed to my hips, staying put.

"Jacob," my breath hitched. "I – wow."

I turned my head to see his beautiful face and his voice got lower as he struggled to say, "Ness – can I, I mean… can I touch you?"

I just nodded.

His hands slowly ran up my stomach. Higher… higher…

Blackness. I now saw only blackness...

It took me a second to realize I was dreaming. My eyes were close with my heart slamming heavily in my chest. I felt the warmth my body laid on top of, making me jump off of him immediately, my tired eyes opening widely.

Jacob jumped in a sitting position. "Whoa Ness, what's the matter?"

My eyes didn't leave his, unable to blink, unable to erase that intimate image with Jacob... with my best friend, wondering how I could dream of something _like that_. What is wrong with me?

"Nessie?" His voice was worried – when he tried reaching for me I flinched away so he slowly pulled his hand away. "What's the matter?"

Me and Jacob. In my room. Me in just a towel… and then without a towel.

I stiffened, closing my eyes forcefully shut, breathing in and out slowly. "Just a dream, I'm okay."

After a couple seconds I opened my eyes back up.

"What was it about?"

I felt my face heat up. I quickly brought my hands to my face, hoping to hide the blush.

"I don't remember." I tried keeping my voice casual and smooth. "It's fuzzy."

"Something that freaked you out?"

I nodded, my hands coming back into my lap.

"We can talk about it."

I looked at him for less than a second right before shifting them away to a different direction. "There's nothing to talk about because I don't remember."

"Maybe I can help you remember." My eyes snapped back over at him, his face holding an amused expression. "You were talking some…"

My eyes widened. "What? No I wasn't."

"You were – you said you loved me."

I felt my face turn red, clasping my hands back over my face with humiliation. I thought about what else he could have heard. What else did he hear?

"So… um, anyway?" He said.

I slid my hands off my face and into my lap, relieved that he's trying to change the subject. I don't even want to know what he heard. Did he hear enough to know what my dream was about? I don't care. It's just a dream, but it's definitely something I don't want to discuss.

I tried my hardest to push the dream away from my mind.

I slid my phone out of my pocket, playing around with it. When I got to my contacts I curiously placed my finger on the ball, scrolling my way down to look at them all. One name caught my eye, making my heart skip a beat; Michael, the name right above Quil. How did his number get into my phone? I haven't even messed with it much or even looked at my contacts – then it came to me.

He must have done it yesterday when I handed him my phone.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked.

I swallowed, knowing what he meant. "Ready for what?"

"Are you ready to go home? You can't hide from them forever."

I breathed in quickly and out slowly. "Let's go."

I'm no longer scared to face them because I trust Jacob. He really believes that they won't decide to up and move… then again, Jacob doesn't know the whole story. He doesn't know that Michael saw him take off like that. How am I going to leave that part out from my mind when around dad? I don't want to tell them that part. I will have to hold it in the best I can and if I do slip I will just flat out tell them and see where it goes from there.

I pushed my phone into my pocket and then patted the top of my hair feeling something in it and then pulling it out. It was a leaf.

"I probably look so ridiculous." I mumbled.

Jacob shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think that's possible."

I smiled at him as I pulled more leafs out of my hair.

"You're lying." I accused. "I can handle the truth you know."

He grimaced as he kept watching me picking more stuff out of my hair, making me look away. I felt completely self conscious when he kept staring at me like that.

I glanced back over at him finding him still looking at me.

"You know you can always help me," I offered. "instead of staring at me like there is something wrong with me."

"I can't help it, you're just so adorable." I felt my cheeks grow warm as he let loose a little laugh before he slid his self next to me and started helping me pick out the stuff tangled in my curls.

A few minutes later I felt his hand brush through my hair. Then he got up to his feet instantly, pulling his hand out to help me up, but I didn't take it. I got up to my feet myself; still feeling tired and then let loose a yawn.

"Let's run!" Jacob exclaimed smiling.

"Okay," I suddenly felt bashful for a moment. "But stay close – I'm not as fast as you."

His warm palm wrapped around mine and once our fingers interlocked I felt as if nothing could break them apart. This contact we were in made me feel a little uncomfortable – I knew it was from the dream I had. I pushed the dream out of my mind immediately. It's only a dream, I reminded myself.

"Don't worry, I won't even let go." I couldn't help to smile to his promise. I felt his hand squeeze mine as if it was his reassurance to me."I would never dream of running far away from you."

We barreled off through the forest, making our way towards the house. I felt me swishing through the wind, feeling my hair dragging along behind me as I still gripped Jacob's hand with mine and he didn't let go like he said he wouldn't. We got to the house, making a sudden stop, walking the rest of the way to the door as I griped his hand tightly.

I sighed, filling my thoughts with only things that I plan on telling them.

We walked through the front door seeing everyone in the living room with all eyes on us. Of course they were waiting. Dad picked up our minds on our way over here, so he knew we were coming and he had to of announced it to everyone.

Dad sat on the arm of the couch, nodding to my thought.

My heart raced, afraid to speak. I don't want to move far away. I love Michael and can't leave him. They can't make me move, they just can't. It won't only effect me... but everyone too.

I opened my mouth to speak which dad spoke before me. "She's here to tell us about Michael who she has grown feelings over…"

Everyone looked at me for a second... then at Jacob, all their faces expressionless besides Rosalie who has a slow smile that started to spread.

I thought for sure all attention would be on me, but pretty much everyone couldn't take their eyes off of Jacob for some odd reason which made me look over at him who was in the corner, looking down at the floor…

Very odd.

"Oh, Renesmee," my mom began, disappearing from the couch and then in front of me instantly, wrapping her stone arms around me. "I told you not to –"

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her stone body tightly.

My heart continued its course, pounding quickly, waiting for them to decide to move. I didn't stay afraid for long – I started to feel really calm and then looked over at Jasper who let out a small smile.

It's so annoying knowing you should feel one thing and have reasons to, but feel another. I can't even feel annoyed either until afterwards... thanks to Jasper.

My dad got up off the couch and was now giving me a hug too.

"There's no need for us to move." He assured me. "I would very much like to meet him as I'm sure the rest of the family would." He backed away from our hug and then turned to look at everyone. "Right?"

Alice clapped her hands as a smile light up her whole face. "Oh, oh! We should have a party! How about next weekend?"

"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed and even smiled at Jacob. "Let's meet him."

"I want to meet him before next weekend." Dad clarified.

Alice frowned. "It was just a thought…"

My dad turned to look at Jacob. I noticed they shared a quick glance. My father nodded at him and then Jacob sighed with a depressing look.

What's wrong with Jacob? I continued looking at him, studying the expression he had on his face.

"Now Renesmee," Carlisle started.

I snapped my head towards my grandfather as he got up off the couch. "Now that you and this Michael are together does not mean you are free to tell him everything no matter how much you want to."

I nodded. "I know."

Rosalie laughed. "Come on! You know he's going to figure it out – Bella did." She waved a hand towards my mom when speaking her name. "Not that her finding out was a bad thing, just let's be realistic here."

"Rosalie has a point." Jasper chipped in.

"That's what we have Alice for." Esme smiled when glancing over at Alice.

"Yeah, when the dog isn't in the way." Rose spoke churlishly, sneering at Jacob.

"What would you rather we do Rose, move?" my dad asked harshly.

Rosalie didn't say anything, her expression softening.

"That's what I thought." He said. "Which is why we're finding ways to work it out."

I yawned, feeling tired. I know I couldn't have gotten much sleep last night.

Dad looked over at me with a smile and then I felt his cool lips brush against my forehead. "Why don't you go to sleep, sweetie?"

I nodded before I placed a kiss on everyone's cheek.

Jacob appeared to be absorbed in his thoughts. I went to hug him and he instantly snapped out of it, smiling as he hugged me in return. When I tried letting loose of our hug we shared, he held me tighter than necessary, but I didn't object.

After a few minutes he finally decided to let go and then kissed me on the head. "Sleep well, Ness."

I darted upstairs into my room, collapsed onto my bed, feeling myself growing even more tired as I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier before I was out like a light.

I woke up feeling really gross so hurried out of bed when I decided to wash my tiredness away with a nice, hot shower.

I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner, allowing the heat to relax me.

I drenched my hair before stepping out of the shower, feeling the softness of the rug beneath my wet feet before grabbing the pink towel off the rack, wrapping it around me, taking a few steps until I reached the vanity and then lightly smeared away the fog off the mirror with my hand, enough to see my reflection and then examined myself. I noticed red spots lightly touching my pale skin from the high temperature of the water, watching them soon fade away.

I inhaled the steamy air around me before I exhaled slowly.

So I haven't heard from Michael since Friday. I felt incomplete and horrible. I didn't appoint to not call him... I just fell asleep yesterday and just got up twenty minutes ago early today – the longest I've ever slept without counting the whole body adjustment from my diet change. I must've been super exhausted in order to sleep so long.

I am calling Michael today, I promised myself... just not now being it's way too early to call anyone.

I snatched my clothes off the floor and then walked to the other side of the bathroom to open the door, poking my head out, feeling the freezing cool air brush against my face – well freezing compared to the steamy hot bathroom. I listened carefully to see if I heard anyone. I want to wash my clothes before Alice gets to them and decides to goodwill them being she doesn't believe in wearing the same thing twice, but I love these silk pajamas I've managed to keep for a month from sneaking loads of washes here and there.

I continued to listen hard – of course I couldn't hear a thing, but doesn't mean there is no one here because my ears aren't so sensitive anymore; the one thing I miss the most from switching diets.

I sighed as I opened the door all the way, stepping out.

Okay, I guess as long as I don't run into Alice I should be good. Even though she's so small she can be so intimating. You don't want to get caught crossing the line by little Alice.

I decided to get it done and over with so I hurried out of the bathroom. I quickly glided ever so swiftly down the stairs until I ran smack into someone half way down and almost fell the rest of the way, but felt hot hands catch me.

Jacob.

Then on top of that I felt my towel almost fall off as I just caught it with one hand. Jacob still held me with wide eyes, feeling my face turn the most red that it has in my entire life.

"Uh – careful." I felt his one hand supporting my back and then helped me balance with his eyes still wide as he held in a smile. "Are you okay?"

I gripped the towel in a tight grip with one hand and my clothes in the other. Then I heard a low growl come from below the stairs and turned to find that it came from my dad as he glared right at Jacob. I didn't even want to know the reasoning for it, I just wanted to leave _that_ scene.

"Dad, is Alice here?" I quickly asked in a small voice.

He looked away from Jacob for a moment, his face turning to me. "No, her and Rosalie went hunting."

"Okay." I continued my way down the stairs taking two steps at a time and then went off towards the laundry room.

Wow, what an embarrassing way to start off my day...

About an hour later Rosalie and Alice came back from their hunt just the time I was putting away my clothes that just had finished being dried.

Gentle knocks lightly tapped at my door.

I closed my wooden dresser drawer shut. "Yeah?"

The door opened as Rosalie appeared with a smile.

"Hey sleepyhead." Her voice chimed.

"Hi, Rosalie."

She walked in, closing my bedroom door with a light and gentle click.

I glanced at her outfit. She wore a dark blue top with a white mini skirt that showed off her long legs and black stilettos that made her legs appear even longer.

The front of her blonde hair was pulled back, nothing in the way of of her beautiful face.

"How was your hunt?" I decided to ask.

She smiled. "It was pretty good. You don't have to try to start small talk I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

A smile didn't leave her face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping today."

"With you and Alice?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking just the two of us."

Stunned, I nodded. "Okay – but it can't be today."

"Why?" she demanded.

I turned around, walking towards my bed. I started to make it quickly, pulling up and then tucking in my sheets. Rosalie appeared on the other side helping me.

"I'm going to see Michael today." I finally answered.

I briefly looked at her seeing her expression turn angry, but then it quickly switched to an understanding smile. "Okay, that's fine. Maybe tomorrow."

We finished making the bed and I couldn't just wonder anymore I had to ask.

"Rosalie, why are you being so nice? You're usually so…" I tried finding the right word to not offend her.

"Mean." She filled in for me. Then sighed. "This isn't something I wanted to admit but… I guess you could call me a little jealous."

My mouth dropped open to her words. Jealous? Rosalie... jealous of me?

"Why?"

She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Because you're more human than I'll ever be and..." Opening her eyes she finished, "Just so lucky."

I blinked once with disbelief. "Rosalie, you're beautiful – human or not, I love you and so does everyone else."

"I know... but I'm not human. You're closer to human than I'll ever be." Her eyes slid away from my face. "I'm not going to let my jealousy come between us anymore. It's wrong and I'm sorry."

"I still can't believe you're jealous of me."

Rosalie was at my side instantly wrapping her one arm around me, feeling the coldness of her touch. "Okay, you caught me. Truth is I just can't help but to be nice to my hero."

"Hero?"

"You know how many times I've tried to make dog breath so miserable after the hell he always puts me through? He just always laughs like it's a joke – but you managed to make him more miserable than I've ever intended." She grinned.

My heart sank. I'm the one making Jacob so miserable? I noticed how unhappy he looked at times, but I never could put my finger on why exactly he would be acting that way. Now I know. It's because of me. What did I do? How could I not realize it?

"Me?" I asked to make sure.

She looked at me for a moment and then let out an unexpected laugh. "It was supposed to be a joke, Nessie."

I studied her face, hoping for her to reveal more. "A joke?"

She sighed. "I was just trying to light up the moment. I hate admitting that I'm jealous."

Maybe she meant for it to be a joke, but why did I have a feeling that the joke was slightly true, that it was my fault for Jacob was feeling miserable or at least it was what Rosalie believed? The only jokes Rosalie ever told were ones that were true or true in her eyes. I love Jacob with all my heart. I would never intentionally hurt him. He's my best friend.

I forced a smile and nodded. Rosalie smiled back as she slid her arm away, swinging my bedroom door open and out of my room within less than a second.

Later on in the afternoon I stepped outside to the usually cloudy day here, feeling the breeze blow against my skin as I spotted Quil and Claire running around the front yard together. Claire screamed playfully while Quil made his attempted to snatch her off the ground and then her screams got louder.

"No!" She laughed. "Put me down!"

As soon as Claire spotted me she tried pulling out of Quil's arms and he willingly set her down, letting her go. She ran full speed to me and I opened my welcoming arms for her as she forcefully jumped into them.

"Nezzie!" she exclaimed happily with her high pitch voice. "I missed you!"

I love how she pronounces my name, I thought. It still captures my heart every time. I hope she never grows out of it because I do and always will find it cute.

My arms were still wrapped around her, running my fingers through her dark brown hair. "Aw, I missed you too."

It's hard to actually believe that Claire is a couple years older than me though of course it doesn't look that way at all. I'm supposed to look younger than the ten year old I now hold in my arms. At least that's how it's normally supposed to be, but since when are things normal around here?

I saw two more people from the corner of my eye running around which made my head automatically snap over to the left to find that it was Ray and a little girl running along laughing together. The little girl had to be around five. Her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail as it jerked different ways while she continued to run with him.

"Who is that girl?" I wondered.

I felt Claire pull away from our hug before she answered. "Amy."

My eyes didn't leave Ray as I realized I've never seen that side of him before. He looked really happy. He usually had a hateful look on his face when being here or setting eyes on us and always had something rude to say... well, not to me. I don't know why that is, but I always had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob because the one time he did say something to me, Jacob went ballistic. I remember that day perfectly.

I turned to look at Claire. "Is that his sister?"

"No, I think it's Marbri's cousin – do you want to play with us?" she changed the subject.

I glanced over at Ray and Amy one last time. Then turned to look at Claire, her dimples denting in while she smiled hugely with a hopeful look.

I nodded. Who was I to turn down that face?

We played tag. Of course Quil and I were easy on Claire being she can't run as fast as us. She eventually caught on that we were going easy on her so we played other games for about an hour and then that's when I heard my name being called.

"Nessie!"

I turned to find Jacob stand a ways in front of the house seeing his brightly light smile stretched perfectly across his face so I started my way over towards him and then I felt a hard tug on my arm making me look to find that it was Claire.

"Nezzie, Nezzie! Don't leave!" She begged.

"Claire Hun, let's give Ness a break." Quil told Claire and then jogged towards us, grabbing Claire up off the ground as a scream echoed from her lips along with a laugh.

"Nezzie, help me!" she screamed.

I chuckled. "Nessie is on a break."

"No one is here to save you now!" Quil laughed, letting Claire hang from his shoulder.

I was in front of Jacob in two seconds. I heard screams and laughter come from behind me.

We stood there watching them for a few moments before I spoke.

"It's amazing how good Quil is with Claire." I said, looking back at Jacob who smiled. "I saw a different side to Ray when seeing him act similar to the other little girl, Amy. I don't remember seeing her before…"

I skimmed my eyes to look for Ray or Amy and I soon spotted them both on the other side of the yard from Quil and Claire. Ray lay down in the grass while the little girl sat on top of his chest, yanking on his hair, laughing. He didn't seem to mind one bit, like he was happy that she was happy... I've never really paid really close attention to the way Quil acted towards Claire. Now that I finally did I couldn't keep my eyes away from them. Now Ray has his own Claire and was happy, really happy. It's nice to see how much they affected them both.

I heard Jacob sigh loudly. "Yeah, he has taken a new interest in Amy."

"Why?" I curiously asked, looking up at Jacob who seemed to be thinking about something. "I know Quil loves Claire that much is obvious, but now that I see Ray act the same way towards Amy… I can't help to think that it's a wolf thing."

I thought Jacob would have laughed at the comment of it being _a wolf thing_. I meant for it to be funny. Instead, he tilted his head down to look at me with piercing eyes and then took in a deep breath, letting it out. "It is a wolf thing."

I studied his expression carefully and he appeared to be dead serious which now made me curious. I had a feeling that there was way more to the story than that.

I heard so much about the pack and heard every story millions of times – well obviously not every story, I thought. This is something new to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's called imprinting." He started to explain. "Something we can't control."

"Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "I don't think I've heard of that."

"You haven't." He said as he shook his head. "It's one of those possibilities we have to deal with and takes awhile to absorb in your head that it isn't as bizarre as it sounds when first hearing about it. There are a lot of legends about imprinting and Quil was the first to prove to the pack that the legends are true – to imprint on a baby."

"So this," I waved my hand over towards Quill and Ray. "The whole Claire and Quill thing or Ray and Amy – it's called imprinting?"

Jacob took his eyes away from me. I then nodded.

I tried my hardest to understand what he was talking about. I was very interested. I had never heard of it before and it was in front of my face the entire time, this… imprinting. I never thought there was a word for Claire and Quill or Ray and Amy.

"Is there a purpose for it? It only happens with babies?"

"No." He answered. "You've heard of the whole thing how Sam and Leah were once together, right?"

I nodded.

"Well he imprinted on Emily so it doesn't just happen with babies... it can happen with anyone despite the age. It just happens. It's hard to explain without it sounding wrong. Like I said it isn't something that can't be controlled."

"Wrong? Why would it sound wrong?" I thought for a moment and then my eyes grew wide as I glanced at Amy and then Claire. I then looked back at Jacob.

"It isn't what you think." He quickly put in.

Emily and Sam are together and Sam imprinted on her and he's telling me that Quil and Ray imprinted on these two little girls – what does he expect me to think?

"I know it sounds wrong, but there's nothing romantic about it – don't look at me like that." He smiled. "By the way that look reminds me of the time when I was explaining this to your mom – anyway, nothing romantic about it. Not until they get older."

"What about Amy and Claire? Don't they get a choice?"

"Yes, of course. Also, Ray and Quil will support them no matter what choice they decide to make so it isn't something that is forced on them." He explained. "Quil and Ray are there for whatever Claire and Amy want them to be whether as a brother, protector, friend, or… a lover."

I thought about that for a moment. I understand now completely. It isn't wrong at all. It's actually… sweet.

I looked over at Claire and Quil, watching Quil swinging Claire around by her arms as she let out a high pitch scream. They always found something to do together and the most important thing is that they both were happy doing it. I looked over at Ray and Amy who were still lying down. Amy appeared to be sleeping in his arms while his hand rubbed her back gently.

I smiled. How ironic for me to find it so cute.

"So it's love at first sight?" I asked, still staring at Ray and Amy.

"No it isn't love at first sight. Imprinting is more absolute." I heard his voice get lower at each word. "So yeah, that's imprinting."

Was this imprinting supposed to sound utterly wrong to me? Because I found myself awed by it when thinking about everything Jacob had told me... Claire and Amy are lucky to have someone to care about them enough to accept no matter what choice they decide to make. As long as it isn't forced, I don't see any wrong in it.

"I'm dying to know what you're thinking." Jacob spoke.

I looked over at him which he appeared anxious. "About what exactly?"

"Everything."

"Honestly…" his eyes didn't leave mine, still anxious. "I find it really sweet. They're so lucky to have someone like that in their life. I don't find it wrong after you explained it better."

Jacob sighed before he smiled. "Really?"

I nodded.

He looked away towards the forest as he went from smiling to appearing sad, the same look I would catch him give sometimes that I didn't think he realized he did. Then I was reminded with what Rosalie had told me earlier, about me being the reason for him being miserable.

"Jake…" I spoke quietly.

He turned his head slowly to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered too quickly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but held them back to keep them from streaming down my cheeks. I can't cry, I told myself. It just hurts to think that maybe I'm the reason for Jacob being so miserable and I don't even know what possibly I could have done to be the reasoning for it... it just hurt to think I maybe hurt him. Why was I feeling like this when I really don't even know for sure?

I couldn't bear to look at him any longer so I forced myself to look elsewhere. I looked at Ray and Amy, hoping maybe that would help not make me so sad.

"What's the matter, Ness?" he sounded upset by the tone of voice he used.

This isn't about me. He can't be the one to comfort me this time if he's upset. I can't let him turn this around on me, I can't. I have to suck it up. I can't appear sad.

"Ness?"

"Answer this truthfully." I kept my voice calm, still not looking at him. "Just… be honest with what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay, I promise."

"Am I the reason for you being so miserable?"

He answered, "No."

I swallowed once, still holding back the tears. "Then why are you miserable?"

"I'm not miserable. What makes you think that?"

_My_ best friend, _my_ Jacob wouldn't lie to me.

"It was just something Rosalie said, that's all." I mumbled.

Maybe she really was just joking.

"What did she say?" Anger barely made itself known in his voice. "She's the one that made you feel bad, for nothing?"

I looked at his balled up fists, my heart racing. I didn't want to start anything.

"She was only joking. She meant for it to be a joke – that's all. It just made me think that maybe the joke was true." I rushed on. "She even told me it was a joke. Don't say anything, please Jake?"

His fists loosened. "Okay. I won't."

I smiled at him, glad he was going to let it go.

"Oh. We're having a bonfire tonight, you're going."

I smiled. I was about to nod, but then I remembered.

"I'm supposed to hang out with Michael." I felt a few strands of my hair slide in front of my face when looking down at the ground, feeling bad that I might not be able to go with my best friend tonight. "I don't know."

"Bring him along."

I looked at him smiling. "Really?"

He pushed the stray pieces of hair away from my face. "Yeah, Michael can come. The pack and I should meet him."

I hooked both arms around him, pulling Jacob tightly close to me.

"You're amazing." I squealed. "You really are – thank you!"

"Anything for you." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 08

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER EIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I heard a familiar song wave through the room—dad's playing the piano, I realized. I followed the sound to the foyer of the house, standing in the entry way between the kitchen and living room. I watched his fingers swiftly play the keys while he played my lullaby.

I smiled. It has been awhile since I heard him play that. My heart filled with such joy, listening carefully to every key and every note.

It was little things like this that I cherished.

I love my dad... my family, I thought. They mean so much to me.

* * *

_Edward's POV  
_

* * *

I sat down facing the grand piano that I felt the need to play right about now. I wasn't sure what song to play. I then decided to just play whatever comes to mind, letting my fingers do what they please, pressing down on the keys as Renesmee's Lullaby started to fill the room.

It was one I had originally written to sing my sweet daughter to sleep, one I haven't played in what feels like awhile. I then realized it had been awhile. She hasn't asked me to play it for her like she had use to. Nessie always loved to hear me play before going to sleep. Now, it's like she grown out of it.

I continued to run my fingers against the keys, still knowing each key by heart, closing my eyes as I felt my icy fingers play the keys that I will always memorize forever.

Renesmee's thoughts pulled me away from the song and I turned to see her standing in the entryway of the living room. Hearing her song struck happiness through her. She missed hearing it as I missed playing it.

_Don't stop, keep going_. She thought.

Suddenly this moment triggered a memory in my mind.

**_Flashback_**

_I soon lost myself in the notes as I played Renesmee's Lullaby._

_Nessie's thoughts caught my attention. I had been so immersed in the song that I had not noticed Nessie's arrival. She stood in the entry of the family room of our house in Alaska smiling. She did not applaud, but she silently praised me in her head, not wanting me to stop. Hearing her song struck happiness through her. I turned myself away from the piano so I was facing her, her scent filling my nostrils._

_Don't stop, keep going. She thought._

_I opened my arms, beckoning her to me. Nessie gladly came to me, crawling in my lap._

_She pulled away after a moment and reached for my cheek. Though I could've easily seen what she wanted in her mind, I knew she preferred to show me herself. As her warm hand rested on my cheek, an image of her playing the piano with me by her side filled my mind. I was slightly surprised, but more so pleased. My daughter wanted me to teach her to play._

_"Of course I will, Nessie, darling," I told her, flipping her around on my lap so she was facing the piano instead of me._

_I placed my own hand on top of the keys and then took Nessie's small one and placed in on top of mine. Slowly, I played a scale, softly singing the note names as I did._

_"C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C." I fingered the scale, up and down, several times._

_After a moment, Nessie gently took her hand off of mine and pushed my hand away. She proceeded to play the scale herself, repeating the notes in her high, musical voice. After running through it a few times, she turned to look at me, her eyes asking for approval._

_I smiled at her, letting her know that I thought she was doing excellent._

_I want to learn a song, Daddy, she asked in her mind._

_I nodded, and thought of one of the simple songs I knew. Once again, I placed her hand atop mine and began to play. The simple melody of Over The Rainbow melody, Over The Rainbow filled the air. After playing it through twice, again, Nessie politely pushed my hands away to show me she could do it._

_We did this through all the simple childhood songs I could think of, until halfway through 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' Nessie pulled my hands away and showed me she could play through the rest of it without me showing her._

_So I began to think of songs with simple harmony I could teach her. We went on this way for about an hour, and by that time, I was only playing the first few notes to let Nessie know what key the song was in. She knew how to do the rest. It was amazing to watch her mind, seeing how quickly she grasped each concept and how eager she was to just try it out._

_"Can we do my lullaby now?" Nessie asked, speaking for the first time._

_I was afraid it might be too advanced, but seeing the progress she had made today, I decided to give it a shot and again, I placed her hands on mine and began to play her song._

_She didn't pull my hands away this time. I could tell she was closely watching, memorizing the notes and letting the notes fill her heart. She hesitated a moment before trying herself. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she began to play._

_She learned it quickly, not wanting to leave until it was perfect and she did get it perfect._

_"Nessie, you're amazing," I told her and then kissed the top of her head._

"Dad?"

I snapped out of the memory, smiling at my daughter, comparing the small Nessie in my memory to the one that now stands before me. She really has grown up, I thought. My little girl isn't so little anymore.

I opened my arms only for her, wanting her close to me. She hurried over to me, climbing up onto the foyer, her curls swaying different ways to her movement and then snuggled in my arms as she sat down next to me.

_Come on dad, play_. She prompted impatiently.

I chuckled, unwrapping my arms around her and then began to play her lullaby, feeling happiness run through me on how badly she wanted me to play for her, even though she can play it just as good, she still would rather me play.

I started from the beginning, skimming my fingers over the notes. After finishing the song she had me play it a couple more times.

I felt her head rest on my shoulder as she watched me play.

_I love you_. She thought.


	9. Chapter 09

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER NINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I stumbled my way up the stairs tripping a time or two.

Is it just me or have I grown clumsier ever since I switched diets? I don't feel as graceful, I thought. Although, I never was fully graceful to begin with, just I wasn't this clumsy either… I don't think.

I made my way into my room, closing the door behind me. I searched through my closet, thinking what I could possibly wear. I'm supposed to meet Michael's mom so what I wear feels important. Just that if we're going straight from his house to the bonfire, then I don't want to wear something that isn't suited for outdoors.

"Need help?" I jumped to the sound of Alice's voice. After she realized she startled me she threw in, "Sorry, Ness."

I turned around to look at Alice who smiled with much enthusiasm. "I would be glad to help!"

I'm starting to think my clumsiness and my less sensitive hearing is just me being too caught up in my thoughts because I should have at least heard my door open.

"Sure – I just can't find my sneakers anywhere." I mumbled as I got down on my hands and knees, searching every spot possible through my bedroom sized closet.

It was quiet while I continued my search... to quiet. I turned to look at Alice who stood perfectly still. She didn't look at me as she softly started to hum a tune.

Suspicion waved through me. "Alice, have you seen my sneakers?"

"What sneakers?" She asked, her eyes meeting mine.

Judging by her face you would really believe that she had no idea. I still wasn't convinced.

"The ones you don't like." I added, knowing it wasn't necessary because she knows exactly what ones I'm talking about. "You know what ones I'm talking about."

"Oh!" her face light up. "Those ones… I got rid of them."

"What? Why?" I should have seen that one coming.

"They were soaked! You know, from that one night." She shot. "Besides more of a reason to go shopping!"

I sighed. They're just shoes.

"Don't be mad." Alice said upsettingly. "They really were practically ruined!"

I know Alice was always looking for a reason to get rid of them and she now had found one. I smiled, not mad at all. I'm sure I will find another pair that I will like just as much.

"I'm not mad." I assured.

"Good!" She clapped both hands together. "Time to dress you up!"

It only took an hour to get ready. I told Alice to keep it simple and surprisingly she did. I glanced at myself in my full length mirror, wearing white shorts to the knees and a simple pale green silk blouse with the same color green sandals to match. I guess this is the simplest it can get when Alice is in charge. I didn't do anything to my hair; I just let my curls fall loosely in their natural way.

I hurried down the stairs. Of course Alice beat me. I'm not as fast as a vampire.

Emmett and my dad waited at the end. Emmett smiled hugely while worry lightly touched my dad's face as he forced a smile. Why would he be worried?

"I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry." He reached for my hand as I took my last two steps down the stairs. "You look so beautiful, sweetie."

I looked down at the wooden floor with a blush.

Out of nowhere I was in Emmett's arms as he grasped me tightly, giving me the ultimate bear hug as we all call it. "My little niece is all grown up!"

I giggled and Alice shouted angrily. "Emmett, put her down! Her hair – makeup – outfit!"

Emmett ignored her as he let out a booming laugh, feeling his stone body clutch me in an even tighter hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as I placed my head against his collarbone...

Then I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

I touched his marble cheek, _Can't breathe!_

My dad snickered as I felt Emmett finally loosen me from the hug we shared.

"You're so much like your mother." Emmett smiled. "I don't have to miss the human side of her being I have you around."

"Yes, just like her mom." Alice agreed. "I just wish Ness liked shopping a little more."

Does Alice know that Rosalie and I are going shopping soon? She should see it in a vision. Although, I haven't made a decision just yet, but I'm sure if we do go Alice wouldn't dare to get left behind.

I glanced at my watch, six-thirty.

"Okay, well I need to get a move on." I announced.

Shoot, I left the Harley in the forest. I need to go get it.

"Jacob brought it back – here," I looked over at my dad who reached his hand out with car keys dangling off his fingers. "You aren't taking the motorcycle."

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea of you being on one of those things." He answered, shaking his head slightly. Probably has something to do with Emmett reminding him I'm something like my mom. "Trust me; you're too much like your mother." He smiled. "Emmett didn't have to remind me."

I sighed as I nodded, grabbing the keys. Who am I to argue?

Emmett held in laughter. "Oh man, this is going to be great!"

"What is?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head as he continued to hold in his laughs.

I don't have time for jokes right now. I need to get a move on.

When I stepped into the garage I wasn't sure what keys my dad had given me so I clicked the unlock button on the keyless entry that hung with the two keys and then heard the beep come from a car in the way back.

The Mercedes Guardian Aka – The Before Car as my dad calls it. I know the stories of this car, I remembered. Everyone bursts into laughter when talking about it and I finally caught what the joke was about a couple weeks ago. Disaster followed my mom once too many times and she was forced to use this car. Though my dad didn't mean for it to be a joke when getting it for her, but everyone else always found it funny… it ended up being a family joke. Now the joke is on me.

_Ha-ha, very funny dad,_ I thought sarcastically.

Wow, they have to be kidding me. I'm not as bad as my mom was. I know it. Right now, I'm glad I don't have sensitive hearing because if I did I'm sure I would be hearing everyone rolling in laughter right about now. I thought about leaving the keys right here and then run to Michael's house... just that wouldn't be such a good idea. It would just make things weird and things are already weird enough between us, we don't need any more – shoot. Don't think about that right now.

I ran to the car unlocking it and quickly pulled out of the garage, forcing myself to think of other things like being introduced to Michael's mom, introducing Michael to the pack just while I knew my dad could be listening any moment.

I remembered the directions Michael had given me to his house. He seemed sure that I would get lost because "it's confusing to get to his house." I remember our whole five minute conversation from the first word to the last. I won't get lost.

I wish Michael could know me a little better. He knows there is something different about me, but he said he doesn't have to know as long as it would keep me here with him. Rosalie is right; won't he eventually figure out what I am? Or come close? That's what happened with my mom. Everything worked out between my mom and dad...

I shuddered, thinking of how things worked out. I don't care if Michael chose to be _this_. I would never allow it. Never. Even though I know it will be painful for me to watch him slowly age and eventually…

Sigh.

I try not to think of the future, just the present. Right now, the present has Michael here with me and he's happy and I'm happy. That's the most important thing – especially if Michael is happy. I don't have to be happy as long as he is then that's enough.

As soon as I made a left off the highway, I slammed on the gas pedal, enjoying the feeling of being slammed against the black leather seat, feeling the adrenaline rush through me as my stomach felt like it was flattening.

According to Michael, I have a ways to go down this road before running into Rainy Creek Rd, his road. I smiled, keeping both eyes on the road, paying very close attention. My dad will literally die when he searches through my mind and finds out the advantages I took of this car. So I get my fascination in cars from him. He can't blame me for testing the car out. I'm not as bad as him at least. I don't do it all the time. Besides, I heal fast. Something we discovered a few years ago.

After speeding down the road for some time I slowed down, searching for his street and the sign Rainy Creek Rd appeared a few minutes later so I turned onto his street slowly and then made a left on the eighth driveway. The driveway was a ways down, not as long as ours, but long enough.

A huge house came into view and I gasped to the surprise, wondering if I made a wrong turn. I'm sure I went the right way... only I wasn't expecting him to live in something like this. Its possibly bigger than our house. I would have never guessed that he lived in something this big, so him and his sister must've tried their hardest for it not to show. I can't blame them… I did the exact same thing.

The design of the house is very authentic and one of a kind. An elegant, beautiful building with detailed designed. Sharply pointed roofs, perched at the top, a brick chimney running along the left side, and the windows like illusionary glints with white trimming placed against the milky caramel colored house. A flower garden wrapped all around the house with all different colors and carefully trimmed. I was amazed.

I pulled up close to the oversized garage before I shut off the engine. That's when the nerves kicked in. I'm meeting his mom, great. Could I be any more nervous?

The sound of a heavy door opened and shut loudly causing me to look, finding Michael standing at the door, up on the front porch. I took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment and then let it out.

A smile pulled across my face as I didn't take my eyes away from him. He didn't smile back he looked a little confused, staring at me – no, not me, the car. I then remembered about the windows being tinted. I don't think he pictured me coming here in a Mercedes so I hurried to take my seatbelt off before climbing out of the vehicle.

"Renesmee?"

I locked up the car and shoved the keys in my pocket. "Yes, it's me."

I noticed Michael wearing a blue collared shirt with khaki pants as he walked down the steps of the porch and then came to me, giving me a long, tight hug.

"Mmm, I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I gently pulled him closer. "So much."

His lips brushed softly against mine and then pulled away, stroking my cheek.

"Come on, let's go." He said in a gentle voice, cupping my hand in his and then led me on the stone path, up the porch steps and then to the double wide doors as he opened the one for me.

The first thing I noticed was the white piano that sat against the left side of the wall. Huge squares of creamy colored tile filled the room with paintings hanging perfectly against the peach colored walls and two single book cases stood on each side of the dark wooded doublewide door that was several feet in front of us. The inside of the house was just as detailed as the outside.

Michael led me to the door, opening it for me, leading us into a huge living room that filled with the colors white and a light blue. Every piece of furniture in the living room was dark wood. More paintings hung on the walls and I noticed a couple pictures of him, his mom, and sister that sat on one of the end tables.

"Wait here." he said, leading me to the white sofa. I sat down, watching him disappear up the slightly curved stairway.

It took a few minutes before I heard tapping of heels walk down the stairs... then a woman appeared, looking the same as she did in the picture.

His mom.

She had bleached blonde hair that came to her chin and dark red lipstick, pale skin – darker than me. She wore a designer red suited top with black buttons going down the middle along with a long red skirt to go with it and black heels. Probably in her thirties, a lot younger than what I expected. I felt underdressed being in the same room as this woman. She's pretty. Mellison looks a lot like her mom unlike Michael who looks nothing like their mom, I thought.

"Oh my – Michael, is this her?" She asked her voice sounding like she could possibly be from New Jersey. A stunned look approached her face as Michael walked down the steps. "She's absolutely beautiful!"

I smiled, feeling a blush rise.

I stood to my feet as she hurried over to me, her heels making a fast _tap, tap, tap_, noise against the tile until she finally stopped in front of me, reaching out for my hand.

"Call me Susan and you're Ruh-nez-may, right?" she asked. I just nodded. "That's such a unique name. You know, Michael wouldn't allow us to meet until he was sure I could pronounce your name right."

Michael rolled his eyes. He smiled before he walked by my side, wrapping his arm around me.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Her question took me by surprise.

"Um – yeah," I answered. "why?"

"I have a friend that works with him over at the hospital." Susan explained. "When Michael told me you're last name being Cullen, I was curious... which it would explain why you're so beautiful."

"Thanks." I decided to try to change the subject. "I love your home, it's gorgeous."

Her full lips stretched out to a smile. "Thank you."

Michael and I sat down on the sofa while Susan sat down on the love-seat next to us. We stayed seated for about forty minutes before Michael and I chose to get a move on to the bonfire that probably had already started.

"Please, come by again soon." Susan advocated as we headed out the door. "We must have dinner or something next time."

"Okay, sounds nice."

I unlocked the Mercedes and then we climbed in.

"We can take your car if you want." I suggested.

He shook his head. "No, I want to see how this rides."

"You and my dad would get along great." I smiled as I stuck the key in the ignition, soon hearing it start up.

"I might be wrong… but is this car secured against bullets?" he asked, interested.

"Explosion and poisonous gas too." I quickly added.

Confusion drew on his face. "Why?"

"Over protective dad." I said, backing out and a few moments later we were driving away from his house.

"Speaking of overprotective… is your friend going to be there?"

"Jacob? Yeah." I answered, keeping my eyes on the long driveway as I lightly tapped on the gas pedal. "Him and other friends."

"Are they all huge like Jacob and that other one?"

I laughed at the edge to his voice. "Yeah, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

We talked the whole ride to La Push.

After parking and getting out of the car Michael and I walked over towards the fire. The whole pack isn't here, I realized. It was only Quil, Leah, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brandy, Corky, Colby and of course Jacob. As we got closer I saw Emily and Kim along with Colby's sister Kensea. Also, there were some younger boys who I never seen before. They all made a big circle, sitting around the fire laughing about something.

I stopped to turn to Michael and he stopped to, wondering why the sudden stop.

"Okay, I just wanted to warn you about something – please don't stare at Emily, okay?"

His one eyebrow lifted up. "Why?"

"Bear attack." I answered before I continued my way over to the fire, feeling Michael tightly squeeze my hand.

"Okay, I won't stare." He whispered.

I noticed someone else that I wasn't expecting to see here at all. My dad. He was the only one standing while everyone else sat. His head snapped over to look at me and then smiled.

Oh, no! What is he doing here? He must have came to scoop into Michael's thoughts. Ugh! Great, just great! How embarrassing!

_Dad, no, please don't do this to me!_

I watched him muffle laughter before composing his expression.

We finally reached the circle and Jacob's face light up with happiness as he jumped out of his seat to give me a hug. "Nessie, you made it!"

"Of course I made it." I let go of Michael's hand to return Jacob's hug and then pulled away, feeling Jacob kiss me on the head.

I reached for Michael's hand as my dad walked human pace towards us, a firm smile placed on his face as he spoke. "Hello, Michael."

Michael looked at me and then my dad. "You must be her brother?"

"Yes. I'm Edward." He introduced.

Okay brother, got it. I'm going to have to start getting use to calling my dad 'Edward' instead of 'dad' at least when I'm around Michael.

_Is the rest of the family here?_ I asked.

My dad moved his head slightly left to right that was hardly noticeable, answering my question; _no_.

Good.

Michael reached out to shake my dad's hand and I immediately pulled him away, dragging him along with me, cutting through to circle to go sit down.

I noticed Jacob shoot a dirty glance at Michael two times after a few minutes of us being here. It was starting to make me mad – I just tried my hardest to brush it off. I don't think Michael noticed it… yet. But if Jacob keeps being so rude, I will say something, I thought.

We all were having a good time. Billy came about to tell us some stories, mainly for the younger kids that will be one day become transform. These are all stories I heard a million times before. I almost know them by heart…almost.

The fire crackled as sparks blew up in a sudden puffs of orange and blue up towards the sky while Jacob cooked some cheeseburgers on the grill. Then he started to hand them out – handing me the first one as he smiled brightly. "Here ya go, Ness."

I took a bite out of my burger and swallowed before taking another bite.

"So what do you guys think about kids?" my dad randomly asked.

I literally choked on my mouthful as I struggled to swallow, on top of that, dying from embarrassment. I felt my eyes about bulge out of my sockets as I looked at my dad whose eyes stayed on Michael. What on earth would make him ask such a question?

"Too young." Michael instantly answered.

"Really?" Dad questioned.

_Cut it out, now!_ I demanded.

Michael appeared nervous, "Yeah – we're too young."

My dad didn't look convinced. Whatever is going on in Michael's mind caused my dad to ask such a question. Now I was suddenly curious what exactly is going through Michael's mind. Why can't I be the mind reader?

I felt a lot of eyes on me and I looked at the ground to avoid the stares as I felt my face turning red. I peeked over at Jacob, hoping he would help me through my embarrassment, but he looked completely heated as both of his fist clenched tightly at his sides. I noticed a burger squashed into his left hand as he continued to clench both fists.

"Jacob?" I spoke with concern.

He snapped out of it right away, loosening his fists.

My dad didn't say anymore, leaving it at that... thank goodness.

I suddenly felt someone tug on hand, about pulling me off my seat; Kensea. Her thin lips smiled widely on her tiny face as she still didn't let go of my one hand while she held a hotdog in her other. I got up, surprised to see her so close to me, smiling.

Kensea always seemed nice she just never bothered to go out of her way to be so close to me never mind tugging on my arm. But any excuse to getting away from this scene, so I got up still holding my burger as she led me away from the fire and I suddenly started to feel cold, but I ignored it, grateful to be away from the embarrassing moment.

We both walked along the shore as I felt the sand brush against my feet that made its way in my sandals.

"What was all that about?" I asked, studying her face features that placed beautifully on her russet colored skin. Button nose, high cheekbones, pinched chin. She's pretty. She isn't perfectly thin but she isn't fat, just really curvy. Her brother Colby and she look so much alike. You can really see a resemblance.

"I thought I would swish you away from embarrassment!" She smiled, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, still smiling widely.

I took a bite out of my burger I held as I nodded. "Thanks."

I turned to look over towards the fire, watching Jacob carefully. He didn't appear to be angry anymore, just upset. He has been so down a lot lately. He tells me that he's fine, that he isn't miserable… I keep thinking that maybe he's just lying, he has to be.

I swallowed before asking. "Do you know what's up with Jacob?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Why don't you ask him?"

I sighed, looking back at Kensea. "I did that already. He says it's nothing."

"Hmm, well maybe believe him?"

"I want to, but he's making it difficult with those looks he gives…"

The cool breeze flew past me, feeling it brush my curls wildly as I shivered.

"I would suggest asking the pack," She said. "Being they're constantly inside his head... just if Jacob isn't giving you any answers, they probably won't either."

Kensea is right. I never planned on asking the pack anyways. Then, something else came to my mind. My dad. He has to know what is going on with Jacob. He would tell me, right? I don't know why I never thought of it before.

I smiled. "My dad would probably tell me – I will ask him later or tomorrow."

"There you go!" she smiled, feeling her arm slide off of me.

Okay, so I feel a little better that I'm about to find out the truth of what's going on with Jacob. He's my best friend and whatever he's going through I will be sure to be there for him no matter what. I just wish I didn't have to go around asking others. I wish he would tell me himself.

We talked for a few more minutes, then I heard loud laughter coming from the fire so I instantly turned my head to see what all the commotion was all about. Where's dad? He's nowhere to be seen. Had he left already?

I watched Michael get up as he walked over hastily towards Kensea and I as an unease look drew over his face while he forced a smile.

"Where's my da – Edward?"

"Your Edward?" Michael laughed. "Your brother told me to tell you that he was starting to get tired so he went home to get some sleep."

I held in a laugh. Out of all the excuses my dad could give, he chooses that one.

Michael seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" I asked, studying his expression.

He bit down on his lip before answering. "Your brother and…friends are… interesting…"

Oh no, what did they do to Michael? Is that the reason why my dad left the scene – like a hit and run?

"What do you mean?"

He forced a little laugh. "This might sound crazy…"

"What?" inpatients colored in my voice.

"I could swear your brother reads minds based on the questions he would ask me and the others – mainly Jacob would do things – I don't know." He shook his head confusingly. "Jacob would always happen to burn my food, just not everyone else's and… he would try to start a conversation with me but turn it into an argument."

I felt extremely angry what Michael was telling me.

"I leave for a few minutes and they pick on you!" I said angrily.

"Few minutes? You were gone for like thirty or forty minutes."

I felt horrible. It didn't feel that long. "Aw, Michael... I'm sorry."

He smiled, his smile I love. "You're forgiven."

I was to angry to smile back so I wrapped my arms around his neck reaching up for his lips and kissed him gently, feeling his hands set on both sides of my thighs. We kissed for a few moments until I realized I was being rude.

I pulled away and turned to look at Kensea who sat there awkwardly.

"Oh Michael – this is Kensea, Kensea this is Michael." I introduced, sliding my arms from around his neck. Then I grabbed hold of his hand, holding back on how angry I was feeling. Trying that is.

Kensea smiled. "Hi."

Michael smiled back. "Nice to meet you – you go to Forks High, don't you?"

She nodded.

I never knew Kensea went to our school, I never noticed her before. I always assumed she went to school at the rez.

Loud laughter echoed from the circle of people around the fire once again. Then I spotted Mellison and some other girl standing around as they were laughing along with everyone else.

"Why is your sister and—" I started to ask.

Michael cut me off. "Yeah, that's the reason why I came over here I thought I would warn you before you go over there and discover… your friend is telling my sister and her friend some stories about you when you were younger. I didn't know if that would bother you or not."

"Jacob, right?" I tried hiding the anger from my voice, but failed.

"Yeah…"

I gripped Michael's hand in mine, careful not to let my anger get the best of me and break his hand off as I stomped over towards the laughter. I soon noticed who the other girl was... Lexus Smith.

What the hell is up with Jacob? Why is he doing this to me? Does he hate me that much that he has to be mean to my boyfriend and try to embarrass me in front of my friends? Well, he's about to get it from me. I can literally kill him, I thought. If people weren't here I would take care of this right there in front of everyone, but I have to do this privately, between me and Jacob just in case I go overboard enough to terrify any human to death.

I let go of Michael's hand as I held my hands into tight fists at my sides, glaring at Jacob as I finally reached the circle of laughter. Jacob was still talking. I didn't even bother to listen what embarrassing story he was telling. I don't care. He could tell anyone anything about me. It's the fact that he was being rude to Michael for no apparent reason.

Jacob looked at me as he smiled. "Nessie, come sit."

"We need to talk." I said through my teeth.

I heard Leah growl to the tone of my voice.

"Did she just growl?" Michael whispered to me.

"No." I answered absently.

Jacob's smile faded. "What's the matter?"

I cut through the circle snatching Jacob by his wrist, dragging him towards the forest. He didn't object – he could easily pull away but he followed which was a smart choice because it wouldn't be a good idea to deal with this with humans in present.

I felt me shake with anger as I continued to drag him into the forest, feeling my grip get tighter and then when I was sure no one could see I ran full speed, deeper and deeper into the forest. I wanted to not only be sure no one could see, but could not hear either.

A clouded dark night, the clouded moon glistening behind the puffs of gray clouds that blanketed over the sky, the stars nonexistent. So quiet, the only thing I could hear was us running through the forest as the calm wind blew throughout my hair, dragging it swiftly behind as I felt my grip get even tighter.

"Ow, Ness." I heard Jacob say which I ignored him and then came to a stop as I let go of his wrist after slinging him into a huge mossy green tree, his back hitting against it with a thud.

Jacob wrapped his oversized hand around the wrist I had held that's now bloodshot red.

"You about crushed my wrist – good thing I heel fast." He joked, adding a little laugh as he rubbed his wrist gently.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm in no mood for jokes."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "What's the matter?"

I closed my eyes, trying to control the anger I felt.

"Jacob, what the hell?" I yelled.

"Please, tell me what this is all about." He begged.

My hands closed into fists. "You know exactly what this is about!"

"No I don't – but being you think I do, tell me anyways."

"What is your problem with Michael?" I asked calmly, or tried to sound calmly. Then I opened my eyes. "Because I'm tired of it!"

His eyes darted away from me. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"It's nothing, Ness. Is this why you dragged me out here?" He still didn't look at me, as he finally let go of his wrist.

If it isn't Michael then it has to be me. He's taking this out on Michael when this is really something to do with me. That's the only thing I can come up with. Rosalie said I was the one making Jacob miserable. Is this him getting back at me, for making him so miserable? Ugh, I don't care what it is; he needs to just tell me! I shouldn't have to be guessing!

"If I'm really making you so miserable, just tell me!" I shouted, taking a step closer to him.

He looked at me with sad eyes, shaking his head. "You aren't making me miserable, far from miserable – screw what Blondie said."

"Then what is it?"

He shook his head again. "Nothing."

More anger struck through me because of the one question that still isn't being answered. He still is beating around the bush and for Jacob to beat around the bush is big because he's usually always the one to speak what is on his mind.

"You must hate me." I blurted out.

"No!" he protested his eyes wide, looking down at me. "What would make you say that?"

"Well," I began. "If it isn't Michael and isn't me making you miserable then the only thing left is that you hate me!"

His eyebrows pushed together angrily as he let out a short forceful laugh. "God Ness, don't be stupid."

"So I'm stupid now?" I felt my shouting grow louder.

He glowered at me. "No – God, I'm sorry. You're far from stupid – Nessie, I love you."

"Don't suck up to me, Jacob." I warned. "It isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"I'm not sucking up. I really love you Ness, I do…"

I looked away from him, feeling tears of anger start to produce. I started to speak. Jacob cut me off before I had a chance to say anything. "I really love you. I would be nothing without you and I don't think you really know what you mean to me."

I still didn't look at him, still angry, now confused while I forced the angry tears back. What does this have to do with anything? Is this his way of distracting me from the real matter? If so, I can't let him go through with it.

"Ever since I laid eyes on yo –"he tried to continue.

"Jacob, shut up! I dragged you out here because I want answers to why you're being so rude, why you act the way you do towards Michael, why you're trying to embarrass me in front of my friends and why you're doing all of this to me!"

He sighed with a slight smile while he started to speak again and I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was going to try to continue what he tried saying before that has no meaning to be said because he's clearly avoiding the answers I want.

"Stop, all I want is one simple answer." I demanded, not allowing him to speak. "Just tell me why are you doing this? Give me an answer!"

I forced myself to look at him, breathing in and out slowly, staying put as I controlled myself to not rip his head off for answers. The more he stalled it, the angrier I got.

"Tell me." I breathed, now allowing him to speak, hoping for him to give me a real answer this time.

"Because I love you –"

"No just – "

I instantly felt his hot breath brush against my face and then a fraction of a second later his lips crashed into mine, all happening so fast I wasn't even aware of what was happening until a moment later my lips started to move with his, his soft textured, burning lips. I felt his hands grip the back of my thighs, lifting me up forcefully while I straddled my legs, wrapping them around him as my hands traveled up the back of his neck, making their way in his hair.

Out of nowhere I felt us moving quickly and then feeling my back hit up against a tree, now pinned between Jacob and the tree trunk. I felt the bark scrap against my silk blouse while my lips never left his, no longer feeling angry with him. It all washed away. I felt something go along with this... something pulling me to him that made me hold him tighter and kiss him back. I couldn't believe that I was kissing Jacob Black.

Then I realized... I love him. I'm in love with Jacob.

He pulled away, our breaths ragged.

"You talk too much." He breathed and then kissed me quickly, pulling away to look at me.

I looked into his warm eyes as they intently looked into mine and then my legs that wrapped around him locked tighter, causing our bodies to press more tightly than I thought was possible. Then I felt his hands rub on my sides as I felt a smile spread across my face.

I've never realized this before… I really love Jacob. He's everything to me. I need him. I mean... I always felt that way, just this is different.

He slowly planted a kiss on my forehead, holding it there, letting his lips burn right through me and making my heart jump around.

"I love you." he whispered on my skin before he pressed his forehead to mine. "So, so much."

"I love you too."

It clicked. That's why he's the way he is around Michael. He loves me. He can't stand to see me with Michael or anyone else. Which reminds me…

Michael.

My one hand started to fiddle with the tips of Jacob's messy hair that sat along down past both sides of his face as my mind couldn't stop thinking about Michael. What have I done? Don't I love Michael? Of course I love Michael. That's why I'm with him. If I love him so much why am I here with Jacob like this?

This, right now, it's a mistake, isn't it? No – yes – I don't know.

"I love you." I said, hoping it would help me figure things out.

He smiled, cupping my face in his hands. "Ness, you know I love you too."

No. I can't do this to Michael. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't at all.

"There's something..." he trailed off, closing his eyes shut."When I first laid eyes on you, nothing else mattered. Nothing made sense to me until you came along, giving me a reason to breathe, and a reason to continue my life. Nessie, I…"

He sighed, opening his eyes.

I knew what he was trying to say now.

"You… imprinted on me?"

Jacob slowly nodded.

Silence waved through us along with more confusion on my part.

As if I thought things couldn't get more complicated, Jacob tells me he imprinted on me. I thought back to Claire and Amy, how lucky I really thought they were and they really are. I never realized I have the exact same thing right in front of me – so Jacob always loved me since he first laid eyes on me? Why couldn't he have told me sooner? Why now? Why wait until I have a boyfriend?

Wait – how could I have not seen it myself? It should have been obvious to me.

I felt my legs loosen around him suddenly realizing Michael is probably still waiting at the bonfire. I have to take him home; I can't keep him waiting any longer. I can't. He's going to wonder where I am…

Jacob went to kiss me – I forced myself to turn my head, his lips landing on my right cheek. "Jake, I love you... but not like this." I whispered.

It was silent, I was afraid to look, afraid to know what damage I had done by my words. I'm not ready for this; I'm not ready for the drama this is all going to cause. This shouldn't have happened. I have a boyfriend, someone who doesn't deserve this one bit. Michael loves me, how on earth would he feel if he found out this had happen? How can he love me? I'm so horrible. Are things going to be weird between Jacob and me now? He imprinted on me and he finally told me… of course things are going to be weird. What about Michael… do I have to tell him about tonight?

I let out a sigh.

Michael… He loves me and I love him too... I think.

I slowly turned my head to look at Jacob, my best friend – instantly closing my eyes shut when seeing the image of his face from what I had just done to him, never wanting to see him like that again. Nothing but heartbreak and it's my entire fault. Wouldn't Michael be the same way though, wouldn't I have gotten a look something like that from Michael? Yes, I would have. Either way I end up hurting someone. I can't win.

I unwrapped my legs from around him as he pulled away slowly, feeling my back slide against the tree, a moment later my feet hitting the ground.

Then I opened my eyes to look at Jacob, the one I hurt, the one I chopped into pieces. He didn't look at me. He was way too quiet for it to be Jacob, _my_ Jacob.

"Jake…" I whispered.

"Think about it." He said, glancing at me. "You love me Ness, I know you do. Just really think about it and then come find me."

I smiled, placing my hand on his bare chest. "You won't be hard to find, you practically live with me."

He shook his head sadly. "No, that would make things to easy to brush off – I'm staying with my dad. Maybe we need time apart."

"No." I shook my head, "No, Jacob – you don't have to do that."

He nodded. "I think I do…"

"You doing that won't change my mind."

A small smile flashed on his lips. "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

"Please don't..."

"I love you." His voice was almost inaudible.

My hand suddenly was against nothing, just air as Jacob disappeared and I felt like I was ready to cry. I felt the need to go after him, feeling that general pull between the two of us... I just forced myself to stay put.

I then felt cold and alone.

He won't be far, but it still feels like I lost him... like I lost my best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first I couldn't move, not with Jacob leaving things like this, not with him being so absolute about things, thinking this will make me change my mind. He's so determined with his hopes being set so high. That's what is really going to crush him and he's already hurting badly as it is. What is it going to do to him when things don't turn out like he expected? But did I make the right choice? Michael is who I'm with now… is it someone I want to actually stay with?

I steadied myself on the tree for a few minutes, ready to cry. I sucked it up. I put one foot in front of the other quickly making my way out of the forest, to go back to the bonfire.

I need to pretend like everything is okay while out there. I need to just have a good time or act like it that is.

The few minutes it took me to get out of the forest felt like forever. I slowed down when coming close to being visible and then walked human speed the rest of the way out, finding the fire set low. There was no one to be seen, but Michael who held a stick in his hand, poking at the fire.

I checked my watch, twelve-ten.

I felt nothing, only guilty.

The images of what had happened in the forest slid through my mind, playing over and over making me want to tell Michael everything. I was just afraid to hurt him. He would never be able to stand to be anywhere near Jacob if he knew what happened. It's bad enough Jacob acts the way he does towards Michael. Things would only be worse if Michael were to act the same way back. Would Michael even stay with me if he knew? I really don't know. So is it even fair for him not to know?

I put on a smile like planned, pretending everything's okay. He finally looked up to see me and then his whole face light up. "Renesmee, what happened?"

That is something that I couldn't answer with complete honesty. "Jacob and I talked..."

"So where is he?" He got up, tossing the stick in the low fire as he made his way over to me.

"He left." I decided to keep my answers simple.

"Is everything okay?" Michael wrapped both of his arms around me for comfort as I leaned my head against his collarbone. "We can talk about it if you want. You know I'm here for you."

I nodded. "Everything is fine... I'm just tired."

I stayed in his arms as he held me. He didn't know it, but being with him right now did help me… just a little. I felt completely selfish getting comfort from someone who I betrayed. How can I do this? I'm having doubts. Even if it were the other way around with me in Jacob's arms wouldn't I still be thinking the same thing with the: _what ifs_?

We stood here for about two more minutes, holding each other. I started to feel cold and then kept wishing Jacob would be here right now instead. I wouldn't be so cold or alone – no, how can I think that? Michael is the one for me... he is. Maybe Jacob is right, him and I need time apart. As much as I don't want to be apart from him maybe it will help him realize that we aren't meant to be.

Imprint or no imprint . . .

It was a silent ride to his house, both lost in our thoughts I guess. I pulled into Michael's long driveway, his house appearing with the light post shining brightly to greet us.

I pulled up to his house, the car coming to a complete stop.

"Do you want to come in for a little?" I heard him ask.

I turned to look at Michael who looked hopeful. As much as I really feel like being alone right now, I want Michael to be happy and after not spending time with him at all tonight, I owe him. I staying over for a little bit will obviously make him happy.

"Yeah, I could stay." I forced a smile as I unsnapped my seatbelt, us both climbing out of the car. My eyes started to sting from the tears that wanted free, though I continued to force them back as we walked up the porch steps and through the front door.

I could barely see anything. The inside was dark; the only light that shined in was the one from the front yard that shined through the windows. I almost stumbled over a rug making my way over to the doublewide doors in the darkness. Michael grabbed hold of me, helping me balance.

"You okay?" he asked as I felt him still hold me around the waist.

My cheeks warmed. "Yeah."

"My dog sometimes messes with the rugs." he explained.

"It's possible it was me." I mumbled. "But you have a dog?"

"Yeah Diamond – come on this way." he said, then led the way through the doublewide doors as he still didn't let go of me and then we instantly came to a stop.

"Now you can make it to the couch without killing yourself, right?" He joked.

I pushed him playfully on the shoulder, trying my hardest to not to be too rough. "I'll manage."

As soon as I sat on the couch the lights flickered on. I closed my eyes to the brightness, getting my eyes to adjust as Michael came to sit next to me, his hand wrapping around mine and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Where's your mom?" I asked curiously, glancing around for any sign of her.

"Probably out at a party or something."

"Oh..." I turned to look at him as a smile started to tug at the corners of his lips. "And your sister?"

"Have no idea. Do you feel uncomfortable being here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No not at all. I'm fine, why?"

"I was just making sure." He said, lifting his hand up to my cheek as he began stroking it. "The most important thing is that you're comfortable."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lay back, pulling me on top of him, feeling my sandals slip off onto the tile. My hands slid away from his neck as I placed them on his chest, against his blue collar shirt. My lips overlapped his for a few moments and then pulled away, resting my head on his chest.

"Now I'm comfortable." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Good me too."

For some odd reason I felt really wrong. I felt as if this isn't right at all, as if I were cheating on Jacob. I'm cheating on no one right now, I reminded myself, just... why do I feel that way? Like this isn't supposed to be? However I did cheat on Michael earlier which didn't help me at all. That made me feel sick.

I pulled out my Blackberry from my pocket, thinking I should text my mom and tell her I'm at Michael's house so she don't send someone out to stalk me if she hasn't already – actually, that's my dad's job. I sighed.

_Hey momma, at Michael's. I will be home soon._

_xoxo – Ren_

Then slipped my phone back into my pocket.

We lay here for a few minutes and then I felt my stinging eyes start to close from tiredness. I forced them open as I got up off of Michael and off the couch, feeling my bare feet press against the cold tile.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked, thinking maybe splashing water in my face will help wake me.

He seemed to be thinking really hard.

"You don't know where your own bathroom is?" I asked playfully.

His lips twitched before a smile stretched. "I'm just deciding what bathroom for you to go to – the safest way for you I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't think I can make it to the bathroom?"

"Upstairs." He finally answered.

"That's the safest? You saw the way I trip, my luck I will tumble down the stairs." I joked, heading over to the stairs, adding a laugh.

It felt wrong to laugh, knowing my best friend Jacob is in pain because of me.

I started to walk up the slightly curved stairway, my right hand sliding against the smooth wooden railing as I made my way up, hearing Michael give me directions to the bathroom, his voice distant.

By the time I was actually up the stairs, I realized I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

The first thing I noticed was a couple nightlights plugged into some of the outlets and I snickered to myself thinking maybe that's why he chose the upstairs bathroom – more light for me to see.

There were a lot of doors up here. I noticed a huge bookcase sitting up against the wall in front of me with a door on each side. I decided to try one of them, quickly choosing a door – the left, thinking maybe the bathroom would be one of the two. When opening the door, I realized right away that it was not a bathroom.

A bedroom actually.

My curiosity took over making me take a couple steps into the room, noticing a nightlight plugged in over by the bed. I flipped the switch on the wall next to me, turning on the overhead light. It definitely isn't Michael's mom or his sister's room… it had to of been Michael's. His bedroom set was all a light wood with light green walls and white carpet, his bed queen sized, against the north side of the wall in the corner. The room was neat, with posters that were framed that didn't look familiar to me at all.

I wanted to take a couple more steps, to get a better look. I quickly decided that I better get out before Michael decides to check up on me. I flipped the switch, spinning around quickly, bumping smack into someone – Michael.

I felt my teeth stab through my bottom lip as a blush rose.

"I uh –"I tried to speak but Michael placed a finger on my lips.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you from your snooping?" he asked, fighting a smile.

I looked down, my lips sliding away from his finger and then he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Sorry – I was looking for the bathroom and…" I tried to explain.

He took his other hand, his fingers placed under my chin as he lifted my face up to look at him. "It's okay Renesmee. Just admit it, you were snooping."

"No."

He smirked. "You were, but it's okay."

Dang it, he knows me to well.

"Okay, a little." I admitted.

"You shouldn't have to look around. My fault. I should have offered you a tour." He smiled. "How rude of me – this is my room."

"No really?" I spoke sarcastically. "I figured that out on my own."

"Don't talk to me like that." He demanded teasingly as he flashed a smile, his perfect teeth showing as he placed both hands on my sides. He pulled me closer before he kissed my forehead gently. His one hand pulled away, seeing him reach for the light switch. I abruptly stopped him, snatching him by the wrist and laced his fingers with mine in both hands.

"Looks like I just did." I whispered before reaching my head up, making my lips touch his.

He pulled away slowly. "Well, don't think you'll get away with it."

"Punish me." I replied on his lips before kissing him passionately.

I took a step backwards, watching every move I made; he swung his hand I guess attempting to close the door shut behind him but failed; the door left slightly cracked. I was being as gentle as possible as started lowering him into his room as we got closer and closer towards his bed, our lips never coming apart. A few long moments later I felt the bed against the back of my legs and turned us, his lips not leaving mine and then lightly pushed him backwards on his bed, getting on top of him being careful with each movement I made.

This felt risky. I was never one to make all the moves, I usually leave that all to Michael. I don't know what has gotten into me tonight.

I started to unbutton my blouse as I began to pull away from his lips and then onto his neck as I traced my tongue on his neck lightly, feeling him stiffen to my touch as he gripped my sides tightly – any human would probably get left some sort of mark from how tightly he gripped my sides, but the fact is, it's me he's with right now, no one else has ever gotten this close to him and it felt amazing.

I struggled to get the one button off and pulled my lips away as I started to get frustrated.

"Dang – screw it!" I just ripped it the rest of the way, now my blouse almost off; the last two buttons torn, revealing my pink bra and my flat stomach.

"Renesmee," Michael breathed as he realized what I did. "We shouldn't – w-we can't."

I didn't take my blouse off the rest of the way as I took a few moments to stare into his gorgeous green eyes, able to see them enough from the nightlight that shinned while he stared back into mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded and then placed my lips on top of his and that's when guilt washed over me raucously, trying my hardest to brush it off, not wanting it to ruin this moment.

Jacob kept coming into my mind. Part of me wanted this to be Jacob, it really did so I thought maybe pretending this was Jacob, like I was with him right now instead of Michael would help – I couldn't fool myself one bit. Jacob was warmer, so much warmer that the heat comforted me and I would never in a million years would have to be this gentle with Jacob.

My heart sunk, not being able to fool myself to thinking this was Jacob because this isn't Jacob and for some reason is killed me.

Michael's hands left my hips and placed them on both sides of my face, pulling away, looking directly into my eyes, shaking his head slowly as I felt his heart roughly thud in his chest, watching hsis lips part before he said, "I don't want to do this."

I didn't feel hurt he was rejecting me; relieved, but somewhat embarrassed as I shifted my eyes away from his, unable to look at him. I made a fool out of myself.

"That sounded wrong. Renesmee, it isn't that I don't want to." He explained. "I do, it just… isn't right, okay? At least not now."

Which reminded me all of a sudden.

"Michael?" I spoke his name, ready to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking earlier?"

I didn't mean for the question to sound the way it did.

"Huh?" confusion flowed in his tone.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "When Edward asked you about kids?"

"Oh, um…"

"It's okay." I said, actually afraid to know, I just couldn't help to be anything but curious, as I tried studying his face. "You can tell me anything."

"I found it weird actually that your brother was able to ask coincidental questions that related to my thoughts and that was one of them but uh – truth is, I was thinking how beautiful you looked and if we were to one day…" he trailed off.

"What?"

He picked up back where he left off. "If we were to one day – you know – have kids, I was hoping they would look more like you than anything..."

An awkward smile approached his lips.

I giggled to how adorable he looked right about now and he seemed very self conscious right when the giggle escaped my lips.

"Michael..."

"Why you laughing?" He asked, appearing even more self conscious.

"You're sweet." I whispered, knowing I don't deserve him.

I'm glad we didn't go through with this; he doesn't deserve someone like me. He's way too good for me and I know it. He doesn't seem to think so, only I know so.

"So," he said eager to change the subject. "Does your brother read minds, or what?"

"No."

I didn't mean to sound so defensive.

"Must be one of those weird things – sorry." He mumbled quickly as his hands still were placed on both sides of my face and then he pulled my lips to his, kissing me tenderly.

He pulled away for a moment. "You're too good for me and I don't deserve you."

His words made me feel horrible and suddenly angry… angry only at me.

"No that isn't true – don't ever think that." I also didn't mean to sound so defensive there either.

It's true though, I'm far from good. I'm horrible. He's the good one.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked, surprised by my reaction.

I nodded.

He sat up as I slid off of him onto the bed. Then he got up, making his way over to the light switch, flipping it on and the brightness hit me as he walked back over to the bed, reaching both of his hands out. I grabbed them both, letting him pull me to my feet.

He pulled me closer, as he looked me up and down with a smirk. "You know, most guys would punch me for turning down such a goddess like I did."

I looked down, instantly remembering how exposed I am as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, making me start to button myself from the top. Michael chuckled as he got down on his knees to help me button up starting from the bottom as I still worked my way with the top.

"What a night." I breathed, feeling guilty for being so exposed, again feeling like I was cheating on Jacob as I let out a sigh, wanting to laugh at myself for thinking of it that way when it isn't like that at all, far from it.

How can I cheat on someone I'm not even with? Exactly.

We met in the middle, finishing up with the buttons and then he got up to his feet as his fingers traced the last two buttons. "You damaged this blouse – only the last two buttons at least. Just remind me to take off my own clothes if we ever get in that situation again."

I couldn't help to laugh along with him to his joke.

"Alice will kill me for sure." I giggled.

"Ah you Aunt, the one that loves fashion." He said as we laughed again.

I smiled; happy that he remembers. He paid attention – of course he paid attention, he always listens to each word I speak. He's amazing… just, he still isn't Jacob.

God, who do I want? Jacob or Michael?

Something caught my eye, a shadow, someone walking by his doorway. At least I think I saw someone walk by through the crack, didn't I?

My heart raced. Is it his mom?

"Michael," I whispered. "I think someone is here."

He turned to face his door, "Wait here."

He walked over, swinging his door open as he made a left disappearing around the corner.

I heard voices. Michael's and someone else's. I couldn't make out what they were saying. My heart raced, thinking maybe it was his mom. How embarrassing it would be if she were to walk in on us at any moment while Michael and I were in here in that situation…

About a minute later, feeling more like forever, Michael came walking in. "It was just Mellison. She just got home, nothing to worry about."

I sighed, still slightly embarrassed, even picturing Mellison walking in or anyone.

"I better get home." I said, running my fingers through my curls. "Before my family goes berserk."

"We have school tomorrow." He stated. "I will see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Definitely." I answered smiling.

"I don't know about you driving home alone…" His voice sounded concerned. "I could follow you to your house if it makes you feel better."

"No, I'm fine." I assured.

"Really?"

"I have a fast car." I grinned. "I will make it home in no time."

He laughed before his face turned serious. "Please, please be careful."

"I will." I promised as we walked out of his room.

I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Mellison that would be rude. I was friends with her before her brother and I got together, so I couldn't forget about her.

Mellison's door was the other one on the other side of the huge book case that, the door she left open. I seen her sit on her bed and then I noticed Lexis Smith sitting beside her as an amused smile was placed on her face when setting eyes on me.

"Hi Nessie." Lex greeted, a smile never leaving her lips.

"Hi Mel, Lex…" I greeted back. "I'm leaving; I will see you guys at school tomorrow."

Mellison smiled big as she jumped off her bed to give me a hug, so pleased that I went out of my way to talk to her.

"Okay! For sure. Bye!" she exclaimed and then I pulled away.

I slipped on my sandals downstairs and then Michael led me out the door.

We then shared our last kiss for the night right before I got into my car and then pulled out of the driveway.

I forced myself to think of other things – school, bonfire and false things of what could have happened at Michael's keeping it rated PG, just to keep my father satisfied so he wouldn't try scooping deep into my thoughts. I was sure I would be able to pull it off.

I pulled into the garage and hopped out of the car, avoiding the thoughts that I couldn't let them to know.

When entering the house, I zoomed to my bedroom, taking off my blouse, absentmindedly kicking it under the bed as I quickly threw my soft sleeping pants on with my shirt to go with it. After spending a minute changing, I hurried down the stairs.

The first thing that came to my mind was Jacob, looking for any sign of him, finding Jasper and Emmett in the living room flipping through the channels on the television.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked a question for anyone to answer.

Jasper turned to look at me. "No, he hasn't been around all night."

I felt upset, unable to stop the tears from forming, I just didn't allow them to water over my sockets, forcing them back. Jasper immediately felt my sadness, it was stupid for me to hide tears. I just really didn't care that he knew. The only thing I care about is having Jacob here, here with me right now.

He's really gone; he really is staying over at Billy's like he said he would. It didn't hit me so hard before because then, they were just words. Now he not being here shows he meant them.

"What's the matter, Nessie?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I lied, but he knows I'm sad, he just doesn't know why. "Where's my dad?"

"He and your mom are out in the cottage." Emmett grimaced. "I wouldn't go there if I were you though…"

"Wow," I didn't let that thought go far. "no need to say anymore."

Instantly, I no longer felt sad. I now felt calm and I smiled at Jasper. Normally I would get frustrated, but I was glad he washed my sadness away. Maybe it will help me sleep better.

"Thanks."

Jasper nodded.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, heading back up the stairs and into my room.

The calmness helped me think clearer and within a few minutes I fell asleep, feeling more relaxed than I have ever as I was really grateful for Jasper's talent for once.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ELEVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has only been two days since that night, since I last seen Jacob, I told myself. Since last Sunday. It's only Tuesday. I'm forcing myself not to just run over to Billy's to see him. I felt like I was going mental. Jacob and I never go this long without seeing each other, I thought to myself, ready to cry thinking about it. Even when I was living over in Alaska he was around so much that he would rarely take patrol here in Forks.

Maybe he's right, I thought, we need some time apart.

Is this what he was expecting from me, me wanting to see him so badly? If so, what does that mean exactly?

I've been taking advantage of my private thoughts when away from the house. My dad has no idea what's going on. I've constantly have to keep my mind busy and spending time with the family tends to do the job most of the time and having Jasper around to calm me helps a lot too. My dad thinks I'm upset because Jacob hasn't been around. He has no idea how much more to the story there is.

Finding my way over to my locker I instantly felt two hands cup over my eyes and I felt a little aggravated, thinking it was Michael. He has been so clingy lately and always asks the same question over and over: _Are you really okay?_

"Guess." I heard someone whisper at my ear.

Not Michael, I know it isn't Michael. I can tell that isn't his voice. I sighed.

"Samantha?"

"Nope." They whispered.

"Mellison, Michael?" I know it isn't Michael.

"No…"

I felt really annoyed thinking it was Daniel Corder. He had been getting on my nerves a lot. Always talking to me every chance he got, always writing notes to me. He never talked to me so much when Michael was around... so Daniel Corder likes me and I was finding it to be really annoying.

"Daniel?"

The hands slid off my face and I thought I got it right, that it was Daniel. When I turned around I was surprised to find Kensea behind me, smiling.

"Out of all the people, you didn't think to guess me!" Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Was the name 'Kensea' so hard to guess?"

Kensea and I have been hanging out a lot the past two days in and outside of school. She's the only person that knows the secret because of her brother being in the pack and all. I don't know why she and I never talked before. It's nice to have someone I can talk to about everything. I do have Jacob, but we haven't been talking. I'm thankful to have Kensea.

"Sorry, my mind has been somewhere else lately." I justified.

"What's the matter?"

I sighed. "The same thing."

Kensea pretty much knows everything about what happened with me and Jacob. I didn't get into details, I just told her the basics.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ness, everything is going to be fine. You and Jacob will work things out, okay? Don't be so down. You need to do something to keep your mind busy."

"I need him, I need Jacob." I kept my voice low for no one else to hear as we walked slowly side by side together. "He's over at Billy's. Jacob knows me to well… he knows how much this kills me."

"Are you going to see him?" Her eyes never left my face.

"No..." I mumbled as shifted my books from one arm to another. "Because if I go and see him he will right away assume I'm choosing him."

"So you choose Michael?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

Kensea stopped, tossing her hair over to her right shoulder and then I stopped along with her.

"You could tell him…" She suggested.

"Tell who what?"

She glanced around, her voice kept lower. "Tell Jacob you pick Michael maybe you guys can work out being friends again – this could all blow over."

I shook my head. "Jacob won't get over this."

"He's doing a lot better than what you give him credit for." She snapped.

I looked at her with disbelief. "You talk to him?"

"Sometimes..." She admitted her voice so low I barely heard her.

Kensea betrayed me, I thought. After the past two days I felt her and I were getting so close. She has been talking to Jacob and hasn't even told me. Is she Jacob's spy? Is she running to Jacob, telling him everything I told her, stuff that should be kept between her and me?

"He comes to my house. My brother is in the pack, remember?" She explained. "It isn't like I go out of my way to see him or anything."

"But you talk to him and you didn't tell me." I fumed, making sure not to cause a scene. "Why?"

She grabbed a stand of her long, black, hair as she started fiddling with it. "He tells me stuff and you tell me stuff. I just didn't want to be caught up in the middle – still don't. What you and him tell me, I keep to myself."

"What does he tell you?" I asked, gripping one of the books between my fingers, feeling the corner of the hard cover start to crush in my hand.

"Nessie…" she spoke softly, playing with the strand of hair nervously. "This is between you and him."

"You're supposed to be my friend." I accused. "If you're my friend, you will tell me!"

She should know by now not to mess with me. Kensea knows my temper, she knows I could easily break her—not that I want to, but I can't help how angry I get and that's probably something I picked up from Jacob from being around him so much. Then my anger quickly turned to sadness thinking of him.

She looked down, seeing the crushed corner of the book, finally realizing she's pushing her luck.

"Okay, okay." She gave in and then I felt my grip ease. "He's actually doing a whole lot better than what you believe… yeah of course he has to be hurting some, but he's prepared…"

"Prepared for what?" I asked impatiently.

"For you not coming back to him." She shrugged her shoulders and then let out a sigh.

I felt my heart smash into pieces as she was telling me this. It isn't like Jacob to be so let down, to be so negative. He's the determined one, the one who thinks nothing but positive thoughts… usually.

"What else?" I don't think I can handle hearing anymore.

"There isn't any more to tell." She said and I wasn't convinced.

"Please tell me." I begged.

"Honestly," her voice was sincere. "he doesn't talk about you much or…"

"What?" I prompted.

"According to my brother, Colby… Jacob doesn't think about you much either. It's like he has moved on already…" She said her voice low as her eyes saddened and then I felt bad for forcing her to tell me all of this.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "I shouldn't have made you –"

"No, you needed to know. I'm sorry Ness, I really am." She wrapped an arm around me and that's when her words sunk in as I fought back the tears. "I really wanted to tell you before."

Is that why Jacob chose to move back to his dad's, to help him move on? I thought about it some more... I mean, It makes sense. It's so hard to believe that Jacob could set his hopes so low to the point where he gives up. Who can blame him, though? I'm not worth it anyway…

This is good. Jacob has obviously moved on so this should make things easier… right? If this is so good why is it killing me so much? Why do I feel the need to die, why does it feel so important to me for Jacob to want me even if I don't feel there's anything special about me for anyone to want? I still want to be wanted... and only from him, only from Jacob. I want Jacob and I should have chosen him in the forest. Now it's too late, he has moved on. I guess this should make things easier. I should go to his house and ask to be friends at least. It shouldn't be hard for him at all if I ask to be friends being he has already moved on…

"You're right; I should see him and tell him I chose Michael. I'm sure Jacob and I could work things out and be friends again…" My voice sounded lifeless as I spoke.

Kensea nodded in agreement. "This should make the situation easier though, right?"

"Yeah – I got to go." I mumbled, tugging away from Kensea's arm, making my way to my locker, leaving her behind and then I felt the unwanted tears start to slide down my cheeks.

_Moved on_, so he moved on...

I brought this on me. I'm the one that chose Michael. Didn't I want Michael at the time? Hell, I didn't know what I wanted at the time, who am I kidding? I was completely confused. I love Michael but I also love Jacob. Now that I know Jacob has moved on has hurt me to the core. I'm so selfish, completely selfish. I wanted Jacob to be fine that I chose Michael and then I find out he is, that he moved on and then I want nothing but for him to want me. I'm so screwed up. I wish I wasn't in this position, between two guys. This is insane.

I turned around the corner, quickly making my way to my locker, human pace as I wiped away the tears so fast, no one seemed to notice, though I was afraid to look.

When I did look up to judge how far I had to go before hitting my locker I was surprised to see Michael waiting for me, leaning up against my locker, his eyes watching me as I walked over. I approached to my locker and he moved to the side, allowing me to access.

He smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Kensea." I answered, opening my locker.

"Lunch started about five minutes ago."

I shoved my books into my locker. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you really okay?" The same question he keeps asking me over and over. "I mean really?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Renesmee." He spoke my name with concern. "Something isn't right."

"Just stop. I'm perfectly fine." I lashed.

"You aren't, I—"

"I am." I spat.

I slammed my locker shut and then looked at him. That's when I instantly felt horrible. I looked into his green eyes that filled with concern for me. I realized that I snapped at him like I've been doing lately and here I go again telling him I'm sorry for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." He smiled. I could tell I hurt him.

I still felt annoyed, more annoyed than anything being around him and I hated feeling that way towards Michael. Why was I suddenly getting so easily annoyed by him? I love him just no matter what he always does something to get on my last nerve and he doesn't have to do much.

It must be me, I decided, it isn't Michael. I'm upset, angry, and stressed. I'm taking it out on him.

I watched Michael take a step closer to me, rubbing my arm as his face moved to mine…

"Mr. Prylon!" I heard a firm voice call Michael. I looked over my shoulder to spot a heavyset man – probably a teacher. He wore thin rimmed glasses eyeing the both of us and I forced a smile, but he didn't smile back, his eyes only on Michael.

I turned my head to look at Michael. "What's the matter?"

"I probably have to stay after school again." He mumbled. "I will meet you at lunch in a couple minutes."

Michael made his way over to the teacher and then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket pulling it out, seeing I had a text from Mellison.

_Why aren't you at lunch? xxx_

I clicked reply, texting: _On my way now, see you soon_.

After lunch I'm leaving, I decided. P.E is next and I don't think I'm up for that. I need to get away from school. I should really eat something first. That was the only reason why I'm I didn't leave right away.

I smeared away the dampness around my eyes and then sniffled as I made my way into the cafeteria that wasn't packed; some kids were already done, making their way out.

What Kensea had said kept popping into my mind while I sat at the lunch table staring at my salad as I started picking at it briefly. Kids were chattering away while I paid no mind as I was in my own world... thinking of him.

"Hey Nessie." I heard Mellison say.

I lifted my head up, seeing everyone staring at me with looks of question on their face, besides Mellison who smiled with happiness. I ignored the stares. They had probably noticed that something was not right with me and if they ask, I will just tell them I'm tired – it works every time.

I felt my sad eyes struggle to stay open, forcing a smile to Mellison. "Yeah?"

"Are you and my brother okay?" She asked in almost a whisper.

No use in whispering because most the kids at the table leaned in to eavesdrop.

Again, I ignored the stares as I whispered back. "Yeah, we're fine."

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out from my left pocket seeing that I had a text thinking it's probably from Michael. I was surprised to see that it's from someone else, a number I'm not familiar with.

_Hey, its Daniel we should do something 2nite._

I turned my head around the cafeteria and spotted Daniel Corder sitting with most of the basketball team – he already had his eyes on me as he smiled hugely. I shook my head slightly. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. I texted back.

_Can't__.__ I already have plans_.

A few moments later my phone vibrated again.

_Thats 2 bad…_

_:(_

I lied. I didn't have plans. I couldn't hang out with Daniel, he's trying to be something more, I can feel it and I already have enough problems with guys right now. I'm between Jacob and Michael…or was. I didn't even know what position I was in anymore.

I sighed.

"Okay," I said angrily. "Who gave Daniel Corder my number?"

I skimmed my eyes from person to person at our table and then a boy with shaggy blonde hair – someone I don't even talk to raised their hand slightly up for less than a second. So why does he have my number?

"You?" I questioned. "How did you get my number?"

"Lex – I asked her if I should give him it and she said yes." His deep voice answered as he glanced at Lexis Smith. "So I thought it would be okay."

Lexis probably got my number from Mellison. Jeez! Is my number being passed around from student to student and even more students? Who else has my number that I don't even know about?

I glared at Lexis and she smiled innocently.

"We will talk later." She said in a friendly tone as a smile never left her face.

I studied Mellison's face and she didn't seem too happy that Lex found it okay for Daniel to have my number. Mellison gave Lex a couple angry glances and I felt I could trust Mellison the most. She wouldn't have given Daniel Corder my number.

I felt fingers quickly run through my hair and a familiar voice. "Hey."

Michael sat down next to me with two slices of pizza. I looked at him and smiled. Then I started to pick at my small portion of salad that I knew would never fill me. I will have to eat more when I get home, I told myself.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked, his eyes never leaving me.

I was just about to speak but Lex's voice cut me off.

"Yeah, Daniel and Nessie were getting their text on." She answered his question, an answer not necessary at all.

Why did she have to say that?

I stabbed my fork through one of the tomatoes as I shoved it in my mouth, feeling all the stares grow curious and probably on Michael too, begging for drama.

"Uh oh, am I being replaced?" Michael teased.

I continued to chew and looked up at him who had a playful smile across his face. I forced a small smile, glad that he was taking it so lightly and not being jealous.

"But sweetie, Daniel out of all people?" He fought a smile trying to make his self look serious, but it's obvious he was joking.

"I think there is more than one…" I heard Lex say under her breath while my food traveled down my throat and then I coughed.

My head snapped at Lex and she smiled evilly at me. She knows about what happened with Jacob. Does she? Or is she trying to say that more boys in this school have my number? I looked back at Michael. He didn't seem to notice what she said, thankfully.

"I didn't ask for Daniel to text me." I told Michael nervously, only afraid Lex might know something, afraid she just might blurt it out if she does know and Michael can't find out that way. But… how would she know? There's no reason for how she would know, not that I'm aware of.

"Yeah, Lex said it was okay for Chris to give out Nessie's number." Mellison chipped in and then I smiled at her. "Nessie actually isn't very happy about it."

I was more upset about Jacob moving on to get angry at Lex and obviously Lexis Smith is doing this out of spite. To get attention. So I'm going to pay no mind to her.

Michael rolled his eyes. "It's okay I don't believe any of it."

I shoved the rest of my salad in my mouth quickly and then got up out of my seat with the salad bowl in my hand as I finished chewing and swallowing. Michael got up with me.

"Heading off to P.E?" he asked, as we walked away from the lunch table.

I shook my head. "I'm going home… I don't feel so good."

"Okay," he said and then we kissed for a moment. "Feel better."

"Kay, I will." I smiled.

He smiled back and then grabbed for my bowl. "I'll get that for you, you head home."

I kissed him one last time and then headed off outside to The Mercedes Guardian that I have to take because my dad won't buy me a motorcycle. I can't use Jacob's because when he left, so did the Harley...

The tears returned in my eyes. No matter what, my thoughts would always lead to Jacob and because I got upset that was what would lead myself to tiredness and sleep. I've been doing a lot of sleeping lately. So thinking of him is really tiring.

I let in a lungful of air and slowly let it out as I pulled out my keys from my right pocket and then turned off the alarm, unlocking the car from the keyless entry.

Right when I got to my car I heard light thudding that sounded like running against the concrete and then a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Daniel Corder huffing and puffing for air as a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Nessie." He said, still smiling.

"Hi." I forced myself to be nice. "What's up?"

"So this weekend…" He started.

"Daniel." I cut in. "I have a boyfriend okay? You know this."

He smiled amusingly. "Come on, is that what you take me for? I was just letting you know that there is a party at my place this weekend – Saturday and you're invited."

"I don't know…"

"And if Saturday doesn't work for you I will change it to Friday or Sunday." He threw in.

"Okay maybe." I smiled, trying my best not to laugh at him.

He's trying way too hard, he really is, I thought.

"Michael is going." Daniel added.

"Fine I'll go." I breathed.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I will text or call you for directions."

"Kay." I nodded and then opened my car door as Daniel walked back towards the school entrance.

I felt the tears break free as they slid down my cheeks. I started the car up and backed out of the parking spot. There weren't many people around, but the few people that were, I could feel their eyes on my car and didn't even care about the stares anymore.

Jacob has moved on and it's killing me. I need to see him. I have to because I would rather be friends with him than nothing at all and I have to tell him that I want to be friends.

The tears continued to run down both sides of my face none stop while pulling out of the school and onto the highway.

That's when I stepped on the gas, feeling the car dart down the highway.

_I need him._

**Jacob's POV**

The air vent above blew directly on my bare chest as I sat down on my warn-out couch, staring blankly at the old crappy TV. I watched something my dad seemed overly interested in. It didn't catch any interest in me so my thoughts started to creep up thinking of Nessie and only Nessie.

Two days, two long days since I had seen her and I thought for sure she would have came for me by now, begging for me back. Kensea is supposed to get the scoop on Nessie's thoughts for me and tell me exactly what she thinks. The last I heard Nessie was struggling and missing me… if she misses me so much than why hasn't she come for me?

"Are you patrolling today?" My dad asked, his eyes not leaving the TV.

I sighed, sitting on the couch as I started to shift my weight. "Yeah more and likely, why?"

"Even though you moved back I still don't see you very much." He glanced at me with a frown. "You patrol way more than what's necessary."

"I didn't patrol at all today." I mumbled.

I've been patrolling a lot more to get my mind off of Nessie and of course it barely helps. The whole pack only hopes they don't have the same shift as me – they are getting sick of my thoughts, being Nessie is the only thing I think of. I think of her so much that they all feel my depression just as bad as me... I usually always expect that I will feel better once I shift. That's the way it usually is... but its different when your imprint comes to your mind when in wolf form.

So if your imprint stabs you in the heart, there's no way to hide from it.

"Yeah but you patrolled all day yesterday and most of last night." He pointed out, arching his arm back, his fingers ruffled through his long black hair as he began to scratch the back of his head. "Why exactly did you move back?"

His brown eyes burned through mine and then my eyes flickered back over to the TV, knowing if I were to have an eye to eye conversation with my dad he would be able to know what's going on – he can read me so well. "I didn't move back. I'm just staying here until things are sorted out."

"Is it something to do with Nessie?" He asked and my heart sunk to hearing her name. "You know son, if you two are having trouble I think it's best to talk things through rather than hide here."

I didn't respond, my eyes never leaving the TV.

"Although, I am thankful you're here… just the right thing to do is talk to her." He said and I could feel his eyes still on me. "I know you will do the right thing."

I heard my cell phone start to vibrate and I jump instantly heading over to the dining room, snatching it off from the table, hoping for it to be Nessie. I was disappointed, seeing it was only a text from Kensea.

_Are you home?_

I hate texting. My fingers are way too big to text. I can barely dial a number on a cell phone without making a mistake so why would I want to text, something that involves more buttons to push?

I replied simply: _Yes_

I waited a few moments later and then my phone vibrated, receiving another text from Kensea.

_Come here NOW._

Reply: _Y?_

A minute later I got tired of standing so I went to sit back on the couch, waiting for Kensea to respond. Why would she want me to come this second?

I looked at the time on my phone – three-ten, so she had to of just gotten out of school.

The minutes felt they were going by slower and slower... I got impatient. I skimmed through my recent calls as Kensea's number showed up and I clicked call, hearing it ring two times before she answered.

"Hey Jake!" She exclaimed happily.

"You want me to head over?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Hurry, I have something to tell you."

I sighed loudly. "Can't you tell me on the phone?"

"Come over." She ordered and then I heard a loud click on the other end.

I took the phone away from my ear with confusion right before Nessie came to my mind. Does she have something new to tell me? Why couldn't she have told me on the phone? It makes no sense why she would want to see me right this moment.

I jumped up, out of the house in a snap, running full speed into the forest, making my way to Kensea's house thinking what she could possibly have to tell me that she couldn't on the phone. How important is it?

About five minutes later I was in front of their log home, making my way to the front door and then I knocked on their door; two loud knocks.

A moment later the door opened, Kensea's face lighting up as she backed up, opening the door widely, allowing me in. I ducked my head as I made my way through the door, breathing in the smell of the house that smelt strongly of apple cider with a hint of watermelons.

"You wanted to see me?" I cut right to the chase.

"Yeah – I didn't expect you to show this fast." She smiled as she made her way over and down the hallway making a left into the laundry room. I followed. She then began opening the dryer, grabbing an armful of clothes and then quickly headed over to her room and I followed, getting really impatient.

"So what do you need to tell me?" I spoke nicely, trying not to let my impatience show.

She snatched a pair of jeans in her hand from the pile of clothes that she placed on her bed, and began folding as she let out a sigh. "Okay I might as well say it – Nessie chose Michael."

I felt my breath catch in my throat to her words.

Kensea continued on. "She told me today she doesn't see you being anymore than a friend. What she wants more than anything is to be friends without it being awkward and she plans on seeing you soon to ask that from you…"

I nodded, not breathing.

I controlled myself not to let the tears spill from my eyes as I spoke. "Is that all she said?"

"She was struggling on whom to choose because of pressure, she felt you leaving put pressure on her, thinking if she didn't choose you then it could ruin everything between you guys. She eventually moved on, realizing Michael is who she's in love with." Kensea said, as she now held a blue top in her hands, folding it and adding it to the folded pile.

Moved on? Okay, so leaving helped her move on? Damn! What the hell was I thinking when I thought leaving would be the right thing? She doesn't love me the way I love her. What Kensea is telling me right now kills.

I finally let out my breath, feeling more hurt than anything. Of course I'll accept whatever Ness wants from me. If she wants to be only friends I guess I could live with that. I will always wait for her, be ready when he breaks her heart. Then I will swoop in and take care of her. One day Nessie and I will be something, I will just have to wait and she is worth the wait. I love her more than anything in this world; whatever she needs, I'm here.

Kensea's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer her question. "Is there anything else she wants?"

"She didn't say just don't say anything – that would help. Just smile and tell her being friends can work out – without it being awkward." Kensea answered, her eyes not looking at me as she spoke.

"Okay, that's what I will do if it will make her happy…"

"I'm sorry." She apologized in almost a whisper. "I know this is hard for you..."

"I should go patrol." I thought out loud.

The corners of Kensea's lips flashed downward. "You can stay here for a little. You've been patrolling way too much…"

"That's what my dad said." I muttered. "I guess I could stay for a little while."

Kensea smiled, and I flashed a smile back as I randomly started grabbing clothes, helping her fold them. We talked a lot as we both continued to fold the rest of the clothes.

Deep down, of course, I was still hurting, knowing Nessie is probably not even thinking of me. Instead, she's probably thinking of that kid while I sit here thinking of only her, thinking of someone who doesn't even share the same love for me...

_I need her._

**PLEASE READ BELOW. (I know it's long...sorry)**

**I know this chapter isn't that exciting but it will get better of course! So what do you think about the chapter? The characters? Let me know, I love to hear what you all think!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I want to give a special thanks to Em, Amy, Cullencrazy360, Coral-bridge-91, iheartdraco4lyf, Tootoo, Anniem40, RavenTwilight, Jayhawkbabe, Amethystgirl14, Nicholesally, Luvjaneausten, etc. (these are just some that I skimmed through my reviews, picking out some of the ones I noticed who kept leaving reviews) I can't name you all. It took awhile to just go through thoes, write them down lol. But I just wanted to show how much I love all your reviews. (if I spelt your username wrong, I'm sorry)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a chapter for you all so you can get a snip of Michael's life. It isn't a waste of time reading, trust me – so don't skip it, please. It will have something to do with the story later on whether it's in this story or the second one.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWELVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renesmee has been in my head more than usual and that's a lot. She has been acting very strange lately. Since the bonfire is when the strangeness started with her so her and that Jacob must have really fought I'm guessing. She just doesn't want to talk about it at all. I've been trying to talk to her. She keeps assuring me that she's fine but I know better. I hate to know that I'm the reasoning for them fighting. He seems like someone really close to her and I don't think I'm worth them fighting.

After trig was over I threw on my clothes and then hurried out of the gym. That's when Lexis Smith snagged me when walking out, her thin lips curved to a smile.

Lexis isn't exactly pretty, not to me. She always wore her light brown hair up in a pony tail. Her hair color didn't go well with her tan and she wore too much makeup. I guess you could say she tried to hard when it came to her appearance. She isn't exactly my favorite person either… I'm thankful we only have trig together. She knows I'm not too fond of her, I told her once before. It doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Just lately she has been going out of her way to make small talk with me which I find weird.

"We had a good game earlier!" She exclaimed as a smile didn't leave her lips.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well see'ya later."

I hope I can catch Renesmee before she leaves. She sometimes just leaves without saying goodbye.

When I started to head out Lexis grabbed my arm. "Wait, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Ever since that night you and Nessie seem to be having problems?" I didn't like the tone she used when speaking of Renesmee's name.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"Have you guys…" She paused. "you know…"

I felt my eyes grow wide to what she was referring to.

"That isn't anyone's business." I felt the anger roll though me. "I have to go."

I turned my back to her, making my way over to the parking lot as I couldn't believe how she could just on the spot ask that. Why would anyone care to know? Last year Lexis Smith was known to spread rumors. Is she trying to dig dirt on Renesmee? How can my sister hang around with someone like Lex?

I looked over my shoulder seeing Kensea run up to Lex with a huge smile on her face as they started chattering about something. I was too far from them to hear what they were talking about, and I really didn't care. It seems like everyone is friends with Lex and I don't know why.

I felt a light breeze fly past me as I noticed the sun was buried behind the clouds like most days here in Forks. I don't like the sun much. When it does decide to come out, I actually beg for the clouds to cover it up again.

The parking lot came into view when coming around the corner and I noticed Renesmee's car was still here. My eyes searched for her and that's when I spotted her making her way out of the school entrance. I jogged over towards her.

She didn't seem to notice me, her face looking lifeless, as her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Her eyes were swollen as if she were struggling all day to hold back tears and it really hurt me to see her that way, but yet she never would tell me the reasoning for why she's so upset and today she seems to be worse if that's even possible.

"Renesmee!" I called to her as I jogged closer.

She turned her head to the side to look at me and then stopped. She then smiled, not her smile. I could tell this smile was forced as her swollen eyes watched me make my way over to her. The first thing I did was reach for her hand, to show her I'm here _no matter what_.

While holding her hand, I gently placed my other against her pale cheek, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, the eyes I love.

"Renesmee," I spoke softly. "are you really okay?"

Her eyes flickered away from me as she sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

I know she's lying and I want to be there for her whatever she's going through. How can I do that if she won't tell me what's going on?

"Okay, but if there is a problem you know I'm—"

"I have to go home." She interrupted as she forced another smile, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

Her back faced me with her curls bouncing different ways as she ran over to her black Mercedes before I felt a hard smack on my back – I immediately registered who it was without seeing his face.

Daniel Corder.

I turned and looked up at him as he smiled. "Hey man, party at my house this weekend!"

"What day?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He then looked at me seriously. "Besides, you need to be there. I kind of told Nessie you would be..."

"She's going?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah so you need to come! It's this Saturday."

"Of course, man."

A smile of enthusiasm had spread across his face. "Hopefully no one will report this one."

"Hopefully." I agreed.

Later on that night I opened up my English book as I sat on my bed to get started on my homework. After forty minutes of studying I heard our doorbell ring.

"Michael you get it!" I heard Mellison order from another room.

"No!" I shouted back, my eyes not leaving my English book.

"It's probably one of your friends!" I heard her yell.

I sighed, annoyed as I stayed put, continuing my English assignment. I heard the doorbell ring two more times and then I heard Mellison stomp her way into my room. I looked to see her stare angrily at me with a towel wrapped around her

"You're a jerk." She spat. "I'm not answering the door in a towel!"

"Yeah, don't want to scare them away." I teased.

"It's probably one of your stupid friends anyway." She muttered.

I sighed loudly. "It's probably your best-est friend, Lexis."

She headed out of my room mumbling something under her breath and then a minute later I watched her run to the stairs fully dressed, making her way down quickly while the doorbell kept ringing repeatedly.

A minute or two later I heard running up the stairs and my sister's alarming voice. "Michael!"

I lost all concentration on my homework as my sister appeared on top of the stairs with her eyes wide. She made her way into my room. Then looked behind herself with caution.

"Um, Michael." She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Aunt Malinda is downstairs." She spoke slowly.

I felt my jaw drop. "Why did you let her in?"

Mellison glanced over her shoulder once more. "She made her way in without my permission!"

"Is she coming up here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, seeing her wet hair dripping. "I told her to wait downstairs – she seems so desperate to see you."

My Aunt Malinda, someone who isn't exactly in the right state of mind. I rarely ever see her and my mom is afraid for us to be alone with her. My mom has a right to be cautious. From what I heard from my mom, Aunt Malinda is nuttier than what my sister and I seen. That's one of the reasons why we moved; to get away from my crazy Aunt who we heard started stalking a couple people who she claims were _different_. Ever since my Uncle died, her husband, she hasn't been right in the mind. She swears he wasn't killed by an animal being she was there when it happened… that something else killed him.

It saddens me to think the only other family member we know and she's a nut job. My mom didn't grow up with her sister; they found each other around their late teens. They were never really close in the first place so it doesn't hurt my mom so much to just avoid her… at least she makes it look that way.

"What are we going to do?" Mellison asked in a worried voice.

"Tell her I'm not here." I suggested.

"I tried that, she says she will wait for you on however long it takes and mom will be furious when she gets home and finds Aunt Loony here!" Mellison's voice got louder as she spoke.

"Okay, calm down." I snapped my English book shut, getting to my feet. "I will talk to her and get her to leave."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"No." I answered honestly. "But it's worth a try."

"Fine." She breathed.

I hurried down stairs, prepared to face my crazy Aunt. When I reached the bottom step I watched as she sat on the couch impatiently, rocking her body back and forth as her eyes stared blankly at the wall.

"Aunt Malinda?" I kept my voice steady.

She jumped to her feet, turning to look at me as a smiled instantly formed. "Oh Michael!"

Still the same as I remembered. Petite with long brown hair, round face, pale skin, except she did look slightly older which was possible, it has been a little over a year since I seen her. When she took several steps towards me her wrinkles were more noticeable.

Aunt Melinda grasped me in a tight hug. "Wow it has been so long!"

"It's pretty late." I pointed out as I faked a yawn. "I'm tired. I have school tomorrow."

She pulled away from the hug, her face filled with understanding. "I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't have showed up like this if it wasn't important."

"What is it?" I was afraid to ask.

"I talked with your mom a couple days ago. She told me about your girlfriend…" She trailed off as a fearful look came to her face. "I-I thought it was sweet. Rennison Cullen is such an innocent sounding name…"

"Renesmee." I corrected.

"Renesmee… yes, sounds so innocent."

"Yeah?" Do I even want to know where she's going with this? Probably not.

Aunt Melinda nodded as her hands started to shake. "I found more of them, more of the different ones. I'm sure these are the different ones for sure this time—I know it!" her voice rasped with an edge to it.

I felt confused, different ones? "What does this have to do with Renesmee?"

"He's a doctor at the hospital around here and his last name is Cullen!" She explained rapidly. "The same last name as your girlfriend and I had to warn you. He's cold, pale...and one of them."

I sighed. "Thanks for the warning, now I'm tired so –"

"Richard and I were on vacation in Alaska and I had no idea how much that vacation would change my life. That night my husband died, I thought for sure I was a goner along with him. I watched them sink their teeth in him – and – and _kill him_. I knew they were different right away before they attacked because the way the light hit them – they shimmered, glistening like diamonds… I feared them when first laying my eyes on them – I can't tell you how many there were… I'm guessing two, maybe three the most? – Before they approached us so quick, so quick that it wasn't human, that even though I saw them coming it still startled me. They looked like people, like you or me but they were different… _s__o different_.

I begged them not to kill me – that I wouldn't tell a soul if they let me lived. They laughed at me, finding it amusing of how much I begged for my life. Apparently they never seen someone beg so much to live and that had of been what saved me – why I'm here today – I begged. I don't remember everything – I don't remember what I said.

They talked about erasing my memory; one grasped my head between their ice cold hands and I thought for sure they were going to snap my neck when grasping my head like they did – I thought I was going to die but then, I heard a voice order me to think very hard on what just happened and nothing else if I wanted to live and I started to, doing what I was told. My memory – I felt some of my memories fade slowly away… and that's all I remember. I couldn't tell you if it was exactly in that order but it happened. I must have passed out because I woke up lying in the snow next to… next to my dead husband…

It confuses me when I think about it because I can't remember everything. I know there is more to the story - they took it away from me. I'm not meant to remember this much! They meant for me to forget it all which I didn't, I remember!" Her voice got louder as she started shouting her last sentence.

"I'm sorry you lost your husband." Was the only thing I could think of to say. "I wish I could have gotten to know my Uncle a little better…"

She's nuts, completely nuts, I kept thinking. She never acted this bad around me or my sister before. I wasn't sure what to think. It scared me on how much she actually believed the story she told me. My mom told me a little of this story before but never the whole thing. I knew exactly what my mom was talking about then.

"Don't let their beauty fool you, honey. Beautiful? Yes. But more dangerous than anything." Her voice cracked. "They will kill you and once you get yourself in that situation, there's no getting out – they are so strong..."

"Are you trying to tell me that Renesmee is one of them?" I asked with disbelief and I couldn't help to laugh. "Come on Aunt Melinda, stop joking."

"I'm not!" My Aunt snapped. "This is no joke! I sure wish it was!"

"Well I'm alive. How do you explain that?"

She stared at me for a moment. "I don't know – I warned you. Stay away from her, the Docter Carlisle, and his wife Esme! Stay away!"

"Why them three? Why not her brother or Aunt?" I questioned.

She gasped. "There are more of them?"

"Look… I know you strongly believe your story you just told... but I don't." I said trying not to sound too harsh. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Michael." She breathed. "Please listen to me and stay away. There are a lot of them out in the world and I'm going to find them all – we have to destroy them somehow! Please keep an eye out. They're pale; ice cold, beautiful, and I believe they sparkle, just only in the sunlight! Also they feed off of blood!"

"So they're vampires you're trying to say?" I held in my laughs – you don't want to piss off a crazy person, that's the worst thing to do.

She nodded her eyes wide. "I guess you could call them that."

It was silent for a few moments and then she spoke again. "Pale, ice cold, beautiful, and sparkle." She kept chanting, trying to engrave it in my mind.

"Aunt Malinda," I cut her off in the middle of her chanting. "Pale and beautiful? Yes that's Renesmee. But ice cold, sparkling, and feed off of blood? That's a no."

"I warned you!" She started to shake again as her eyes filled with tears. "Stay away from them!"

"I will take your warning to consideration and keep an eye out."

Maybe pretending to be on the same page as her would make her calm down because she's really starting to scare me, I thought.

It worked. She didn't shake so much as she wiped the tears away and then smiled with relief. "Please do. Think really hard about what I said."

I nodded. "Okay – I should be getting to sleep."

She placed her small hand on my right cheek as her hazel eyes burned directly into mine. "Okay honey. I'm sorry if I put a load on your mind. It's hard to think these things actually exist and you really loose sleep thinking about it – trust me I can relate."

I just nodded.

_Please leave, please leave_, I only hoped in my mind.

"Call me if you find out more information." She said, her hand sliding off my cheek as she started to make her way towards the door. I followed her, making sure she really leaves – which seems paranoid of me, I know. I'm not taking any chances.

I watched her walk out the door, locking it right away and then hurried upstairs to continue my English assignment that's almost done.

After a few minutes of staring at my open English book blankly is when I realized I wasn't doing any work as my thoughts started shooting things at me.

What is my Aunt Malinda doing here anyways? And how did she meet the doctor here in Forks? She also said that she has recently talked with my mom... I wasn't even aware that my mom kept in contact with her. Why would she? I understand that's her sister but still…

Still sitting on my bed, absorbed in my thoughts, I started to think about what my Aunt told me – so I know there is something different about Renesmee, that I'm sure of. I literally had forgotten all about the unusual things about her. They never cross my mind anymore... now that my Aunt came here claiming that my girlfriend is a vampire or _the different ones_ as she calls them. It made me really think. So I thought about every moment I spent with Renesmee, analyzing everything possible about her, remembering her touch. She isn't ice cold like my Aunt described, I would have noticed… and she isn't quick like my Aunt said either not that I know of – but her friend is. Her friend Jacob is quick and I witnessed that. He was so quick that day that it wasn't even human. The other times I seen him he wasn't quick at all… so obviously it's something they can control. Is Renesmee as quick, just not around me? Is she one of the different ones? So does that make Jacob one of them? Who is Doctor Cullen to Renesmee anyways? If he's what my Aunt claims for him to be than why would he or any vampire work at a hospital? He would be easily exposed, wouldn't he? It makes no sense.

I gulped, thinking of a reason why a vampire would want to work at a hospital. Could he possibly get away with kidnapping the patients and…

I snapped out of the terrible thought and then laughed at myself for thinking how ridiculous I sound. Aunt Malinda's stupid story is getting to my head. If I keep this up my mom will send me away to some nut house. Vampires don't go to work, go to school, and try to blend in with people.

Vampires don't even exist!

I laughed at myself some more and then sighed as I finally started to continue my English assignment that only took about ten minutes until complete and then I closed my book shut, setting it on my dresser as I let loose a yawn.

The front door slammed loudly and I heard my mom's voice echo throughout the house yelling angrily. I curiously made my way down the stairs and through the doublewide doors, finding my way to are large kitchen.

My mom was pacing back and forth as she yelled into her cell phone.

"I can't have it done by tomorrow! You do realize I've worked all day for you people and – never mind – I shouldn't have to explain myself!" She pulled the phone away from her ear, hanging up on them and then slammed her phone on the black countertop angrily. "Ugh!"

"Mom is something wrong?" I asked gently.

"They expect me to come up with a new design for a handbag between now and eight in the morning tomorrow!" She shouted as she opened the cabinet above the stove grabbing a wine glass – slamming the cabinet door shut. "They decide to tell me this now!"

I then watched my mom open the fridge pulling out an already open wine bottle, reopening the top and then pouring some in her glass as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm not doing it!" She said before raising the glass to her lips and then setting the bottle on the countertop next to her phone.

I took a seat at the bar table. "I guess now isn't a good time to tell you Aunt Malinda showed up…"

My mom, Susan closed her eyes as she slowly breathed in and slowly let it out. "Why was she here?"

"She thinks my girlfriend is a vampire." I chuckled.

Her eyes flew open. "My god, I'm embarrassed to say that's my sister." She shook her head disapprovingly. "What on earth would make her think that?"

"I guess she has kept her eyes on Doctor Cullen and she remembers you saying Renesmee's last name is Cullen." My eyes didn't leave my mom when speaking.

"Who can't keep their eyes off of the doctor? Too bad he's married…" A playful smile tugged on her lips and then she took another sip from her glass. "So Carlisle Cullen is her next victim to stalk?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea – but mom you've been talking to her?"

"Yeah sometimes… she's my sister, I can't cut her completely out of my life. It doesn't mean I want you kids talking to her – she really needs help."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Today actually." She answered. "Malinda has been here in Forks since yesterday because a friend of hers is in the hospital here."

So that explains how she met Doctor Cullen…

"And you aren't mad that she just randomly showed up?" I questioned.

"I'm already angry and I'm tired so I think I'm going to turn in – I'm way too tired to get any angrier." She finished her glass, setting it in the sink and then put the bottle back into the fridge. "I need some sleep."

"Me too." I said tiredly, getting out of my seat and then took a quick glance at the clock.

Ten-thirty.

I felt more tired than anything so I thought for sure I would fall asleep when my head hit my feather pillow, but instead my mind started to fill with thoughts about what my Aunt had told me. Even though I know how nuts she is, her story was really getting to me, so I stayed up nearly an hour just thinking…

Then eventually I was out cold.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THIRTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Renesmee's POV**

I glanced at myself in my full length mirror, admiring my new outfit I just got yesterday after school from a shopping trip I was forced to go to with Alice and Rosalie. I actually had a very good time.

Jeans fitted at the thighs and started at my calves flared into a dramatic bell working its way down past my ankles along with a light pink button down shirt that had long sleeves and button cuffs, the shirt forming around my figure perfectly – plain, but that's how I like it.

I slipped on my white sandals and then hurried down the stairs, where Alice waited for me, her face struck with horror.

"No, no, no!" Her voice echoed throughout the house. "Nessie, why?"

I was confused. "Why what?"

"Wait here." Alice breathed.

She zoomed past me and up the stairs. A moment later was back down the stairs as she smiled mischievously and I sighed loudly when seeing the heels she dangled in her one hand, a smile never leaving her face.

"No." I protested, staring at the dressy black, open toe heels with woven leather straps, and knot detail in the front. "I'm not wearing those."

"It isn't optional. You're wearing them."

Jasper appeared by my side and I looked at him with sadden eyes.

"That won't work, Jasper's on my side and he will hold you down." She threatened.

"Jasper!" I scolded him.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and I sighed again loudly. Alice giggled.

"Don't be difficult, they will look wonderful!" She encouraged.

My dad appeared out of nowhere as the corner of his lips began to twitch.

_Dad please help me!_ I begged.

"I would." He said. "If it was a fight I knew I'd win."

"That is the most ridiculous excuse." I mumbled.

"Think about it throughout, sweetie… Rosalie loves fashion just as much as Alice so I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to jump in and Emmett has no backbone so he is going to follow Rosa –"

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett shouted.

The four of us laughed.

I just sighed. No way in hell am I wearing those.

My dad shook his head and then appearing right in front of me. He chuckled before pressing his ice cold lips to my forehead, his cold breath brushed against my skin as he spoke to me in a whisper. "Watch your language – also, it would mean the entire world to Alice if you just put on the shoes."

"Fine." I muttered. "Alice give me the shoes…"

School felt like it would never end. The last bell rang and the only thing I cared about was seeing Jacob being I never did see him yesterday like I wanted. I had the courage to show up because of how badly I wanted to see him – still do, but when I got there, Billy told me I just had missed him, that he had rushed out the door couple minutes before I showed up. I passed a message to Billy for Jacob, telling Billy I would come again tomorrow, which is now today so I'm sure Jacob knows I'm supposed to come over.

I'll go over Billy's once again and if Jacob isn't there I will search for him. There isn't anything I want more than to see him, see my best friend, someone I wish to be more than friends with – however, it would be so wrong of me to do that to him after he has _moved on._ So if he wants me, I will wait for him to make the call. Not me. It's wrong for me to just stay with Michael, ready to break it off with him when Jacob one day decides to try again… that's _if_ Jacob ever decides to try again.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, turning my head to my right, seeing that it was Daniel who smiled and I kindly smiled back.

"Did you get my text last night with the directions?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah – sorry I didn't respond back."

"No problem!" He exclaimed. "Just as long as you're going?"

"I'm going." I promised.

"Awesome! As much as I would love to stick around…" Daniel slid his arm from around my shoulders. "I have basketball practice so I will talk to you later – okay? Bye!" He started walking away and then glanced over his shoulder to look at me one last time with a smile.

Jacob came back to my mind and then Michael.

I can't do this to Michael, I can't stay with him. It's so wrong of me to keep him hanging around when there isn't a reason to. It's cruel and I feel extremely terrible – all day I've been forcing back tears. It hurt when I blinked, when I kept my eyes open, even when I held my eyes close. I'm not sure if it's from the lack of sleep or if it's from holding back the tears or possibly a combination of both.

I walked out of the school entrance, eager to see Jacob, wishing badly I wasn't in the public eye so I could exit inhumanly fast, not wanting anything to slow me down…

"Renesmee!"

Of course something does slow me down.

It slightly crossed my mind to keep walking and pretend I didn't hear him... instead, I turned my head towards where the voice was coming from and then stopped when spotting Michael as he was jogging his way over and I forced a smile.

The first thing he did was reach for my hand. While holding my hand, he gently placed his other against my cheek, his eyes looking into mine.

"Renesmee," he spoke gently. "Are you really okay?"

I looked away, annoyed and then sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if there is a problem you know I'm –"

"I have to go home." I cut him off, forcing another smile before I kissed him quickly on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

I ran human speed to the car – careful not to trip from the deadly heels. I pulled out my keys, unlocking the Mercedes and then climbed in, starting the car quickly. I carefully backed out, hearing the engine purr. I then made my way out of the school.

This is the second day in a row I raced down the highway from school going about fifty miles over the speed limit. A chance to see Jacob and I'm going to see him today whether I catch him at his house or have to search everywhere else. I need to see him. Obviously we can only be friends… for now.

About fifteen minutes later I was in front of Jacob's house.

Still in the car, I saw someone peak out the window.

I jumped out of the vehicle and cut through the wet grass, suddenly feeling my heel get caught on something as I tripped, my hands keeping me from falling on my face, feeling the wet grass press against my palms.

I brushed my hands on my jeans as I started to get up onto my feet.

Then I noticed Jacob right in front of me, helping me up as he let out a little laugh and without either of us saying a word he grasped me in a tight hug, wrapping my arms around him in return as I buried my head into his bare chest.

"I missed you Ness." He said, holding me even tighter. His body warmed me instantly as I inhaled his scent, a scent I couldn't describe but it's _his_ scent, one I am very familiar with.

I didn't want to let him go, _ever_. I missed him so much and I was more pleased than anything to his reaction for me showing up. I didn't expect it to be anything like this. I expected us to stand around in silence from awkwardness at least the first few minutes.

It was a silent hug that lasted for some time and then I pulled slightly away, enough to look up at him, studying his face features, staring at his beauty. I tried to speak, but I lost my words, so intrigued by how beautiful he is, something I didn't notice so much until now. I mean, I always thought Jacob Black was beautiful. I just was never... attracted to him like I suddenly was now. The night in the forest must have been to upsetting of a time for me to recognize this... _attraction_ I had for him.

Like an idiot, I still kept staring at him, unable to look away.

I opened my mouth to speak – I still couldn't find my words so I reached my hand up and he arched his neck down, allowing my hand to touch his burning cheek because at this moment it was easier for me to communicate.

_Still friends?_ I tossed.

"Is that what you want?"

_Yes!_ I shouted in my mind, shocked to his question.

Jacob nodded, my hand lifting off his cheek, finding a strand of his hair as I began to play with it, feeling the smoothness run through my fingers and a gentle smile touched his face. I couldn't help to smile back which made his smile become bigger.

I can live with being friends with Jacob; I know I can.

"No awkwardness...?" He said, sounding more like a question.

"None." I whispered.

"Since there is no awkwardness… maybe we could go to the movies this Saturday." He suggested.

I pulled my hand away from the strand and almost said yes until something came to my mind. That's when I remembered the party this Saturday I told Daniel I was going to…

"Just as friends," He quickly put in, breaking through the silence. "Okay?"

Yeah, _only as friends_ because he wouldn't want it to be anything more and he was afraid I might have thought it would be a date which he doesn't want me thinking that being he has… moved on. Wow. Kensea is right; I can tell he has moved on. Jacob isn't even the least bit concerned with who I picked. He hasn't even asked.

"I can't go…" I finally spoke. "I'm going to a party."

He raised an eyebrow. "A party? Whose?"

"Some kid at my school is throwing one…"

"Who?"

"Daniel Corder." I answered.

Worry creased his forehead. "What exactly do you do at these parties?"

"Well… Party I guess." I smiled, but he didn't give me one in return so I changed the subject. "How about we do something Friday or Sunday?"

He didn't answer.

"Jake?"

"Sunday sounds better." He finally answered, running his fingers back though his hair. "I've been patrolling a lot more – we've been on the hunt, looking for those damn vampires."

My eyes widened. "More of them?"

"No, the same ones." He muttered angrily. "It's so frustrating!"

"Just be careful…" I breathed, placing my cheek against his chest.

He snorted. "Ness, those things don't stand a chance!"

I know the pack is built to be stronger and faster than a vampire to protect – I still can't help but to be worried because things can go wrong and those possibilities is what worries me. I really don't know what I would do without Jacob.

"Really, there isn't anything to worry about." He assured me, placing a hand on the back of my head. "I promise to come back in one piece from every patrol."

"And if doubt ever crosses your mind, thinking you can't handle it, you will run?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"What?" his tone flowed with disbelief. "I won't give up a fight."

"Jacob." I said angrily, pulling my head away from his chest to look up at him.

He sighed heavily. "For you, I will run."

I smiled and he flashed his brilliant smile in return. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah." I reached up to run my fingers through his silk hair again. "For now…"

**Jacob's POV**

I anxiously kept peaking out the front window when three' o'clock hit, hoping Ness returns like she told my dad she would. I can't believe I had just missed her yesterday. If I would have just stayed at my house a couple minutes longer I would have been able to see her—or if I would have at least came home earlier instead of hanging out with Kensea... I could have went over to see her myself instead of coming home so late last night…

The minutes were going by so slow.

"You looking out the window so much won't make her get here any faster." I heard my dad say.

I ignored him.

I looked over at my dad who rolled his way into the kitchen and then when I turned my head to stare back out the window is when I saw the black Mercedes quickly pulling in and stopping into the grass.

My heart stopped and then sank, knowing she chose him instead of me. At the same time, I was happy that she was here so I could finally hold her and hear her soft, musical, angelic voice that I missed so much.

Her car door opened and I hurried to and out my front door, happiness pulsing through me.

When first opening the front door, there I saw her on the ground, her hands pressed against the wet grass and then brushed them off on her pants. I immediately was in front of her to help her up as I let out a laugh.

God I love her so much.

Right after I helped her to her feet, I wasn't able to stop myself from grasping her into a tight hug, us both silent, feeling her arms wrap around me in return. I felt the happiness pulse through me uncontrollably all over again as she buried her head into my chest, her cool – normal temperature body – against mine. I breathed in her scent through my nose, a smell close to vanilla with a slash of an unfamiliar smell combined, her scent… a scent I'm familiar with, a scent that smelled so much stronger from being away from her longer than what I'm use to.

"I missed you Ness." I said, breathing in her scent one more time as I held her even tighter.

Her body so cool, but it comforted me like always and I didn't want to let her go, _ever_. I missed her so much – what Kensea told me came to my mind…

_'Okay I might as well say it—Nessie chose Michael.'_

As weak as it made me sound, I could cry to the thought of Nessie being with him instead of me. I'm willing to accept it for her sake and if she wants to be something more between us, I will wait for her to tell me. I'm not going to force myself on her like I did to Bella at the time… that was childish and just down right stupid. I did give Ness a choice and she's now free to do whatever she wants. It's her call.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at me and I studied her perfect face, her amazing features that placed perfectly together. Then I noticed her gorgeous eyes sadden as they didn't leave me, like she wanted to tell me something.

She opened her mouth two times to speak, but failed. I watched her pale hand reach up towards my face. I arched my neck far enough so her hand could reach as she placed it on my cheek.

_Still friends?_ She asked in thought.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, making it optional for her that we can be more. I only hoped for her to say: _no, I want it to be more._

_Yes!_ She shouted in her thoughts.

I nodded while she took her hand off my cheek, grabbing a strand of my hair as she began to fiddle with it and I smiled to this, realizing I missed her even more than what I thought. She smiled back, the smile that I can't help to smile even bigger to.

I know I can live with being just friends with her… especially if that's what she really wants. Even though I want so badly to tell her to think really hard about her choice – I held it in because of what Kensea had told me... so I didn'tt want to pressure Ness to me, making her feel like if she doesn't choose me, then she will lose me forever – I can't do that to her because she will never lose me. I'm always here.

"No awkwardness?" I asked.

"None." She whispered.

"Since there is no awkwardness…" I thought of something her and I could do together. "Maybe we could go to the movies this Saturday."

She pulled away her hand as she seemed lost in thought and I instantly realized that I might have made a mistake. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It sounds like I'm suggesting a date!

"Just as friends," I slipped in quickly. "Okay?"

A moment later she finally spoke. "I can't go… I'm going to a party."

I raised an eyebrow. "A party? Whose?"

"Some kid at my school is throwing one…" her voice lowered.

"Who?"

"Daniel Corder." She answered.

I can't help to think of those crazy teenage wild parties that some kids get away with throwing. Pictures of Nessie getting pressured to drink and God knows what else started fill my mind. I felt very worried. "What exactly do you do at these parties?"

"Well… party I guess." She smiled. I felt too worried to smile back and then she changed the subject. "How about we do something Friday or Sunday?"

Daniel Corder, Daniel Corder, Daniel Corder, I kept pressing into my mind – this Saturday. I'm going to have to check this party out even if I only stay for a minute, long enough to see if it's safe for Nessie and she won't even know I was there.

"Jake?" Her musical voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sunday sounds better." I finally answered, running my fingers back through my hair. "I've been patrolling a lot more – we've been on the hunt, looking for those damn vampires."

Her eyes widened. "More of them?"

"No, the same ones." I muttered. "It's so frustrating!"

"Just be careful…" She breathed, placing her cheek against my chest.

I snorted. "Ness, those things don't stand a chance!"

Nessie should be sure that we know what we're doing. She knows we're here to destroy these bloodsuckers, that we're here to protect, that we're stronger and faster than them. Even though it takes at least two wolves to destroy one, we were built to protect. I could even kill a bloodsucker all on my own if I was into it enough which I always am usually.

She didn't say a word so I spoke again.

"Really, there isn't anything to worry about." I placed my hand on the back of her head, feeling the stands of curls against my palm. "I promise to come back in one piece from every patrol."

"And if doubt ever crosses your mind, thinking you can't handle it, you will run?"

"What?" Is she asking me if I would back down? "I won't give up on a fight."

"Jacob." Anger leaked through her tone and then pulled her head away from my chest, looking up at me as her forehead barely creased. Beautiful, completely beautiful.

I sighed heavily. "For you, I will run."

_Anything_ for her.

She smiled, and I flashed a smile in return.

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah," She reached up to run her fingers through my long, silky, black hair again. "For now…"

Well as long as she is satisfied this moment, that's the only thing that matters. Even though I will never have to doubt a situation I'll one day be in because it's the leech's who start having the doubts, not me or any of the pack, but if I should ever doubt any situation that I think will put me in danger, I will run, because Nessie is the only thing that concerns me.

If she wants me to run, I will run… _for her._

**Renesmee's POV**

We both were silent for a few long moments and then I caught a glimpse of an expression change on his face like he just remembered something,

"Nessie always remember one thing," His hand reached for mine, the one that ran through his hair before squeezing it – something he always does to get my attention, usually to assure me on something. "Nothing will come between us. As long as we don't let it and we won't."

I squeezed his hand back while speaking. "Okay, nothing."

His hand let go of mine, balling into a loose fist as he stuck his pinky out. "Pinky promise?"

_Flashback_

"_Jake-eeeee!" I whined, jumping up onto his chest as he lay comfortably on the couch, snoring loudly "Get up! Get up! Get up!"_

_My little body was still on him as my tiny hands placed firmly against his chest._

_His eyes opened slowly and then yawned. "Ness sweetheart, I need some sleep."_

"_But I want you to play with me!" I whined some more._

_Jacob sighed tiredly I smiled. "Okay just give me thirty more minutes."_

"_And then you'll play with me?"_

"_Sure__,__ sure," A smile never left his face as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Okay?"_

_My pinky stuck out as my thumb held close the other fingers. "Pinky promise?"_

_He stuck out his pinky, wrapping it around mine. "Pinky promise."_

I wrapped my pinky around his and giggled to the memory.

"Nothing at all," I whispered. "Pinky promise."


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FOURTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jacob's POV**

Just as I suspected I could smell the strong scent of alcohol enter my nostrils and I knew right away that this wasn't the place for Ness. I couldn't allow her to be at this kind of environment so I waited in the forest patiently, watching at each vehicle that went by, waiting for Nessie's black Mercedes, but after forty minutes of watching cars go by and parking up near the mansion I started to think that maybe she decided to not go after all... only I couldn't just assume, I had to know for sure.

It started to get dark as a black Firebird rolled by with a silver Civic right behind and I yawned as I leaned up against the tree, waiting for Nessie.

If I don't see her show up soon, I'm going to call her and see what she's doing, I decided. I have to know, I have to know if she's really okay.

Fifteen minutes passed and I called her hearing the phone ring six times before going to voicemail and I snapped my phone shut as I waited another minute before calling again – again, the phone went to voicemail and I found myself getting more worried with each second that passed.

My fists clenched together after the about an hour and I already called Ness too many times to count along with three text messages. She will be able to tell I'm worried just by looking at all the miss calls from me along with the text messages, so she will call back. She will, I just have to wait.

"Come on Ness, call back." I pleaded to myself, leaning up against the same tree.

I flipped open my phone dialing Alice's number who answered on the first ring.

"Hi Jake!"

"Alice," I spoke, "Have you heard from Nessie?"

"She went to Kensea's, why?"

I was now confused. "Kensea's?"

"Yeah, for the party!" Alice said cheerfully. "She left a little over an hour ago."

"Kensea is throwing a party?" I asked now even more confused.

"Yeah, shouldn't you know? Colby is there."

I sighed. "Colby is patrolling."

"What? Then how come I can't see Nessie's future?"

I snapped the phone shut, hanging up on her as it now started to make perfect sense to me now.

Alice tried calling back, but I sent her to voice mail and then tried calling Nessie again – the second ring I heard someone answer, not saying a word.

"Nessie you there?"

"Yes."

I sighed with relief.

"I've been calling you for the past hour, what are you doing? I've been so worried." My voice shook. "I just got off the phone with Alice and you told her the party was at Kensea's?"

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I made a horrible mistake! I-I shouldn't have come tonight – I should have just gone to the movies with you instead – I lied to Alice and everyone and I'm so sorry! Please help me – I'm here at this party…" She sobbed and I wanted so badly to make her sadness go away. "Please, I need you, I need you s-s-so much!"

"Calm down Nessie sweetheart," I comforted. "I'm here; I've been here the whole time. Where are you exactly?"

She sniffled. "You're here? At Daniel Corder's?"

"Yes, I'm out front." I said, making my way to the mansion.

A few moments later she spoke again, "I can't leave looking like this – I'm a wreck." She choked and I was glad I was soon going to see her.

I made my way through the front door, hearing the loud music blast through the speakers. "I'm inside, tell me where you are."

"Stay there." She ordered. "I'll be there in a – "

Her voice cut off, hearing a low smack.

"Renesmee?" I spoke anxiously.

That's when I heard the loud screech on the other line as I heard it echo throughout the mansione with a snap and a bang.

My heart stopped, pushing through the crowd as I made my way to where it came from only begging that she was okay.

**Renesmee's POV**

Tonight is Daniel Corder's party and I can now think freely without worrying about my dad snooping into my thoughts. He and my mom went away two days ago to have some alone time…

I emptied out all three jewelry boxes full of jewelry onto my bed, looking for something to wear. Jewelry isn't something I usually wear. Just not lately.

Still going through the pile on my bed, something then caught my eye, something I almost forgot about.

I picked up the gold locket that caught my attention, something special to me that I got for Christmas one year from my mom and dad. Not long after getting this locket, all that craziness happened. The Volturi came and we all had at least an ounce of doubt that we weren't going to live through it, that the Volturi wouldn't let us explain what I am which we did live because the Volturi had no choice but to let us explain…

I pulled away from the frightening memory as I unhooked the necklace to wear, but discovered the chain was a little too small for me now so I searched for a longer gold chain in the pile of jewelry. Before switching chains I opened up the locket. I took a few moments to stare at the little picture of me, my mom, and dad inside while smiling and then attached the locket around my neck.

I sighed.

How am I going to get by Alice? She's going to want to know where I am going and it isn't possible for me to lie to her because she will see it. She should have had a vision of me going to the party awhile ago, but she hasn't said anything…

I started to think of a few ways for me to escape. Maybe if I go downstairs, tell her I can't find my new shoes, she flips out and then goes upstairs to search... I could make a run for it. Or I could jump out my window…

My mind was thinking throughout with different ideas and then…

"Renesmee!" I heard Alice chirp loudly as she swung my bedroom door wide open.

Shoot.

"Yes?" I smiled innocently.

"What is going on here?" She pressed her stone hands against her small hips. "I almost had a heart attack when I thought you lost your shoes and then more visions started coming and it didn't take me long to figure out that you were thinking of ways to escape! You better explain – "

"Okay!" I interrupted. I might as well say it… "I'm going to a party."

Alice gasped. "And you didn't want me to dress you?"

I didn't say a word at first; surprised that Alice was wrong, dead wrong…

"Yeah," I lied, taking advantage of this. "Because I didn't want to spend forever getting ready…"

"Nessie," She spoke sadly. "I can't believe you would jump out a three story window and run full speed into the forest – your shirt gets ripped in the process by the way – anyways just to get away from me!"

Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't go with the window idea…

"Yeah…" I said slowly – I'm not that good of a liar, but Alice seemed to upset to notice. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Ness, please let me dress you!" She begged which there is no use to beg when it comes to Alice because she will get her way in the end no matter what. "It would make up for the little stunt you pulled!"

"Would have been stunt." I corrected.

"You aren't wearing that." I heard her mumble and then before I knew it, she was already going back and forth between my closest and bed, stacking up clothes in which I didn't dare protest.

Alice stopped abruptly, her face blank; she must be having a vision.

This is it; here it comes, she now knows…

A moment later she faced me, cocking her head to the side. "Aren't you hanging out with Jacob tonight?"

My heart fluttered to his name and then I shook my head confusingly. "We haven't seen much of each other lately due to his patrolling. Besides, I told you I'm going to the party."

She smiled. "No you haven't seen much of him but he sees plenty of you..." And then her smile disappeared. "Anyway, I've been having this one vision for the past three days and I can't see the whole thing because of the wall and I guessed it being Jacob so I assumed you were going to be with him. Just this vision is happening tonight…"

The pieces were finally coming together… Alice is blind from her visions due to a wall which is confusing me because I don't plan on being around Jacob or any of the pack tonight so why would Alice not see a vision of the party? Is Kensea's brother, Colby going to the party? That's the only solution I can come up with.

I took advantage of her blindness again. "The party is at Kensea's – her brother – he is in the pack so that would explain it I guess." My voice cracked, hoping Alice didn't notice.

"Oh okay." She chirped softly.

My story was believable enough for her… thankfully.

I felt guilty of having to lie to my Aunt, something I've never done before to her or any of my family and I never thought I could actually get away with it and I did. I felt horrible about it but I didn't want her or anyone to freak out over the party even though Alice seemed perfectly fine with it. I still couldn't tell her where it really was because evidently Daniel Corder seems known for throwing crazy parties and I'm sure his parties probably aren't as bad as what my Grandpa Charlie made it sound...

After forty minutes of Alice dressing me she tried slipping black stilettos on me and we argued.

"No." I objected.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice spoke sternly. "Put the damn shoes on!"

I was surprised by the tone she used with me, realizing I was pushing her buttons now, but I still objected. Does she really want to kill me?

"Alice," I complained. "I tripped the other day in two inch heels and now you're trying to get me to wear three and a half inches!"

Rosalie soon showed up to join in and I thought for sure she was here to hold me down...

After ten more minutes of arguing and Alice threatening me I surprisingly got my way with Rosalie's help and Alice picked out another pair I accepted. I hate any heels all together, but I was grateful for the smaller heels I was able to wear, rather than the ridiculous ones Alice only wishes I wouldn't object to.

"You look, wow…" Alice complimented. "But you would look even better if…"

"No." my tone of voice flat.

"She still looks gorgeous." Rosalie spoke glancing at Alice and then back at me.

I took a good look at myself in my mirror admiring my outfit… a pink spaghetti strap top that looked amazing against my pale skin, eye closures up the front, and built-in bra cups that I'm not use to and A Sasha Denim Skirt that had frayed edges and lace eyelet trim. Rosalie smeared a pink lip gloss on my lips that matched my shirt perfectly while Alice lightly brushed some blush on my already rosy cheeks. I knew better than to argue anymore tonight. I was lucky I even got a say in my shoes.

When I got to the living room Jasper stood next to Esme and then not long after Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were soon in the room all of them looking at me a smile never leaving each flawless face and I suddenly felt guilty for lying to them about the party. I just couldn't confess now because then they would wonder why there was a need to lie…

Esme was now in front of me, feeling her arms wrap me in a hug. Her cold breath brushed against my ear as she spoke. "Renesmee, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled as we both pulled away from the hug we shared and as usual I blushed.

Out of nowhere Esme disappeared, replaced by Emmett who smirked at me and then pulled me in for a tight hug. I lost my breath as I pressed against his stone chest.

Everyone laughed before a moment later he pulled away and I hugged and kissed everyone, noticing Carlisle was nowhere to be seen; he's probably working a late shift tonight at the hospital…

Like planned, I drove over to Kensea's. When pulling up to the log house I got out of my car and up to the door, knocking loudly. The door opened a few moments later.

"Hey Nessie!" Colby's deep voice greeted me as he took a step back; allowing me in.

"Hi," I said, stepping inside the warm house as I breathed in the strong smell of apple cider. "Are you going…?"

"No I have to patrol." he answered, his head turning to face the hallway before shouting. "Kensea – Nessie is here!"

Patrolling – it suddenly reminded me of Jacob. I wonder what he's doing right now... I miss him. I should have invited him tonight. We would have so much more fun with him around.

I took another step and then heard the front door close behind me along with quick thudding of someone running against the wooden floors and then Kensea appeared from the hallway, smiling excitedly at me as she wrapped her russet arms around me.

"Hey you look amazing!" She exclaimed after pulling away from the hug and then I took a look at her outfit seeing that she wore casual pink and white plaid shorts to the knees and a white v-neck that grasped tightly around her curves along with white heels.

"Thanks you too!" I smiled.

"You know it's going to get pretty cold tonight." Colby pointed out as he flashed a warning glance at my outfit. "Really cold…"

"I live in a house full of vampires." I mumbled. "Sometimes they don't think about the weather."

"Don't worry, I'll bring two jackets." Kensea said, quickly making her way out of the living room and down the hallway.

"So Nessie, it's nice to have you back." I turned to see Mrs. Hatch standing between the dining and living room, leaning up against the doublewide doorframe as she smiled kindly. As always, reminding me so much of Kensea.

"Hi Mrs. Hatch." I greeted, smiling in return. "Thank you, I love coming over."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She took a loose strand of her black hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Please, call me Nina."

I nodded. "Sorry… Nina."

A few moments later Kensea came back into the room with two jackets, handing me the black one while she held the white one for herself and then we waited around ten more minutes until finally Lex showed up for all three of us to take one vehicle so we took Lex's silver civic – Kensea insisted I get the passenger seat.

Our voices were isolated for twenty minutes by the loud music blasting from the speakers of the car as Lex mouthed the words to every song that blasted through as she drove. Right now, some Beyonce song I wasn't that familiar with unlike the other four songs that played, blasted through the speakers.

The darkness slowly started to take its course in covering the sky as the sun lightly overflowed Forks, the different colors splattering across the sky; orange, pinks and purples.

I didn't concentrate on the words of the songs, instead I thought about Jacob most of the twenty minutes, even when I could have easily killed time like Lex, singing and listening to music, I just preferred to think of _him_, wishing he was here with me as I played with the zipper of the black jacket that lay on my bare thighs.

The car came to a stop which instantly pulled me out of my thoughts and then my mouth suddenly dropped open when laying eyes on the house – no mansion.

"This is where he lives?" I gasped, as Lex pulled the key out of the ignition.

She turned to look at me with a smile. "Yeah, big huh?"

Big? That's an understatement.

I turned my head to look at Kensea in the backseat who sat behind Lex as she looked just as amazed, staring out her window, probably not able to keep her eyes off of the mansion.

I was baffled by the beauty that the huge grey brick three story mansion held. Built on a hill, two entrances to the stone driveway as it curved to a half circle, displaying three big garages taking up what looks like only a quarter of the house, the windows cut sharply at the corners as the top part of them curved upward with white trimming framing each window, a white chimney sticking out from the grey roof on the right, and a large stone fountain that sat perfectly between the two entranceways of the curved driveway in front of the hill the house sat on.

We were lucky to find a spot so close up to the house because of so many cars parked everywhere. Lex parked in the grass, the left side of the car facing the mansion and then we climbed out excitedly to join the party, noticing some people standing in front of the house chattering and laughing loudly as I shivered to the temperature difference between the car and outside.

There were people out on the second story balcony that was displayed in the front of the house, columns holding it in place, along with the third story balcony above the other, with not as many people and I realized that maybe this party is going to be as bad as my grandpa, Chief Swan was making them out to be…

"Who's all here?" I wondered.

Kensea giggled, probably wondering the same thing as she wrapped her arm around mine before Lexis spoke. "Probably more than half the school and whoever they invited."

Oh no, this is it… my dad is going to come home and I won't be able to stop myself from thinking of tonight and I will be punished. I know I will…

I took a better look at what Lex was wearing. She wore a black strapless dress, a really short dress might I add, with black open toe heels that were higher than mine, the front pieces of her brown hair pulled back with a clip.

My arm locked around Kensea's as she guided me up the hill knowing what effect heels have on me when walking on flat ground, never mind walking up a hill. I didn't trip once going up the hill as I watched each step I made.

"So how did you get by Alice?" Kensea whispered to me, her arm still locked around mine. "I was trying to figure that one out the whole way here…"

"I still have no idea." I whispered back.

My thoughts were now back on the fact that Alice was blinded by this party, there's a wall and I was trying my hardest to figure out the cause for a wall being here. I came up with nothing at all. I was starting to get frustrated, not being able to figure it out so I brushed it off.

Hearing the music play loudly outside of the mansion, Kensea let go of my arm as we made our way through the dark wooden, double door, with a right hand swing and half circle brass.

The music became louder as I stepped into the mansion, smelling the strong smell of alcohol, as I felt my eyes widen to the outstanding marvelous the inside of the mansion held. It was hard to see everything due to the darkness and of course the swaying bodies that crowded the room. The very first thing I noticed were three disco lights that spun wildly with little circles of color scattering everywhere and then I saw all the way to the left in the far corner was a DJ as the song called Popping' Bottles started to blast through the speakers, feeling the bass bang throughout my body.

And they say Forks is boring…

When I turned to look at Kensea and Lex they were nowhere to be seen.

My eyes searched through the crowded room still not able to see either of them as I made my way through the crowd of dancing people, getting annoyed that they had just disappeared on me.

Two songs had already played by while I no longer searched for just Lax and Kensea, but searched for any face I was familiar with. I was having no luck. Out of nowhere I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I spun around to find a tall guy with a shaved head who smiled at me as he held an open beer bottle in one hand.

He leaned his face down to my ear as he spoke. "I'm Brian. What are you up to, babe?"

"Dude!" I heard someone shout over the music and I saw another guy with blonde hair make his way over to Brian, someone else I never seen before. "That girl is about sixteen – that's the fifth one tonight! Do you want to go to jail! I'm tired of watching you... "

I walked away from the two as I made my way out of the room and into what looked like a family room with less people in it and then I noticed a bar with Daniel Corder behind it as he finished pouring drink for a girl who grabbed it and walked away.

Once Daniel saw me he smiled. "You made it!"

"I told you I was coming!" I walked over towards the bar, my hands setting on top of the glass bar top. "You didn't think I would show?"

"I was only hoping." He said softly, but loud enough to hear over the music as he crossed his arms, setting them on top of the bar top as his face leaned closer towards mine. "Want me to make you a drink?"

"No," I answered. "I'm fine – it's bad enough that I'm here..."

He appeared confused. "Why's that?"

"My grandpa is the chief here in Forks," I explained. "It would be bad enough if he showed up and finds me here, never mind me being drunk on top of that!"

Daniel laughed to this. "Your own grandfather arresting you… that would be interesting."

"More like humiliating." I giggled, shaking my head.

He uncrossed his arms as he stood up straight, grabbing a bottle as he poured it into a glass and then added something else to it, setting it in front of me with a grin.

"Drink." He ordered.

I picked up the glass staring at the clear yellow drink. "What is it?"

"Just drink it." He urged and I raised an eyebrow. "Smirnoff and lemonade, okay? Drink."

I set the glass back down. "That's okay. I really don't need to be getting drunk here."

Daniel laughed. "One drink won't make you drunk, Nessie. Okay? Trust me."

I glanced at the drink and then back at Daniel. I shook my head.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders, his hand snatching up the glass, chugging it down. Then he sat the now empty glass back on the bar top. "Let's dance!"

I turned my head, shifting my eyes around the room for a sign of anyone I knew, hoping maybe they would help me get out of this one… I never danced before and if I agree to dance with Daniel I will only make myself look like a complete fool.

"Just one dance." I heard him say and I turned to look back at him. "It doesn't even have to be a whole song, kay?"

I took my phone out of my pocket, the time reading eight-thirty and then slipped it back into my pocket before speaking. "No, I'm not up for it…"

"Aw, come on make my night." He begged with a slight smile. "Please?"

I sighed. "Not a good idea."

"Can't dance?" He joked as he poured something else into the empty glass and I nodded. His eyes widened. "No! You're messing with me, right?"

I shifted my eyes away, wondering why I just admitted that.

Daniel tilted his head back after raising the glass to his lips as he hurried to finish up another drink, setting the glass down and then walked around the bar as he snatched me by my arm, leading us back into the room where the DJ and mostly everyone else was.

"Why did you take me out here?" I questioned.

"We're at a party and at parties you dance so we're dancing." He smiled and then I shook my head in disagreement. "Come on, I can teach you."

"I will look ridiculous." I warned. "And everyone will laugh so – "

He placed his finger on my lips. "No one will laugh. This is my party and I am in control to kick anyone out so they better not."

I couldn't help to smile at him and then his finger slid off my lips.

"Wait here." He ordered.

I watched him make his way over to the DJ and then no longer than a minute later he was back, keeping his eyes on the DJ until a song filled the room with the volume turned up more. I could feel the bass much more now as the song, Sexy Can I played.

"This is a slow song so it should be easier." He said, still smiling. "Just dance to the beat!"

I looked at everyone around, studying mainly the girls dancing until I picked one to focus on and I spotted one with long brown hair, watching each movement she made as her hips swayed side to side, and memorizing each movement she made. I've never used my memory to remember such a thing, but why wouldn't it work?

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath as I felt my body move to the music remembering her moves perfectly, feeling it mostly in my hips and then I opened my eyes seeing a smile placed on Daniel Corder's face as he watched my hips move back and forth and I immediately stopped feeling my cheeks start to turn red.

"No don't stop." He reached for both of my hands, pulling me towards him as he started to move with the music. "You're doing great!"

I laughed nervously.

"If you don't start moving some hips I might try that dance," he threatened as he still held my hands, moving to the music. "And trust me that would be frightening!"

We both laughed to that thought.

I decided to try and dance again as he grabbed my wrists placing them on his shoulders and I left them there as he moved his hands onto my hips, pressing my body against his. From time to time I would glance around the room to pick up different moves to do and we had a blast. We had such a good time I lost count to how many songs that went by and I was surprised I didn't fall over in these heels just yet like I should have.

Daniel left for a couple of minute coming back with two drinks in his hand and then handed me one.

The one he handed me was the glass filled with a clear yellow drink and I shot him an angry glance. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what this is."

He smiled. "Then what is it?"

"Smirnoff and..." I looked at my glass I held and then back at him. "Lemonade?"

"You pay attention." Daniel rewarded me with an even bigger smile. "And to answer your question, no I don't think you're stupid."

"Well thanks I guess, but here…" I said trying to hand back the glass. He wouldn't take it so I drank it being I was thirsty anyway.

The Smirnoff tasted more like sprit added with lemons, the only difference was the burning aftertaste that I wasn't use to as it caught me by surprise.

"There you happy?" I asked, waving the empty glass in the air. "I drank some."

He grinned and I followed him towards the bar, sitting on one of the stools as he took my empty glass from my hand, pouring the same stuff into it, setting it down in front of me before he poured more for himself as he moved his shoulders to the music.

I drank it down quickly and he poured me more.

"Hey Daniel," I heard someone's voice behind me. "Can you pour me a shot?"

"Mix?" Daniel asked.

"No man, just one thing. Keep it simple – anything."

Daniel nodded. "Sure thing."

Daniel and I got caught up talking and then I grabbed my full glass from the bar top, taking a couple of sips and then read the time on my cell phone, closing my eyes tightly shut and then opening them back up when realizing that there was something wrong with my phone, the screen all blurry. I still could read that it said nine-ten... just that it strained my eyes as the pit of my stomached had an uneasy feeling to it.

I struggled to keep my eyes on the screen, noticing I had ten missed calls and five text messages. I didn't bother to look to see who they were from – I felt way too sick to be calling or texting anyone.

"Where's your bathroom?" I breathed.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, leaning over the bar closer to me.

I jumped off the stool feeling my legs wobble as I made my way through the door that was closest that lead to a gallery landing with stairs, a part of the house I've never been. I ran straight ahead to open the next door, hoping for it to be the bathroom. It was locked and I knocked on it urgently feeling my stomach turn.

"Go away!" I heard a girl shout

"Is this the bathroom?" I choked.

"Yeah but we're using it!" I now heard a guy's voice shout back.

I grunted loudly and then ran for the stairs that curved with the walls, making my way up as I bumped into someone and almost tripped. I didn't care. When getting upstairs I ran and opened three doors before getting it right, finding the bathroom, slamming, and locking the door shut behind me and then dived my face into the toilet while I waited for myself to vomit, but the feeling in my stomach suddenly went away.

I grunted some more as I kept facing the toilet a few more minutes before deciding to get back up, now not feeling the need to be in here anymore as my legs continued to wobble and I giggled to the feeling. I pressed my hand against my forehead as I tripped before making my way out of the bathroom and another giggle escaped my lips, I felt more happy now that I wasn't feeling so sick, too happy…

When making my way out of the bathroom someone grabbing me by the arm, startling me. Then realized it was only Daniel.

"Shh, it's only me." He said in almost a whisper. "What's the matter?"

"I need to – go home, I don't feel…" I stopped at midsentence when realizing I sounded different, it didn't sound like myself which for some reason I found hilarious as I let out a laugh. "Wow."

"You never drank before, have you?"

I felt my eyes grow wide, wondering why I never thought of it before . . .

"I'm drunk?" I spoke slowly and then my hand covered over my mouth. "No!"

I tried thinking back to how much I had to drink... I couldn't remember, feeling a mixture of emotions run through me not sure if I wanted to panic, scream, cry or laugh as I stared at Daniel Corder blankly, feeling so energized, but confused on what to do with all the energy, things randomly shooting into my mind as I couldn't stay thinking on just one thing.

Daniel's voice dragged me out of my confused thoughts. "Do you want to lie down?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't really sure what I wanted and then he led me to a room a few doors away as he wrapped an arm around me. I closed my eyes, everything appearing more blurry when moving and then before I knew it I was laying down in a dark room on a bed.

The mixture of emotions rushed through me again and I jumped to a sitting position. Someone's hand touch me lightly on the arm as the memories soon came back to me and my arm jumped away from their touch.

"Daniel?" I spoke as my heart started to race.

"Ye – "

"Wha – what? – "I tried to speak and then turned to look at him only seeing darkness. "What is going on?"

"Well – "

"How long have I been asleep?" The questions slipped out of my mouth quicker than my mind could register them. "What happened?"

I started to shake even though I didn't know why.

"You're emotional when you're trashed." Daniel said with a laugh. "You okay?"

"How long have I been asleep?" I repeated.

"Not long, just a couple of minutes."

My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to look at the screen and instantly it was snatched out of my hand. "Awesome phone."

"Give it back." I snapped at him.

"Nope."

I sighed. "Daniel, give it back. N-now."

The light of the blackberry shined on his face as he laid down going through my phone and then I instantly jumped for it landing on him and we both laughed, still not getting my phone back and then that's when it happened. Before realizing it, our lips pressed against one another, his lips against mine so forcefully as his tongue danced around in my mouth.

I could still hear the music from the first floor, a new upbeat song playing as my heart raced. He pushed me off of him, now on top of me, his body now against mine. I didn't mind at first as I went along with it and then pulled away slightly, giggling on his lips before pressing onto them again as his hands started to explore my body… and that's when common sense started to snap into my mind and I managed to wedge my hands against his chest enough to push his lips away from mine.

"We need to stop – r-right now." I choked on my words.

"We don't need to…" He said softly and then his lips pressed against mine again.

I tilted my head up, my lips moving away from his. "Yes – we do!"

His lips started to trace a line down my neck while his hands wondered and I was starting to get angry, knowing I could easily fling him off of me and through a wall.

"Daniel." I hissed, holding back the urge to go off on him. "You better get off of me right now and I mean it – I'm warning you!"

"I know you want to…" He said and then his lips started to kiss lower, now on my collarbone, working lower and lower.

"No! Daniel – "

His hand covered over my mouth as his lips moved to my earlobe before whispering. "Just think about this for one second Ness, okay…?"

He pressed his self against me, his hands starting to go up in my shirt.

A growl rumbled in my throat and he immediately pulled himself off of me as I got up in a sitting position, not sure if I should feel angry or sad as I started to shake.

Daniel is right; the alcohol has made me so emotional, I thought.

"Give me my phone." I demanded and he did so as the tears formed and watered over. "What's... wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Ness – "

"Shut up, you're pathetic." I spat.

"Really, I'm so sorr – "

I jumped up from the bed, my legs still wobbly as I made my way out of the dark bedroom. I shook with anger and sadness, the tears pouring down my cheeks and I quickly dialed Michael's number, making my way up the third floor thinking I'll have more privacy and I was right; no one was up here.

The fourth ring Michael answered.

"Renesmee?" He spoke loudly over the music I heard in the background and I knew instantly that he was still here. "Are you – here? Or where are you?" His words slurred.

I slipped off my heels that made my feet ache and then held them in my hand.

"I need you to take me home." I forced back the rest of my tears as I leaned up against the railing, keeping my voice low. "Daniel is a jerk, I-I hate him!"

"Home? – no, no – I'm in no condition to drive! Do you have to go home now?"

"Daniel forced himself on me so I can't stay here!" I cried out, trying not to be too loud. "Please just take me home…"

Michael didn't speak for what felt like a long time.

Then I spoke again impatiently. "Are you there?"

"Yeah – I can barely hear you." He slurred. "But uh, look I'm sure you and Daniel – you guys will work things out – talk to him but... I can't be caught up between the drama…" He muttered into the phone. "Work it out – okay?"

I closed my eyes, more tears breaking free as I continued to lean up against the railing, looking down at the gallery landing on the first floor.

"Whatever Michael, I don't need you." I sobbed.

With that I hung up the phone realizing what Michael has done, he knew I was upset... he didn't care because he didn't want to get caught up in the drama. I can't trust anyone, everyone is turning their back on me... then, someone came to my mind.

Jacob. I need to call Jacob, I need him.

My phone started to vibrate and I saw that it was him, Jacob calling me right on time, right when I need him the most and I answered unable to speak at first.

"Nessie you there?"

"Yes." I finally answered after a moment.

"I've been calling you for the past hour, what are you doing? I've been so worried." He sounded worried too, his voice shaky. "I just got off the phone with Alice and you told her the party was at Kensea's?"

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I made a horrible mistake! I-I shouldn't have come tonight – I should have just gone to the movies with you instead – I lied to Alice and everyone and I'm so sorry! Please help me – I'm here at this party…" I sobbed into the phone. "Please, I need you, I need you s-s-so much!"

"Calm down Nessie sweetheart, I'm here, I've been here the whole time. Where are you exactly?"

I sniffled. "You're here? At Daniel Corder's?"

Jacob is here and I will soon have him within my reach. I need him.

"Yes, I'm out front." He answered and the tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

I waited a few moments before I spoke. "I can't leave looking like this – I'm a wreck."

I suddenly heard music in the background as Jacob spoke. "I'm inside, tell me where you are."

"Stay there." I said. "I'll be there in a – "

The sound of footsteps made me spin around dropping my heels and phone to the floor, gripping the railing.

They instantly lunched at me, a loud screeched bellowed from my mouth, and as the railing gave away under my force, I proceeded to fall three stories, smack down onto the first floor, unable to move.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FIFTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jacob's POV**

I continued pushing through the crowd of people inhaling deeply through my nose to try to pick up Nessie's scent.

The smell of alcohol lingered in the air to strongly. I cursed in frustration while still pushing my way through the crowd. I then picked up her smell vaguely as it got a little stronger when entering what appeared to be a huge family room, seeing people run through a door on the left with unreadable expressions and then I followed so anxious, knowing deep down that they were running to Nessie because they had to of heard it too.

"Move!" I growled with the barely any warning, pushing people out of the way.

The door led to a gallery landing, some people looked up with wide eyed and puzzled expressions so I couldn't help but glance up seeing most of the third story railing off and onto the floor while I heard gasps of people along with worried tones.

"Is she dead?"

"No way could anyone live through that!"

"Someone call nine-one-one!"

People crowded in a circle… around Nessie? _Yes_ that has to be exactly it.

My heart sunk as I made my way through the encircled crowd and into the center where Nessie lie on her back, eyes close… unconscious?

Kensea and another girl with blonde hair were on their knees looking down at Ness. I immediately got down on my knees, my hand wrapping around her wrist, checking her pulse, feeling it beat steadily. My hand moved from her wrist to her cheek as I began stroking it gently.

"God Ness," I forced back everything I had to not break down. "Please get up."

"Did someone call for help yet!" The blonde shrieked.

"No!" I yelled with wide eyes. "No one call!"

"Hello!" The blonde's eyebrows pushed angrily together looking right at me as she spoke. "She just fell off the third floor, she needs an ambulance!"

"Mellison!" Kensea shot. "Jacob knows what he's doing – she's related to Dr. Cullen. Remember?"

The girl Mellison ignored Kensea and I watched as she pulled her cell phone out, watching her start to punch in nine-one – I quickly snatched it from her hand, knowing what it could do if any doctor besides Carlisle were to take a look at Nessie.

They would discover that she's different and want to experiment on her.

"I can take it from here." I said through my teeth still holding her phone in my hand. "Nessie needs to see Carlisle and Carlisle only."

"No – Renesmee!" I heard a panicked voice say … Michael. "What happened?"

He made his way over and I looked back down at Nessie, stoking her cheek with my one hand, ignoring him.

"She fell, but he won't let me call for help!" Mellison started to cry.

I handed Mellison's phone to Kensea and then swept Nessie up off the ground with no problem, noticing the fresh tears that watered on her cheeks. I got up to my feet with her still in my arms and then Michael came closer, his eyes blood shot. Drunk obviously.

"Where ever you're taking her – let me go!" He slurred and I shook my head. "I need to go – sh – she was upset and – I didn't listen to her! – I have t-to apologize – please!"

My instincts kicked in for a second to the smell I know very well, ripping through my nostrils and down my lungs as my nose wrinkled – my head shot different directions in alert, looking for the leech I smelt perfectly that is now right here inside. It took so much control to not phase right there, to rip the damn thing apart.

I snapped out of it, only thinking of _Nessie_, thinking I need to get her out of here right now. That is the only thing that is important right this moment.

"I need to go!" Michael shouted.

I ignored him once more as I turned my back and everyone backed off giving me space. I hurried outside, running normal speed towards the forest, feeling all eyes on me and as soon as I was in the forest where no one could see, I ran even faster, knowing if I were to stick around any longer I would have phased in front of everyone to destroy that thing.

I pressed Nessie up against my chest with one arm as I took out my phone from my pocket, dialing Carlisle's number as fast as I could still running through the forest. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jacob! Nessie – sh-she fell three stories high so I'm bringing her to you." My voice shook rapidly. "What's the best thing to do for her right now?"

"Is she breathing?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes – I'm bringing her to you now!"

"Where are you closest to?"

"Uh – what do you mean?"

"Well are you closest to the hospital, our house, or your father's?"

I thought for a moment... "My dad's why?"

"She should be just fine, Jacob. Just go to your father's to lay her down. I'm on my way."

"Okay sure."

I snapped my phone shut, slipping it into my pocket as I switched directions now heading over towards my dad's. I checked Nessie's pulse again feeling it still beat steadily and then took a good look at her as she lay unconscious in my arms.

She will wake up from this, I know it. I don't need to worry myself… Doc knows what he's talking about and will soon take a look at her. Everything will be fine. Nessie is so strong that I know falling from three stories wouldn't be the end of her. Break something? Possibly. She heels fast so that still doesn't concern me as much…

What exactly did happen? How did Nessie manage to fall over the railing and drag half of it along with her when all she was doing was talking to me on the phone?

I sighed.

This is Ness we're talking about, daughter of Bella so who knows how exactly this happened but still, I should have been there, I should have kept a better eye on her. I at least should have been there just in time to save her. That's what I'm supposed to do; I'm supposed to protect her. Edward is going to kill me and I won't put up a fight. I deserve it because I know I should have kept a better eye on her.

Damn I'm so stupid!

I pressed my finger against her pulse once more as I felt the _other half_ of my heart beating before pressing her hand up to my lips.

"I love you so much." I murmured on her skin.

**Renesmee's POV**

I heard the sound of rain blow up against the window as my eyelids stayed closed.

Thunder rumbled from a distance that night. I sighed as something vibrated nearby and then my eyes opened up to the familiar dark room; Jacob's room.

A cell phone light up as it continued to vibrate on the night stand and then I snatched it up tiredly recognizing it being Jacob's phone right away.

I read the caller ID…

"Nessie?" I read confusingly and then answered without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee?" I heard Michael speak and then the memories came rushing back. "Please – don't hang up."

The anger flamed through me. "Why are you calling Jacob's phone?"

"I knew you were with him and wanted to talk to you –"

"To tell me more about how you can't get caught up in the drama?" I quoted angrily.

I heard him sigh loudly on the other end. "I couldn't sleep all night so I decided to call you mainly to see if you were okay…"

I let my sarcasm show greatly, "How sweet."

"I couldn't sleep." He repeated, blocking out my rude comments. "I left right after only thinking of you. I found your phone –"

"Obviously." I muttered.

He continued, again ignoring me. "And your shoes so I'll give you them tomorrow or Monday… whichever you prefer."

"I don't want to talk to you." I spoke bluntly.

"I know."

"I didn't hear or see you all night!" I went on. "The first time you hear from me, you blow me off!"

"I tried texting you when I got there." He defended. "You're right though, I should have listened to you. How are you feeling?"

I tried to get up in a sitting position and then clasped back onto the bed before speaking. "Really stiff from the fall…"

"How did that happen?"

"Ugh! Michael you now know I'm fine so I'm hanging up!"

"Please don't hang up," he begged. "I'm sorry for not listening to you when it was clear that you were upset. I wasn't in the right state of mind and I couldn't take you home. It's one thing when I drive myself home drunk – you mean too much to me to risk your life over something so stupid!"

"You didn't have to take me home." I mumbled. "At least comforting me, being there for me – you couldn't have cared less even if Daniel full blown raped me because you forbid yourself for being caught up in any drama!"

It was silent for a moment. "Daniel did what…?"

"Yes Michael," I said in an obvious tone. "He tried to."

"What the hell – why didn't you tell me?"

"I did." I muttered. "Look, I got to go. Don't call me."

I hung up; closing the phone shut and then placed it back on the nightstand as I felt the tears start to come and then glanced at the digital clock on the night stand that read three-fifty in the morning.

My body felt stiff everywhere as I squirmed around under the covers for a moment and then I heard a low growl in the room. I turned towards where it was coming from.

A familiar figure stood in front of the door – Jacob – as his hands started to shake while he still stood there.

"Who… is… this Daniel?" He spoke slowly. "You're talking about… Daniel Corder?"

Ignoring the stiffness I jumped out of the bed thinking Jacob was going to storm out to kill Daniel Corder. Right when my feet touched the floor Jacob was already scooping me in his arms and putting me back onto the bed as I felt his arms shake.

"You need to stay rested!" He spoke angrily. Then switched the lamp on that sat on the night stand. "What the hell is this talk about Daniel?"

I squinted to the light as I thought back to when I was with Daniel. Most of it was a blur and then Jacob's angry voice broke through my thoughts.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I-I don't remember much…"

"Tell me what you just…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes taking in a lungful of air and then sitting down next to me. "What you just said before, show me!"

I didn't speak. The only thing I could remember was claiming Daniel had forced himself on me. I couldn't remember the actual act and I tried my hardest to remember as it slowly started to come to me...

"Nessie," Jacob spoke impatiently and then opened his eyes that looked at me with fury. "What exactly happened?"

"Let me think."

"Hurry up!" he snapped as his eyes were now beyond fury and I jumped away from him now against the wall sitting up onto the bed. My body ached from the sudden movement. I ignored the aches as my heart raced, staring into Jacob's black eyes.

Jacob's brows swooped down sadly and I looked away from him.

"God – I'm sorry Ness, what was I thinking? I can't lose control around you like that… ever. It just took me by surprise, that's all – God I'm stupid." He breathed in slowly and then out. "You'll never see me like that again – I promise."

I didn't say a word as my heart still raced. I've never been so afraid of Jacob before. Just something about the look he had in his eyes made me so afraid and the fear still rolled throughout my body even though he snapped out of it. I didn't look at him, not saying a word.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake as Sam. I won't." He whispered and I glanced at him as I found him already looking directly at me. He slowly made his way next me and then wrapped me into his arms.

My heart raced even faster.

"Ness… never be afraid of me." He said softly. "I will never hurt you, ever."

"I wasn't afraid." I managed to say.

Jacob laughed without humor. "You were and I'm so sorry, Ness... so sorry."

"I really couldn't remember." I whispered into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. "I started to…"

Jacob stiffened.

"Let's not talk about that right now." He suggested and I nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "You're fine now that's all that matters... why don't you tell me how you managed to fall from the third story and taking half the railing with you?"

"Hmm…" and then it all came back to me, remembering something lunge at me.

Another vampire… I know it was a vampire because they had the crimson eyes. His long black hair tangled around his face and less than a second I laid eyes on them, they lunched at me startling me so I freaked. It happened so fast that I didn't get to see them clear enough.

I pulled away from Jacob looking at him, deciding whether if I should tell him or not. I was afraid maybe he would loose control like he just did before if I told him that it was a vampire that startled me, that lunged at me, the reasoning for me falling…

"What is it, Ness?" he asked, his warm eyes looking into mine.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Tell me what, sweetheart?" Jacob's face turned concerned. "You can tell me."

"You might…" I paused and then lowered my voice. "Loose control again."

"I won't… ever again." he promised. "Show me."

I sighed, lifting my stiff arm up to place my hand to his cheek, the quick two second scene, transmitting it to him…

I pulled away and then studied his expression that turned angry. I started to back off. Immediately the anger wiped off his face, replacing it with thoughtfulness, as he wrapped his arms around me to close the space I started to create between us.

"That's one of the bloodsuckers we were on the hunt for, the one I smelled." He growled. "I should have killed it right there! I ordered some of the pack to check it out – did that thing touch you in anyway?"

"No. I showed you what happened…"

"I'm sorry Ness, this is my entire fault. I should have kept a better eye on you, I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm here to protect you and I –"

"Jake, no!" I cut him off, speaking a little too loudly. He placed a finger on his lips telling me to keep it down and I lowered my voice. "This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for something I did."

"I'm here to protect you Ness and I failed." Jacob said as he held me tighter. "You aren't leaving my sight. There is a reason why that thing went at you and it won't be afraid to do it again. I won't let that happen again – I'm going to rip that bloodsucker to pieces myself!"

The sound of Jacob's phone vibrating made us both turn our heads. Jacob stretched his long arm out, reaching for it and then looked at the caller ID confusingly. "You're calling me?"

"Don't answer it." I mumbled. "It's Michael – I can't talk to him."

I felt the touch of a cold tear drop roll down my cheek, knowing that it's over between us. Nothing goes right for me at all. I hurt Jacob because of me being so indecisive so he moved on and then it turns out Michael is a jerk anyway.

Jacob's large hands cupped both sides of my face as his thumb rubbed the tear away. "What's the matter?"

I sniffled. "Love sucks."

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "Sometimes it does. I meant, what's up with you and er… Michael?"

"Michael and I are no longer together." I spoke between sniffles. "He knew I was upset – he told me he didn't want to get caught up in the drama. He was drunk but still. I guess who can blame him? I know I'm not worth it so I should have seen it coming."

I attempted to look down, only Jacob held my face in place to look at him. "You're wrong, completely wrong. You're worth everything and any one that doesn't see that are beyond stupid and obviously doesn't know something good when laying eyes on it." I rolled my eye, thinking he's just saying that because he is suppose to. "I'm serious. You're special in every way and honestly there isn't a guy in the world that's good enough for you – every guy would be a waste of your time."

"No," I whispered, disagreeing. "Not every guy… there's one."

Jacob's face turned angry. "I don't care how much you care about Michael; he's a waste of your time even if you don't want to believe it."

I blinked once, staring directly into Jacob's eyes. "I wasn't talking about Michael…"

He didn't blink either, just staring at me. I was terrified, wondering… will Jacob know who exactly I'm referring to? Will it damage our friendship that we have between us? I can't blame him for being angry with me.

His forehead leaned against mine, making my heart pound, not sure what was happening or what was going to happen.

I love him so much. I know I do. I need to be honest. I felt a smile slowly start on my lips. He dropped his hands from my face which made me think he was going to pull away. Instead, he slowly moved his lips towards mine and then I moved in too. I hesitated and so did he at first – I then closed my eyes, slowly bringing my lips to his, my heart pounding chaotically. I couldn't think. I felt his hot breath against my face which made me stiffen, keeping myself from trembling, trying to prepare myself for rejection... just in case.

Our lips touched and I anxiously pressed mine harder to his, glad he didn't pull away.

It was perfect. It felt so right. I hooked my arms around his neck and he pressed me up against his hard chest, our lips parting at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him on top of me as I lay down onto the small bed, feeling his strong body pressing together with mine while I took a hold of his silk hair, lacing my fingers through it. I felt his lips move in a different way against mine, like he was smiling which made me slightly smile, desperately trying to pull him closer. I needed him closer any way possible.

I slid my arms from around his neck, off his shoulders and onto his chest. I lightly traced my fingers in circles against his skin, making him pull away briefly when gasping, his hand moving to my upper thigh, staying put.

"Damn Ness," His voice was huskier as I continued to trace my fingers against his skin, enjoying the effect it was having making his breathing heavier. "You better be careful."

I giggled, still tracing my fingers. He pressed his lips back on mine, feeling his body shiver under my fingers. I slowly slid my hands back to his shoulders and around his neck, soon feeling his hand move farther up my thigh slowly, making my heart race. I heard a low growl from the back of Jacob's throat, doing things to my body, my desire _for more_ about over the edge, tightening my legs around him. It was killing me how slow his hand moved, feeling like forever.

_Higher,_ I begged in my mind, confused to what exactly I was feeling but at the same time knew what it was.

He was just about to touch my panty line if he hadn't already – he abruptly stopped, making my insides grow impatient.

I felt his face pull away the same time I opened my eyes, our breaths heavy. We stared at each other eye to eye; his face intent as I'm sure mine was too. I thought for a second, wanting _this_ so much, wanting to experience everything with him, with _my_ Jacob. The only one I will ever feel this way towards. I now can't even picture myself with anyone – just Jacob. I knew he felt the same.

We stared at each other a moment longer before our breathing got lighter and I didn't like it at all. Then my impatiens quickly rose inside of me again, tightening my legs.

Jacob half smiled before chuckling. Then his face turned serious, his eyes looked as if he were searching for something.

I nodded slowly, assuring him that this _is_ what I want.

"It's okay," I whispered, putting my hand on top of his, moving his hand slowly up the path of my thigh he started before. "I trust you, Jake."

More than anything.

He pulled his hand away, and then grabbed both of my hands, getting up and pulling me up with him.

I felt rejected. Has he really moved on? Is that why he stopped us, so he can tell me that he not only doesn't want this, but he doesn't want me at all? I forced the tears back.

I tried keeping my voice smooth which I slightly failed, "You don't want to."

He shook his head. His fingers took hold of the edge of my skirt, pulling it to where it's supposed to be.

"No, that isn't it at all. I want to… we should just wait."

I sighed unnoticeably, relieved, beyond glad that it wasn't because Jacob didn't want me.

"We're alone," I breathed. "And we will never get another chance." I wrapped my arms around his neck, our faces inches apart. "Do you hear me? _Never_…"

He slowly applied a smirk. "Trust me, I will find a way for us to be alone again."

I bit my lip, my heart pounding all over just to the words of his promise. I still had to try. I pulled my face a little closer to his, "Dad won't ever let me be alone with you again when he reads our thoughts."

"He would abandon us from seeing each other all together if went through with it…"

No, not this game. I always loose at this game. I couldn't think of anything to come back with quick enough so instead I pouted. "Jacob, stop making excuses."

He quickly kissed my lips. "Then you stop making excuses."

"Jake." I whined.

"Ness." He mocked my voice perfectly which made me smile.

"You're impossible."

He smiled. "Maybe."

I thought about everything that happened tonight. I knew I was going to be getting it big time from everyone. I lied to everyone. Then, it made me realize Jacob hadn't said anything about tonight. I'm sure he knows I drank. Shouldn't he have said something? I acted irresponsible. On top of that, I've never drank before so I didn't know how my body would react.

"Why are you pretending like nothing happened tonight?" I asked. "I screwed up big time. I lied, I drank and –"

"And despite that, I still love you."

"Jacob really," I spoke, aggravated. "How come you aren't onto me about tonight?"

"Because you're very smart," He smiled, speaking softly. "You know what you did was wrong, why do you need me to remind you?"

"Because you should." I muttered.

Tell me how stupid I acted; tell me you're disappointed with me. _Something._

"No…" He playfully pinched my side and slightly flinched with a giggle. "You don't need to be lectured."

I guess I'm glad he isn't going to lecture me. After all, I'm probably going to get enough of that from my family.

I brought my lips to Jacob's, kissing him, my hands moving to his chest, starting to trace the circles – immediately, he snatched up both my wrists with his one large hand, his face serious.

"Nessie sweetheart we…" After a moment of him pausing, he sighed. "We will okay? And it will be amazing… just not now."

I bit my lip and then let it go with a sigh.

"Jacob," I suddenly wanted to ask him something. "Umm…"

He let go of my wrists. "Yeah?"

I slid my hands on my lap and then started playing with the edge of my skirt. "I was just curious about something – never mind. It's kind of personal, too personal actually…"

"Nothing is too personal with you." He said. "What is it?"

I felt my face heat up to that familiar blush to this thought. "Have you ever, you know… been with anyone…?"

Something had build up inside of me and I wasn't exactly sure what it was… jealousy?

He looked away from me, I guess in thought for a few moments. I regretted my question right away. What was he thinking about, I wondered? I must have been right, it's too personal. I shouldn't have asked. The thought of Jacob with someone else gave me that… jealousy feeling, a new feeling I wasn't use to at all.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, smiling.

I forced a smile, my stomach turning because my Jacob changed the subject. "Uh – I don't know. Weren't we going to the movies?"

I still kept a smile on my face, trying to act normal and brush it off.

His hot fingers ran up and down my arm. "It all depends what you want."

The question I asked still stayed in my mind. I tried my best to not think about it. I couldn't. It only made me wonder. Did Jacob not tell me because was it that bad? Were there that many? No matter what, I will always love him. Nothing will make me think differently about him.

I realized I wasn't smiling anymore so I did that, placing my hand on his chest, acting like my normal self, keeping my voice the best I could, bringing my lips a centimeter away from his, "We could stay here all day..."

I kissed him.

He slowly pulled away after a second. "Hm… tempting but I think you should go out one last time while you can."

I thought about that… yeah, that's true.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right – it doesn't really matter where I go as long as I'm with you."

That made him smile hugely. "Same here. We will find something to do.

We wrapped our arms around each other in silence. I thought about how he changed the subject on me. It shouldn't bother me… but it did. I trusted him though. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I know he will tell me just not right now.

At least… I hoped...

I opened my eyes, breathing in the amazing aroma that came off of Jacob's skin, feeling his hand on the back of my thigh, the other up near my neck as I lay against his chest. I looked up at his face, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes closed. I smiled before placing my lips on his chest for a second, kissing his burning skin.

I got up carefully not to wake him and succeeded. I glanced at the digital clock on the night stand that read eight-eleven to be exact and then went through Jacob's old dresser draws quietly, looking for something to slip on. I snatched a pair of dark blue boxers from one drawer and a gray shirt from the other, quickly changing out of my clothes and into cleaner ones. The boxers literally fell off of me once when I put them on. I pulled them back up and rolled them ten times until they were no longer falling off.

I made my way out of the room and into the small kitchen. My stomach growled loudly as I was going through the wooden pantry, seeing a bunch of canned food stacked on the bottom three shelves, the first shelf with boxes of cereal when I heard the sound of Billy's wheelchair close by.

"Good morning Ness." I heard Billy's deep-toned voice greet me and I turned away from the pantry to face him. "Did you stay the night last night?"

I nodded. "Yeah sorry if you weren't aware I just –"

"No excuses." His wrinkled face stretched out a smile. "You're always welcome. You don't come around so much."

"Yeah…" I said guiltily and then smiled. "But I'm here now."

"Yes you are and hopefully you'll be around more with Rebecca moving in soon…"

I was excited by that piece of information. "She is?"

"I need someone to help me get around." Billy said patting the arms of his wheelchair two times. "Jacob isn't around much so Rebecca offered to help. I've been getting all the help I need from good people, but it will be better for me to have Rebecca around. I might need more help… I am getting older."

I gulped to that concept. _Older_.

I forced a smile. "It will be great having Rebecca around."

"It will." He agreed.

I only met Jacob's sister once right before moving to Alaska and I was so small then, but I remember her perfectly. It will be wonderful to see her again. I wonder why Jacob never mentioned it to me. Does he even know himself?

"If you need any help, just let me know." I assured.

"Alright will do." He smiled. "We have eggs in the fridge that I will never be able to make myself—better use them before they go bad. Feel free to make yourself at home."

I closed the pantry and then opened up the fridge, pulling out the eggs along with butter and a few slices of cheese. "Thanks. Since I'm making breakfast, do you want some?"

"Nah, I'm about to go fishing with Lenno Hatch. I'm sure Nina packed enough food." Billy backed his wheelchair out of the kitchen carefully and then added. "Oh and there are pots and pans in the cabinet next to the fridge." He pointed and then chuckled. "You should toss Jacob out of bed and make him cook for you – he would."

I bent over, opening the cabinet with a little laugh. "No that's okay, I got it."

A car horn beeped two times while I placed the pan on the counter next to the stove. Then a few moments later I heard the front door open up, hearing the sound of foot steps against the floor. I turned to see a familiar man standing next to Billy, his black hair that went a little past his shoulders, surrounding his broad face.

"Good morning Mr. Hatch." I greeted.

"Mornin' Ness." He looked at me with a smile before making his way behind Billy. "You ready?"

"Yeap let's go." Billy urged. "Bye Nessie."

"Bye," I said as I went back in the fridge for the milk. "Have a good time!"

"We will!" I heard Billy and Lenno speak at the same time right before I heard the front door close shut.

I cracked all the eggs – ten into a bowl mixing it with milk, pepper, and salt. I knew this wouldn't be enough for me and Jacob together so I made extra toast and then added the slices of cheese into the yellow goo that will soon cook to scramble eggs.

Jacob filled my mind and I felt like the luckiest alive to have him in my life. He means everything to me. Every second I am away from him I crave his voice, his scent, his touch. I know I hurt him by being so indecisive before and I will never forgive myself for it. Jacob was the one I wanted the whole time. I was too busy thinking of a decision that wouldn't hurt anyone instead of thinking about _what I wanted_.

I want Jacob… forever.

The question I asked him last night found its way in my brain and I wondered… why exactly didn't Jacob tell me if he had been with other girls before? He said nothing is personal when it comes to me so why all of a sudden did that change when asking that one question? I won't mind if he isn't a virgin or that he has been with other girls. My feelings for Jacob will never change, no matter what.

Jealousy sparked through me instantly… if there was another girl, then who…?

I stayed lost in thought as I scrapped the spatula up against the pan while the eggs scrambled and then I felt two hands at my sides, startling me, again wishing my sensitive hearing hadn't gone away.

My heart fluttered, feeling Jacob's warm hands still on my sides, pressing me against his body as he whispered. "Good morning beautiful."

I set the spatula down and spun around to face him and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good morning, sleep good?"

Jacob's face leaned closer to mine as he spoke. "I was sleeping great until I realized you weren't in my arms anymore."

His lips were now a centimeter away from mine and my lips could no longer bear to not be in contact with his so I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He pulled away to laugh and then placed his one hand on my cheek.

"I was a little worried," he shook his head with a slight smile. "wondering exactly what I was going to wake up to…"

Confusion light through me. "Worried?"

"Well," he paused to let out a small laugh. "When I saw your clothes lying on my floor I was thinking maybe you hadn't given up just yet so I'm relieved to find you dressed because I don't think I would have been able to object if you weren't…" He smiled and I looked down, suddenly feeling myself turn an awful color red and of course, Jacob placed his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"So that's all it would take?" I questioned, placing my hand on his chest with temptation. "hmm…"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please, don't get any ideas. Do you want there to be a chance I think of that image around your dad?"

I giggled, nearly forgetting about the eggs as the sizzling started to get louder from the pan. Jacob nudged me away gently and then picked up the spatula, scraping the eggs as they stuck to the pan. He glanced at me for a second with a smile and then brought his eyes back to the pan.

"I can make eggs you know." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He smiled, setting down the spatula, grabbing for the last slice of cheese, and then dropped it into the pan with the eggs. "Me too."

"Jake," I said and then he wrapped his one arm around me, pulling me to his side. "You know what I'm referring to…"

"And you know what I'm referring to." He smiled and then kissed the top of my head.

"You do that every time."

"What's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

I answered anyway. "Take my words and use them for yourself."

Jacob laughed at this. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Aw, but it seems to work for me…" he frowned playfully.

I sighed. "I noticed."

I watched Jacob's reach over to turn down the burner. "So, have you decided what to do today?"

"No," I answered. "Have you?"

Jacob shook his head. "I haven't really given it much thought."

A grin pulled across my face. "Cliff diving?"

His face turned concerned. "Are you sure you're in any condition to cliff dive?"

"I feel great." Which is true, I no longer felt stiff. My body recovered fast. "Honestly."

Jacob turned his body to face me and then held my face in both hands, studying my expression. "Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled approvingly. "Sure, sure. We will have to get your swimsuit from the house."

I groaned. "I don't feel like sitting through an hour of lecturing just for a bathing suit."

"They won't, not until your mom and dad get home." He assured smiling and then pointed behind him. "Now get the toast before it burns."

I went over to get out the toast and while I did that, Jacob dealt with the eggs.

Five minutes later we were sitting at the table eating our breakfast and Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of me which made me really self-conscious – I couldn't help but to stare back at him while we continued to eat in silence.

Jacob finished before me. A minute later I was taking my last bite, feeling the soft egg in my mouth, as the taste of cheese slightly making itself known on my tongue.

"Do you want to get your phone today?" Jacob asked.

I swallowed, almost forgetting all about my phone. "No I will get that at school tomorrow."

He shook his head. "You can't go to school yet."

"Why?"

I watched him toss me a look with disbelief. "You fell three stories. Any human would have more than likely died from that."

"Oh." I said knowing he's right. How that would look, me going back to school with nothing wrong? "Yeah… I wasn't thinking about that. Don't worry about my phone, I'll get it back."

I watched Jacob get up grabbing both of our plates and heading over towards the sink. After he washed our plates I got up to help him clean up our mess in the kitchen that only took us a couple minutes.

I then wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. I moved my hands onto his chest, my fingers ever so lightly running over his abs and I felt him tense up. He didn't let it go on for too long until he grabbed both of my wrists in his large hand. I didn't give up that easily and lightly placed my parted lips on his chest as my tongue lightly traced a trail.

Jacob chuckled and then used his other hand to stop me. "You don't give up do you?"

"Neither do you." I smiled, staring into his warm eyes, eyes that only held a sparkle when looking at me and I couldn't help to smile even bigger, my love for him feeling even stronger than I thought was possible.

His face leaned down towards mine and then stopped. His breath brushed against my face and I lost all thoughts for a moment. He let out a small laugh before kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away. "I didn't think it was possible for any guy to have so much self-control."

Jacob's face turned serious. He gripped my sides, lifting me up off the ground, sitting me on the counter as his face still held a serious look. He sighed. "You know I'm not just any guy, right?"

"Of course." I whispered more certain than anything.

"And you know that you are more than everything to me, that I would do anything for you. I could never live without you. Because you are my life." His voice was soft and gentle as he didn't blink, his eyes intently looking into mine as his face slowly leaned in towards me, feeling his breath brush against my skin. "I love you Renesmee Cullen and I'm making sure you know that."

"I know, and I love you Jacob Black." I stated softly as his lips lightly touched mine before pressing more firmly and then he slowly pulled away.

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

"No," I argued. "You're wrong."

Jacob smiled brilliantly, flashing all his teeth. "No need to argue, I know the truth – we really need to get a move on, sweetheart. It's nice out, but I don't know how long that will last."

"Kay," I breathed, looking down. "I really do need to apologize to everyone."

"You don't have to jump to apologies when first getting there. You can wait until your mom and dad are around too."

"I guess." I mumbled. "Let's just go."

"Okay." Jacob whispered in my hair before kissing me on the head.

We pulled up to the house in Jacob's Rabbit and then came to a stop. Right when I started to open my door Jacob was there in a flash, opening and closing it for me, as my heart raced.

I'm now about to face Alice and the family. How did Alice take the fact that I lied to her? Does she even know that I lied to her yet? What does the rest of the family think?

My stomach started to turn, feeling completely guilty. I lied to Alice… I pretty much lied to everyone and I need to apologize sooner or later.

Later sounds better.

"Maybe we should just forget about cliff diving." I muttered as we headed up to the door. "We can do it another day."

"It's going to be fine." Jacob said while holding my hand in his. "Besides, we're already here and you can't avoid them forever."

The second Jacob and walked up to the door is when it opened, finding Rosalie glaring – mainly at me as she took a step back to allow us in. I wasn't even really stopping to think about how Rosalie would act. I was mainly thinking about Alice being she's really the one I lied to.

I took a step into the living room with Jacob by my side. Esme sat on the couch with a book in her lap while her stone thumb held her spot and she smiled warmly at me. A second later Carlisle was in the room so pleased to see me.

"Renesmee," he spoke bowing his head slightly to greet me. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically fine." I answered honestly. Jacob rubbed his hand on the small of my back in a comforting way and I glanced over at him with a smile before bringing my attention back to my grandfather.

"Just as I suspected." Carlisle said. "I knew you would be just fine. I still would like to run some tests..."

I nodded.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, noticing it was only Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie in the room.

"Alice is upstairs and everyone else is hunting." Esme answered, still with a warm smile placed on her marble face. "They should be back soon."

"You have some nerve showing up." Rosalie mumbled.

I should have seen it coming.

"I know – I'm sorry – just came to grab a bathing suit and I will be on my way." I spoke rather fast.

"You lied to us." Rosalie hissed, taking a step closer.

Jacob was instantly between the two of us and growled. "Listen here you stupid blonde, Nessie is well aware of what she did and feels bad as it is, so back off."

Rosalie only growled back, not saying a word, and then went to stand by Carlisle.

"Jake it's okay, I deserve it." I said almost inaudible.

I know he heard me and I know I deserved for Rosalie to act such a way towards me.

I didn't stick around long enough to hear his response as I quickly made my way upstairs, into my room, surprisingly finding Alice there. She seemed upset as she appeared to be organizing my closet.

"Alice..?"

She turned to look at me. "Hey I'm just cleaning your room."

I now felt even guiltier. "You shouldn't…"

"I want to." Alice smiled.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Alice's face light up. "You know you could make it up to me by letting me dress you!"

"Now?"

She clapped both hands together. "Oh! Of course!"

"Not now, I'm going cliff diving." I was more relieved than anything. "So another time?"

"You're wearing a bathing suit, right?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah . . . ?"

Alice let out a squeal of excitement. "I have the perfect bathing suit and heels in mind!"

"Oh no, please." I whined. "I'm cliff diving, not modeling for playboy."

Alice scoffed. "Nessie!"

I groaned. Alice giggled, making her way to my bed and then muttered while getting on her hands and knees. "I know I put those heels somewhere under here."

"Under my bed?" I asked confusingly. "For some reason I can't picture that."

"Yes, under your bed so you wouldn't see your new shoes I bought nearly a week ago…" She muttered some more. "They'll look perfect on you!"

Disbelief filled my tone, "I still can't picture you shoving anything you treasure under a bed."

She gasped and turned to look at me. "I made sure to wrap them up securely!"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Anyone else would think that maybe my Aunt is psycho… I guess I can't argue with that. I even question that myself.

Alice stuck her hand under the bed and a horrid shriek echoed loudly. "No! Nessie how could you?"

I jumped and my heart stopped. What did I do?

"No!" She shrieked again and then pulled out the familiar green blouse from under the bed. "This looked amazing on you, so amazing that I was actually thinking about letting you wear it one more time!"

I never thought I would hear Alice actually say she would allow me to wear something twice. That was really shocking!

"Okay I can still wear it?"

Alice got to her feet and was in front of me in a snap with the blouse still in her hand. "It's ruined! The two buttons are ripped off!"

I grabbed the blouse from her hand, taking a better look at it, placing my fingers over the last two buttons that had ripped off… and the memory suddenly came to me.

_I started to get frustrated._

_"Dang – screw it!" I just ripped it the rest of the way, now my blouse almost off; the last two buttons torn, revealing my pink bra and my flat stomach…_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I heard my dad's angry voice behind me and I literally froze. "Explain to me why exactly you were ripping your clothes off?"


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER SIXTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first reaction was to overlap my thoughts, thinking only of Jacob and then I spun around, surprised to find my dad so close behind me.

He growled furiously. "That stupid mutt!"

"No dad it isn't what –"

"I'm going to kill him!" Venom leaked his tone and then my blouse disappeared from my hands along with my dad.

Unfortunately I wasn't as fast as him. By the time I hit the first floor, Emmett was already holding my dad back and Jacob appeared only confused along with the rest of the family.

"Get off of me Emmett or I will rip your head off too!" My dad was more furious than I've ever seen him as he glared only at Jacob. "Don't act like you have no idea, mongrel!"

"He's a dead dog." Rosalie smirked.

"Want to bet on that?" I heard Jasper ask.

"No!" I screamed getting between Jacob and my dad as Emmett still held him back with all his strength. "Stop it!"

I instantly felt two warm hands grabbing me – Jacob pushing me behind him urgently.

"Get your hands off my daughter and don't you ever touch her," Dad yelled angrily. "ever again!"

My dad still gripped the pale green blouse in his rock hard fist and I made my way in front of Jacob again. Fear filled my whole body, fear that someone I love would get hurt. Jacob instantly pulled me back behind him and I stubbornly tried to get back in front of him which he wouldn't allow it.

"Did you hear me? I said don't touch my daughter!" Dad yelled even louder and my heart thudded quickly in my chest.

"Dad, please!" I begged, as the tears watered down both of my cheeks. "Stop! Listen to me!"

I don't care if my dad knows about that night with Michael, I don't care at all. Nothing happened with me and him anyways so I thought about what had happened that night, starting from me pushing Michael on the bed – every detail, replaying it over and over, showing my dad in perfect details on what happened that it wasn't even Jacob anyway.

It was still no use because he wasn't even paying attention to me or anyone. Right now dad is the bull and Jacob is the target, I thought upsettingly. I have to do everything in my power to stop this right away before someone gets hurt!

I struggled to get out of Jacob's arms. He still held me and then passed me over to my mom's cold arms.

"Momma, do something!" I cried out, the tears continuing their course and my mom used her ice cold fingers to wipe them away.

"You need to stay out of the way." She spoke sternly. "Everything is going to be fine."

I heard nonstop growls come from my dad and I turned to look at him. I wasn't surprised Emmett still had a good grip on him, he's so much stronger than dad. Jacob still held his place as he stared at my dad, waiting for any sign of him breaking free I guessed.

"Jasper, calm things down!" Carlisle ordered loudly over my dad's angry growls.

"No!" Rosalie protested. "It looks like I might win this bet!"

Carlisle ignored Rosalie. "Jasper now!"

That moment I felt completely calm as I'm sure everyone else did too. Dad then stood still, no longer trying to break free from Emmett who let go of him a moment later. I know I would feel so happy and relieved right now if I could feel anything but calm that moment.

"Edward," My mom spoke calmly, standing in front of him now. "What is this all about?"

"Ask our daughter or that dog." Dad answered gently and then looked over at Jacob. "Just because I'm calm doesn't mean I no longer want to annihilate you, mutt."

Jacob nodded.

It was silent before my dad broke it, looking only at Jacob, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and as soon as Jasper lets me feel my own emotions, you're dead."

"Looks like I might end up winning after all." Rosalie spoke with excitement.

"Rosalie, please." Esme pleaded. "Not now."

I watched dad carefully who seemed to be concentrating.

"That isn't exactly it." He spoke calmly. "It should come to you soon enough."

I hated the mind conversations even though I pretty much know what's going on. Jacob is confused. He doesn't know what's going on – poor Jake. This is my fault. I looked at Jacob as he looked at me too. I mutedly mouthed, _"I'm sorry"_ He shook his head; I assume not accepting my apology. Typical Jacob. I shifted my eyes away, giving a low sigh.

Whether he accepts my apology or not, I know it's my fault, my entire fault. I opened my mouth to speak – my mom quickly placed a finger against my lips.

"Not now Renesmee, please." She whispered.

I sighed.

"I appreciate that image." I heard dad say who looked at Jacob, not blinking, I guess having another mind conversation. "So there were two times?"

Oh no. Jacob thought of last night.

"Dad –"

Momma cut me off, placing her cold finger back on my lips. "Honey let them talk."

"Edward is the only one doing the talking!" Emmett complained. "I don't know about you all but I'm sure as hell confused."

Dad held up the blouse making Alice gasp that you would have thought she was seeing it for the first time. His eyes didn't leave Jacob with an unusual smile he gave for a time like this.

Emmett grabbed the blouse. I knew he was about to say something based on the smirk he gave, "Is this supposed to clear things up or give Alice a heart attack?"

No said anything to that, Emmett being the only one finding his question funny at the moment.

Dad started again, "Let's just say my innocent daughter isn't so innocent..."

I heard the front door open and then came Krystal, smiling. One of the guys from the pack.

"Hey everyone!" He greeted, looking at every face in the room. His smile slowly faded when no one replied back.

"As I was saying," Edward continued. "Renesmee ripped off this blouse for someone in this room –"

"Ew!" Rosalie muttered.

"It wasn't me Jake, I swear!" Krystal panicked, rushing through his words. "I freakin' I swear to God!"

"Krystal?" Emmett and Jasper spoke at the same time.

"Not him," Rosalie said annoyingly. "The other dog!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." Jacob spoke slowly. "Last night was the closest thing that happened, I swear."

Jasper was no longer controlling emotions I caught on right when my heart started to race. I no longer felt calm and I quickly snapped my head to look at my dad who appeared angry along with my two uncles.

"You touched my niece?" Emmett asked, obviously furious. "Hell no!"

"You filthy dog!" Jasper hissed.

"Jasper!" Carlisle scolded. "Calm things now!"

"Guys – stop!" I screamed.

I tried hurrying over in front of Jacob – my mom wouldn't allow it.

Dad leaped out at Jacob in which made him jump backwards, shattering through the glass wall, now outside. Jacob jumped away as dad attempted to leap at him again before they darted left to right. Emmett and Jasper were quick to join in, all happening in a blink of an eye.

Terrifying growls started nonstop, the icy air coming through inside.

"N-no!" I screamed. "Stop – please!"

Momma held me back. "Renesmee, no. You need to stay out of it."

"Please!" I begged with tears. "Do something – anything! Don't let anyone get hurt momma, please!"

I tried breaking away from my mom, but she held me good.

"Please!" I screamed.

"I shielded Jake, sweetie." My mom spoke softly to me. "Calm down, okay? No one will get hurt."

I shook my head, the tears not stopping. "Your shield isn't physical – it won't do any good!"

She spoke more words to me. I didn't hear her. I watched Jasper, Emmett and dad go after Jacob, _my_ Jacob as he only tried getting away from them. He didn't want to hurt them. So if anyone is going to get hurt it will be Jake. More tears came to that thought. Jacob is going to get hurt because of me. I continued to try and break free from my mom even though it really was no use.

"Do you want me to help?" Krystal asked. "I could help maybe break it up."

I heard Carlisle's voice I just didn't hear the answer he gave.

Jacob, my dad, and uncles were getting farther and farther away from the house, soon going to be in the forest, I realized. Then, no one will be able to see what is going on. This is my entire fault. All my fault.

_Please dad – please! Don't do this! If anything happens to you or anyone, I won't live with that! It wasn't Jacob that night! The whole blouse thing, it was with Michael!_

I replayed that night, starting with me ripping off my blouse for him, for Michael – anything to stop this. I wasn't sure if it would do any good, just that I was willing to try anything. I replayed that over and over, hoping my dad would see, hoping he would listen and talk things out rather than this.

I sniffled, closing my eyes tightly shut, still hearing the growls and hisses.

"Please." I whispered.

_Please dad._

It felt like awhile later when I heard the growls stop. I wasn't sure if it was because they traveled too far out that I couldn't hear them or if it was because…

"No." I then opened my eyes to see them far out, just standing there. Damn my sensitive hearing that I don't have anymore! I looked at my mom as her cold hand still held my arm. "Momma, what's going on?"

"Everything is going to be fine."

It started to rain, blowing in the house from the broken glass wall. I could still feel the icy air blowing through, making me shiver. I didn't care. I just wanted to know what was going on. I kept my eyes on them, not blinking.

Instantly they disappeared and reappeared inhumanly fast until they got to the door. Jacob was the first to enter. I ran into his arms holding him tightly, feeling him slightly jump.

I pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "They aren't that bad – they'll be done healing in a few minutes."

"No Jake – I mean, sorry for everything this is my fault that this got out of hand…"

"No." He shook his head. "Don't blame yourself."

"Renesmee sweetie," I heard my dad say. I ran to my dad, not caring about his soaked clothes that I clung to as I hugged him. "This is my fault and I'm utterly sorry."

"I shouldn't have kept secrets." I mumbled, burying my face into his wet clothes, feeling his head on top of my own.

"I shouldn't have overreacted." He held me tighter. "I just proved your reasoning for keeping secrets to begin with and I'm deeply sorry. You can tell me and this family anything from now on, okay? There is no need for secrets anymore."

"Okay." I nodded. "No more secrets."

"Angel, I think it's time for a discussion." My dad said. I pulled away with a sigh – _oh great_. "Your body is obviously going through… changes."

I blushed and then silence came about. I then realized that it was only me, momma, dad and Jacob. I sighed with relief. At least this will be a little easier for me.

Dad gestured towards the white sofa. We all took our seats. I thought about what exactly we were going to talk about. I tried composing myself, acting like I wasn't as beyond horrified as I was. I know dad knew by reading my thoughts.

The sex talk. I blushed again just to the thought…

"Sweetie, I know everything is different now that you reached a certain point in your life," Dad started. "Which quite frankly, it's normal…" He trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment and then opened them – I knew this was hard for him. "Last night wasn't the first for you. I sure wished you would have told me or your mother – someone. However..."

He then growled, glaring at Jake.

"What is it?" Momma asked.

"You have no idea what it's like being inside Jake's head, unpleasant doesn't even cover it." He spoke through clenched teeth and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jasper may you please calm me before I explode and do something I'll regret?"

Dad let go the bridge of his nose, now more calm thanks to Jasper. I tried not to think about what possibly Jacob could have been thinking to get that reaction from my dad. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Now where was I?" Dad asked.

"You were saying…" I sighed, deciding to finish the sentence in my mind.

_How last night wasn't the first time it happened. _

"Ah, yes… that."

"I would appreciate if I knew what you guys were talking about." My mom said, annoyed apparently. "I'm her parent too."

My face was burning red I'm sure.

"The image I had seen with Renesmee… and her blouse wasn't with whom I thought." He glanced at Jacob and then back at my mom. "Apparently something did happen last night I see…"

My head hung low.

Torture. Complete torture. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about sex. Is it really necisary to talk about this? I love Jacob. He loves me. I'm his imprint, his soul mate. It doesn't matter if he and I were to have sex now or a year – or ten years from now.

"You better control yourself Jacob Black." I heard dad say evenly. "This isn't exactly a picnic for me either."

I looked over at Jacob who was shaking a little. I figured it was the whole Michael situation.

Jacob looked at my dad who then shook his head, answering a question from his mind. Jacob soon sighed loudly to whatever question was being answered.

"Sweetie, would you rather talk about this with your mother?" Dad has asked with his eyes filled with concern. I looked away. "I would understand of course."

I quickly answered with a nod. "Yes."

After a few moments dad smile. "Good idea Jacob, you and I can have our own discussion."

I bit my lip. Poor Jacob.

I noticed the wet spot they both left when getting up. Jacob must have noticed too because he stood there, looking at it.

"We will do something about the couch later." Dad said. "Can I interest you to take a walk with me?"

I looked at momma who was already looking at me with sadden eyes.

"Not really." I heard dad say.

I looked at him, seeing him casually smiling at Jacob.

Jacob smiled back. "Sure, sure, let's get this over with."

Great. I'm going to be talking to my mom while Jacob talks to my dad. This is going to awkward. What are my dad and Jake going to be talking about exactly?

The question I asked Jacob last night started to cross my mind. _Has he been with others?_ And in what way exactly? I stiffened, thinking about that. I quickly pushed that away from my mind. I don't need to be thinking about that now. I know I can't help to wonder – it really isn't that important but then again, it is very important.

I trust Jacob. I know he will tell me sooner or later. I sighed. I looked up at my dad to find him looking at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. His expression was unreadable, just staring at me. He must have heard my thoughts, I realized.

_Dad, give me my privacy – please!_

I received a small smile from him as he nodded. He kissed my head, his lips staying there for a couple moments before pulling away. Jacob wasn't looking at me nor my dad. He was looking at the floor, seeming to be lost in thought.

I'm sure Jacob really isn't thrilled about this whole discussion either.

I watched them go to and out the front door.

Momma and I sat in silence for a couple minutes. Then she decided to start,

"Sweetheart, I know how much Jake means to you..."

I looked away from her. "I love him more than anything. Why is it such a big deal for us to have sex today or ten years from now?"

I then looked over at my mom who stiffened probably surprised by the words I chose.

"It does matter…" Momma said softly, her cold hand rubbing against my back. "You're only six."

I was irritated now. I tried my best not to let it show. "Yeah but do I look or act like a six year old?"

"No," she whispered, "and it scares me…"

I was no longer irritated. I felt bad suddenly. I grew up so fast. My mom or dad barely got a chance to watch me grow. My growing flew by before their very eyes and it's hard for them. To them I will always be their little girl.

"Don't be scared." I whispered back. "I'm doing great."

"Right now you should be outside making mud pies not sitting here talking about…" Momma trailed off sadly.

"Not sitting here talking about sex with you." I finished for her and she just nodded.

I sighed, no longer awkward like I would be if I was speaking to dad. My mom was really easy to talk to and so understanding. She's my best friend. If I don't tell her something, it's because she's around my dad, like most of the time.

"Tomorrow should be another day in Kindergarten for you." She continued, looking away. This is hard for her. "I wanted you to be a normal kid, growing at normal speed…"

I held back tears. "Did I disappoint you?"

Momma's face snapped at my direction with shock. "No absolutely not. It's just hard to comprehend. You're my baby and I'm proud of you in every single way that's possible. It's just in the back of my head I knew this would happen, it just didn't fully hit until now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't choose this." My voice was almost a whisper. "If I had a choice it wouldn't be this way."

"Don't be sorry." She placed both cold hands against my cheeks gently. "I wouldn't be going overboard right now if I would have just prepared for this moment. I'm proud of you, Renesmee. I love you and I know you're really growing up and I accept."

"And we still didn't even really have the sex talk yet." I muttered. Momma was embarrassed, but she couldn't help to laugh, pulling her hands away.

"What is there to talk about? I'm sure you remember when we first explained it to you." Momma laughed again to the memory.

Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh overlap hers. I giggled, though I know dad doesn't find the memory funny…

_Flashback_

"_Uncle Em, I'm bored!" I complained._

_Emmett turned around to look at me with a smile. "Hey kid. Why don't you go find your momma?"_

"_Daddy and Momma are locked in the guest room playing a game only adults can play so they won't let me in!" I pouted._

_Emmett grinned for a moment. "Come on kid, we're going to have some fun. You in?"_

_I was now excited. "Yay!"_

"_Okay Nessie, here's the plan… knock on the door and say something you know they will open up to and then when they open up say 'Mom. Dad. While you two were having SEX, I got married to Jacob.'"_

_I giggled for a minute nonstop, picturing marrying Jacob and then stopped. I was now growing nothing but curious. "Uncle Em, what's sex?"_

_Emmett smiled widely. "You can ask your parents. They will be more than happy to explain it to you."_

"_Okay!" I was now excited that I was going to learn a new word out of this. "Let's do it!"_

"_Oh and one more thing – make sure your thoughts match what you say." A smile never left Emmett's face._

_I nodded and went up to the door while Emmett went to hide in the bathroom that was only a few feet away. I heard feet shuffling from behind the door as I began knocking._

"_Go away!" I heard my dad's voice shout._

"_But daddy, I fallen down and I need you to kiss my bruise." I said in the most innocent voice, only picturing me falling down the last two steps of the stairs and a bruise now on my knee._

_A couple moments later my Dad opened the door with momma by his side. I then decided that now was the time to say it._

"_Mom… dad. While you two were having SEX I got married to Jacob!" I said proudly as I fiddled with the end of my pink dress that matched my little pink shoes as I smiled up at my dad._

_I saw Emmett peak his head out of the bathroom with a smirk. "What's wrong, Eddy?"_

_Dad looked very mad while momma's eyes about popped out and dad had no response, probably filled with too much anger and I wanted to learn the new word so I spoke up again._

"_Daddy, what's sex?"_

_Emmett burst into laughter._

"_And mommy, why is your shirt on backwards?" I noticed and Emmett's laughs only got even louder. "What sort of game were you two playing anyways?"_

I snapped out of the flashback, hearing Emmett's loud laughter continue and I couldn't help laugh some more. It was funny. I had no idea how funny it really was then. I was only about a little over a year old.

Momma was still laughing along with us and then pushed a stray curl behind my ear. "You have no idea what Emmett and you would put us through."

Our laughs died down before my mom spoke again. "So there really isn't much to talk about besides really think before making that decision."

"There's nothing to think about, I love him." I whispered.

Her honey colored eyes locked on mine with a smile. "You remind me so much of myself."

"Well, I am half you." I smiled proudly.

She sighed. "Yes you are." and then hugged me, our arms wrapped around each other for awhile, "I love you very much, Renesmee."

"I love you too." I whispered, feeling Momma's cold body against mine.

**Jacob's POV**

Edward and I stepped outside as it only sprinkled. The cool wind brushed against my body and that was the only thing I allowed myself to think of at first, concentrating on not slipping up on anything to push Edward anymore. Hell, I know I deserve some sort of pain for letting Ness and I go as far as we did last night. It's just… that would only hurt Nessie to see me in any form of pain.

"That's why I refuse to murder you, because of my daughter and my wife of course." Edward spoke. "Otherwise you would have been dead long ago…"

So this is how he decided to start this discussion? Damn do I wish this was all over right about now. I still don't think there really is a purpose for this talk? Edward knows me well enough that we really don't have to talk about this, do we?

"Yes, we do." He replied back to my thoughts. "Even if you don't feel we should. Frankly, I don't care what you think."

Again, I concentrated only on the sprinkles that lightly hit against my body, allowing myself to not think much of anything, clearing my mind. I don't want to push him over the edge, I thought. Then I instantly brought my attention back to the weather.

Edward chuckled. "I appreciate the control in thoughts but I'm not going off again."

"You aren't?" I questioned.

He shook his head with an amused smile and then looked up at the gray sky. "Do you want to discuss this out in the cottage?"

I nodded and then we quickly made our way to the cottage. I was glad that he was taking this so lightly. I was so sure he was going to go in attack mode on me again.

The sky flashed and then thunder rumbled as I heard the rain from a distance get harder which suddenly reminded me times with Nessie. She and I use to always race to the house before the rain could touch us while the rain would only be a few feet behind – it was one of Nessie's favorite things to do that she would constantly remind Alice to keep an eye out for rain and the direction it's coming from.

One thing about Nessie, she's too easy to please. You don't have to do much to make her happy. It's always way too easy to earn her amazing smile that you really feel it should be worth way more than what she lets it be.

I bent down as I was last to make my way through the doorway of the small cottage. Then Edward and I stood silently for a moment

"Please, have a seat." Edward finally spoke, motioning to one of the black leather love-seats and we both sat down before another few moments of silence.

I knew what he wanted to say. He wasn't saying anything and I only wished he would just spit it out. I started counting in my head – one awkward moment, two awkward moments, three awkward moments. He grimaced and shook his head slightly… five awkward moments…

"Look, Jacob. You're right. I need to just say it. I just never thought I would be having this conversation so soon and I suppose I haven't fully prepared myself for the," he paused in thought, "well the awkwardness of this situation." He motioned between us with his hand indicting the two of us sitting there.

I sighed.

Edward closed his eyes, I guess trying his hardest not to get in attack mode. So there's a chance he might just kill me after all…

"Let's get this over with." I prompted.

"Before I start I want you to know that I am not going to kill you so get that out of your head. I know that if I killed you a lot of people would be mad at me. For instance Nessie, Bella, and even Alice – because she then wouldn't be able to plan the wedding…"

"Wedding?"

"I'm sure the time will come one day," he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Right?"

Absolutely, I just thought maybe she saw the wedding happening… it just confused me is all, I thought. I was happy by the thought of Nessie one day being my wife... That happiness quickly turned into a mixture of awkwardness when Edward started to speak.

"Anyway… look," he continued, tense and formal. "What I'm trying to say is … I know that my personal thoughts on abstinence before marriage are not shared by today's generation -" I held my breath awkwardly, "and while I hope that you both won't take this step for a long, long, long time – or never" he said the last two words under his breath. "Bella and I just want to make sure that whatever happens, you two are… careful and safe when the time comes –"

"So you're giving me…" I let loose my awkward breath. "Permission?"

"Let me finish please."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"When the time comes," He repeated. "Which won't be until six months or a year or whenever I allow, okay? Now you may speak."

"Okay." I could deal with that. No sex for ten years, twenty years, forever. Whatever I could live without it and he was only asking for a year? "Is that it?"

Edward grimaced. "Let me rephrase… I meant no physical contact at all, none that would be considered more than friends."

Is he serious?

"I am most certainly serious." He responded to my thought.

"Edward, do you really think that's necessary? I mean Nessie is –"

"Five going on six years old, Jacob Black!" He cut me off loudly.

"You let her and – _him_ be together." I argued, not saying his name if I didn't have to. "But when it's me and Ness, it's different?"

"No there's no difference. I didn't realize they were sexually active like they were which made me realize that my daughter is too young." Edward defended and I cringed to the thought. "You need to come to an understanding with me Jacob."

I sighed. I could wait for Nessie. Forever if that's what it will take. I know it won't be long before her and I will be together, maybe six months – maybe sooner when Edward at least accepts.

"Don't count on it to be that soon." Edward said gently and I was surprised I wasn't already dead, but I knew why I wasn't. "There's still some for Renesmee to know before you two get together anyway, since all of us are lacking secrets."

"Secrets? I don't have any secrets." What does he mean?

"Bella or I haven't brought up the past about your once desires for her. No one has." Edward pointed out, "and there were other things in my daughter's curious mind to whether you been with others or not. Apparently she asked you before, but you didn't answer."

I nodded. "Those two, right. I will get right on that."

Edward's face turned very fierce "You better. Before she finds out herself and then get's extremely upset. I won't hesitate to kill you then."

I have nothing to worry about because _I will_ tell her.

"You better." Edward growled.

"There are more things to be concerned about." Like the leech that tried to hurt Nessie at that party.

That caught him by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"It's one of the ones we've been trying to catch for about a month now." I explained. "I believe there're two that are together."

"They tried to hurt my daughter?" Edward hissed. "Explain, please?"

I tried holding back the anger, remembering the two second image Nessie showed me on what had happened, as it played over and over in my head. I've been forcing myself not to think of it, I just had to think of it now. Edward needs to know.

"What else do you know?" Edward glared at me now.

I played back my patrols, showing glimpse of what the two looked like. They were Chinese no doubt if that helped any. I hoped Edward recognized them from anywhere, hoping they didn't mean any harm, but I doubted that.

Edward shook his head. "I don't believe I seen them anywhere before. All I know is that they're dead."

"I'm going to kill them myself." I growled.

I closed my fists together, feeling my nails dig into the palms of my skin. I started to see red and I took in a deep breath, not allowing myself to phase. I need to practice keeping better control of my anger no matter what it's about.

"We need to inform the others." Edward spoke, trying to hide the anger. I could tell he was just as heated as me. "We need to be prepared. Evidently they were only there to see my daughter. Why else would they be at a party full of humans?"

I knew that was exactly why that thing had to be there. Because there were no vampire attacks I heard about and no students or anyone that went missing. I would have heard about it. So no vampire attacks.

"Exactly because they weren't there to feed..." Edward's voice lowered. "For some reason they were there for my daughter and we must do something."

I closed my eyes tightly shut as my body shook with anger.

This is my entire fault. I should have kept a better eye on Nessie, my imprint, that's what I'm supposed to do and I didn't. She could have gotten even more hurt then what she did. No. She could have died – I shook with not only anger, also sadness now. I don't know how I would continue my life without her, without _my Nessie_. I wouldn't continue my life. I would have no life without her, that's for sure. I would find a way to end my –

Edward's voice yanked me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes. "She's okay. Don't dread on what could have happened. Think about what we must do now to prevent it from happening again."

I felt my nails dig even deeper in my skin as I mumbled. "I tried not to thinking much about this, especially around Ness… it's really hitting me now."

"Why don't you go patrol?" Edward suggested. "I must tell the family about this before they has the nerve to come back."

"It won't come back. I will kill it before it comes back." I took in a deep breath, my body only begging to phase, to go look for the leech.

"Go on patrol, Jacob." He said and then disappeared out of the cottage, leaving the front door open as I felt the cold wind make its way in.

A second later I burst out the front door, roughly closing the door behind me – possibly breaking it. To hell with it, I don't care. I'm determined to find the stupid soul-sucking leech and kill it right now. It will never touch Nessie again!

I threw off my shorts, phasing, letting my body be in control to what it wants.

Two seconds later I was the four legged furry beast only wanting to kill it as I ran on all fours as quickly as possible, hearing the voices in my head tell me they haven't caught anything yet. I wasn't going to stop patrolling until I found that thing! Mainly the one at that party, but both would be a plus.

_Jake I thought you weren't patrolling until tonight? _I heard Fal think.

_*Change of plans._

**(Grammer/spelling/typo check on this chapter was from Christina82)**

**Okay well the whole Nessie's flashback. I actually found that here somewhere here on fanfiction. I don't remember where. Except, it was in Emmett's POV and I typed it in Nessie's POV for my story. I had saved it on my computer but forgot where exactly I got it. I thought it fit perfectly, what do you think?**

**:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the white couch, waiting patiently for Mellison. I just finished the book Wuthering Heights. I sighed, placing it on the coffee table next to me. I felt ridiculous wearing the cast on my arm. My dad tried getting me to put a cast on my other arm along with a neck brace, I just wasn't having any of that. One cast is enough. It's only on until Mellison comes to drop off my homework, phone, and shoes.

I still wondered why Mellison was coming over instead of Michael being she never did say. I couldn't face Michal now anyway. It has only been almost three whole days since that night, the night of the party. Dad decided to use my two weeks of not going to school from my "injuries" to ground me. I shouldn't have gone to the party. It wasn't worth all of this.

If I wouldn't have gone to the party would that night with Jacob happen at all?

I sighed. Does it matter? Jacob and I can't be together now anyway. Dad is being ridiculous. I'm starting to wonder if that was part of my punishment, to make me believe that Jacob and I can't be together. I sure hope so.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetheart." I heard my dad say.

"But dad," I whined, getting up off the couch and then turned to face him. "That isn't fair!"

"We discussed this more than necessary." Dad spoke firmly. "The subject is closed."

I rolled my eyes. Damn him!

"Language!" he scolded.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Alice came bouncing in. "Your friend will be here in nine minutes!"

"Yeah? Well it would help if you could tell me when exactly Jacob will be here." My tone of voice was based on how aggravated I still was with my dad. I just missed Jacob and haven't seen him since last night. I was frustrated at my dad and the fact that I haven't seen Jacob who I missed terribly.

Alice frowned and walked out of the room.

"It's purely rude to take your anger out on others." Dad's voice was still firm. "I would rather you take it out on me if it makes you feel better."

Yeah, I tried and you weren't too happy when I simply said _damn._

I tried crossing my arms which that didn't work with the cast and I groaned in frustration.

My dad pursed his lips, fighting a smile. "Well, if it will make you feel better to curse at me then you can give it a try."

I looked at him questionably and raised an eye brow. He nodded and then I pictured what I could possibly say to him, considering that opportunity. He chuckled.

Never mind. If he's going to laugh at me then, ugh!

Dad was at my side instantly, pressing his lips against my curls, kissing my head and murmured. "You're Just like you mother, a furious kitten."

"Furious kitten?" I repeated.

He shook his head, smiling that crooked smile momma loves. "It's nothing, just memories."

I couldn't help to smile back, no longer staying angry. Do I think he is beyond over protective? Definitely. He's still my dad and I love him.

"I love you too." He whispered. "However, I'm not being over protective."

"I know." I agreed. I smirked and then corrected him. "_Beyond._"

He wrapped me into his arms as he let out a small laugh and I hugged him in return. We stayed this way for a couple of minutes.

Alice then bounced back in the room with a huge smile. "Four minutes!"

My dad pulled away from the hug, placing his hands on my shoulders as he looked directly into my eyes. "Lie down on the couch and look weak."

"Dad, I have a broken arm, not seeing my last day on earth." I joked.

He sucked in a quick breath. "You need to look bad enough for your friend to say something about it at school."

"Fine, fine, fine." I mumbled, going over to the couch and lying down.

Emmett came into the room with a blanket and then flapped it out, laying it on top of my body more gently than what was needed, like if I was literally breakable. Then carefully, he picked up my right arm – the one with the cast, placing it over the blanket so slow and gentle.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yanking my arm away.

"I'm practicing for when the human arrives." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I hated looking so weak and Emmett knows this which would explain why he's doing it.

"Okay well there are no humans present now." I said, trying my hardest not to show my annoyance which I guess I didn't succeed because Emmett's smirk only got bigger.

"Not yet, but there will be, so no sudden movements with your condition." Emmett tried to sound professional which he didn't do so well.

I huffed. "What condition? I'm fine."

"Alright Emmett, you teased my daughter enough today." My dad said and I smiled at him, only thankful. I hated being in a cast never mind getting teased about it. "Now go find Rosalie or something."

"Okay no teasing," Emmett said with disappointment and then smiled. "Oh – I do want to meet the human so I'm staying."

_Great._ He is going to scare away one of the most decent friends I have.

We were all quiet for about two or three minutes while my dad seemed to be concentrating on something – probably Mellison's thoughts. That's his way of getting to know someone.

The doorbell rang and Emmett walked excitedly to the door – human pace while everyone made their way into the living room quickly – Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and mom. Lastly two from the pack made their way in as well, Krystal and Embry.

I heard Emmett swing open the front door and greet Mellison with his loud voice that startled me. "Hey Mel, come on in! We've been patiently waiting for you!"

I was right. He just might scare her away.

"Oh... you have?" I heard Mellison say when the front door closed shut.

Emmett made his way into the living room with a smirk while Mellison was right behind him, her light blonde hair held tight in a high pony tail.

She glanced at every face in the room with a smile, with the books and heels in her hand. She surprisingly was able to look away from the flawless faces. Her smile quickly faded when she laid her eyes on me.

"Nessie?" Mellison spoke worriedly, making her way over to me quickly, like if I was dying or something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured with a smile.

_More than she knows_, I added mentally.

"You look terrible." She mumbled sadly and forced a small smile. "I brought your stuff."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Mellison put the stuff on the coffee table and then sat down at the edge of the couch right next to me with sadden eyes. Was she really as worried for me as she appears to be? Not only did I feel ridiculous and weak, I also felt bad... really bad. She doesn't need to waste her time worrying about me. I'm fine.

"Be careful," Emmett warned. "Nessie is really fragile at the moment. She cried the last time when we weren't careful enough."

Mellison got up to her feet instantly, looking over at Emmett. "I'm sorry."

I shot an angry glare at Emmett. "Don't listen to him, he lies."

Mellison brought her attention back to me and Emmett snickered so low that she couldn't hear.

"It's okay; I know you must really feel awful..." Mellison said as she looked down at me, smiling kindly. "You don't have to pretend you aren't feeling any pain around me."

I sighed. _Dad I want the cast off... now!_

"I'm Renesmee's brother, Edward." Dad changed the subject, introducing his self and then gently waved his hand over towards momma and then she walked over to him "And this is my love, Bella."

Mellison's head snapped to me and my mom. She held one index finger to me and the other to my mom. "You two look a little alike…"

"I don't see how. We aren't related." I threw in quickly. "That's Edward's girlfriend."

"Hmm," Mel breathed.

I lifted up my left arm, pointing at each individual as I spoke their names. "That's my mom Esme, my dad Carlisle, brothers and sisters – Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and the other two are family friends, Embry and Krystal." I was glad I've gotten use to the last six months of calling most of my family only by their first name. It's hard enough calling my dad and mom by their names as it is.

"What a pleasure to meet you," Esme spoke so gentle and kind, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Mellison shook her head. "No thank you."

"Okay," A smile never left my loving grandmother's face, "just let us know if you need anything."

Mellison looked around her surroundings, amazement filling her face. "You guys have a beautiful home."

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" Alice clapped her hands. "I would be more than happy to show you around!"

_Yeah… to your closet_, I thought to myself.

"Sure," Mellison said I'm sure to be polite and then looked at me. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I just nodded with a smile.

Poor Mel, she doesn't realize once she's in the hands of Alice it might be a long time before she comes back.

Mellison started to walk towards Alice and then stopped "Oh – I almost forgot." She then started to pull something out of her pocket, my phone and turned to face me, handing it to me with a smile. "Michael kept it off most of the time so it shouldn't be dead."

It felt a little awkward with Michael being brought up. Thankfully she didn't say anymore.

Everyone went back to doing their own thing as Mellison followed Alice who bounced out of the room. I don't know if it was just me that found it strange, but Embry was quick to follow behind them so urgently. It was… weird.

I rolled my eyes to myself and then turned on my phone, waiting for the Blackberry to load up.

The first thing I did was text Jacob with my one hand.

_I got my phone back. :) I really miss you._

_xoxo - Ness_

Jacob is on patrol which means he probably won't get it for awhile. I just had to do something before I went crazy. I miss him. I only stared at my phone, hoping for him to reply soon. I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't get it that fast I knew. I sighed.

I must've fallen asleep because my eyes suddenly opened up to my dad standing over me with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" my voice cracked.

"About twenty minutes."

I realized I still held my phone in my hand and instantly checked to see if Jacob texted back. He didn't.

"I really like her," My dad said out of nowhere. "She truly cares about you."

"Who?" I asked and then Mellison came to my mind.

My dad nodded. "Most of her thoughts are so delightful."

I was happy by the concept of my dad liking Mellison. If he liked her then that means she really is as good as she appears to be. I always knew deep down that Mel was a good person, now I know for sure. I just wish I could have gotten a heads up with Michael…

"I liked Michael too because he only cared for you. I could see that clearly when first entering his mind. I just don't like idea of you two being anymore than friends."

Care about me? Yeah right. If Michael cared so much about me then why… I didn't allow myself to think the rest of that thought. I started to overlap it with thoughts of Jacob and wondered how exactly my dad felt about him.

My dad grimaced. "Same answer goes for Jacob except my feelings for him are stronger from being around him so much. He grew on me I have to admit... he does care so deeply for you, I just simply don't like the idea of you two being more than friends."

I don't think my dad likes the idea of me being anymore than friends with anyone.

He chuckled. "You got that right. No one is good enough for you."

I sat up with a yawn before asking, "How can someone who cares so deeply for me not be good enough?"

He didn't answer and then Mellison, Alice, and Embry were back. I had assumed Mellison had gone home. Obviously she was just getting back from the tour of the house. I was surprised that she didn't have a full blown makeover. She looked the same as the last I saw her.

Mellison came over to sit by me with a cheerful smile. "Your sister and friend are pretty cool."

"What did you guys do?" I asked curiously as everyone made their way out of the room, I assumed to be polite and let me be alone with my friend.

"Alice just gave me a tour – she's really something else and Embry…" she trailed off and then switched her voice to a lower tone, "I'll tell you whenever you come back to school or I'll call you."

"Oh, okay?" I was now very curious, but I could wait.

"I should really be heading home," she gave me a real slow and gentle hug as her hair smelled strongly of grapes. "You better get that cast off soon!"

"I will." I grinned. _As soon as she leaves_… "Call me soon."

"I promise." She smiled.

I noticed Embry over across the room just staring, giving me a strange look I never seen him give before. I stared back, wondering why he's acting so weird. When Mellison walked away towards the front door I instantly realized that the look wasn't towards me, it was towards Mel as he watched her leave. The look he was giving was oddly familiar...

I brushed it off.

I don't care; all I care about right now is getting off the hook and wished the two weeks would hurry up already.

Thursday, it was strangely quiet around the house. I guess with Emmett being so high strung and Rosalie being so… well, Rosalie, would make the house so quiet without them. The two were out hunting for a few hours and who knows what else because I know it doesn't take _that_ long to hunt and they've been gone for awhile...

Carlisle sat beside me reading a thick book called Moby Dick while Esme was in the kitchen cooking something. Alice and dad were playing chess, which I think is pointless while Jasper and momma watched. Everyone was just so quiet. It always amazed me how different things are around the house when one or two of us are gone. I needed a little break from Emmett anyways. I teased him back so much that I think I started to repeat myself. I've never been grounded before and I hope to never be again. It's boring.

I sighed, reading Carlisle's medicine book for the second time. He liked the fact that I was taking a little interest in it. I think I almost did everything possible to occupy myself. I read so much my eyes are pretty much strained and I played the piano so much that my fingers are soar. I'm almost as good as my dad with the piano, that's how much I've been playing. I've been eating so much more than usual that I might just get fat… so you would think.

I closed the book shut and placed it on the coffee table, thinking of something else to do. This has to be the worst few days of my life, I thought with a huff. I hated every bit of this week. If I wouldn't have fallen three stories I would be able to at least go to school. I haven't even seen much of Jacob. He has been patrolling way too much that I think I'm about ready to take off and go look for him.

"You better not." I heard my dad say and I groaned. "Why don't you play a game of chess?"

"Not against you," I mumbled. "You always win."

"No lately! I've been winning!" Alice said cheerfully.

"That's because Jacob hasn't been around to block your visions." I mumbled, "I would rather have him around and you lose than this."

No one said anything while I still sat next to Carlisle, doing absolutely nothing.

Ugh, I hate being grounded with a passion. I think I'm going insane with the boredom!

I snatched my phone that sat next to me on the couch, seeing that I had a text from Jacob and I suddenly felt happy. He sent it two minutes ago – I must've had my phone on silent. I switched it back to where it will now vibrate and then read the text.

_im on break so i will come ovr soon. i miss u like crazy!_

_love jake_

I felt happy. Finally something and it was spending time with Jake! The thing I wanted the most. I really need to see him.

I heard momma and dad talking really low and fast. I wasn't able to pick up on what they were saying. I knew they only would do that when they didn't want me to hear. They really have been taking advantage of the fact that my hearing isn't as great anymore…

Out of nowhere I was now sitting between Carlisle and dad. Dad had a friendly smile placed on his face like he was ready to tell me some good news.

"Hm… I guess you could calculate this being good news," He said thoughtfully, "Your mother and I were thinking… and you seem to have learned your lesson so we're letting you off the hook."

My eyes grew wide as I was now excited to his words. I jumped, wrapping my arms around my dad, hugging him tightly. "Are you serious? I'm not grounded anymore? Good news, dad? That's an understatement!"

He wrapped his stone arms around me as he began laughing. "Alice's vision was you reacting this way and I liked the vision of seeing you so overjoyed. Who would I be to not have it come true?"

I kissed his stone cheek to many times to count as I hugged him even tighter. "Oh dad! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry; I will be good from now on!"

I finally let go of him and was in the family room within two seconds to hug my mom tightly and kissed her nonstop. She giggled, hugging me just as tight. I didn't want to let go. I was too happy.

When I thought about what to do with my time, now that I was no longer grounded, I decided to call Jacob to let him in on the good news so I let go of my mom and got my phone to call him.

He answered at the second ring. "Hey Ness, don't worry I'm leaving now."

"I'm not grounded anymore!" I jumped more excitedly than Alice has ever. "We can actually go and do something!"

"Really?" Jacob sounded just as excited. "We should go cliff diving, it's really nice out!"

"Yes anything! I just want out!" I ran upstairs and almost fell once, but caught myself. "So when are you coming over?"

"I'm leaving now," I heard the huge smile in his voice. "See you soon, Ness."

"Okay bye!" I hung up, now in my room.

I quickly searched for a bathing suit, grabbing anything – my yellow bikini that was right on top. I quickly took off my shirt when Alice was instantly in the room, her back against the door as it closed shut, giving me the look like she wasn't going to let me out while a huge grin stretched across her face.

_Oh no!_

I didn't have a say in anything. Alice wouldn't let me pick out my bathing suit. She insisted that I wore a light pink bikini that I saw for the first time with minimum coverage. On the sides of the bottoms were ties. The top had adjustable ties around the back and neck. Alice made sure to tie the top extremely tight, making sure to push up my cleavage and I blushed repeatedly.

Jacob tried saving me, knocking on the door impatiently. "Come on, hand her over!"

"Nope, nope, nope!" Alice sang as she did a little twirl on her way to get the hair straightener that was on top of my dresser. "She isn't ready yet!"

"She better be in five seconds before I break down the door!" Jacob threatened.

"Go ahead!" Alice chirped. "She just might not be fully dressed…"

Jacob didn't say anymore – I guess he gave up and I sighed loudly. "Is straightening my hair necessary? I'm going in the water so there really is no point."

"The point is you will look amazing before hitting the water!" Alice smiled with a wink and I groaned.

I put my hand against her cold cheek. _Are you sure I don't look… trashy?_

Alice laughed. "You look gorgeous!"

"Okay," I mumbled. "But I'm not wearing heels!"

Doesn't my dad see what Alice is doing to me right now? Why isn't he bursting through the door and yelling furiously at her?

"Yes no heels," Alice said as she ran her ice cold, slender, fingers through my curls. "I actually have a pair of sandals in mind that will match perfectly with your bathing suit!"

I sighed with relief. Thank goodness.

Alice ended up not straightening my hair after all. I guess common sense finally hit her that there really was no point. She still loaded a tone of makeup on me and I didn't say a word. I was glad she didn't straighten my hair or put me in heels. I really was getting the easiest way out.

Twenty minutes later Jacob was knocking on the door again. "Is she done yet?"

"Go downstairs!" Alice ordered Jake while smearing a clear lip-gloss on my lips. "She will be right down!"

"Finally," Jacob muttered.

Alice left the room and was back in a moment later with a towel and then I knew this was it… I was going to go down stairs practically naked and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I blushed to just the thought as Alice opened up my bedroom door. Her hand held a cold grasp against mine as she led me down the stairs. I unfolded the towel with my one hand as I was able to self consciously cover up some-what.

Alice snatched the towel away from me and muttered something under her breath.

No way was dad going to let this happen, I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as let Alice guided me down the rest of the way.

Here I go . . .

My eyes were still closed shut. I was afraid to open them. I felt the steps under my feet as Alice continued to guide me down the stairs. I decided to peak a little for my safety of not tumbling down the stairs – though I know Alice would surely catch me, I just wouldn't want to cause such a scene if I could help it.

No one was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. Good.

I opened my eyes up fully and gripped my hand even tighter around Alice's as I let the coldness freeze through my skin. Alice then started to get impatience with my slowness and we now were at the bottom of the stairs in a flash.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alice sang in her melodic voice as it echoed loudly throughout the house. "She's ready!"

Alice dragged me into the family room where dad, momma, Jasper, Jacob, Krystal and Embry were.

"Alice!" My dad growled loudly. "What did you do to my daughter?"

I felt my cheeks flush warmly as my eyes shifted to all the faces in the room. Jasper looked away awkwardly, momma had an expressionless stare, and Krystal smirked unable to keep his eyes off me which what made me start to feel even more uncomfortable. Embry rolled his eyes like he could care less as he fixed his eyes back to a magazine he held… and lastly my eyes shifted to Jacob – who was actually wearing a shirt – his mouth opened like he was trying to speak, just no words came out. He didn't blink. He only stared with what looked like amazement. His eyes skimmed up and down my body and I crossed my free arm over my exposed chest as my face was growing even warmer.

This is humiliating.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" Alice smiled hugely as she still held my hand. She lifted my arm up, moving it in a circle, making me do an awkward twirl. "It didn't even take that long to do!"

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Change her right now!"

**Edward's POV**

We were in the family room while I only concentrated on the thoughts of Jacob. Renesmee is upstairs getting dressed so I merely gave her the privacy she needed.

I heard Jacob knock impatiently on the door. "Come on, hand her over!"

I quickly took a peak at Renesmee's mind, hearing Alice sing "Nope, nope, nope!"As she did a little twirl, snatching up the hair straightener and then said, "She isn't ready yet!"

_Stupid blood-sucker!_ Jacob thought angrily and then threatened, "She better be in five seconds before I break down the door!"

It was highly entertaining listening to Jacob's frustrating thoughts while Alice held my daughter hostage for dress up. I chortled, knowing he would most certainly break down the door and has before when Rosalie simply locked the front door one time so she could spend time with Renesmee instead...

"Go ahead!" Alice allowed. "She just might not be fully dressed!"

I immediately only concentrated on Jacob's thoughts, afraid to get into Alice's or Renesmee's head, just in case Alice was being honest. My daughter needs privacy.

Jacob froze, not sure if Alice was bluffing and then an image of my daughter entered his mind, an inappropriate image. I let a growl rumble in my throat. He walked away from the door, deciding it would be safe to go down stairs and wait.

I took in a pointless breath, trying not to attempt getting in attack mode on Jacob… again.

"Is everything okay?" My Bella asked softly, wrapping her arm around me.

"Jacob," I muttered and shook my head.

"Yeah?" I heard Jacob's voice as he entered the room. I ignored him.

Bella nodded, knowing what I was talking about. I was then able to hear her thoughts after she lifted her shield.

_He loves her, Edward. Just remember that. He also is a guy and you will hear some thoughts you won't like but what can you expect? Jacob and Renesmee are right for each other. He is very good with her._

She snapped her shield back in place.

I turned my head to look at her breathtaking self and she then placed her lips upon mine, kissing each other so tenderly.

I knew Bella was right. I just cannot accept the fact that my daughter is growing up. I pulled away from Bella's lips and just nodded with a smile as my eyes never left her.

_Damn, it has been nearly forty minutes!_ I heard Jacob complain in his mind. _It's impossible for Nessie to look any better than she does. Surely the fortune teller has to be blind in order not to see that!_

I thought it would be best to take a break from being caught up in anyone's mind as my thoughts started to drift away, thinking maybe I shouldn't have let my daughter off the hook. Not because I didn't want to see her happy, I only wanted her safe. That vampire might just decide to come back… only I couldn't have just turned around and tell her that she was still grounded… could I?

"Jacob," I spoke softly and he turned his head to face me. "Keep an eye on my daughter. Don't let her out of your sight."

He nodded. "You know she's in good hands."

"Renesmee hasn't been out since that night," I explained thoroughly. "I'm thinking this may be a mistake. I feel she is safer being kept inside. I'm sure they're smart enough to not try anything when she's inside. I'm afraid something will happen that they may take advantage of her being out."

"They better be smart enough not to try anything," Jacob growled. "Some of the pack will be close by in case – that thing would have to be downright stupid to try anything!" He was starting to shake a little, thinking of being in that situation, of anything trying to harm Renesmee.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ Jake kept repeating over and over in his head until he slowly started to relax and I sighed, greatly thankful that he has been even better about controlling his anger. That was always a fear of mine, that Jacob may one day get out of control around my daughter. I wouldn't dare let him live if he ever laid a hand on her.

Although, I couldn't blame him for getting heated by thinking of anything harming my daughter. If I could, I would kill them myself. Emmett, Jasper, and I have tried hunting them down on a completely different course than what the pack was taking. We got nothing. It's very frustrating I must add.

A couple minutes later Jacob started to mumble something while Embry was flipping through a magazine that I didn't care to see what exactly he was reading. Krystal got up a couple times to get something to eat and then came back to stand over Embry's shoulder, getting interested in the magazine as well, I reckon.

Minutes have passed while Esme and Carlisle left to go food shopping. Jacob counted each second in his head that went by until he finally got up impatiently. _She better be ready. Hell, it has been almost an hour!_

_I wish Alice would hurry up… _Jasper thought but I didn't stick around in his mind enough to hear the rest.

_It's soon my shift thank God. I'm bored!_ Krystal thought as he went to sit down next to Embry who was still looking at the magazine and I decided to take another break from the wondering minds around me, letting them all form together to chatter. I still sat down between my wife and Jasper. The three of us didn't move much, keeping our places and then Jacob was shortly down with a smile. I didn't bother to scoop into his mind.

My Bella placed both of her hands on the sides of my face and then kissed me slowly.

She lifted her shield while her lips were still on mine. _After Jacob and Renesmee leave maybe we could go in the cottage…_

I pulled away with a smile and she winked at me. I nodded and Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Okay, okay, okay! She's ready!"

I turned my head to find Alice and Renesmee already in the room and I instantly started to feel the rage throughout my body – my daughter with barely anything on which who was clearly embarrassed. I felt my hands turn into fists as my anger was strongly towards Alice, and only Alice.

"Alice!" I growled. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Renesmee's eyes skimmed to each individual as I heard everyone's thoughts clearly…

_My poor niece, I need to look away to make this easier for her…_

_The psycho-energetic-bloodsucker has done it again..._ Embry thought and laid his eyes back to the magazine he held.

…_It's wrong for me to think that way about Jake's imprint! Damn it! I need to look away, but I can't! Damn! Jake is going to kill me if he ever catches me thinking of her this way!..._

…_Look away, look away!_ Jacob thought. _God! She's beautiful..._

I forced myself to not listen in on the thoughts that would only make my rage more effective. I glared at Alice who only smiled proudly.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" Alice's smile got bigger as she made my daughter do a stiff, awkward-looking twirl. "It didn't even take that long to do!"

I held my breath, pinching the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes, hoping to open them to a fully clothed daughter. "Change her now!"

"But, she looks great…" Alice's voice saddened.

"That swim suit has minor coverage!" I opened my eyes to find Renesmee still standing there as red as could be and to my disappointment she wasn't fully clothed. "Change her right now!"

"There's a skirt that goes with it…" Alice said in a small voice. "It will cover up more, Edward."

**Renesmee's POV**

_Dad I promise I wasn't in on this, don't get mad at me. I was completely against it!_

"I know," he said as he glanced at me and then back at Alice. Dad locked his teeth together as he spoke again, "which is why I'm going to kill Alice."

Jacob was instantly in front of me, lifting his black shirt over his head, taking it off and stretching it out in front of me. I bit my lip, liking the view of his perfectly sculpted body in front of me, but quickly focused my gaze elsewhere.

"Here Ness, put this on." He muttered, keeping his eyes only on my face and I no longer felt embarrassed. Calm is what I felt and I knew Jasper was responsible for it probably because my dad was on the verge of killing Alice.

I grabbed the shirt and quickly slipped it on. It covered my expose body perfectly being how big it was on me.

"Thank you, Jacob." Dad spoke calmly and then sighed. He looked over at Jasper, "Do you mind letting me feel my own emotions?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, I would like to spend eternity with my wife."

Momma rubbed her hand against dad's arm. "Edward, I think you're overreacting just a bit."

Dad looked over at momma, his face calm as he waved his hand over at me, "Were you not aware what Alice had put her in? Did you not see how exposed our child is under that shirt?"

"Yes I am aware of that." She nodded. "Believe it or not, I've seen worse and she's only going to be with Jake. Not somewhere public so I honestly don't see anything wrong…"

"Bella," my dad would have probably sounded angrier if it wasn't for Jasper. "Do you hear yourself? I don't like the idea of her being alone with Jacob looking like that. I would prefer her being somewhere public than –"

"Stop." Momma cut him off. "And don't think so little of Jake. He's more self controlled than you give him credit for."

"You aren't in his head constantly, otherwise you would think different."

The both continued bickering calmly.

"We're leaving now," I said softly, grabbing the white towel from Alice. "I'm keeping the shirt on so dad, don't worry. Both of you can stop arguing – oh and also dad, don't kill Alice, please?" I grabbed Jacob's arm, "Come on Jacob, I need out."

No one stopped me as I dragged Jacob out of the house and then I let go of him once the front door was closed shut. I no longer felt the calmness. I quickly felt embarrassed again, feeling the warmness start to grow back in my cheeks. I then remembered I forgot to grab shoes. I wasn't going to bother going back in to get them.

Jacob smiled as his black eye brows lifted up for a brief second. "That was interesting…"

I sighed, as we started heading over to his Rabbit and I gladly changed the subject, "Can I drive?"

"I would let you but… you don't know where we're going," Jacob smiled that brilliant smile of his. "So I'm driving!"

"Where are we going?"

His smile got bigger. "Its surprise…"

"I thought we were cliff diving?" I questioned.

"Oh we are."

"Then…?" I didn't have to finish my sentence.

"Like I said – a surprise." He grinned.

I stopped. I turned to face him while pressing my back against the closed passenger door of the Rabbit and pouted.

Jacob's warm fingers lightly ran across my left cheek as he pushed away the stray curls behind my ears and whispered, "No pouting because I'm still not going to tell you." I continued to pout. Jacob smiled and placed a finger on my pouted lips. "No pout –"

Instantly, I playfully bit his finger and he pulled away startled, "Ness what was that for?"

I giggled to his reaction. "Aw, did I hurt you?"

Jacob laughed. "No, just be careful with those things, their dangerous," he joked and then shook his head with another laugh. "Now let's go."

"Okay." I giggled.

Then we climbed into the Rabbit and drove off.

I traced my fingers over the white letters of the black shirt that I noticed read _"Smith's Auto Repair"_ as music started to fill the car – some rock song. I looked over at Jacob who put down his green iPod as his mouth moved along with the words. I listened carefully to the lyrics and found myself liking the song more and more as I continued to listen.

I knew what band it was right away, Jacob's favorite. I just never heard that song before. I have to remember to load that song on my iPod when I get a chance.

When the song was over I put the radio on and changed it to the country station and Jacob sighed loudly. I giggled, knowing Jacob isn't that into country music. I on the other hand listen to everything and right now I was in the mood for some country. Every song that passed he would ask to change it and I would shake my head until he eventually just gave up, keeping quiet like I knew he would.

I was lost in thought when the car came to an abrupt stop – which is what pulled me out of my thoughts. I checked the time on the dash board. Did it really take about an hour to get here? I then remembered what Jacob said about this being "a surprise" and was only curious to what the surprise was.

I looked over at Jacob who cut off the engine and then pulled the key out of the ignition. He turned to look at me with a smile. I smiled back and then took off my seat belt. I hurried out of the car, wondering what the surprise could be. By the time Jacob was on my side – probably to open and close the door for me – I had already gotten out and was closing my door shut.

I took a look at my surroundings. It pretty much looked like anywhere else in Washington, everything green. We were to the side near a narrow dirt road that went straight down to what looked like led to nowhere, like a never ending road. The sun shined brightly and I inhaled the scent around me that didn't hold anything I wouldn't expect, just the strong smell of forest.

"So are we going cliff diving?" I curiously asked.

Jacob nodded. "If you want to. There are cliffs near that we haven't tried yet."

"So that's the surprise? New cliffs you discovered?"

Jacob smiled as his large hands reached for mine, pulling me to him and I was now less than an inch from his toned chest that I eagerly felt the need to touch. I kept my hands to myself. I felt Jacob press his lips on top of my head for a moment and my heart fluttered uncontrollably in my chest.

"No," he murmured in my hair, finally answering my question. "That isn't the surprise. You do still want to cliff dive, right?"

I listened carefully, vaguely able to hear the ocean towards the East.

I pulled away from him with a grin and then took off full speed towards the sound of the waves crashing together and through the forest, passing the mossy green trees. I heard Jacob behind me and pushed my legs even faster and zigzagged different ways hoping to make it harder for him to catch me. I randomly picked a tree, climbing to the top, and then jumped to another tree. Now jumping from tree to tree until I eventually decided to jump back down from the top – I was in warm arms before I could even touched the ground and my heart raced to the sudden surprise

Jacob laughed as he still held me in his arms. "You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?"

He continued laughing and I joined in. No I didn't think it would be possible to outrun him, though I always did try and will continue even though it seems to be no use but I won't give up. I will out run him one day.

"You always were faster!" I complained. "It isn't fair!"

"That's why I don't understand why you bother." He laughed. "Just face it Ness, you're slow."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Can you please put me down?"

Jacob gave me a questioning stare for a moment. "You won't try getting away?"

"I wasn't trying to get away," I defended. "I was trying to beat you to the cliffs."

He laughed, "Well your sense of direction really sucks because," he pointed and then went back to holding me with two arms, "the cliffs are that way... I know you weren't trying to race. You were trying to get away." He smirked.

"Well I was seeing if I could make it to the cliffs before you could catch me." I sighed. "Now can you put me down?"

"That involves climbing trees?" He questioned.

"Jacob!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "Do you have to question everything – "

"Okay sorry," He quickly kissed my forehead and then put me down. He held back a smile, "I love messing with you, that's all. It's too easy."

I smiled – getting what I planned, _his smile_ in return.

We were now over at the cliffs. They weren't high as the usual but they were high enough. The sun was out with a couple clouds that would cover it every now and then. I spotted whales from a distance, breaking through the surface as they jumped highly over the water. It was interesting enough to just sit here and watch as my hair blew wildly in the wind. I pushed the wild curls out of my face only to have them blow right back and I wished I would have brought something to pull back my hair.

"Here," I heard Jacob say and I looked at him as he stretched out his arm to hand me something – a black elastic band and I smiled, grabbing it from between his fingers. "I knew to bring an extra for you." He smiled, "So are you ready?"

I pulled back my hair in a messy bun and then nodded.

"Okay so the main thing," Jacob started to explain, "when cliff diving is to keep your head down and try to land vertically in the water…" he trailed off after I rolled my eyes. "Nessie, you're listening, right?"

"Yeah I'm listening for the millionth time." I mumbled. "You never fail to explain – I know what I'm doing."

"I know." He breathed. "It's just more comforting to remind you. I want to make sure you're safe." I looked over at him and then he gave a small smile. "You mean everything to me so I can't let anything happen to you so I might just continue explaining this to you fifty years from now so just work with me."

I giggled. "Fifty years? Don't you think you're pushing it?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

I sighed, thinking of Jacob and me fifty years from now. I never thought of it before… won't he eventually get old and… _die_? I don't think I could continue my life without him. I would be devastated. Just thinking about Jacob out of my life, it hurt more than anything.

"Are you going to get old?" I blurted out.

That caught him by surprise. "What made you ask that?" I just stared, waiting for him to answer and he smiled. "I can if I chose to…"

"Hmm?" I wondered as an even heavier cool gust of wind blew by. "How does that work?"

"If I stop phasing for awhile, I eventually start to age." He explained. "Like I said, I can choose."

"So you chose not to age?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on his. "Right?"

Jacob sighed, "Nessie sweetheart," he took two steps towards me, now right next to me. "You asked if I would live forever when you were younger, remember?"

I smiled and then reached up to place my hand onto Jacob's cheek, remembering perfectly…

_Flashback..._

_I ran full speed through the forest right after Alice had spent hours dressing me up for no specific reason at all. My screams echoed loudly along with my laughs through the forest as my little purple shoes patted lightly against the ground as I attempted to run from him. He was close behind._

_Suddenly, I was in the comforting arms of Jacob, my Jacob. I screamed loudly along with a laugh. He collapsed onto the wet ground with his back against the dirt as I lay into his arms. I could always fall asleep into his arms even if I had eight hours of sleep the night before plus a nap the following day._

Only I didn't want to sleep now.

"_Get up!" I demanded as I sat up on his chest. "Come on let's play!"_

"_Sorry Ness. I didn't get much sleep." He yawned._

_I pouted. "Please!"_

"_Okay," Jacob breathed, closing his eyes. "One minute."_

_I sighed, counting to sixty seconds in my head. Exactly sixty seconds later I was jumping impatiently on his chest as he still held me in his arms._

"_It has been over sixty seconds!" I whined. "Come on!"_

_Jacob chuckled, his eyes still closed. "You don't give up, do you?"_

_I grabbed a handful of damp dirt and smeared it on Jacob's cheek. His eyes opened up, widening in shock. I giggled nonstop. I always loved his shocked reactions so much that I constantly tried surprising him by doing things I wouldn't normally do._

_He looked at me, still shocked as can be. "I know my Nessie did not just rub mud on me – she wouldn't do such a thing."_

"_That's a fallacy." I giggled some more._

"_Do you even know what fallacy means?" He asked with disbelief._

_I nodded. "Yeap."_

_Jacob smiled and then rubbed the dirt off of him, instantly smearing it on my cheek and then my purple shirt. He laughed, "Now you can have your share."_

_You would have thought the clothes screamed for help because Alice was quick to come out with a horrid look on her face as she let out a frightening scream._

"_Jacob, what have you done?" Alice screamed." Nessie get back in the house so I can change you!"_

"_Alright," I mumbled and Alice disappeared probably back into the house. I looked at Jacob with a frown, "Now look what you've done!"_

"_Yeah," Jacob agreed with a laugh. "And to think, we will have to put up with your psycho Aunt forever!"_

_I cocked my head to the side, wondering something… "Jake, will you live forever like me?"_

"_As long it's what you want."_

_I nodded. "Always."_

_Jacob smiled reassuringly. "Then I'm here forever."  
_

"As long it's what you want." Jacob repeated the words.

I nodded. "Always."

Jacob smiled reassuringly, the same exact smile as the memory. "Then I'm here forever."

"_Forever,_" I breathed.

It was silent and then Jacob asked, "You ready?"

I walked to the edge and nodded.

"Whoa Ness," Jacob's tone worried. "You know the rules. I jump first."

"Okay fine," I mumbled and then took a couple steps back. "Go."

He quickly slipped off his shorts, now only his swimming trunks on and then took in a deep breath. Advancing forward three steps, now at the edge he raised his muscular arms. He turned his head around to look at me. "Here I go!" Then with that, Jacob jumped off the cliff. I hurried to the edge of the rock and watched him do three flips in the air and execute a perfect dive into the water. He barely made a splash. In a couple of seconds he resurfaced and swam to the side to wait for me. He looked up with a huge smile and I smiled back.

I took one small step, now at the very edge of the rock. I rose my arms, took in a deep breath through my nose, smelling the salty air around me and then I jumped. I felt the rush of wind blow against my skin as I attempted the same three flips as Jacob did, just I didn't do such a good job – I flipped awkwardly, not landing into the cool water so smoothly either with a painfully-sounding-smack. On top of that, the front of the huge shirt flipped over my head.

I felt the familiar arms around me instantly before I had a chance to come to surface and I couldn't breathe while the wet shirt still was flipped over my head, clinging to my face. My heart raced as I tried pulling the shirt off my face. I couldn't.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked his voice frantic and then pulled the front of the shirt from over my head. "Please be okay,"

I coughed as Jacob still held me above the water and then wiped the water out of my eyes. I coughed again, just imagining the shirt still clinging to my face.

_Only me_, I thought to myself.

"I'm fine," I breathed.

"You know better than to try flipping!" He yelled.

I coughed once more. "I could handle the flips – the shirt is what got me."

"The shirt wouldn't have been a problem if you would have just done a regular dive instead of trying a couple flips!" Jacob was angry. "Damn! Don't do that to me!"

"Fine," My heart still raced as I started to relax. "A couple flips were a bad idea – next time I'll only do one flip."

"No." Jacob snapped. "No flips at all."

I flinched. I hated when he was angry with me so I lifted my hand to his cheek, showing him how sorry I was and that I didn't mean to scare him. He was easy to give in. He sighed with a smile. I tried getting out of his arms but he held me tightly. He frowned as I tried getting out once more, like he was afraid that I couldn't swim on my own or something.

"I'm just going to the shore." I pouted. Then tried getting out of his arms and failed. "So let me go…"

He slowly let me loose from his arms and I quickly made my way to the shore with him close behind. As I got up to the shore, feeling the sand stick to the bottom of my feet, the wind blew by and I shivered. The water seemed warmer than the dry land all of a sudden and the huge shirt was nothing but irritating as the wetness clung it to some parts of my body in an uncomfortable way.

I didn't think twice as I quickly took off the wet shirt.

Jacob had that amazement that quickly came to his face – the same look he held earlier and I smiled. He briefly skimmed his eyes down my body and then focused his eyes somewhere else, towards the water. I wasn't embarrassed wearing the swimsuit in front of Jacob like I would be with anyone else.

"Nessie you told your dad you would wear the shirt." His voice was nervous. "Put it back on before you get us both in trouble."

"Wet shirts are uncomfortable." I complained.

"It will dry out soon enough because there is no more cliff diving." He kept his eyes far away from me still. "So put it back on."

I didn't respond back, holding back a smile. Jacob then shifted his eyes back to me, only on my face as he held a very serious look. I started to giggle and Jacob shook his head with a smile. Again, he forced himself to look away somewhere else.

"I swear Ness; you better have that shirt on in twenty seconds." He smiled hugely, making the threat unsuccessfully nonthreatening.

I gripped the shirt in my hands with a smug smile. "Or else what?"

"Or I will put it on you myself." He looked me right in the eyes and I knew he was serious. After a few moments he spoke again and we both still held our place, just staring at each other. "You now have ten seconds."

I grinned as I rolled the shirt in a ball and tossed it somewhere on the sand and made a run for it into the water as I started to swim as fast as I could – Jacob was right behind me, making me kick my legs even faster.

A couple seconds later I was instantly pinned between a huge rock and Jacob as we both burst into laughter. I squirmed to break free, making him pin me tighter and I sighed. I gave up.

His warm breath brushed up against my face, his lips were only no more than an inch from mine and then I remembered how close in contact our bodies were. His warm breath, lips, and body were all too much at once, making my breath hitch in my throat. My heart raced, only begging for our lips to touch.

"Just put the shirt on, Ness." He whispered with a smile.

"You don't like the shirt off?" I felt my face warm up when realizing what I just asked. I couldn't believe I asked such a question.

Jacob smirked, "I never said that. You look… nice."

I frowned. "Just nice?"

He brought his hand out of the water and then I noticed the black shirt he held as he used his one hand to drench it out for a second before he scrubbed it over my face gently. Make-up was now stained on the black shirt and he dipped it back into the water, repeating this over again. I realized he was trying smear off the make-up completely. I didn't know why.

I shot him a questioning look.

"You don't need make-up. Make-up just hides your _real_ beauty." He smiled as he placed both of his hands on the sides of my face and rubbed both thumbs under my eyes, the black eye make-up staining his thumbs. "There's _my Nessie_, more beautiful than anything that could ever exist."

I looked away, blushing as my heart continued to pound in my chest.

Jacob forced me to look at him as his hands were still placed against the sides of my face. His eyes locked on mine and I wanted so badly to kiss him. He smiled as I felt our bodies slowly separate from one another.

"Will you please put the shirt on?" he asked gently.

I sighed with a nod. I wasn't looking forward to putting the wet shirt on.

We made our way to the shore.

Jacob drenched the shirt as much as he could before handing it to me. I pulled the shirt over my head that was only damp now and then something instantly came to me.

Impatience slightly touched my tone, "So where's the surprise?"

"It's somewhere around here." he smiled widely. "I was actually sure you would have figured it out by now."

I thought about what he said, only I still had no idea what the surprise could be. Somewhere… but where?

We went back to the Rabbit to get our towels and then came back as I was still thinking about this "somewhere" he was talking about. I dried myself with the towel as Jacob did the same. He went back to the cliff to get his shorts and was back a minute later.

"Okay," he spoke as he grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the North of the forest. "This way."

Finally.

Once we were in the forest we started to move more quickly, until we were now running inhumanly fast as I held onto his hand tightly. After a couple of minutes of running through the green forest we came to a stop and Jacob let go of my hand – instantly behind me, placing his hands over my eyes.

We walked normal pace the rest of the way. I was starting to really get impatient. I didn't know why I had to get my eyes covered up. Was it really necessary? I didn't object. I kept quiet, trying to be patient.

Jacob finally moved his hands away from my eyes.

The familiar place I loved, that I couldn't believe ever slipped my mind was now in front of me. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe I was here this moment. The place Jake and I use to always come to. I could really hit myself for not guessing of this immediately, never mind having it slip from my mind all together.

I was speechless. I always loved the beauty this place always held.

"Wow." was all I managed to say at first.

**Reviews mean the world to me! That's really the first thing I check when I get on the computer - so please, review! I love to hear what my readers think!**


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER EIGHTEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shined brightly over, lighting up the whole field and I couldn't help to awe over the beauty that was surrounded by the green forest. My eyes started to skim across the few acres of flowers, flowers of all colors – Blues, reds, oranges, pinks… and yellow. The yellow flowers were always my favorite. I remembered coming here with Jacob when I was little, interested in only the yellow flowers – mainly tulips and tansies, the Common tansy flower always being my favorite. I loved this place. It would only take twenty minutes for us to run here which would explain why I hadn't recognized my surroundings before because we never drove here and never went to the cliffs nearby – I wasn't even aware that there were cliffs close by – this is the place Jacob and I would spend, the place him and I discovered together accidently. The day we found this place I never wanted to leave. How could I forget this place?

Jacob started to speak, "I know it isn't much of a surprise just – "

"Jake," I cut him off and turned to look at him. I couldn't find the words to tell him how much I loved this place and how much it meant to me being here right now. I still struggled to find the right words until I gave up so I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist as my arms locked around his neck and grasped onto him. "Thank you," I breathed. "This means… wow."

He was quiet as I felt his warm arms wrap around me. We stayed like this for a little while and I felt my arms grasp him even tighter around his neck as my legs grasped tighter around his waist. I never wanted to let go of him. I had always thought of this place as ours, _our field_ I would call it. It has been awhile since I've been here and I was only ecstatic.

_Our field._ My favorite place to be when I was little and the feeling of joy that burst through my body when coming here so young, still had the same effect on me and I never understood why I loved this place so much. I just did and Jacob knows how happy this place had made me. How did I end up with such a wonderful person? Jacob is amazing and for me to have someone like him in my life is beyond me… and he's here to stay. _Forever_.

"So," I could hear the held back laughter in Jacob's voice. "Do you want to see if the tansies are extinct?"

I felt his body vibrate with held in laughter and I couldn't help but to laugh as the memory came to me.

_Flashback…_

_I ran into the field, counting every Common Tansy flower I spotted. I noticed that there weren't as many tansies as there were the other flowers. All the tansies were in back of the field and not as noticeable as the other flowers – but yet at the same time they were. Jacob just sat down on the ground watching me. Every new tansy I would spot, I would repeat the number loud enough for him to hear and he would smile hugely, probably having just as much fun watching me._

_I loved the tulips but I was mainly interested in the tansies because I thought for sure they were going to go extinct. There wasn't as many. Jacob knew how much I was interested in that specific flower so he surprisingly – without me knowing started to pick the ones he spotted, putting them into a pile – Jacob called me, "Ness, come here, I have something so show you!"_

_I ran, curious to what he wanted to show me and that's when I saw the freshly picked tansies in a pile. I screamed upsettingly. "No! You killed them!"_

"_No Ness, their alive." Jacob assured gently as he stood beside them. My expression didn't change and Jacob frowned to my sadness… "I thought it would be easier not to count the same flower again if we picked the ones we count."_

"_No," I sobbed. "You don't pick those ones!"_

_Jacob walked up to me and bent down to eye level, "Why you upset?"_

"_You don't pick those ones!" I repeated as I continued sobbing._

_He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. "I'm sorry. Why can't we pick those ones?"_

_I was getting irritate now. "Don't you see? They're going extinct!"_

_Jacob was quiet for awhile. Too quiet. I then felt him shake with laughter as he desperately tried holding it in. I hated it when people laughed at me when I was serious._

_I pulled away from our hug, feeling my face scrunch up with anger, "It isn't funny! This is serious!"_

_Jacob couldn't take it anymore as he let loose his loud laughter. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest feeling completely angry which only made Jacob laugh harder._

"_Why are you laughing?" I squealed angrily._

The colorful and brightly light field echoed with our laughter to that memory.

Every new word I would discover I always tried to find a way to use it, even if it made no sense. I would get so angry when Jacob would laugh at me. Now I see why he would. I could be very amusing, I now see.

I loosened my arms and legs from around Jake. I felt my feet press against the green grass and I sighed, looking only at him as my eyes couldn't bear to leave his gorgeous face just yet. The strong smell of forest still lingered in the air no doubt. I smiled, taking Jacob's hand and led him into the flower field as a gentle breeze blew by.

The grass gently pricked under my feet until we made it to the middle of the field. I came to a stop, letting go of his hand as I spun around once very slowly, remembering this place perfectly. Even when I moved to Alaska for a couple years, I still came here plenty of times with Jake. It just got to the point to where we wouldn't come here as much, less and less. Before you knew it, we were never coming here.

This place slipped my mind. There has been so much going on in the past year that _our field_ hadn't come to mind – or has it really been two years now?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob bend down and I turned my head to watch him pick the familiar flower off the ground. He stood up straight, admiring the yellow flat top cluster flower that really wasn't the best looking flower but the Common Tansy made it to my favorite flower list somehow. He held the stem between his thumb and index, moving his two fingers in a way to make the stem twirl back and forth against his russet fingers.

"Yellow looks amazing on you," he murmured, sticking the stem behind my ear as he smiled. "You look amazing in any color, just yellow has always been my favorite on you."

I really should have gone with the yellow bikini I chose to wear in the first place!

I just smiled. I snatched both of his hands and started to run backwards, leading us to the other end of the field, "I guess the tansies aren't extinct after all." I joked.

Jacob chuckled as I continued to drag him along.

Instantly, I felt something hard as a rock against the back of my one ankle as I tripped backwards, bringing Jacob along with me as he pretty much landed on top of me – catching himself with his hands that placed along both sides of me. I was now beneath him, our bodies an inch from each other. I felt lumps underneath me that I knew were flowers while more surrounded us.

I placed my hands on my face, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Watch where you're going, idiot!

Jacob laughed and I slowly slipped away my hands from my face. I knew I had to of been still blushing, I could feel it. His warm lips pressed against my forehead. I felt them part slightly as he chuckled and I took in a quick breath, feeling completely stupid.

I rolled my eyes at my stupid move.

Jacob laughed a little louder and I blushed again.

I found his ponytail and yanked it. "Okay Jake, it wasn't_ that_ funny!"

He pursed his lips together and nodded, "It was."

I yanked his ponytail even harder. He just laughed, making me pull even harder.

"Okay. Ow." He muttered and I smiled hugely.

"So you'll take it back?" I questioned in a joking tone. "It wasn't funny, right?"

"I know you aren't trying to play dominant with me," He mused.

"It wasn't funny, right?" I repeated, holding back a smile.

Jacob stared at me for a moment with amusement, enjoying this. "I like how you're trying to take control but you aren't doing a good job."

My eyes didn't leave his, "Really, why's that?"

His body was now against mine as amusement was still placed on his face, "For starters, try getting out from underneath me."

I tried squirming my way out – I was strongly pinned between Jacob and the ground. I tried a couple more times. I only failed and then sighed loudly. He smiled hugely, still finding this very amusing… such a show off.

"Give up already?" he asked and I tried once more. "See, being in control isn't as easy as you thought, huh?"

"Shut up," I giggled. "I am in control."

Jacob laughed loudly to that. "Who's the alpha?"

I laughed to his question and tried getting out again, but he only pinned me even tighter. I knew even if I could find a way out, I wouldn't dare let myself succeed anyways, instantly remembering how much I loved our bodies being so close in contact. My heart thudded in my chest and I was sure he could feel it to. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking directly into his warm eyes that immediately turned intense. His features held a very serious look and our lips finally closed the few-inch-gap, feeling his lips burn into mind.

Jacob pulled away, his eyes widening and he was instantly off of me. He helped me to my feet and took a few steps back, his eyes tightly closing shut.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"You're nearly six years old, Ness." He breathed, shaking his head, his eyes still shut. "We can't."

"Don't you start that too," I muttered. "I hear that enough and it isn't fair."

Jacob opened his eyes and sighed loudly. "We can't."

"We can." I whispered taking one step closer.

Then Jacob took a step back.

I tried holding back my anger. I hated it when I was reminded about my age. I knew what excuse they were trying to give when reminding me my age – I pictured a real six year old in my mind and it made me angry. I may be six, but I sure as hell don't look or act like one. That's all that counts.

"Your dad is right. We should wait – you're too young." He took a step back, staring directly at me. "We need to wait, okay?"

"Jacob Delsin Black." I spoke solidly. "You out of anyone know not to use my age for any excuse! It's a stupid excuse and it isn't fair to me!"

"You're six years old." He repeated in almost a whisper. "You should be – "

"In kindergarten – first grade, yeah? Well the truth is I really shouldn't be. Any other six year old should. I'm not just any six year old! You and everyone know this!" I was livid that he was using that as an excuse. "I don't look or act six! That counts for something!"

"Please, calm down." He begged. "What I'm trying to say is… you're six – not even and I see exactly where your dad is coming from. We should wait."

"Stupid excuse." I mumbled.

"No…" Jacob shook his head.

I felt some parts of my face scrunch up angrily. "It is! I might as well say we can't be together because you're a dog!"

Jacob chuckled lightly – glad he thinks it's funny, I thought angrily, because I'm being serious!

"Jacob," I still held anger in my tone. "Do I act six?"

He sighed and then shook his head.

I took a step closer towards him and this time he didn't move. I took another as we stared into one another's eyes. My insides only begged to be closer to him even though I was still mad; but I still wanted so badly to be close. I hated the gap that was now between us.

My heart raced. I bit my lip as I started to lift the black shirt up slowly… "And do I look six?"

Jacob shook his head and I took a couple more steps, now in front of him. I pulled the shirt over my head and then tossed it somewhere. I placed both hands on his toned chest, running my hands slowly as I locked my eyes to his. His breathing got slightly heavier and I smiled to the affect I had on him as Jacob placed his hands on my hips. He closed his eyes and arched his neck down as I stood on my tiptoes to meet my lips to his.

My eyes closed right when our lips finally met.

I felt his hands reach for the back of my thighs as he gripped them and picked me up. I gladly wrapped my legs around him as my hands ran up the back up his neck and to his hair. The ponytail he had made it frustrating to get a good hold of his hair so I moved my hands away from his hair and just wrapped my arms around his neck. I locked my legs more tightly around his waist as each second went by. The tip of his tongue started to enter my mouth, soon brushing against mine.

I pulled away from his lips and then started to plant small kisses lightly on his neck. His breathing got heavier. I gently bit him two times, making him grip the back of my thighs with pleasure. I plated more kisses up his neck, to his jaw line as I felt his hot breath brush heavily against my ear and my body shivered as my breath only got more heavy with his. I placed my hands against his chest, running my fingers lightly in circles and then brought my lips back to his neck. I wanted to badly for his hands to roam my body. Jacob only kept them on the back of my thighs, feeling him grip tighter and tighter.

"We need to talk." Jacob breathed, easing his grip.

"Okay…About… What…?" I asked in between small kissed against his neck.

"Renesmee," he breathed which brought my full attention, knowing he never says my real name in less it's important.

I felt one of his hands move from my right thigh to my back as he began rubbing circles against my pale skin. I pulled away to look him in the face and he sighed, shifting his eyes to the side. I now only wondered what he wanted to talk about.

It was quiet for what felt like forever as our breathing started to die down and I could no longer take it as I placed my hand on his cheek - _Do you not want this?_

He brought his eyes back to mine. "Of course I do… there is something you need to know first."

I just nodded and waited for him to go on.

"You asked if I've ever been with anyone else, remember?"

I felt my teeth stab through my bottom lip and I gave one nod.

Jealously was already waving through me. All week I only forced myself not to think of Jacob changing the subject on me that night when I tried asking him that one question. Now, he was obviously going to finally answer that question and I wasn't prepared. I didn't expect this. I felt my body stiffen and I held my breath…

"There have been others," he spoke slowly. _Others. T_here was more than one. "But I was never in a relationship with either of them – it wasn't serious."

I still held my breath, giving another nod. "Go on…"

"Three." He said, stopping there.

I kept my voice steady, "Who?"

Jacob closed his eyes as he slowly breathed out, feeling his warm breath brush against my face and I only wondered who it could be. Who were the three Jacob has been with?

He opened his eyes. "Uh… Leah."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, "Leah? You hate Leah!"

"I don't literally hate her." He said in almost a whisper. "It didn't go that much farther than a kiss – I stopped it."

"So you liked Leah?" I asked with disbelief.

"No," he answered as he shook his head. "I never had feelings for anyone else after you came along. When you imprint, you really don't see faces anymore and when we kissed… I only saw you, I still see you – and will forever, Ness."

"Then why did you kiss her?" I tried not to let myself get angry, just that jealousy only continued to wave through me along with anger. "If you didn't have feelings for her, you wouldn't have kissed her!"

"She kissed me and I went along with it for a little while." He said quickly. "I stopped it because it didn't feel right…"

I finally let loose my breath I held as my eyes never left Jacob, trying not to get too angry. "Was there anyone before me – I mean before I was born?"

"That's the most important thing I need to tell you." His voice lowered on each word. "There were more complications when your dad left your mom. I was there to help her through it all and I held a place in her heart – "

"My mom?" I screamed, trying to get out of Jacob's arms. He held me tightly. "You were with my mom?"

"Listen," Jacob demanded as he held me tighter. "I had feelings for your mom when she was still human. We only kissed two times – "

"My mom?" I screamed as the tears watered down my cheeks. I tried getting out of Jacob's arms, but he wouldn't let me go. "Let me go Jacob Black – before I make you!"

"Please, "Jacob begged and I took a moment to stare at him, watching his eye brows swoop down sadly. "I'm asking you to just listen to me."

Picturing Jacob and _my mom_… kissing… wasn't something I would ever think could happen. I was lied to! I heard the story when dad left mom – just no one cared to tell me that something was going on between Jacob and her. No one told me that they once had feelings for each other in _that_ way. Jacob was like family to momma and momma was like family to Jacob. I was told they were inseparable, like brother and sister.

"What about everything said about you and momma being like brother and sister?" I questioned, fighting back the rest of the tears. "That was a lie?"

"It's complicated, Ness…" he breathed. "When it came to your mom picking either me or your dad, your mom picked your dad. The brother and sister feelings started after you were born... and – "

"Because you couldn't have my mom… I was a replacement!" I spat with tears now spilling over my sockets again, without my control, "You're in love with momma. Now everything makes perfect sense! – you don't want me. You always wanted my mom so now you can't have her – "

"No!" Jacob yelled. "It isn't like that Ness! I'm in love with you, not your mom! I was never in love with your mom! I thought I was. Now I know that I wasn't. I love you, and only you. Forever."

I felt myself shake with complete sadness. I blinked and tears quickly slid down my cheeks. I wanted to believe him… how could I? He lied then, he could be lying now.

I sniffled. "You lied – everyone lied to me!"

"I wanted to tell you," Jacob's voice cracked. "But your dad – "

"Don't blame my dad!" I screamed, trying to get out of Jacob's arms. He still wouldn't let go. "You should have told me! – You or momma! After all the time we've spent together, you should have told me!"

"I wanted – "

"When you couldn't have momma, you went for the best replacement – me, her daughter!" I closed my eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back the rest of my tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"You think I chose to go after Bella's daughter? I didn't." Jacob whispered.

"Oh right, you have no control over your wolfy claim over me." I spoke in a sarcastic tone and then opened my eyes. "Maybe life would be a lot easier for you if you could have chosen! – here I will make it easier for you, we can go our separate ways!" I placed my hands against Jacob's chest as I tried pushing out of his arms. It was still no use. "Let go of me!"

"Separate ways?" Jacob choked. "You think that's what I want?"

"If it wasn't for the stupid wolfy-imprint-thing getting in the way then yes because you never wanted me, you wanted my mom!" I pushed and punched still trying to get out of his grasp. "Jacob Black, let me go! – right now!"

"Renesmee, I won't let you leave thinking that way. You're dead wrong." I sighed, avoiding his gaze, snapping my head to my right. "Imprint or no imprint, we would have been together. I love you more than anything in this world and even if the reason we love each other right now is because of an imprint – who really cares? I know even if I hadn't imprinted on you, we would still end up loving each other. Maybe not this moment, it still would have eventually happen one way or another. We're destined to be together."

"Jacob, I love you." I whispered, my eyes finding his. "I just still can't help but feel like some sort of replacement. It's too much – this doesn't feel right. Maybe we aren't meant to be..."

Too good to be true.

Jacob placed his hand over his eyes as he still held me with the other. I watched as his lips slightly parted as he sniffled once – crying? No, I've never seen him cry before… because Jacob doesn't cry. At least not in front of me.

He pulled his hand away, his fingers rubbing his closed eyes and then opened them. His eyes were now slightly red with a tear rolling over his socket and my first reaction was to wipe it away along with the others that started to water as he did the same for me.

It killed me to see Jacob this way...

"Please, try to understand me." Jacob pleaded gently. "You were never a replacement – if anything your mom was."

That confused me, "My mom… a replacement?"

"You and Bella are alike to some degree being you are mother and daughter," Jacob started to explain and then sniffled, "I'm sure I have mistaken her for what was soon coming to me… you, my destiny. That's what I mean when I say Bella was a replacement because," he placed his hand against my cheek, his thumb rubbing gently next to my nose; "you and I were meant to be, Ness. You are my whole life and I love you more than anything in this world. If you don't believe that then I will do anything in this world to prove it to you, no matter how long it takes."

My mom a replacement of me? I never looked at it that way. It makes sense.

I sniffled and then wiped away the rest of my tears as the silence between the two of only grew. I didn't look at him. I could feel his eyes on me as the silence only continued for a few minutes longer while I was lost in thought.

I felt his forehead lean on the top of my head before he broke through the silence,

"Please forgive me," he murmured. "I love you so much. I have never felt this way for anyone, the way I feel for you and I never will."

I sighed quietly and then turned my head to face him as he lifted his forehead.

"I forgive you." I whispered. How could I not? I could never hold something against him especially since he put it in a way for me to understand. "I need you like I need air. There is no life for me without you. I love you Jacob Black."

He smiled slightly. "I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

With that, we kissed.

Jacob pulled away, "Uh, there is one more…"

Oh right, _three_. Do I really want to know?

"I don't care." I said before pressing my lips back on his and then pulled away slightly, "I don't want to know – it isn't important."

Then I placed my lips back onto his and we kissed a few more moments until he brought me back onto my feet.

We stayed at our field for a couple more hours, having a good time with no awkwardness though I can't say it would be this easy with my mom.

Did she have feelings toward Jake? If so does she still have those feelings? I ran through the colorful field and then collapsed onto the ground.

Shortly, Jacob collapsed right next to me and I slid into his arms as I still only wondered…

**Please review me. If not every chapter how about every couple chapters? The more reviews, the faster I write. There is another story that will continue along this one. :)**

**I'm giving a shout-out to some of the people that have reviewed recently... TooToo, MicheleHarper, Christina82, Lurvoftwilight(your last review made me laugh), RavenTwilight, Anniem40, Kelly, Amy, Paayal, Mermecullen, ReyRey, Peacelovetwilight, Werewolfgurl, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx BabyHardy, TwilightloverMangaAddict(AKA Arty gal) Thank you for the reviews! Thoes are just some I picked out. :)**

**Please leave a review! It isn't hard. Just click the box below that says "review"**

**I do allow anonymous reviews!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER NINETEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clouds started to cover up the sky around four-o'clock, when Jacob and I decided to head back. Jacob open and closed the car door for me. Then less than three seconds later was already climbing into the Rabbit and starting the engine. I looked out the window, trying to guess if it was going to rain or not, though I wouldn't be surprised if it does.

A moment later the car took off.

I took in a deep breath and then let it out the moment I felt a warm hand holding mine. I turned to look at Jacob who was already looking at me with that usual smile of his. I smiled back. He fixed his eyes back to the narrow dirt road with his left hand on the steering wheel and the other still holding mine.

I ran my fingers against the white letters on the shirt once and then my grandpa came to my mind. I missed him. I wonder how he's doing right now. I've seen him a couple times this week when he decided to randomly show up. Of course it was doing school hours so I had to rush and put on a cast. Forks is small. There was a chance Charlie heard about me "breaking my arm" or whatever, but he seemed surprised when he first saw it.

I took in another deep breath and then let it out.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed. I traced my fingers over the white letters once more. "Just thinking…"

"About…?"

I dropped my one hand in my lap and looked over at Jake who kept his eyes on the road. "I haven't really gone out of my way to see my grandpa – so I was just wondering how he's doing."

Jake looked at me with a smile and then back on the road. "If you want to visit Charlie just snap your fingers. Anything you want to do is fine by me, okay?"

"Don't you think we should go home?" I asked.

Jacob sighed. "I think maybe I need a little time to think before I face your mind-reading-father," he glanced at me again with a smile. "So visiting Charlie isn't such a bad idea."

Oh right, dad might kill me – well not me, more than likely Jacob. My dad can be so ridiculous. Why can't he just accept the fact that I'm grown up? Technically I'm not fully grown. I look only fifteen - sixteen, but I even heard my dad say to Carlisle that I think older then what I look.

I nodded. "Okay, Charlie's then."

We pulled into the driveway in front of the small two story house and I took off my seat belt – Jacob was already out and opening the door for me. I climbed out and then he closed the door shut.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in front of the Rabbit I noticed, as we made our way to the front door.

Jacob knocked four times loudly.

I heard the TV turned up behind the door and it only got louder when Charlie opened up the door a few moments later. He was surprised to see us.

"Renesmee!" he wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug and then greeted Jake over my shoulder, "Hey Jake! How's everything?"

Jacob greeted my grandpa with that gorgeous smile of his, "Pretty good – Nessie and I thought to stop by and see you."

"You two are in luck," Charlie smiled at the both of us thoughtfully; "I just got home, but I'm leaving here in about forty minutes to visit Sue."

My grandpa took a couple steps back as we stepped into the small house. The wooden floors below our feet creaked when stepping on certain spots. The front door closed shut as Jacob and I went towards the couch.

"So what have you two been up to?" Charlie eyed the both of us suspiciously as he sunk into the love-seat beside us and then turned down the TV with the remote. "Being angels, I hope?"

"Yeah," I answered too quickly, thinking about my day with Jacob. "Everything has been great – we haven't been up to that much."

"What did you guys do?" Charlie still seemed suspicious which I didn't know why. "Anything today?"

"Not too much…"I stretched out of the couch, laying my head on the arm, crossing my legs together across Jacob's lap. "Just the usual. How's work?"

I felt Jacob's warm hands rub from my ankle to my calf in a relaxing way. Charlie shot a frightened stare at Jacob's hands. Jacob immediately pulled away and forced a smile towards Charlie who started to turn a pale blue color.

"Uh – how's work?" I asked again.

Charlie stared at Jacob a second longer before looking at me as his color started to come back. "Work has been alright. Oh – I never did tell you that we caught that kid you go to school with throwing another party last Friday. You know, Daniel Corder."

I felt Jacob stiffen to his name under my legs.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say.

"You're still keeping away from him, right?" Charlie questioned. "He isn't someone you want to be around – such a trouble maker."

"I don't talk to him." And haven't since that night and won't. "I'll keep my distance."

"Good – well I see your arm has heeled up since yesterday." Charlie pointed out. "Boy that healed fast."

"Um – no," I shook my head. "Not fully… I just refuse to wear a cast."

"So stubborn," Jacob added in to make my lie more believable. He smiled at me, "But that's Nessie for ya."

I didn't miss the brief glance that Charlie shot towards Jake – more like a brief glare that I would have missed if I blinked. My mind only filled with question until Charlie started to talk again. I noticed he would try his hardest to leave Jacob out of the conversation… and I wondered why.

Jacob and I decided to leave about twenty-five minutes later. Jacob pulled out his keys while we were now at the front door ready to step outside.

Charlie was quick to grab my arm. "I want to talk with Renesmee for a minute."

Jacob nodded with a smile. "Sure, sure, I'll get the Rabbit running."

Charlie closed the door behind Jake and waited a few moments before speaking. "Renee called me. She told me she isn't able to get a hold of any of you so she wanted me to mention that she's coming over soon. Maybe Christmas or sooner, she doesn't know yet. "

Oh yeah! I haven't been checking my e-mails or anything lately. I tried once this week, just being I was grounded I wasn't allowed. But I was excited that I would finally be able to meet my grandma for the first time, at the same time I knew why she couldn't come here, she just can't. Wouldn't my grandma know that momma is different?

I forced a smile, knowing I need to let everyone know as soon as I get home. "Okay thanks, I'll let everyone know and we will get a hold of her."

I spun around, facing the front door, ready to leave.

"Wait – um, I also need to ask something…" Charlie's voice was now worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I turned to face him. "Everything is fine… why?"

Charlie placed his hands onto his hips as he got in Chief Swan mode. "He isn't around now so you don't have to hide it. You can tell me the truth and I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe."

"Huh?" I was confused. "Who? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Jake," his voice was almost inaudible when speaking his name. "I sensed something when I first saw the two of you. Something is going on or something did right before coming here…" Charlie continued, "Now I've seen cases like this where someone in your place is afraid to speak out –"

I cut him off, "What are you trying to say?"

Charlie sighed. "Does Jake… you know, touch you in –"

"No!" I snapped, surprised by Charlie's suspicion. "What would make you think that?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just going by a few things I've seen starting with the way he looks at you. If it's true, please don't be afraid to come out and say it."

My eyes were wide in shock. "No not at all. It isn't true."

"I've known Jake for awhile. I didn't want to believe that he would…" he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Really, grandpa. Everything is fine. I can't believe..." I sighed. "I mean, that you would think..."

"I know, just forget what I said." He quickly put in.

I nodded and felt the thick coat of awkwardness that lingered in the room.

We were then just standing around, not looking at each other until he took his hand off my shoulder and spoke up again,

"But you know I'm here for you, for anything." Charlie assured and I just nodded. "Come by again, kid." He smiled and went to give me a quick hug that I returned. We both pulled from the hug. "Hope to see you soon."

"Okay soon," I mumbled as I contrived a smile with a wave. "I'll talk to you later bye,"

I quickly made my way out the door and ran to the Rabbit at human speed. I could feel Charlie's eyes burning a hole in my back as I continued to run. I then finally made it into the car. I rushed to get my seat belt on as I could still feel the awkwardness between Charlie and I that only continued to run through me.

"Nessie?" Jacob's voice was concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Charlie was suspicious about things." I bunched the five words together and muttered, "It was strange…"

"I Figured." Jacob chuckled and I snapped my head to look at him. "Well me being shirtless with you wearing my shirt probably didn't help."

How could Jacob find this funny? I don't want Charlie to hold anger towards him because of something so ridiculous and Jacob should feel the same way.

"Yeah with my bathing suit under it – we went cliff diving!" I was a little irritated with Charlie's suspicions. "That's so dumb."

Jacob chuckled again. "Why would cliff diving cross his mind? Why would we be going cliff diving with your 'injuries'?"

"Oh," I understood and then sighed. "Still – you know he might never think of you the same way again as long as he lives, right?"

Jacob started to back out of the driveway with an amused look, "That's fine by me. I really don't think he will hold any kind of grudge. Charlie has known me my whole life."

I wonder how Charlie will react when we tell him that we're together. Be infuriated with Jake? I sure hope not – ugh! I can't let what Charlie thinks affect my mood. I spent the day with Jacob and had the best time. I can't think of anyone else I would have rather spent the day with than him. Charlie would eventually come around so I need not to worry. Right now, I need to think about my dad…

"So what are we going to do about my dad?" I asked quickly before we were in 'hearing range' of his mind reading. "Do we try covering our thoughts?"

Jacob reached for my hand and then brought my hand to his lips for a second. He brought his attention back to the road and just sighed. "We can't keep it from your dad, Ness… I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I blew it big time."

"No you didn't," I protested. "It was all me – he can't blame you."

Jacob grimace as his eyes didn't leave the road, "I am to blame too, honey. I could have stopped things but I didn't. Not to mention this was the first time we were alone in a week and knowing you dad, he will bring that up."

"Yeah," I breathed. "Just think of something else until we actually get there, okay?"

Jacob nodded slightly.

Suddenly, I felt completely in control of my thoughts… It felt weird. I've never been in so much control with my mind before – it wasn't that I was more in control; I don't know what it was. It was something I've never experienced before. It was like my head suddenly felt a few pounds heavier – I can't give a better explanation. I didn't allow myself to think of it much, afraid I might loose my concentration as I let out a sigh. We were getting closer and closer to the house and I was sure dad knew we were coming.

I still only concentrated on my thoughts as we were now in front of the house. Momma and dad were out here before Jake even had a chance to cut off the engine. I climbed out of the Rabbit as Jacob did too and I examined dad and momma's face. Momma appeared worried while dad appeared frustrated, looking only at me and I gulped to the look he was giving me.

"Bella love, do you have your shield up?" Dad asked, his eyes not leaving me.

Momma shook her head confusingly. "No. What's going on, Edward? You said something was wrong."

"I very much thought something was wrong." Dad spoke, looking more frustrated. "Renesmee, can you tell me why I can't read your mind?"

I was confused, "You can't read my mind?"

He slightly shook his head. "No. I only heard the mind of Jacob's which made me only worried and when I realized he wasn't concerned at all, I quickly was addled."

Could this have something to do with why my mind feels suddenly different?

I still felt like my head weighed a few pounds heavier and I tired releasing the weight with as much concentration as I could... I only failed. I closed my eyes, trying again, but wasn't able to. I was getting worn out after the fifth time and I breathed heavily. I suddenly felt tired.

"Ness?" I heard Jacob speak cautiously.

"Renesmee sweetheart, are you okay?" Momma asked with concern and I opened my eyes to look at my mom's worry face. "What's wrong?"

Dad and Jacob were quickly by my side with worried expressions. I felt Jacob's warm hand hold my arm with his fingers lightly tracing against my skin in a comforting way.

"Do you need to lie down?" Dad asked while I still breathed heavily.

I shifted my gaze away from my mom and then suddenly, the green forest that I stared at in front of me, turned into a brownish-green blur and I tried bringing my vision back. I wasn't able to. I closed my eyes again, concentrating on lifting the weight from my mind. I didn't answer the worried voices that were coming from all directions and I didn't respond to the cold or warm touches against my skin. I felt my body stiffen as I held my breath and tried releasing the weight once more.

Eventually, I felt the weight lift away from my mind and I gasped for air. I felt my body grow weaker as I wasn't able to open my eyes. The voices soon faded as I was soon out.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew Nessie didn't want her dad to know about what happened today just yet. She wanted us to tell him to his face rather than have him find out through our minds. So I did what she told me to do, I started to think about other things.

I turned on the radio and then country music filled the car and I sighed. How much I hated country music. It's annoying. I left it there anyways, concentrating on the words and I realized this was one of Nessie's favorite songs. I glanced over at her, she didn't even seem to notice that there was even music playing, while she was too lost in thought.

Minutes and more minutes passed and I pulled the Rabbit up to the house. Before I could even cut off the engine, Bella and Edward appeared in front of the house. I climbed out of the car as Nessie did too and noticed how worried Bella was. I fixed my eyes to look at Edward who stared at Nessie… with frustration? It sure as hell looks like it.

"Bella love, do you have your shield up?" Edward asked and I now knew what this was about. He couldn't read Nessie's mind… why?

Bells shook her head confusingly. "No. What's going on, Edward? You said something was wrong."

_Wrong?_

"I very much thought something was wrong." Edward spoke, looking even more frustration, if that's possible. "Renesmee, can you tell me why I can't read your mind?"

I looked over at Ness whose forehead creased with confusion. "You can't read my mind?"

"No…" Edward answered and I turned my head to look at him. "I only heard the mind of Jacob's which made me only worried and when I realized he wasn't concerned at all, I quickly was addled."

I looked over at Nessie who seemed to be concentrating on something. I watched her carefully, only wondering what was going on. I held my place, ready to be there when she needed me. She then closed her eyes with the look of concentration never leaving her face and started breathing heavily as if she were handling something that weighed too much for her.

"Ness?" I spoke cautiously.

"Renesmee sweetheart, are you okay?" Bella asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly made my way to Nessie's left while Edward was now on her right. My heart raced as I held her arm with one hand as I lightly traced my fingers on her arm with my other, trying to comfort her.

"Do you need to lie down?" Edward asked her.

Nessie didn't answer as her breathing was still heavy.

She opened her eyes for a moment and then closed them again. That look of concentration made its way back on her face as everyone suddenly appeared, surrounding Nessie and I was only worried. I wrapped my arm around her waist as Edward was soon replaced by Carlisle. Everyone was now calling Nessie's name, hoping for her to respond.

Nessie started to mumble something and then gasped.

My heart dropped as soon as Nessie's legs gave out – I caught her before she had the chance to hit the ground. There was no way to describe the feelings I was having that moment. I was getting that feeling that this has happened before, even though I know the last time something similar like this happened was because of Nessie's changed diet. This is something different and I not knowing _what_ was only scaring me more.

* * *

I sat on the couch, my elbows pressing against my knees while my hands covered my face. I've been sitting like this on the couch waiting for Carlisle to give the word that it was okay to come in. He was giving Nessie a checkup, though I didn't know why I couldn't be in there by her side… I still didn't ask any questions. I did what I was told being he is the doctor after all.

I only was thinking the worse, thinking what I would do if I lost Ness. The most important thing in my life and I knew I would die without her. I don't know how exactly I would take my life being how difficult it was for Sam to even come up with a way, let alone actually doing it being we heal fast in all…

"My daughter isn't going to die, Jacob." I heard Edward say and I still kept my place.

I just sighed.

"I can't figure the reason for her passing out," I heard Carlisle say and I jumped out of my spot and onto my feet to look at him. I didn't bother looking who else was in the room. "So I'm sure it has something to do with her being half breed."

"Like what?" I prompted.

His stone features were unreadable. It was hard to read a vampires expression, but from being around the Cullens so much I figured he was calm about the situation which made me relax a little.

"I've come to the conclusion that her being half breed, she is able to do a lot of things a vampire can... just the human side of her can only take so much…" Carlisle trailed off as his eyes floated over back to Edward, "You say you couldn't read her mind before?"

Edward nodded. "Yes I wasn't able to pick up on her thoughts until a hair before she had fainted."

It was silent for a moment and Edward smiled at the doctor before saying, "I guess your theory could be right after all…"

"Theory?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a smile, "You were around when I had said that there may be a gift Renesmee has that we have not yet discovered."

I nodded, remembering. "So you think she has a shield like Bella's?"

"I can't give an accurate answer to that. She definitely has something." Carlisle shifted his eyes to Edward and then back to me, "I just hope she doesn't faint every time she tries using it. But I don't think she will."

"It can't be a shield," Edward shook his head slowly. "Because Bella didn't react in such a way when using it..."

"Remember, Bella is a vampire, not a half-breed." Carlisle pointed out.

"Yes, but what would make my daughter discover such a thing?" Edward asked to himself, lost in his thoughts before speaking again, "She had to of been really concentrating on something to flip the switch, right?"

"Perhaps." Carlisle seemed to agree.

I remember Nessie telling me to think about something else, to cover my thoughts so I'm sure she was trying to cover her thoughts too… Edward says he didn't hear her coming so the thing with her mind had to of happened when she was really trying to cover her thoughts and she must have triggered something, right?

Edward snapped his head in my direction, "Why would my daughter try covering her thoughts?"

Damn!

I tried to not answer his question with my mind because I knew it would come out completely wrong. I couldn't stop the images that started flying in my head uncontrollably and I quickly took a step back, watching Edward carefully.

His face turned hard as he growled angrily and I put my hands up in surrender.

"I love Nessie more than anything in this world…" I spoke slowly, "I know I gave you my word to wait and I tried sticking –"

"You didn't try hard enough." Edward snapped and then looked away with sadness. "All I asked was for a year and you couldn't even last a week. You guys are alone once and you jump at the opportunity first chance you get."

"No!" I yelled and then a growl lightly escaped from me. "I didn't jump at the opportunity and I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did."

I was pissed that he said that, making it sound like I waited to be alone with Ness, like that's all I want from her. Edward is always in my head so he should know me better than that.

I cursed at him in my mind.

"Not only did you go against one wish, but as well as another." He spoke soothingly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What now?" I muttered, still angry.

"Not only do I wish you two would wait, I also wished my daughter to be filled in on some things…" he shook his head with disappointment and let out a useless sigh. "It may hurt her the longer you wait to…" he stopped, catching something in my mind.

I was thinking about me telling Nessie about the past, replaying her reaction in my head over and over. I played what my explanation to her was, how I was able to get her to understand and in the end, forgive me and Edward gave another useless sigh.

He then smiled at me, "I am very impressed that you told her. I have to admit, I thought you were going to hold that off for some time."

"Yeah, because I was only thinking about one thing, waiting to be alone with her first chance I got." I mumbled sarcastically and then rolled my eyes.

"I apologize, Jacob Black." Edward spoke, "You're absolutely right, I do know better. I was just very upset and truth is told… I'm not ready for my daughter to grow up just yet. She has grown psychically, however more mentally than anything. Again I apologize for my behavior towards you. I'm being selfish. Therefore, I need to stop holding my daughter back just because I'm not ready."

"So are you giving Nessie permission to be with me?" I questioned, making sure we're on the same level here.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am doing, giving permission." Edward smiled, "I believe you will take good care of her and if you somehow prove me wrong by that, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"She's in good hands." I smiled hugely, not worrying about his threat.

I stretched out my arm as Edward did too. I grasped his stone cold hand and shook it, with a smile never leaving my face. I pulled away and then wondered if it was okay to see Nessie now…

Edward nodded. "Yes its fine now. She hasn't awakened yet."

_I don't care_, I thought as I was already up the stairs. I was making my way in Nessie's room within seconds, finding Bella already sitting beside her at the edge of the queen sized bed.

"Hey Bells," I greeted in a whisper, "How's she doing?"

"She seems comfortable." Bella smiled. "Alice and I are about to change her though so…"

Alice poked her head out of the ridiculously huge closet and then smiled before appearing beside Nessie's bed, setting down what looked like pink silk shorts and shirt to match

I nodded. I turned around and then spotted the familiar looking boxers and shirt folded on top of the dresser before snatching them up. I closed the door behind me and then decided to go and take a shower while they changed Nessie.

I spent about ten minutes in the shower, only thinking about how Edward gave permission for us to be together… _finally_. I never thought it would have been this soon, I kept thinking, as I lathered up with soap before washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I stepped out of the shower and then dried up quickly before slipping on the shirt and boxers.

I spent another couple minutes brushing my teeth and sure enough, by the time I was all done in the bathroom, Bella and Alice were done dressing Nessie.

I watched Bella press her lips to Nessie's forehead as Alice pecked Nessie's cheek and was out of the room in a flash. Bella smiled at me before she was in front of me, giving me a hug, grasping me tightly and I wrapped around my arms around her small self.

Bella _is_ and will _always_ be my best friend.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, smelling the disgusting, sweet smell rip through my nostrils. My nose scrunched up.

I let out a small laugh and then pulled away. "Maybe we should keep a better distance. The smell is too much when we're this close."

"Jake!" She didn't hesitate when punching me in the gut – I have to admit it hurt a little, but I didn't let it show. "I give you a hug to show my love and you make jokes? I could have easily been rude and told you that you reek which I didn't." She laughed, that bell-like-laugh that I still found weird coming from Bella.

"You just did." I smirked and she punched me in the gut one more time as I kept the smirk on my face and then said, "Still the weak Bella I know."

"Weak?" her mouth dropped. "I would prove you wrong now, just that it would wake Renesmee so tomorrow, be ready."

I snickered. Bella smiled and then disappeared, shutting off the light before exiting. I then noticed how dark it already was outside, glancing at the window. I then made my way to lie down next to Nessie – the bedroom door barely cracked as a light somewhat shined in.

I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid I would miss the opportunity of her waking up so I lay on my side, facing her, watching her sleep – her hair, long and wild on a good day, lay curled around her face and shoulders, each strand taking on a life of its own. Her skin held a certain glow that I could see even in the dead of night. I had to suppress the urge to touch it even though I knew it was soft as silk. I loved everything about her, she was beyond adorable. In fact, she was downright beautiful… and I don't deserve her, _not at all._

I must have drifted off to sleep because I suddenly felt myself wake up to the sound of huffs coming from Nessie and then she started to mumble something.

I lay on my back with Nessie lying against my chest as her one arm wrapped around me. She continued to mumble more things and then huffed again with frustration. I stayed still, afraid I would wake her and then I felt her shift closer, now practically on top of me.

I cracked open an eye lid and smiled warmly at her. She gave another puff and frowned, looking more adorable than anything and then I opened up both eyes completely.

Nessie burrowed her nose against my chest and then breathed in deeply. I pulled the loose strands from her face, letting them curl in around my finger and the sweet scent of her peach shampoo filled my senses. Nessie snuffled closer as her words started to get a little clearer. At first I thought she was waking up, stilling my movements completely. I tried to drop my hand to the side – my fingers became caught in her hair, so I left it there awkwardly, waiting for her to settle down again as she still kept moving around some and then unhooked my finger around her strand carefully.

"Jacob," she sighed and I knew she was dreaming because she never says my name like that. "Jake," she breathed and then let out a huff and I felt happy, knowing she was dreaming of me. I loved it when she talked in her sleep, one of the most adorable things she does.

It wasn't something new, hearing Nessie talk, but she was never so affectionate or so cuddly – not in her sleep that is.

She shifted some and then moved her arm up to where her palm was now against my neck and I was at first startled by the unexpected images that started to fill my head – this was only the fourth or fifth time this happened.

These dreams were different, not the usual flashing of faces, or random moments that happened throughout the day. This particular dream was clear and defined, flashing as if from a living memory.

_I was there, an odd experience to see myself, standing on an unfamiliar beach of pure white sand._

_The breeze ruffled through my hair and the familiar pair of cut off shorts hung loosely around my hips. I smiled and held out my arms when she entered the scene._

_Her yellow bikini made my breath hitch, her body so perfect. My Nessie, more beautiful this way with her hair hanging loose and wild, untamed even in her sleep and her smile gave way to her true happiness. She stepped into my arms and lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine._

I smiled and then the vision changed,

_We were suddenly in the water, the light waves lapping at our waists as I watched my hands hold the back of her thighs, her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck, throwing her head back as my lips caressed the spot just below her ear, her breasts cushioned against me in both reality and her dream _– making it hard to concentrate as her thoughts overtook my senses completely_ – she tilted her head back toward me and I captured her mouth in a kiss, so full of passion it had us both gasping into the night._

_Our Mouths tangled as they began to move against one another, needing to be closer. Her fingers ran through my hair as she took over the kiss, nipping at my lower lip…_

The sensation sent a jolt straight to my stomach. I knew then that I should pull her hand away, give her some sense of privacy with these thoughts. Somehow I couldn't find the strength to stop her…

…_I quickly ran out of the water with Nessie still wrapped around me tightly. I gripped the back of her thighs as we were now on the beach shore and I pushed her up against the oversized rock that was a few feet away._

_My hands started to explore her body as I began kissing her neck and she let out a soft moan._

"_Renesmee," I groaned, causing her to shiver against me in reality and her dreams._

_My hands moved away from her thighs as I took a small step back, her back no longer pressing against the rock as my hands found the ties to her top as Nessie was still wrapped around me, kissing my neck as her breathing only got heavier. I started to untie the top –_

I forced myself to snatch her hand away, feeling guilty for letting it go on that long. At the same time, glad I did, getting an idea to what she expects when we do take that step… though it won't be for awhile, at least until we are married... even though Edward did give me permission before then, it's still the right thing to do, to wait for marriage. Because Nessie deserves that, she deserves the best of the best.

My heart banged raucously against my chest as her dream kept playing over and over in my mind. A part of me still felt really guilty for not giving her the privacy she deserves so I told myself I wouldn't do it again…and I won't, I promised in my head.

I'm surprised a furious Edward didn't appear. He has to be in the cottage, thank God.

Ten minutes went by and she was still moving around a lot until it eventually died down. I wasn't able to go back to sleep, only watching my Nessie sleep so peacefully.

I was glad that she was okay. Her passing out wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I think I will continue to worry about every little thing concerning Ness, that's my job, to protect her and I will… _forever_.

**Renesmee's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, recognizing my room right away in the darkness. I blinked a couple of times, feeling fully rested. I felt amazing compared to how I was feeling before – which reminded me on how lightheaded I was feeling before. I couldn't remember why. . .

I didn't move, now noticing a burning arm around me and I knew it was Jacob. I felt his body burn against my backside as his arm continued to burn around my waist. It felt comforting to wake up next to him and I sighed. I turned my head slowly and his lips pressed against mine for a brief second, startling me.

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? My dad –"

"Is okay with us being together." I heard the huge smile in his voice and I'm sure it faded not even a second later, "Are you okay?"

My mind was still hung onto what Jacob had just said. "My dad is okay with us being together?" I questioned. "How long have I been out, ten years?"

"About thirteen hours." He answered with a chuckle. "You must be feeling good if you're making jokes."

"I do feel good." I smiled, rolling to my other side to face Jacob, "Really good, actually…"

"You scared me." Jacob whispered. "These half human-half vampire issues should give me a heart attack one of these days – that's if werewolves can even have heart attacks."

I giggled and then wrapped my left arm around Jacob's neck. "I'm sorry – I don't exactly know what happened…" my memory started to come back, "I must have done something with my mind because all of a sudden, I felt as if my head weighed a ton and then my dad couldn't read my mind – It was weird – I don't know."

"Carlisle believes you have an extra gift. I think maybe a shield like Bella's?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Maybe?"

_A shield?_ That would be awesome if I had inherited momma's mental shield… But that wouldn't make any sense. If I would have inherited momma's shield then my dad shouldn't have been able to read my mind from the beginning in less I allowed him to, right?

"I'm glad that's all it is, a new gift discovered," Jacob whispered on my lips before pressing his against them and then pulled away slightly, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." I whispered before having our lips meet again.

I pulled away, my eyes trying to get a better look at him in the darkness as something came to me, "Jake, why would I pass out just from discovering a gift?"

"Carlisle said something about you being able to do things vampires can, but the human side of you can only take so much – or something." He explained.

I felt excited about this new gift. So I was able to have privacy in my mind after all? My dad doesn't have to be in my mind, only if I allow it? That's something I always wanted, I just never thought it would have been possible for me to have.

"This is amazing!" I squealed excitedly.

"What is?" he asked.

"I might actually be able to get the privacy I wanted after all!" I jumped up in a sitting position, eager to try out this new gift. I have to know for sure if this really is a new gift. I know I won't be able to get it off my mind in less I know for sure. "I have to try it out again!"

Jacob was now sitting up and I could tell he was worried. "Maybe you should wait until you try it out. I don't want you passing out again, okay?"

I ignored what he said. I jumped out of bed, out of my room and down the stairs, more awake than anything. I made my way into the living room to find Jasper and Emmett watching the big screen turned up as they were laughing hysterically. They didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh hey!" Emmett exclaimed glancing at me and then glued his eyes back to the TV, "You have to see these vampires!" he pointed with a loud laugh. "It's too funny!"

I looked at the TV screen and sure enough, a vampire movie was playing on the screen. I looked right when the guy was holding an axe... I guess to kill the vampire? He gripped it in both hands, walking slowly – Emmett and Jasper snickered – suddenly, a little vampire girl appeared as a devilish scream echoed from her "bloody" mouth, ready to eat the guy obviously and that's when Jasper and Emmett's laughter got louder. I couldn't help but to laugh myself.

"Hey…Look… It's… Nessie!" Emmett said between laughs, pointing at the vampire girl on the screen and Jasper laughed along to his stupid joke.

I turned away from the screen to face Emmett and Jasper, rolling my eyes at them. "Ha-ha, very funny. So where's my dad?"

They both shrugged their shoulders as their eyes didn't leave the screen with huge smiles stretched across their stone faces, ready to burst into laughter any moment.

I made my way out of the room and searched the house. Esme was standing in the kitchen, reading a cook book. Upstairs, Alice and Rosalie were organizing Alice's closet – I then noticed Jacob sitting at the edge of the bed with an amused look. I knew he was only in there to bug Rosalie.

"Hey," I stepped into Alice's room, my feet beneath the white carpet. "Do you know where my dad is?"

Rosalie turned to look at me with an irritated look which I knew it had to of been because of Jake. "He and your mom left to go hunting awhile ago."

Alice was tossing clothes onto the bed as Rosalie started organize them "in the right order" which I don't see the point in. Clothes are clothes. Do they really need to get organized in a certain way?

Jacob got up off the bed and waved at Rosalie. "See you later, Blondie."

"Finally." Rosalie muttered.

Jacob smiled, making his way to me and then kissed me on the head as he wrapped an arm around me. "Please tell me you're not thinking of testing that gift again just yet."

I grinned. "Okay I'll tell you that I'm not."

Jacob sighed.

I made my way out of the room with him right behind me, soon by my side. Carlisle snagged me right when I was going by his office, slash library.

"Renesmee," he said and I stopped as Jacob did too. Carlisle was in front of me in a less than a snap. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." I smiled and then patted my wild curls on top of my head – I haven't brushed my hair yet. "Sorry for my half breed problems."

I added a little laugh, pulling my hand back to my side.

Carlisle shook his head with a slight smile. "Don't apologize. You're actually very interesting. I overheard you talking to Jake," You can't say anything in this house without someone listening in, "about what happened. It was interesting to listen what happened coming from you. It's obvious there's a hidden gift that we were all unaware about."

"I'm ready to test it out again with my dad," I was more than eager to test this gift out. "But he isn't here."

"Couldn't you feel when you were using it?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it would just be better if he was around to see if he can read my mind."

"Of course." Carlisle agreed as his face showed only interest. "There must be more to this gift than just blocking out you father. I'm not sure what…"

"Do you think it's a shield like mommas?"

"It's a possibility... I have a strange feeling it's something different..." he drifted his eyes elsewhere as he appeared to be lost in thought.

"Do you think its okay for Ness to try this out again so soon, doc?" Jacob questioned, his face worried. "Maybe we should wait."

"She will be fine." Carlisle assured, looking at Jake and then back at me, "Why don't you give it a try?"

I nodded and then I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes and did the exact same thing I remembered doing before. I concentrated on covering my thoughts, instantly feeling what felt like extra weight snap back into my mind. It didn't feel like it weighed as much and I felt like I was in even more control than I was before.

I felt a huge smile stretch across my face and then opened my eyes. "Okay, I feel it!"

"Are you positive?" Carlisle asked, still very interested. "Already?"

I didn't feel the need to hold it there, it was holding itself. It was like I could pay no mind to it and it would stay as long as I wanted. The most strength and concentration I used was when I switching it on and off. I was nothing but excited by this gift I knew I had.

"It's pretty simple to trigger. It was pulling it away that was tough…" I felt the huge smile never leaving my face. "I can feel it in my mind, it's weird…"

Carlisle's eyes light up. "Fascinating!"

Then, soon Emmett and Jasper where in the room.

"Are you using your new talent?" Jasper asked.

I turned to face him with a nod. "Yeah it's awesome!"

"Try stretching it, like Bella can." Jasper suggested.

"No." Jacob snapped as I felt his arms hold me tighter. "I think we've tested it enough, right doc?"

I looked over at Carlisle with a frown.

Carlisle barely shrugged. "I don't see any harm done…"

I smiled. "Okay here I go."

Jacob still held me tightly and I opened my eyes with a sigh and said, "I think it would help me concentrate more if everyone backed away some."

Jacob's arms unwrapped from around me and then backed away. Carlisle went to go stand by Emmett and Jasper. Soon Jacob was standing with them too. I then closed my eyes, not really sure what to do. I wanted to know if this was exactly like momma's shield so I tried stretching it out, but was only able to make it disappear. It wasn't hard lifting the weight off like it was before. It was frustrating not being able to stretch it. I was easily lifting the weight on and off just when I would try stretching it, it would just disappear.

I still stood there with my eyes close, for the twentieth time trying to stretch it. I still couldn't. I felt my breathing grow heavy as I tried one more time… failed.

"What's going on here?" I heard momma's voice ask.

My eyes opened up and I was about to speak, only Carlisle beat me to answer,

"Renesmee is trying out her gift. We're seeing if she has a gift like yours and is able to expand it, like a sheild."

Dad was beside momma, wrapping an arm around her and held his lips against her head for a moment and then pulled away. He shook his head, "Carlisle, I believe Renesmee's gift is different than Bella's."

Carlisle slightly tilted his head to the side, curious by my dad's words. "Why do you say that?"

"I've seen how Bella's shield works… in her mind that is," he started to explain. "I just saw a glimpse on how my daughter's works. There isn't a way to explain, it's complicated – just the two gifts are different, that I know."

Carlisle nodded.

That didn't stop me from trying. Of course Emmett would try aggravating me from time to time while I was trying to concentrate.

After spending two hours testing out my gift, I decided to take a long break. I started to think that maybe it was different than momma's because I still wasn't able to "stretch out my shield" which made me sigh. I was kind of looking forward to having a mental shield – oh well.

I _will_ find out everything about this gift, I know I will.

**Shout-out to IsabellaNoelle and LiLBayB0O4Lyfe! I would have added them to my last shout-out but there are just so many awesome reviewers that I think it would be hard to name them all without going through every single page of reviews!**

**I love all of your reviews so much!**

**Please, oh please review!**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard Alice sing joyfully as my eyes stayed close.

I thought pretending I couldn't hear her and that I was sleeping, would make her go away. Why on earth is she waking me up anyways? I hope we aren't going shopping. I refuse to get up this early for a stupid shopping trip.

It was quiet for a moment and Alice spoke again, "I know you're awake! I just had a vision and you can't make decisions on staying in bed if you're supposedly sleeping!"

"Go away!" I groaned and then knew Jacob still wasn't here. He hasn't been since he left last night to patrol. "Ugh!"

I miss him.

"You better get up!" Alice threatened. "I can dress you in bed if you prefer that!"

"Let me sleep," I begged, keeping my eyes shut. "I stayed up late last night and there isn't anything to do today anyways!" Everything I said just now turned into tired, bunched up words, that I could barely understand myself, "So please go away."

"You only have a little over an hour until school starts!" Alice announced.

My sleepy mind tried to think what today was.

Wednesday.

I thought I was going to school this Monday? I was now excited about going to school. I haven't been in almost two weeks… was Alice just making it up, knowing I would get up to that?

"I thought I was going this Monday?" I questioned, still more tired than anything.

"Edward reconsidered so you better be up in two minutes!"

With that, the room was suddenly silent and I sighed happily. Quiet. Even though I knew that would only last for two minutes, it still felt nice.

I knew better than to try to go back to sleep. I got up and did my usual morning routine.

After taking a quick shower, I turned off the water. I opened the shower door and gasped, startled to see Alice in front of me as she was already wrapping me up in a soft green towel.

"Alice!" I blushed, my heart racing as I was still surprised and then stepped out of the shower, "What are you doing?"

"We need to move faster." She smiled and then snatched another towel from the rack, wrapping it around my head, now rubbing the towel against my hair. "I need to work up something and fast."

I felt myself still blushing. "I locked the door, how did you…?"

"I unlocked it obviously." Alice smiled. "Dry your hair." She then demanded and I did as I was told while she made her way to the vanity, under the sink, pulling out a hair dryer and then a straightener, "Hair straightened, or leave it natural?" she asked, but answered her own question, "It will be faster just to leave it natural. So natural it is."

"Alice, I locked the door for a reason," I've always been so self-conscious. "You know, for privacy."

Alice took a moment to stare at me with disbelief and then rolled her eyes, "Gosh Nessie, you're so much like your mom. It isn't like I haven't seen you naked before."

I let it go. Since when is there such thing as privacy in this house? It then reminded me of my new gift. I do now have privacy in this house from the mind reader, still hard to believe. I haven't discovered anymore about my gift. I have been testing it a lot, so much that it was frustrating that I wasn't able to do anymore with it. I was still only glad that I was able to have my thoughts privet and I knew that bugged my dad as much as it bugged him that he couldn't read my mom's thoughts.

Alice quickly dried my hair; put me in five different outfits before deciding which one for me to wear, and put makeup on me – all within forty minutes. I was impressed that she was able to work so quickly, though I had to put up with her constant demands. I didn't mind too much. I didn't complain because I just wanted out. Alice could have easily gotten away with putting me anything and I wouldn't have argued which she didn't even try, probably thinking I would object – we barely had any time as it is – she put me in something I really liked. Catalina Flare Jeans faded some from the thighs to the knees with a simple light blue top with three quarter sleeves, coming just below the elbow.

I took a moment to admire my locket around my neck through my mirror and then hurried over into my room sized closest towards the back in the "coat and jacket section" and snatched up any coat or jacket. I soon enough was downstairs, ready to go into the garage until I heard a familiar voice,

"Renesmee, sweetie."

Momma.

I stopped immediately and turned to face her. Her hair was up, something that was rare to see while she wore jeans and a t-shirt. I wish I could get away with wearing something like that. I know it would be completely different if momma was still human. She is able to get away with a little more now that she's a vampire.

"Yes momma?"

"Are you leaving without giving me a hug?" She was sad, "Don't tell me you're too old to give me hugs suddenly?"

I was now in front of her, giving her a tight hug along with a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm just in a hurry. Where's dad?"

"Him and Jasper left not too long ago…" She gave me a loving smile. "I'll give him a hug and kiss for you."

"Okay well, I better get going," I hugged my mom one more time and then turned to be on my way with a little wave, "Bye!"

"No, not with that jacket!" Alice shrieked and then appeared in front of me.

I wasn't even sure what jacket I had grabbed. I looked down at the dark purple zip jacket I now held with panels quilted in varying stitch sizes, concealed front zip and snap button closure. Oversize quilted collar. Along with satin finished lining. I then knew what jacket it was right away. One of my favorites.

"I have fifteen minutes until school starts." I stated impatiently, trying to make my way to the garage door – Alice was now standing in front of it, hands on her hips.

"Long enough to pick out a jacket that actually matches!" Alice said in her shrilling voice, "Could you at least do that, Nessie?"

"Alice it looks fine." I heard my mom say.

A smile flashed on my lips. "See. Now I have to go."

"Fine." Alice breathed and then disappeared. "Never again though!"

I rolled my eyes and then proceeded my way to the Mercedes Guardian.

The coldness hit me instantly when stepping into the garage and I shivered. I quickly put on the jacket as I made my way to the car. I ran my hand over the shiny black paint over the hood as I walked to the driver's side.

I'm now attached to this car I have to admit and the way it rides is beyond amazing. I still want to get my own car though, but also keep this one too.

I stuck the key in the ignition and turned the key. I turned on the heat and was now opening the garage and then backed out. I then noticed that Emmett's jeep was gone, hmm? I guess Emmett, Jasper and my dad went out together? Or just dad and Jasper, them two taking Emmett's jeep?

Hm? Oh well.

I was now pulling into a parking spot at school approximately twenty-three minutes later due to traffic. I then instantly remembered I forgot my school work I had gotten done for the days I missed and I slipped a curse word to myself.

I gripped the steering wheel, resting my head on it for a moment and then sighed. I will just bring it tomorrow, that's all.

I took off my seatbelt and then jumped out of the vehicle. I closed the door shut, starting to walk towards the school. I then groaned loudly, remembering I left the keys in the ignition. Great, just great, what else could make me anymore late? It isn't like me to be so forgetful.

I got the keys out of the car and again, made my way towards the school slowly – well, slowly to me, running normal speed. As if I thought I couldn't make myself anymore late now, I then tripped in the black ankle boots I wore and groaned loudly with frustration.

I lifted my hands off the concrete, now on my knees when I felt someone grab my arm and I looked up at the familiar face with wide eyes as they helped me to my feet. I was already angry and irritated that I was late, but now I was even angrier and more irritated when seeing them.

Michael.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" My tone wasn't friendly and I didn't intend on it to be.

"I uh – forgot my homework in my car." His eyes looked away from me awkwardly and then he quickly brought them back to look at me, "So you're better I see. Um – look, Renesmee I'm sorry for everything."

"Yeah well I better get to class." I mumbled and then started to be on my way when Michael grabbed my arm. "Not now Michael, okay? Back off."

"Then when can I make things right?"

I didn't look at him, making sure there was no reason to look at him. I moved my eyes to look at the forest and kept them there. He still held my arm and I sighed loudly.

Make things right as in meaning for us to be back together? I don't think so. I'm with Jacob and I love him, so Michael needs to just give up. He blew it and I'm actually glad he did, making my decision so much easier – I now really don't have to worry about his feelings because he deserves it.

"When can I make things right?" he repeated his question.

I snatched my arm away and muttered, "Never."

I walked away quickly.

To my surprise, half a beat later, Michael fell into place beside me. Annoyed, I stopped walking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," he replied simply. "We have the same class, remember?"

I started to walk again as he did too, still beside me and I asked. "I thought you had to get your homework?"

"I just remembered I left it at home."

I kept myself focusing straight ahead.

"Yeah, you conveniently remembered it isn't in your car after all, so you now have to walk with me." I muttered, still annoyed. "You could still check your car just in case."

"I could." He agreed. "But I don't have to."

I sighed loudly, hoping my annoyance was showing greatly.

"Do you not believe how sorry I am?" Michael asked.

"I never gave it much thought because I don't care." I spat.

Truth is I do care. I love Michael as a friend and wish we could be friends. We just can't. This will be best for the both of us, to just move on and do our own thing. I'm still mad at him and I know I could easily forgive him if I let myself... but I won't.

This is what's best.

"You do care," Michael said mater-of-fact. "I know you do. I can tell. You're mad and that's okay. It's also okay to forgive – I'm more sorry than anything. I should have listened to you when you were upset, it –"

"Not to mention I didn't hear from you at all the whole time at the party." I mumbled, reminding myself why I'm mad and plan on keeping it that way.

"Yes that too." Michael said softly. "I'm so sorry, Renesmee."

I picked up my pace, walking even faster, still not allowing myself to look at him because I know I would feel guilty right away and forgive him so I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even allow myself to glace at him. I only kept walking faster and he kept up by my side.

"It will be better if we don't talk." I breathed and I wasn't sure that he heard me at first.

"No it wouldn't." he disagreed. "That would be childish."

We were now up to the door while Mr. Markey was in the middle of teaching. I stepped into the classroom before Michael.

Mr. Markey stopped at midsentence, "Renesmee Cullen is finally here to join us – and Michael? Did you get your homework?"

"I left it at my house." I heard Michael answer behind me.

I rolled my eyes to his answer, knowing he didn't retrieve his homework from his car so we could have that pointless talk. I pulled out my chair to take my seat next to Mellison while Mr. Markey continued where he left off. I heard Daniel Corder's voice behind me and I tried my best to ignore him altogether. I sure hope he doesn't try talking to me.

I heard a faint whisper talking and I could have sworn I heard 'Nessie' come from behind me and I probably did. Daniel and Michael sit right behind me. I didn't want to know what they were saying, I could care less. I then remembered Mellison always trying to tell me something when coming over or when on the phone, about Embry. So it's obvious she likes him. I wouldn't let her say too much. It's hard to talk to my friends when my family is close by, always listening in.

I turned to look at Mel who I noticed had her hair cut to the shoulders, obviously she got her hair cut. She turned her head, our eyes now fixed on one another. I smiled as she did in return. I mouthed 'Embry' and her smile only got bigger. She nodded and then turned away and started to write something on the piece of paper in front of her. I waited patiently for a few moments until she passed it over to me.

I was surprised to how long the note was as I started to read through the rushed handwriting…

_We've been hanging out a lot. I really like him... Or I think these feelings might be more than just like. I know you might think I'm crazy if I say I'm already falling for him but I am. I want to tell him but I don't want to scare him away. I'm supposed to see him today and he said he wants to tell me something important. Do you think he's going to tell me he loves me? What do you think it could be?_

I felt my mouth drop open as something was now coming to me… Did Embry imprint..? On my friend? It was all making perfect sense now. I can't believe I never thought of it before. Jacob never said anything about it… Although I never asked, so why would be randomly tell me? Does he know? I'm happy for the both of them I just never seen it coming.

I stared at the note for another moment and then decided to write back under it…

_I don't think that would scare him away. It takes a lot to scare Embry, trust me. I think he feels the same way about you. I don't know what he's going to tell you. You will have to wait and see. Let's talk more at lunch._

I stretched my arm out to my left as Mellison soon grabbed the note from my hand. She took a second to read it and then turned to smile at me with a nod.

The class went by slowly. I was the first to be at Mr. Markey's desk to turn in my work. I turned my head to look at Mellison and then noticed Michael and Daniel no longer sat next to each other behind Mel and I. Daniel and some other boy named Cameron sat behind us while Michael sat all the way in the back next to a girl named Sasha. No one else was moved. Only Michael and Cameron were switched.

_Weird._

The other classes went by more quickly. Michael didn't try talking to me, he would only look at me with pleading eyes and that's when I would focus gaze elsewhere, forcing myself not to look at him anymore. I would end up glancing at him from time to time while not even intending to. Daniel would smile at me, as if nothing happened that night and I would just pretend not to see him.

I stepped into the cafeteria. I grabbed some pizza and almost ran into someone – Samantha.

"Sorry," I bit my bottom lip and held my tray with both hands. "I didn't see you…"

Samantha flashed me her braces, forming a friendly smile. "It's fine. How's it going?"

"Good I guess." I forced a small smile and then my eyes drifted off to somewhere else. I noticed Michael and Daniel exchange unfriendly glances. I sat my eyes back onto Samantha before asking, "What's up with Michael and Daniel? They are acting weird…"

"Oh…" Samantha's smile faded as she looked over her shoulder to look at Michael and then looked back at me. "Yeah, you weren't here. To cut things short, Michael and Daniel fought. Michael got suspended for a week and just came back a couple days ago so it has been that way between them since."

My eyes widened. "Fist fight?"

She nodded.

"Why? What for? And when exactly?" I quickly asked.

Samantha shrugged her shoulders and then sighed. She must have heard something…

"Tell me." I demanded in nice tone. "If you know something…"

"I don't know anything. I heard different stories and…"

"What?" I prompted.

Samantha sighed loudly. "There are so many stories I've heard. I don't remember but they all had you in them, that - you were the reasoning for them fighting."

"Oh." is all I said and then, "Let's go sit."

I slowly made my way to our table with Samantha walking beside me. Michael was sitting between Conner and some girl who I can't remember the name of. There were two empty seats next to Mellison and I really wasn't looking forward to sitting here. I wish I could sit anywhere but this table…

"The new kid has been staring at you." Samantha whispered and then giggled. "He's… wow."

I looked at Samantha, confused. "Who?"

"Benjamin Franklin."

Benjamin Franklin? That's a joke, right?

Samantha stopped as I did too and she instantly burst into laughter. "The look on your face – I know, the name totally threw me off too, but his looks sure make up for it."

I looked over behind Samantha, searching for this Benjamin Franklin…

"There," Samantha said, her eyes floating over my shoulder, behind me. "I think he wants you to come over."

I turned around and then gasped.

No. It can't be!

Emmett? Yes it is.

Emmett smiled hugely, as he waved at me and then motioned for me to come over.

"Go." Samantha urged. "I'll let the others know."

I turned to look at her, still surprised that Emmett was here. At my school. This can't be happening. Is dad and Jasper here too? They better not be! I guess it would explain why the three of them were gone earlier. It still makes no sense…why wouldn't they tell me?

I laid my eyes back on Emmett who was still smiling.

"Tell Mel her and I will talk later." I said and then started walking over towards Emmett who sat at one of the lunch tables on the other side in the far corner.

I gripped the tray in my hands as my eyes didn't leave Emmett. I finally reached the table.

I took a seat in front of him and raised an eye brow, setting my tray onto the table. "Benjamin Franklin?"

"What?" Emmett laughed. "I couldn't enroll in the last name after… graduating a few years ago." He said the last part in a whisper. "So, are you really surprised to see me here?"

"Yeah, how was I supposed to know?" I breathed and then took a bit out of my pizza.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you would have spotted my jeep."

"I was in a hurry – why couldn't you ride with me?"

The smirk never left Emmett's face. "To try and surprise you."

I skimmed my eyes around the lunch room before asking, "Where's da – Edward and Jasper?"

"It's only me."

I sighed loudly, setting my pizza down. "Did… Edward put you up to this?"

"Nope, it was my idea." He said proudly.

"I don't need a babysitter." I muttered, my eyes looking down at my tray in front of me. "I can take care of myself."

"If you needed a babysitter, I would have made sure for me to enroll in your grade and take all your classes with you." I looked up at my uncle who continued. "Instead I'm a senior. I'm just here to keep an eye on you. You never know when…" he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

_You never know when that vampire might show up again._

I rolled my eyes. "It has been over two weeks. They would have came back by now if they wanted me."

"If who wanted you?" I heard the familiar voice ask.

I looked up at Kensea and then she took a seat next to me.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered and she just nodded.

I noticed Kensea wear her long black hair in a side ponytail with jeans and a t-shirt. Again, someone who was lucky they got to wear something so plain and simple. Not fair.

"I don't think Mr. Varner likes you very much." Kensea snickered to Emmett. "Did you see the look he kept giving you?"

Emmett laughed. "I wasn't his favorite seven years ago either."

"Am I the last one to know about the 'new student'?" I asked my eyes bouncing from Kensea to Emmett.

"I only knew because," she motioned her hands between the two of them. "Emmett and I have two of the same classes."

"Aww, is Rennie feeling left out?" Emmett teased. I kicked him from under the table and he let out a laugh. "You need to put more force in your kick than that, kid."

It would have been better if Jacob would have enrolled in my school instead of Emmett. Even though I know that wouldn't be realistic. He's twenty three and surely looks about twenty five or six.

I sighed.

This is going to be a long school year…

I started playing the piano right when I got home. Esme, mom and dad have been watching me for the past hour and a half. I usually only played when I had nothing else to do, but recently this have been the first thing I turned to when I felt like doing something. I've taken a real liking with the piano and it was something to do with my dad. I'm not as good as him – I'm getting very close says everyone.

I closed my eyes, trying to play my lullaby with my eyes shut as my fingers skimmed across the black and white keys. _Renesmee's lullaby_ – I loved the title, I love my name. Although I am use to my nickname Nessie and it fits, I'm just really glad some people call me by Renesmee, combination of the two names Renee and Esme.

Renee… my grandma. Someone I haven't met yet, hoping one day I do. I'm excited just thinking about it, but I know why I shouldn't see her. I wouldn't want her to be suspicious with momma and then have my grandma put in danger by figuring out. No human can know about us or the Volturi will step in.

Even though I was so lost in thoughts, I was still able to play my lullaby, knowing it by heart. I abruptly stopped, opening my eyes and then turned to look at my dad.

_Please play, dad. It sounds so much better when you do it._

Dad just stared at me blankly.

"Oh," I smiled, forgetting I blocked my mind off. "Can you play?"

It was sometimes hard to get use to having my thoughts privet. I barely notice when my mind is blocked and I loved the privacy more than anything.

Dad nodded. "As you wish."

I was soon replaced by my dad after scooting over, now sitting next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder as Renesmee's Lullaby started to fill the room. I hummed along to it, suddenly feeling the cold touch of either Esme or momma.

I turned to find momma standing behind me with her loving-motherly smile. It was still awkward being around my mom sometimes… knowing that Jake once had feelings about her and then them kissing not once, but twice. The guy I love, my mom had the chance to be with… weird. I know she couldn't possibly still have feelings for Jacob because she chose my dad so I never asked her about it.

Jacob, someone who has been gone a lot, is taking way too many patrols when there are, what? Fifteen wolves. Why can't he take more breaks than what he has been taking lately? There haven't been any vampires, right? So why is he constantly going off like it's an emergency?

I fiddled with the caramel colored wooden bracelet Jacob had made me about a week ago. A carved beaded bracelet, strong on elastic with heart shaped beads. Each bead was unique in its own way, something different carved on each bead…

I sighed, still fiddling with the bracelet – it now suddenly clicked. No wonder Emmett has been going to school with me or why Jacob has been gone so much. Or when Emmett isn't in school with me, him and Jasper leave or when my dad isn't here in the morning… Something is wrong. Something is going on that no one is telling me.

I love the sound of a piano because it usually calms me. For some reason it isn't doing such a great job this moment. I suddenly felt afraid. I let my lullaby drift off, not paying any attention as I was now thinking some more. Is everyone keeping something from me?

I noticed my dad was no longer playing when I heard Esme's voice, "Oh Edward that was wonderful. Keep playing."

He started to play again. I looked over at Esme who I could tell was enjoying herself, listening to my dad play. Who could blame her? I'm usually enjoying myself just as much. Now that these new thoughts are coming to me, I couldn't feel anything, just afraid. I was feeling afraid and I wanted to confront everyone – I can't now. Everyone just seems too happy…

"Why are you feeling so afraid, Nessie?" I heard Jasper ask and my dad abruptly stopped playing.

It figures, my uncle comes home just on time.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I got up off the seat, looking at every concern face that was now looking at me and I sighed.

"Something is wrong – I feel it." I said surely. "What's going on?"

Esme, Jasper, dad and momma just stared at me, not moving for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Jasper decided to ask.

I rolled my eyes, lifting the weight from my mind, showing my dad my suspicions and then pulled it back.

My dad had an unreadable expression as he got up and was now in front of me, placing both of his stone hands on my shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, Renesmee."

"No more of those vampires?" I questioned.

He turned his head to look at momma when speaking, "I didn't say that."

"Then something is wrong." I choked, trying not to show my fear.

I'm sure they could hear the thudding of my heart speed up as Jasper could sense my fear no doubt, even though I tried to hide it. Impossible attempt, I know. They should know I'm afraid and I should be, shouldn't I? I am who this vampire wants. That's why they were there at the party. I tried convincing myself that it moved on, that it wouldn't come back. I knew in the back of my mind that it would try again and that's what it's doing now, _trying again_.

There isn't anything I can do about it.

"Nothing is wrong." Momma tried comforting me. "You're safe. If there was something wrong then we would tell you. We are taking care of things."

"So where are Alice, Emmett… and Rosalie?" I asked, having an idea to the answer…

"They're hunting them on a different route than the pack." Dad spoke and then pulled me into a hug as I just stood there motionless. "There is no reason for you to be afraid. There are three of them and twenty two of us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, keeping my voice smooth. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my dad, trying to feel the comfort I needed right now. "You shouldn't keep that from me."

"I didn't want to worry you." Dad whispered, holding me tighter. "You need to enjoy yourself and not worry."

"Everything is going to be okay." I heard momma's voice and then cold fingers against my scalp for a second as I felt them tug on my hair lightly. I assumed them to be mommas. "Please try not to worry yourself, promise me you won't?"

I opened my eyes, momma already looking at me and I nodded.

I will try but I can't guarantee . . .

* * *

The school bell rang, announcing everyone to switch to their next class.

One week of school with Emmett wasn't so bad. At first, I wanted to go to school by myself for awhile with none of my family. I'll make an exception for Emmett. He has made things pretty interesting. Not only do I see him at lunch, I also run into him two times throughout the day. I kind of wished he would have enrolled in my grade and classes. Things would be so much better with him around more.

I shoved my stuff into my book bag, ready to get out of Creative Writing. I wanted out of school altogether. I shouldn't be here. Me being here is only putting everyone in school at risk with the vampire after me, but my family won't let me stay home, saying I need to live my life and not worry.

I slipped my arms through the straps, around my shoulders, now the book bag on my back. I looked over towards the door for the first time, on my way to leave when I saw Michael standing there looking at me with a smile and stopped in my tracks – I really never gave it much thought that we had this class together. I've been ignoring everyone, sitting with Emmett every day at lunch for everyone's safety, not wanting to drag any of my friends towards danger if I could help it.

"Renesmee, this is childish. We shouldn't just stop talking, it doesn't work. I tried going along with what you said. It doesn't work, it really doesn't." Michael said, leaning against the door frame.

"It looks like its working fine." I spoke quickly, suddenly feeling guilty for avoiding not only Michael but everyone else.

"No." Michael shook his head. "Not talking doesn't solve anything. That's avoiding your problems. Also not talking to the people I hang out with is stupid and even more childish – this isn't like you."

I hung my head down, staring at the dark blue carpet and breathed, "This is the way it has to be."

I heard a foot step and I shot my head up to look at Michael who was now a step closer with a confusion written on his face. "Did you say this is the way it has to be?"

I nodded.

"So you can talk to Benjamin," The skin around his eyes drew tight as he frowned with his eye brows. "You know your new boyfriend?"

I felt my face features jump, surprised. "What? No – gross he's my un – friend! Just a friend!"

"You don't have to lie to me." Michael spoke softly.

I rolled my eyes – he can think what he wants. "There's no reason to lie to you."

"Okay whatever." Michael muttered.

We stared at each other for another moment until he decided to speak again.

"I hurt you." Michael stated with sadness. "I get that and I'm completely sorry, sorrier than you could ever know. Maybe I deserve to not be talked to, but you not talking to my sister, Samantha and everyone else – they don't deserve that. Why punish them for something I did?"

That's what I do, if not hurt everyone around me and put them in danger.

"No." I tried hiding my sadness with a smile which it quickly faded. "I'm not punishing everyone for what you did – I'm not even punishing you for you for what you did."

Should I have even told him that much?

Michael took another step towards me and gave me his confused look. "You do realize you're making no sense whatsoever, right?"

"I forgive you." I whispered with a smile. "Just trust me when I say that there is a good reason why I can't talk to you or anyone. I know it doesn't make sense to you and it shouldn't. Just trust me, please – now I have to go to class."

I walked fast pace passed Michael and headed off to my next class—French. He let me go, not saying anymore.

French went by quickly. I wasn't paying that much attention in class, causing me having to stay in a few minutes later then everyone else. After ten minutes finally finishing, I jumped out of my chair and jogged to my locker, opening it up to shove my book bag into it – when opening my locker, a white piece of paper swiftly fell flat onto the tile floor.

I bent down, snatching it up. It was an index card. The one side was blank. I found that the other side wasn't with some fancy black writing written on it.

I stood there, reading it…

_Your time will come dear one... soon. Revenge is coming. Make sure to "block out" your father when around him. No one must know or someone you love will pay the price which will only make things more fun for us, but not for you of course…_

_P.S - We are watching you._

My heart stopped before it picked up speed. I sucked in a quick breath and my jaw tightened as I read the index card one more time, terrified.

Revenge? Revenge for what? And how did they know I could block out my dad?

I gulped. _We are watching you..._

They aren't bluffing when they say they are watching me because evidently they are watching me if they know about me blocking my mind from my dad... how? How are they able to get away with watching me with my family around?

If they are able to get away with sticking this in my locker so easily why didn't they just come and take me? Why put me through all of this? I am who they want which is clear. I wish they would come here right now, take me, and kill me instead of this. All I do is hurt the ones I love and put them in danger anyway, so they would be better off without me.

_Just get it done and over with now! _I wanted to shout.

I griped the index card in my hand, realizing this is exactly what they want. They want to terrify me before killing me. They want to jerk me around a bit and show me how close they are, that they can take me any moment they please. . . I would be getting the easy way out if they killed me now and they know that.

My breath came out uneven. I now know this is the time to really worry; only hoping it was me that would get hurt from this if anyone. No one deserves to be put in danger because of me, no one.

I suddenly felt myself in the choke hold of icy steel. I let out a scream that bounced off the lockers and down the hall and then a familiar laughter echoed with the scream. I knew instantly that it was Emmett. My heart slowed as I was now angry.

Emmett let go of the choke hold, still laughing.

"Emmett!" I screamed angrily, spinning around to face him.

"You mean Benjamin." He corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever!" I yelled, still gripping the index card firmly. "Don't do that – you scared me!"

Emmett laughed. "Well kid, you scared me too. Why aren't you at lunch?"

I took off my book bag and shoved it into my locker, my heart thudding in my chest.

"I had to stay a few minutes in French." I mumbled. I reached my right hand up, ready to place the note on the top shelf in my locker when suddenly; Emmett snatched it from my hand. "No! Give it!"

"Who's passing little Nessie notes?" Emmett mused as I tried grabbing it out of his hand but failed. "Am I not allowed to read it?"

"Please," I begged. "It's nothing – give it back!"

I tried snatching it out of his hand, he yanked his arm away.

"Really Em, it's nothing!" I spoke rapidly, still trying to grab it, afraid for him to read it and find out. _No one must know or someone you love will pay the price…_ "God! Please, give it!"

Emmett froze to stare at me for a moment with a serious expression. We held eye contact for a few moments. I looked at him, begging with my eyes, hoping he would just give it back.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked with concern. "You really don't want me to read it, do you?"

He sensed something was wrong… great.

I held out my hand, "Please give it to me."

Emmett smiled. "After I read it."

"No you can't!" I felt the tears form in my eyes. "Listen to me, don't read it – you can't!"

His smile faded, concern returning to his face. He looked at the index card he held in his hand and then turned it. I jumped for it. Emmett held me with one hand. I thought this was it, he was going to read it and someone I love it going to get hurt.

After a moment, Emmett let go of me and then laughed, "You really had me for a second, Ness."

I looked at him, confused.

"You're a damn good actress. For a second, I thought something was wrong." He handed me the index card and then playfully pushed me with a laugh. "Come on, let's go to lunch."

I looked on both sides of the index card, finding both sides blank.

_Blank?_

How can that be? I saw the fancy black writing; I remember exactly what it said. That's impossible. It can't be blank.

I looked at Emmett and forced a laugh, "Yeah – I really had you, huh?"

"You sure as hell did. Bella could never pull off something like that." I closed my locker. Emmett and I started heading over to lunch as he unexpectedly let out another laugh. "That really was good. You're awesome. I will have to get you back for that one."

I forced a smile. I looked back at the blank index card one more time before shoving it into my jeans pocket.

I had to of imagined the whole thing, right?

That's what I wanted to believe… in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't all in my head, that someone or something made that card blank . . .

_But how?_


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay on the couch inside the small, comforting house of Sam and Emily's. I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

It felt nice to be here, to be somewhere else – then remembering that the ones I love are probably putting their selves in danger right now for me this very second, instantly wiped what comfort I felt away and I sighed loudly.

"Are you hungry, Nessie?" I heard Emily ask in her warm voice and then I opened my eyes to look at her while she stood beside the couch. "I made steak and mash potatoes."

My stomach growled and I shifted my gaze away from her beautiful, scarred face.

"Yeah that sounds good." I smiled, fixing my eyes back to her. "Thank you."

Emily smiled at me before going back to the front of the house, into the kitchen as I swung my legs over the couch. My feet were now pressing against the pale wooden floorboards. I got up and made my way into the brightly light kitchen, watching Emily bend over, getting a freshly cooked steak out of oven and placed it on top of the stove. She then bent over, grabbing two more.

"Do you want any help?" I asked, breathing in through my nose, smelling the tasteful smell of steak – my stomach growled. "I don't mind helping."

She looked over her shoulder with a smile. "No I got it. You can go get the rest and tell them the food is ready though, please?"

"Okay." I smiled and then made my way to the door.

I walked outside, noticing a big circle of pretty much everyone, surrounding what looked like Sam and Fal – wrestling? Probably.

"I bet ten on Sam!" I heard Alvin yell with excitement.

"I bet Fal!" Marbri yelled with just as much excitement if not more. "Sam seemed to have lost his touch lately…"

"Nezzie!" I heard the voice of Claire call.

I turned around to find Claire run full speed to me, giving me a big hug that I returned.

"Hey you!" I exclaimed with a laugh, pulling away and then grabbed a strand of her black hair. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah – I was going to come in to get you, but Jake said you were resting!" She giggled. "Do you want to play with me?"

I wanted to play with Claire… then again; I really wasn't in the mood. Besides, is it really safe for anyone to be around me at this time? There is already too many putting their lives at risk for me, I don't need to be adding to the list, especially Claire.

"No not right now." I breathed and Claire frowned. "We have to eat. The food is done."

Claire's smile returned to her face, her dimples denting right in.

"Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the front door.

"Uh – Claire? Aren't we going to let the others know?" I asked stopping, no longer letting her drag me. "That's kind of why I'm out here…"

Claire eyes looked around some before lowering her voice, "I think it would be best if we eat first. Have you seen them eat? They will eat it all before we even get a bite!"

I laughed. "Trust me, I know. Honestly, I'm no better."

"Yeah but there is only one of you, try all of them." She pointed for a brief second towards the now hyped up pack; her voice was still lowered as she started tugging me back towards the front door. "Come on!"

Right when we were at the wooden front door, I yelled, "FOOD IS READY!"

"Nezzie!" Claire shot at me.

Claire let go of my arm and burst into the house.

I laughed, making my way inside and the pack was already right behind me. I couldn't just eat without letting them know... of course I regretted it at first being it was literally almost impossible to get any food.

I tried squeezing through between Seth and Ray.

"Move pigs!" I laughed, pushing them out of the way. "I'm starving!"

Ray glared down at me and I could have sworn I heard a low growl – oh right. Don't look, talk, or touch Ray. My personal rule I made.

I sighed and took a step back.

Seth gave me a huge smile. "Hey Nessie, you can have some of mine."

"It's okay Seth, I got her a plate." I heard the familiar voice say.

I swirled around to look at Jacob who was holding two plates of food.

I felt a huge smile start to form on my lips as Jacob smiled too. We took a moment just to stare at one another until he bent down to meet his lips to mine for a second.

"Um yeah, we're trying to eat here!" I heard Leah say.

Jacob rolled his and only kissed me again. Leah groaned.

Everyone was everywhere. There really was no room for everyone to sit inside. Jacob and I were able to get a seat inside to eat our food. Jacob was finished before me. I finished soon after him.

Jacob got up and asked, "Are you thirsty, Ness?"

"Of course," I heard Ray mutter standing on the other side of the table, holding his plate, stuffing a piece of steak in his mouth. "It's a leech for God sakes."

I was surprised by Ray's behavior towards me. He never liked me, but he usually kept his mouth shut. I was hoping Jacob didn't hear or if he did, just let it go. I hate drama.

"Ray," Jacob said through his teeth. "Shut the hell up."

"I was just saying – "

"Shut up." Jacob snapped, closing his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to look at me. "Do you want something to drink?"

I shook my head, looking down at my empty plate.

The room was quiet. I could feel the eyes on me. I didn't let Ray's comment bother me. I was just feeling shocked. What was his problem? Why couldn't he just not say anything like usual? I wanted to confront him; I just didn't because I know it would cause more problems.

I looked back at Jacob whose body was slightly shaking. I got up out of my seat and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. He needs to get out of here, I thought, before he kills Ray in here. If I can prevent it, I will.

It was still light out; the sun was hiding behind the clouds as usual. Jacob and I walked away from the blue house and to the edge of the nearby forest before he led me through the trees, us both walking on a path.

Jacob jumped to apologies right away. "I'm sorry about Ray – I'm really sorry. He has been in a bad mood lately. Amy has been gone for a week now for vacation which isn't an excuse... that's the reason why he's acting like a..." He trailed off and then muttered, "Hell, I'm still going to kill him."

I squeezed Jacob's hand, looking up at him.

"Calm down," I whispered. "It isn't a big deal. I'm fine, okay?"

"No." Jacob snapped, shaking his head. "You don't deserve to be treated like that so he isn't going to get away with it. I would kill him now… just you and Claire are here – he's lucky."

"Jake, really I'm fine." I assured. "Please just let it go… for me?"

Jacob sighed with a smile.

He leaned his head down, our lips now in contact. I memorized the soft and warm texture of his lips as they brushed against mine. I slipped my tongue into his warm mouth. I soon felt my back pressed up against a tree, feeling the back of my shirt rise up a little, the moss rubbing against my skin.

I giggled, pulling away as I pictured my green tank top getting ruined. "Alice would have a fit if she were here."

"Who cares." Jacob whispered before bringing our lips back together.

The note from yesterday suddenly came into mind – _we are watching you_.

I pulled away from Jacob's face, squeezing out from between the tree and Jacob's body. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable, getting that feeling that we were being watched. My eyes skimmed around our surroundings for any sign of someone as my back was now to Jake.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

I didn't look at him, still skimming my eyes around.

"I know you better than that, Ness. Something is obviously wrong…"

I tell Jacob _everything_. It's frustrating bottling something up. I know I have to do it for his safety, for everyone's safety.

I felt sadness, fear and on top of all... anger. I wanted to kill whoever had the nerve to threat the ones I loved.

Tears of anger started to produce. I hated myself for the tears that came unexpectedly. I couldn't let Jacob see me cry or anyone. Not now. No one can suspect that something is wrong. I quickly wiped the unwanted tears away, holding back the rest.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Nessie, you can tell me anything."

At a time that was true. Now I can't.

Maybe I did imagine the note, maybe it was nothing… just, what if I didn't?

"There isn't anything to tell." I lied, keeping my voice smooth.

Jacob took in a deep breath. "What Ray said – did it hurt you more than what you wanted me to believe?"

Perfect excuse, but I can't throw Ray under the bus…

"No." I answered. "Uh – it's my friends. I haven't been talking to them – afraid to put them in danger, but now ignoring them is only hurting them. It's like no matter what I do I'm always hurting someone."

"That isn't what is bothering you." Jacob said mater-of-fact.

"Yes it is." I defended, his arms still wrapped around me from behind. "It has just been on my mind – that's all."

Jacob turned me to face him, studying my face. My heart quickened, thinking he would see right through my lie. Every time he studies my expression like this, he picks up usually right away.

"What's really bothering you?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to avoid Michael..?" I felt the quick awkwardness it brought saying his name – especially first so I quickly moved along to more names, "Mel, Samantha – everyone. It really sucks, Jake."

I looked Jacob right in his eyes and then shifted my gaze.

"No one said you had to avoid your friends..." Jacob whispered. "If it's making you that miserable, will you please talk to them? You don't need to worry about putting them in any harm. There is no danger."

That's what you think. There _is_ danger.

"It isn't that big of a deal. I'll live..." until they decide to take my life. "I'm overreacting. I'll get over it."

Jacob's russet hands cupped my pale face.

"Look at me, Nessie." I focused my eyes to his, "Why do I have this feeling that there is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" I patted myself on the back in my mind for sounding so convincing, "I thought there was no danger?"

Jacob looked at me for a moment in silence before speaking. "There is something wrong, I can feel it. Please tell me if I'm right."

"Jake, you're freaking me out." Again, I patted myself on the back – I was getting good at this. "What do you mean wrong? I'm fine. Maybe we should check on my family?"

"No it isn't your family. It's something to do with you."

His eyes stared into mine with sadness, concern, and frustration.

I couldn't bear looking into the eyes with mixed emotions no longer. I slid my eyes to look elsewhere. I was now looking at the trees beside us, wondering how he could sense something – and pretty much be right on the dot.

"What makes you so certain?" I mumbled, looking back at him.

"It must be an imprint thing." Jacob smiled. "When you were little I picked up on it right away even if you weren't near me. I just sometimes knew if anything hurt you psychically or emotionally." His smile quickly faded, dropping his hands to his sides. "I usually sense it after something has happened…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Usually?"

"I rarely know something bad is going to happen to you before it happens. Like I said, it's rare – It hasn't happened since you were real little." He explained. "It freaked your dad out when I would think that there was something wrong and then it turned out there was – whether it was Emmett hurting your feelings with the teasing, you falling down, anything."

I smiled; glad I was slowly changing the subject – also learning something new about Jacob's senses of me is interesting enough. "So that's why dad or you would show up appearing worried out of nowhere sometimes or when you just showed up right after I was hurt…"

Jacob nodded and I walked past him, heading back to Sam and Emily's house as Jacob followed by my side.

So Jacob's sense towards me isn't such a good thing… not right now. I need to be extra careful.

"So there is nothing wrong?" Jacob asked, feeling his hand against the small of my back. "And you would tell me if there were, right?"

I looked straight ahead, answering both questions "No and yes."

"No and yes what?"

I sighed. "No there is nothing wrong and yes I would tell you."

I thought it would make me feel better that I was getting better at this lying. I only felt horrible. I hate lying and I hate that I was getting so good at it. Guilt only washed over me as I tried reminding myself why I need to do this, why I need to lie – for _everyone's_ safety.

We were now up to the house and I could feel Jacob's concern so well.

"The only hurt I'm feeling is that I'm not talking to my friends." I breathed out, "Especially Mellison."

"So that's why she has been so upset." I heard Embry say and I turned to look at him standing in front of the door. "Did you know that has been driving me crazy all week?"

I felt even worse suddenly, "She's upset?"

"She says she's fine, but I know something has been bothering her." Embry's expression suddenly turned confused. "Why aren't you talking to her?"

"I don't know if you noticed the vampires after me. It's dangerous for anyone to be around me right now." My voice was getting lower, "So until this all blows over…"

Embry snorted. "Nessie, do you really think anything would touch Mellison? They wouldn't dare."

It was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that Embry imprinted on my friend.

I just sighed.

"That was where I was getting at…" Jacob spoke soothingly. "I was just about to tell you that you could at least talk to Mellison. You don't have to worry really about anyone, especially Mel."

"Fine, I'll talk to her…" I muttered.

I honestly didn't think it was a good idea to talk to her or anyone. But it's okay, because 'there is no danger' Jacob says even though I know there is. No one knows that there is. So I guess I could at least talk to Mel. I need to talk to someone anyways, someone besides my family and Kensea.

Tomorrow I _will_ talk to her.

Emmett and I rode to school together in his red jeep, the tires screeching against the wet road. The clouds moved overhead quicker than usual as more took their place.

We got to school earlier today than usual as it sprinkled lightly, the sun not coming out once at all.

I climbed out of the jeep, jogging over towards the school entrance. Emmett followed.

"So tell me why you wanted to be here fifteen minutes early?" Emmett wondered as we came to a stop at the doors.

"So I can talk to Mel." I replied.

"Oh right, your little human friend!" Emmett smirked.

I looked to my left and right, then over my shoulder noticing that there was barely anyone around before I glared at Emmett. "Geese Em, could you say that any louder?"

"Relax kid, I'm careful." Emmett's smirk returned. "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Benjamin? Or Ben at least?"

"I can't take you seriously when calling you Benjamin because it just reminds me of the brilliant name you chose to enroll in – Benjamin Franklin?"

"Since when do I want to be taken seriously?" He laughed before rubbing his ice cold hand on top of my head, messing up my hair probably.

"Quit!" I laughed, swatting his arm away.

"Or what?" He rubbed his hand over my head again with a laugh.

I swatted at him, giggling. "Or I'll sick Alice on you!"

Emmett stopped, thinking about that for a second before his goofy smirk returned. "What will she do? Force me to go on her shopping trips for a year?" He let out one of his booming laughs, "Oh I'm scared now!"

I saw the noticeably yellow Mustang from the corner of my eye pull in and I turned my head to watch the familiar car park. Mellison's car.

I pushed Emmett's stone body playfully. "I'm still telling Alice."

I felt the urge to stick out my tongue, but Emmett beat me to it and I giggled before jogging over to Mellison's car.

She's always early to school and if she isn't, she rides with Michael. It felt weird to think about him because it's really rare that I ever think about him. Not because I don't care about him, because I really have more important things on my mind than to dread on the fact that him and I don't talk.

Mellison's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, wearing jeans and a pink sweater. I noticed her hands full with books as she climbed out of her car, closing it shut with her foot before locking up with the keyless entry.

"Hey Mel." I greeted awkwardly.

She was obviously startled before snapping her head to me. "Hey?"

We stood there looking at one another before I had offered to help by holding out my hands, grabbing some of her school books that were on top.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." I returned the smile. "Do you want to talk?"

Mel sighed. "Yeah but can it be at lunch? I need to get my homework done."

Mellison behind on her homework? Weird.

"Okay," I nodded. "But... you always have your homework done?"

"I spent most of last night with Embry so…" she let out another sigh.

I nodded again.

We didn't say another word. It looks like me coming to school early was pointless. I didn't care though.

I waited for lunch to roll by and it felt like it would never come. Each minute felt like it was going by slower and slower.

I was done with my work before everyone in each class, finishing it within ficve minutes. I pretended to be working on it an extra ten minutes. The teacher's were impressed because I'm usually last to get my work done when having so much on my mind. Today I just rushed quickly, only wanting lunch to be here already.

In French class we had a pop quiz. It was easy enough. I finished within five minutes. I folded my paper in half and placed it on the desk.

Mrs. Rawley gave me a questioning look, her reading glasses at the end of her nose. "You're done already, Cullen?"

"Yes." I spoke kindly.

She picked up my folded paper and then pressed her finger against the middle of her glasses, sliding them up her pug nose before unfolding the paper she held.

After a looking at my work her eyes light up in amazement, glancing at me every now and then.

"Wow." Was all she said at first, flashing me an approving smile. "Very good. I'm impressed you got this done so fast."

I smiled.

Mrs. Rawley was now talking to herself in a low tone. "You were always great in this class but never this fast… I'm very impressed." She looked at me. "You made up the two weeks you were gone already and plus you're a hair ahead everyone else." I watched her slide off her glasses and place them on the desk before putting down the paper beside it. She gave me another approving smile before saying, "You got a hundred."

I was glad I passed. It didn't faze me really. I just wanted out. After this class it would then be lunch finally. That's all I really cared about at that moment.

I put on a smile and she shot me a smile in return before writing my grade on the paper.

"Vous pouvez prendre un siège et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la classe est terminée, ça va?"she spoke smiling, gesturing towards my seat.

"D'accord," I stretched out my arm. Mrs. Rawley handed me my paper. "Merci."

A smile stayed on her face. "Pas de problème, Cullen."

I took my seat and waited patiently for class to be over.

I was in the middle scribbling hearts all over a page in my notebook when the bell suddenly rang, startling me as I was lost in my own world. Not even a second went by until I sprung out of my seat, shoving my stuff in my bag. I didn't even waste the time to put my book bag in my locker, instead bringing it along with me.

I have to talk to Mellison, I thought, heading over to the cafeteria.

Happy, I'm nothing but happy, looking forward to talking to Mellison. I still felt so wrong talking to her with the danger that was near me. I also couldn't help to be happy to see her. I missed her as I missed everyone else; I just missed her the most.

I didn't grab a tray. I snatched up a piece of celery, nibbling on it while I searched for her face.

I finished my celery and then I felt a cold hand rub against the top of my head. I swatted to my right, feeling my hand hit against Emmett's hard head.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled as he faked a flinch being a little too dramatic.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like that really hurt."

"Hurry up and fill a tray with that nasty stuff you call food," He made a face. "And then come to sit at our table."

I spotted Mellison.

"Sorry I'm sitting somewhere else today." I said absent mindedly.

"What?" Emmett sounded surprised. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Mellison."

"You could have her sit with us." He suggested. "There really is no point to sit somewhere else if you're doing it to talk to her privately. I can hear everything you guys are saying if I really wanted to anyways."

I sighed. "She doesn't know that – I'll sit with you and Kensea tomorrow."

"Fine." Emmett said in a tone that I expected to come from a little kid that would stomp his foot. "Kensea and I will survive."

I hugged Emmett and he wrapped his arms around me in return, squeezing me for a second before letting go.

I walked quickly over towards Mellison who was putting salad onto her tray next to her sandwich.

We didn't say a word to each other at first; we just smiled at one another before she led me to an empty table for the two of us.

I took off my book bag, sitting it right next to me.

"So what made you decide to talk to me?" Mellison asked after we sat in silence for a minute. "I thought for sure you wouldn't… ever again."

I could see the sadness in her face and I felt awful. It was only a week that I avoided not only her, also everyone.

"I'm really sorry." And I am more than anything. "I truly am."

Mel half smiled, and then it instantly faded. "But, why Nessie?"

"Because…" It's dangerous, that's why. "I can't answer that."

"I would text and call you – you wouldn't answer. I tried saying hi to you, you would just smile or nod – or, or just ignore me altogether. It really sucked and the worse part of it all was that I didn't know what I could have possibly done – '

I cut her off, "You didn't do anything. Please forgive me?"

She smiled. "Yeah I do. Just don't do it again."

"Okay I won't." I promised.

We sat there for a minute before Mel decided to speak,

"You know there has been a lot of gossip about you and you're…" She leaned towards me and whispered, "Your brother Emmett. I keep hearing stories that you guys are together. It's kind of gross to hear, knowing he's your brother…"

I felt my face change expression as the memories of Mellison coming to my house came to mind – damn, she came to my house. My mind has been filled with so much that I completely forgot about the fact that Mellison met Emmett – my whole family!

What the heak was Emmett thinking? Why didn't anyone think of that?

I gulped. "Did you tell anyone he's my brother?"

I won't get mad if she did, I won't. Who could blame her for not covering for me? I was ignoring her so if she told them then I won't get mad, I thought.

She shook her head slowly, watching me carefully. "No… I didn't. I zipped up. I wasn't positive that was him, but when I saw how close you guys were immediately, I just figured…"

"Why didn't you tell?" I questioned, glad she kept the information she knew to herself.

How do I come across such amazing people?

Mellison took a sip out of her lemonade bottle before saying, "Because you're my friend and I don't gossip about my friends. I thought it was weird how he was known by a different name, but I thought you would have a good explanation for that…"

I smiled.

She has no idea how much I really appreciate her right now – I mean I always appreciated her, she just now proved to me once again how good of a friend she is. I really don't deserve such amazing people in my life. I don't at all.

"Thanks." I felt my smile get bigger. "You're great, do you know that?"

Mel only smiled and then took a bite out of her sandwich.

She swallowed before she spoke. "So can you tell me… why Benjamin Franklin?"

"Because… That's his name."

Her green eyes didn't leave me. "I thought it was Emmett?"

I replied with what instantly came to mind. "Emmett is his… nickname. Just don't say anything. He prefers to be called Ben – and don't tell anyone him and I are related."

"Okay. Why?"

I bite my lip and Mellison's face turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to ask so many questions." Her lips pulled up to a smile. "It's whatever, my lips are sealed tight."

I decided to change the subject. "So how is everything with Embry?"

Her head swung down to look at her tray. "He has been acting weird lately… like he acts like he wants to tell me something but doesn't? I don't know."

Is he struggling to tell her about himself being a wolf and imprinting on her?

"Has he told you anything at all? Anything weird?" I asked, studying her expression.

She snapped her head up to look at me with what looked like confusion, "Like what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know… anything?"

Mellison shook her head slowly, her eyes staying on me. "No… Why?"

"Nothing."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Nope." I forced a smile while my stomach started to growl. "I need to get something to eat. I'll be right back."

I hurried over to get something for my stomach as my mind started to wonder…

So I figure Embry is struggling to tell Mel his secret. Is he allowed to tell her? I mean, she is his imprint after all. Does that mean she's allowed to know?

I grabbed a tray and started filling it with food.

I don't know everything when it comes to imprints so maybe she is allowed to know. Could I then tell her about me and my family?

I sighed.

Look at me, she doesn't even know about shape shifters yet and I'm already thinking of the possibilities of being able to tell her about vampires. Let her deal with one "myth" at a time, Renesmee.

I smiled, thinking I could maybe be able to tell her about the real me one day...

I pushed open the school doors, breathing in the fresh air.

Finally, school is over and I felt happy. Happy that Mel and I were able to talk.

My heels tapped against the concrete as I made my way over towards the crowded parking lot while I took in another lungful of fresh air, my book bag straps wrapped around my shoulders with my bag against my back.

I almost tripped, but caught myself – the tenth time today! – I'm never going to get use to heels.

Alice has been dressing me a lot lately and I learned to just keep my mouth shut.

I stopped for a second to throw back my reddish curls into a messy bun before hearing the familiar voice.

"Renesmee."

A voice that once made my heart skip a beat.

Michael.

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to now find him standing right in front of me.

A smile was placed on his face and I had to smile back. His smile had an effect on me, a different effect that would always rush through me, only feeling this way when he would smile. I loved his smile, the smile of my best friend.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, appearing hopeful.

I shook my head. "No I'm riding with… Benjamin."

His face fell. "Oh… look, I know you said there is a good reason why we can't talk. I hate not talking to you. Does it really have to be this way? I saw you talking to my sister…"

"Yes it has to be this way… for now."

We stood there for an awkward silence that lasted about a minute.

"I love you, Renesmee... more than anything in this world. I know I screwed up – I'm sorry." Michael half smiled before continuing, placing a hand on my cheek. "You really do mean everything to me, I mean everything. Maybe there's a chance we could make things work?"

I opened my mouth to speak, unable to say anything. I felt the urge to use my talent, to show him that we could only be friends, that I'm with Jacob, but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I had to stand here literally speechless, afraid to hurt him.

"I love you." He whispered. "Please tell me you still love me?"

I closed my eyes, feeling completely horrible. I opened them to find his face closer to mine. I was frozen, watching him carefully as he moved closer.

_No – stop!_ I wanted to say. I couldn't so I tried moving away which instead, stood there unable to make a move.

Frozen. Completely frozen.

I saw the red Rabbit pull up and my eyes widened as I still couldn't move. My heart stopped as Michael's lips were now barely touching mine as the Rabbit came to a stop behind him.

"Michael I – I have a boyfriend." I stuttered in a whisper, glad I was able to say something.

He pulled away instantly, obviously hurt.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, trying to disguise the close lip contact, only hoping Jacob didn't notice – what's Jacob doing here anyways?

I pulled away from the hug, feeling the hurt he was feeling.

"I'm sorry Michael… I'm with Jacob – I love him." I whispered.

That look didn't leave his face, the look of only hurt as he just nodded.

I gave him a smile before I ran towards the Rabbit. I concentrated on each stride I took, hoping not to fall flat on my face. It started to rain while I opened the passenger side and climbed in.

My face turned to look at Jacob who only looked straight ahead, his hands clenching against the steering wheel. My heart sped up.

"Jake?" I spoke in a small voice. "What's wrong?"

"Do… you… want to be with him?" Jacob asked, trying hard to control himself. He looked at me with sadness. "Do you?"

He obviously saw. I might as well tell him the truth.

"He tried to kiss me," I explained. "I told him about us and he stopped immediately. Michael and I are just friends." I then clarified, "It won't happen again."

"You didn't answer the question." He stated.

"No." I answered. "I want you, and only you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I breathed, more positive than anything, leaning towards him as he only sat there, watching me and then I whispered. "I love you," before having my lips touched his.

Jacob pulled away slightly to whisper, "I love you too. More than you know."

After a second our lips met is when I heard one of the back doors open and close. Are lips released. I spun my head around to find Kensea sitting back there awkwardly.

I sighed loudly.

Jacob chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine. "I told Kensea I'd give her a ride home."

"Oh," I smiled, spinning my head back around. "What happened to your car, Kensea?"

"It broke down." She seemed annoyed and then playfully slapped Jacob on the head with a laugh. "That's why I'm making Jacob look at it."

Jacob laughed. "Make? No, you're cutting my hair and exchange; I'll fix your car."

"Don't get your hair cut." I pouted.

Jacob pulled out of the school parking lot and briefly looked at me with a smile. "I need to do something. I only keep it long because I'm too lazy to cut it. Just having long hair is only annoying." He smirked. "You try being a wolf with long fur – besides, I thought you liked me with short hair better?"

I laughed. "Yeah I do."

I just loved running my hands through his long silk hair which made my smile turned to a grin, not to mention pull at it...

"How much are you getting cut off?" I wondered, watching the rain splat against the windshield.

"I don't know…" His smile faded and then pulled his hand away from mine, now both hands clenched around the steering wheel again. "However much Kensea feels like cutting I guess."

"However much you want!' She said with excitement – Kensea is always so full with energy.

I watched Jacob who seemed to be thinking about something with the same look on his face. His hands were still clenched around the steering wheel tightly. He must be still mad about the whole Michael-trying-to-kiss-me-indecent.

My thoughts were back to Michael. I hate hurting him.

Jacob sighed. "I don't want to shave my head. I just want it short…"

I suddenly saw Kensea's brown toned arms come into view as her fingers ran through Jacob's hair once before bringing her fingers back to his roots, resting her chin on the shoulder of Jacob's seat as she let out a loud breath.

"Okay well let's get Nessie's approval with how short we're cutting it." She giggled, taking a strand of his hair with one hand, showing me how much she would cut off with the other. "Is that good, Nessie?"

I looked at Kensea's face who wasn't even looking at me. I don't know why I felt jealous seeing her so close to Jacob, _my Jacob_ while running her fingers through his silky black hair that laid way past his shoulders loosely.

I felt my fist tighten as the jealousy grew stronger.

Calm down, Renesmee, calm down…

"Nessie?" Kensea spoke.

I loosened my fist, hoping neither of them noticed as I brought my attention to how much she would be cutting off – which is of course is most of his hair, leaving only an inch short.

"Ye – yeah, that's fine." I mumbled forcing myself to look ahead at the wet road we rode on.

"Hmm…" I heard her breath. "Maybe a little longer than that…"

I looked back at Kensea who still ran her fingers through his hair and the jealously rushed back in me – okay, she can back off of him now. She got my approval.

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out_, I repeated over and over in my head.

"What do you think?" Kensea asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jacob said quickly who now more was relaxed than before. "It's just hair, it will grow back."

I stared back ahead and saw from the corner of my eye as Kensea yanked at Jacob's hair with a laugh. "Shut up, I was talking to Nessie!"

"Enough!" I snapped, spinning my head to glare at her, getting the feeling of myself ready to _really_ explode. "You got my approval so sit back and shut up."

Kensea slowly pulled her hands away from Jacob and then sat back in her seat. Jacob glanced at me with confusion. I closed my eyes, resting my head back against the seat and realized I was overreacting a little…

The car ride was quite the rest of the way. I remembered to block off my mind like the note said to do, which it was already blocked.

Ten minutes later Jacob stopped in front of my house.

I stood outside, leaning against the rolled down window on the driver's side.

"I'll be back soon enough." Jacob whispered.

I forced a smile, quickly brushing my lips with his and then pulled away. I glanced at Kensea who was now in the passenger seat, seeing the back of her head as she didn't look at me once, staring out her side window.

I watched as the Rabbit pulled away with only the two of them. I felt the jealousy again, knowing they were going to be spending time together… alone.

Jacob is going to be spending time with Kensea instead of me.

What's with me? I've never felt like this before. Why am I being so jealous?

I burst through the front door with the family looking at me curiously. I'm sure they don't need Jasper's talent to know that there was something wrong with me.

I hate this feeling, I hate it so much. I don't want Jacob and Kensea around each other – I love Kensea and Jacob but for some reason, I just don't like thinking of her being around my him… alone. I trust Jacob. I trust Kensea. So what's the problem?

I stopped in my tracks, looking at every set of topaz eyes that watched me carefully.

"Don't ask." I muttered right before heading up to my room instantly.

I closed my door and then took off my book bag, letting it hit the carpet with a thud.

Of course, someone was already knocking on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Renesmee, it's me." I heard momma's voice. "Can I come in?"

Before I could say anything she was already in the room. She wrapped her stone hand around mine, her eyes studying my face.

"I'm fine, momma." I forced a smile.

"Jacob loves you." She whispered.

I'm sure the whole family could hear our conversation right now. Does it really matter if she whispers or not?

"I know."

"You can't help the jealousy that comes unexpectedly, I know. All I can tell you is that there is no reason for you to be jealous." A soft smile formed on her lips. "If anything, everyone should be jealous of you. You are the one Jacob puts first before anyone."

Jasper picked up on my emotions and told everyone. Or dad found out through Jasper's mind and told everyone – whatever. The point is everyone knows now.

I know my mom is only trying to make me feel better.

I love her so much.

Even though I knew she was right about Jacob putting me first before everyone, I still felt the strong jealousy linger throughout me.

"I have homework to do." I forced another smile. "But thanks momma, I love you."

I felt her cold lips kiss my cheek and then whispered, "I love you too."

She left and I pulled out my math assignment. Five minutes working on that I heard two loud knocks.

"Hey Nessie," I heard Rosalie say. "Bring out your dirty clothes so Alice can wash and goodwill them."

"Okay." I breathed, knowing she could hear me.

I jumped off my bed and got my hamper from the corner of the room, savaging the clothes I want to save, grabbing a blue and yellow top and shoved them both under my bed.

I pulled out the familiar jeans and cleaned out the pockets. I then felt something in the right pocket, pulling out the index card, remembering that one moment perfectly. I didn't allow it to scare me. I just smiled, hoping they could see me right now, knowing that I won't let them scare me that easily…

Curiosity took over so I looked at the other side to find the fancy writing on it. My heart stopped and then I made sure it said the same thing…

_Your time will come dear one... soon. Revenge is coming. Make sure to "block out" your father when around him. No one must know or someone you love will pay the price which will only make things more fun for us but not for you of course…_

_P.S - We are watching you_.

My smile faded and my throat tightened.

Wasn't the card blank?

I now held the card in my hand. I already knew that I couldn't have imagined this. Now seeing it with my very eyes once again frightened me. I closed my eyes for a long moment and then opened them back up to find the fancy black writing still there.

Please let me be imagining it and go blank soon!

I closed my eyes again. Then opened them back up to unfortunately to find the writing still there, wishing it were my imagination.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I forced the tears back along with a little laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Stupid." I muttered, pretending to not be afraid just in case they were watching me.

I crumpled the index card and shoved it under my pillow in my pillowcase and then placed the hamper outside my room, closing my door shut.

I need to rest, that's all…

It's still light out, of course. It's only about four' o'clock… I don't care. I need some rest. Maybe I am going crazy. When I wake up the index card will go back to being blank . . . I hope.

I lifted up my quilt and saw a folded piece of paper lightly wedged between the pillow and the bed.

_No_, not again...

I gulped, staring at it for a few seconds.

I snatched up the unknown piece of paper and unfolded it.

A chill instantly ran down my spine when reading the familiar fancy handwriting…

_I really am going to miss watching you. You're very interesting dear one. I was eager for you to let your jealousy overcome you and put on a show for us. We will give orders soon. When we do, you listen or someone you love will die._

My eyes widened.

They were in my room between the times I was in the car to now. That wasn't that long ago. They were here in my room without my family seeing or hearing them… how? How is anyone able to pull that off?

I wanted to laugh, to give them the impression that I wasn't afraid. I just stood there. I couldn't even force a laugh. My throat was still tight as I held the paper in both hands.

I felt helpless, completely helpless. If they were able to get by my family this easily then they could probably take their life just as easily… right?

I shoved the note in my pillow with the other. I shut off my lights, still light shining in from the window, and crawled in bed, forcing myself not to cry.

A tear then escaped my eye.

I quickly wiped it away, wanting my life to be over . . . and hopefully I will get my wish _soon_.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes slowly opened up, snuggled under my purple quilt. I could feel that I didn't get much sleep so I knew the light shining through the windows wasn't the early morning. It must be around five, I thought. I looked at my digital clock on my night stand to find that I was about right, five-sixteen exactly.

The first movement I made was to sit up and reach my right hand beneath my pillow in my pillowcase. I grabbed hold of both crumpled pieces of paper and pulled them out. I let go of them both, letting them fall onto my bed beside me. I took in a deep breath and then quickly snatched the crumpled index card and opened it up to find the writing still there.

Of course it's still there.

I didn't open the other, remembering what it read as I do the other.

I was getting a little use to the fact that I was in real danger. I no longer feared what was coming to me… I actually hoped. I wanted this done and over with.

The only thing I feared was someone I loved getting hurt.

I could feel the weight still on my brain that I wouldn't have noticed before. I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure that my dad couldn't read my mind to know what was going on.

My phone vibrated and I snatched it off my night stand seeing that it was Mel calling.

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Nessie! What's up?"

I sat at the edge of my bed and then lay back down over my unmade bed when saying, "Nothing I just got up from a nap – what are you doing?"

Mellison started babbling about her and Embry. My mind was elsewhere. I still heard every word she spoke.

"…Yeah but we still haven't kissed yet – like, I don't know if he doesn't want to or what. I really…love him just our relationship isn't physical. It's like friends… I think. Do you think he's interested being more than friends? I think so…"I heard her sigh.

"He's waiting for you to make the move." I smiled. I am happy for Mel and Embry. "Being friends first is always the best. I think after waiting awhile they do get impatient…" I giggled, thinking of how impatient Jacob was and how he crashed his lips to mine so unexpectedly.

Our first kiss.

I smiled foolishly at the memory. I was in love with Jacob all along, even before that night he kissed me. I just needed that kiss to realize.

"They?" Mel questioned confusingly.

"Uh – just guys get impatient." I saved.

"You mean… you think he will eventually make the first move?"

"Definitely." I breathed. I wasn't sure if she would hear.

"What was that?" And I was right.

"He will definitely. Just if you want it to happen sooner I would suggest you making the move."

Mellison continued to talk about Embry for another couple minutes and I felt rude cutting her short, I really wasn't in any mood to talk.

I switched the phone to my left ear. "Hey, I better go."

"Okay – but hey the group is going to La Push this Friday. You should come!"

"I don't know, Mel…" A lot can happen between now and Friday. "Maybe."

"Come on, it will be fun!" She encouraged.

"Look, I really don't know." I spoke in an aggravated tone, practically snapping and I realized right away. "Sorry," I whispered. "Just a lot has been going on… I might though. I have to get off now. I will see you at school."

"Okay. Bye." Mel replied in a small voice and with that I hung up.

Why did I snap at her like that? It isn't her fault that I'm going through so much…

As I started to go down the stairs I vaguely heard alarming chattering coming from Alice and Jasper's room. I stopped in my place at the second stair for a moment before deciding to go into their room to see what was going on. I had a bad feeling.

I didn't knock. I rudely opened their door and walked in.

Alice was rubbing her two index fingers on her temples while Jasper's alarming eyes moved from Alice to me.

"I still can't see anything. Everything is blurry…" Alice spoke sadly, opening her eyes and then dropped her hands to her sides.

Jasper disappeared and then instantly reappeared with a pencil and paper.

"Try again." Jasper encouraged, leading Alice over to their dresser and then sat the paper and pencil down. "This time draw what you see and we will try to figure it out from there."

Alice took in a breath.

I was now by her side, wondering what was going on, but I didn't ask. I thought to ask afterwards, letting her get the concentration she needed.

My decisions to keep my mouth shut about everything… is that what's going on? Is Alice seeing something based on what I've decided?

My heart pounded… afraid. I'm only hoping…

Alice snatched the pencil and closed her eyes. Jasper and I both watched her carefully.

Instantly the family was in the room as we all stood there in silence. We waited for what felt like awhile until Alice started to sketch something on the paper quickly.

I started to make out what Alice was sketching. It was a figure. I couldn't make out who it could be until about thirty more seconds later. That's when I could see it so perfectly.

A gorgeous woman, a woman I've never seen before. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was… thin figure, tall, with long wild hair that I guess to be black. The way her features were built I know she was Chinese – small features that fit perfectly on her perfect face.

In the sketch she was in a crouch with an evil smile placed on her face and I gulped.

Is this the one who has been sending me notes?

I already feared her.

"This is someone different." I heard my dad speak before anyone as Alice finished up. "The three we've been trying to hunt down were all males…"

I only stared at the now finished sketch, not looking at anyone.

Alice picked up the piece of paper, glooming down at it. "I only saw her crouch down for a long moment, looking so determined before she leaped off into a run. It was clear enough until it wouldn't allow me to see any farther... like her decision was made but needs the work of another decision before I can see the rest…" She was now talking to herself in a low murmur, "I should at least be able to see what she's planning though…"

Carlisle came between Alice and I. Alice handed him the sketch and Carlisle's eyes light up immediately.

"You know her?" Dad asked, surprised.

Carlisle nodded. "I met her a time or two… nearly two hundred years ago."

"Who is she?" Jasper asked.

Everyone was watching Carlisle now with curious eyes.

"Kaihan." Carlisle breathed. "She's in the Chinese Coven with three others I haven't met. Their names are fresh in my memory which is Chong, Shi and Ming."

"More than likely the same three we are after." My dad pointed out. "It makes sense now…"

"Does she have a gift?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Kaihan can only blind you; actually make you think you can't see anything that is. You can only see black when she wants you to..."

I stepped back to let Esme stand by Carlisle as she held a hopeful look. "Maybe she isn't a threat to us being you know her, right?"

He didn't answer her, staring blankly at the sketch.

I dropped my head to look at the pearl white carpet, feeling guilty. There's something I'm not telling my family and I know better than to even try to decide whether to tell them or not. I can't tell them. Even if I think about it, Alice would see so I made the perfect decision not tell them.

"Kaihan's temper is very easily triggered." My dad explained, "Carlisle believes that if she's in on this than she is angry. She isn't afraid to act on what she wants when she wants it. We need to be extra careful…"

"Awesome, bring it!" Emmett shouted cheerfully.

"Now Emmett," Esme started in her motherly voice. "We aren't jumping into a fight. If we can talk things out then we surely will in a responsible manner."

I looked over at Emmett who was of course disappointed.

"That's boring!" He complained.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie didn't hesitate when slapping him in the back of the head and then he rubbed his hand on the spot where she slapped. "Putting the family in that position shouldn't be exciting. It's dangerous! Not to mention this family doesn't know how to move on and gets depressed easily! The depression would be too much for me to take that I would have to leave..."

Everyone ignored Rosalie and her bitterness.

"What would Kaihan have against us?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I don't think it's Kaihan who is angry with us…" My dad said angrily. "This has something to do with the Volturi."

Everyone's head turned to look at my dad who just gave one stiff nod.

"We just visit them two years ago, Edward." Carlisle finally spoke. "They seemed to be on good terms with us now especially when seeing Renesmee again, now knowing for sure that she isn't a threat."

The Volturi? Maybe. My heart would break if I knew for sure it was the Volturi. They seemed to like me when visiting them two years ago. Why would they want to destroy me? They apologized for what had happened, wanting to put it all behind so why would they turn around and do something like this?

"Yes Edward," Esme agreed with Carlisle. "The Volturi didn't appear to have any problems with us… In less you picked up something otherwise?"

"No I didn't pick up anything." My dad spoke through gritted teeth. "It doesn't mean they weren't planning anything. They know my ability so therefore they could have thought cautiously. It has to be them! Who else?"

"Edward," My mom spoke wrapping her arms around him. "Please calm down."

I watched dad close his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Sorry love," He opened his eyes letting out his lungful of air. "What I'm trying to say is... that we need to have our options open."

"You're right." I heard Carlisle agree and I snapped my head over to look at him, "It could very well be the Volturi. We need to be cautious and keep our options open."

I was only stressing on the fact that the ones I love are wasting their time, that they should just enjoy their lives because it's only pointless for them to try to figure this out or even think about fighting back. Whatever is going on with these vampires and how they're able to get away with so much – Volturi or not, is beyond me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I flew out of the room and into my room, closing my door shut. I tried my hardest not to make it look like an "I can't take it anymore" scene. I guess I did pretty well because no one followed to see what was wrong.

So my life is obviously going to be over soon and I can't do anything about it. I have to listen to them because they appear to be smart and powerful… They can take any life so easily it seems and that's what hurts me the most. That is what I really fear to the core that they might touch the ones I love. I took in a deep breath and then held it as I fought back the tears.

My cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket so I slid it out seeing that I had a text from… Jacob.

I smiled, opening the text.

_hey do u want to do something? i will be there shortly – i miss u._

My smile only got bigger, now thinking about Jacob. I felt the need to see him. I need to spend way more time with him and my family… while I can. Before my time is up.

I realized I was still holding back my breath and then let it out.

I texted back,

_Sure, sure, see you in a few. I miss you too!_

I swung open my closet door, stepping inside and slipping on just a plain yellow tank top and some nice fitting jeans. Alice might not approve of my simple choice. She will have to endure it I guess. I put on some white sneakers and chuckled to myself, knowing she might flip out. I sat at my vanity, running my fingers though my curly hair that I noticed got longer. The auburn rigid curls went past my shoulders going a quarter down my back. I guess my growth spurt slowing down didn't have anything to do with my hair… I ran my fingers through my hair one last time and then pulled back in a high ponytail.

I was downstairs and sucked in a breath when seeing Alice sitting on the white couch, thinking she was going to jump up and force me to change but she just took one glance at me and then sighed, looking away with a sadden expression. Jasper was soon in the room sitting beside her, rubbing his hand against her back.

Seeing Alice in such away broke me apart. I had to ask…

"Alice, what's wrong?" I made my way, now sitting to her right. "Are you okay?"

Jasper answered, his voice matching Alice's expression. "Alice is upset right now. She hates being blind, knowing she's supposed to see more than what she's getting…"

"Its okay, Alice. Maybe we should go shopping soon!" I suggest, wrapping my arm around her.

Anything to make her happy.

It lightened her mood a little. She still seemed lost in thought. I watched my Aunt look at me with a smile and then nod. She then turned away, closing her eyes while she was now concentrating. I lightly kissed her cheek right before Jacob walked through the door.

I gave Jasper a quick hug and then hurried over towards Jacob.

Running full speed into Jacob's open arms, my lips crashed onto his while wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He just stood there for a couple seconds before his lips moved with mine, still holding me in his arms. I missed him.

Jacob painfully pulled away with a smile and then laughed. "I guess that means you like my hair cut?"

I took moment to look at his hair that I didn't even notice was a lot shorter than what it was. I couldn't say I didn't like it, Jacob looked amazing in anything and any hair cut so I just nodded with a smile.I brought my lips back to his, my hands traveling to his hair, glad his hair was still long enough to get a good grip.

I pulled myself even tighter against him.

A voice caught me off guard, Emmett's, "Hey Eddy, at the rate their going, you might be a grandfather soon!"

I instantly broke free of Jacob's lip the moment I heard a low growl come from my dad, looking to find him glaring at Emmett who laughed to his own joke while I blushed. I unwrapped myself from around Jacob, my feet now to the floor, my face still warmed.

I guess I'm glad Emmett is taking this a lot better than when he first found out about me and Jacob…

It was silent until Jacob was brave enough to break the silence.

"So… Ness, do you want to do something tonight?"

I looked up at him and smiled, now his hair cut very noticeable.

Right when I was about to answer my dad spoke and I turned my head to look at him,

"Actually that may not be a good idea at the moment… You see, one of the vampires have made a decision. Alice just saw it in a vision so maybe we should wait until this all over before allowing my daughter to be anywhere public…"

I looked over at Jacob who squared his shoulders, getting in alpha mode, his voice matching. "What did she see exactly?"

"Not really anything," he answered. "We discovered that there are four of them. This one is a female, unlike the other three males that we're tracking."

"So she didn't see anything?" Jacob questioned.

Dad held up a pale finger before disappearing and reappearing with a paper in his right hand, I guessed to be Alice's sketch. I watched him hand it to Jacob who took one look at it and handed it back.

"Nessie will be fine." Jacob assured, wrapping both arms around me as I was now against his hot temperature body. "You don't have to worry about anything. It wouldn't dare touch her."

I know they won't make their approach while I'm with someone. They are going to be slick about it.

"Dad," I breathed. "I will be fine. Please don't keep me on lockdown."

"This is for your safety, Renesmee." Dad spoke. "I can't and won't let anything happen to you."

"I pretty much go to school by myself!"I pointed out. "I only see Emmett two or three times during the day."

Dad smiled. "Emmett isn't the only one watching you. There are always at least three others surrounding the school."

I felt my insides turn startled by that piece of information.

"What?" I couldn't believe it until I turned to look at Jacob who nodded, confirming that statement. "Why is everyone going out of their way to protect me? I'm fine!"

Everyone is wasting their time completely.

"Also," I breathed, something now coming to me. "I just want to let you know that Mellison was here not too long ago and has met Emmett. She did realize the change in name when he enrolled."

"I know." My dad replied simply.

I felt myself turn confused. My dad then taped his index finger against his head with a smile.

I didn't ask any more questions. I just huffed.

I snuggled myself against Jacob who still held both arms around me. He lifted his one arm away and I soon felt his hand rub against my head.

"You probably think we are going overboard, Ness…" I heard Jacob whisper. "It's because we love you."

"I still think I should be able to go out." I muttered into his bare chest, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. "I'm with you, what could go wrong?"

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "I actually agree with you on that."

"Do you not remember your senses towards my daughter?" I heard dad ask obviously to Jacob. "Then soon after Alice has a vision. It's risky."

"Edward, I'm with her. Nothing will go wrong." Jacob kept assuring. "If it makes it better I will arrange for half the pack to be close by."

I opened my eyes, un-wrapping my arms from around Jacob and then hugged my dad.

"Daddy please," I begged in a baby voice – It usually works. "I want to go out tonight. I will be fine. I'm with Jacob."

I felt his icy arms around me, his body cooling me down in such a soothing way while I inhaled his sweet scent. I grasped my arms around him even tighter and he chuckled lightly.

"Nine' o'clock sharp." I heard him breath in my hair. "Any later and I'll take it out on Jacob."

"Thanks dad!" I exclaimed, my arms still around him. I pecked his cheek. "You're the best!"

Momma was soon in the room. I ran to her, giving her a hug and kiss before grabbing Jacob's hand and skipped out the front door, breathing in the fresh air.

Jacob and I were now in the Rabbit as we talked nonstop the first five minutes before the car turned to a comfortable silence. I was now thinking about what we were going to do. We only have over two hours until I have to be back home.

I pushed away the stray curl, pulling it behind my ear. I now didn't like the silence too much.

"So what was wrong with Kensea's car?" I decided to ask.

Jacob sighed before answering. "There was a lot wrong with it. It was mainly the starter though."

"What else was wrong?" I asked curiously.

Jacob smiled, glancing at me. "It's complicated. You would have to know a lot about cars to really understand…"

"Then… maybe you could teach me?"

He appeared surprised before complete excitement filled in. "Really? What brought your interest in cars suddenly?"

I shrugged. "I've always been fascinated in driving cars so why wouldn't I be interested in fixing them? Maybe you could teach me – I don't know – you don't have to, it was just a thought."

"Sure, sure. I can teach you." He flashed me his perfect teeth before bringing his eyes back to the road. "Whatever time works for you."

"Are you working on anything in particular?"

"Well lately," I watched him stretch over his arm, to scratch the back of his neck."I haven't made any time to work on much."

"Why?"

"I haven't really had much time between patrolling… and you, it's hard." He now had both hands on the steering wheel as he sighed.

I bit my lip. That caught my attention. Between patrolling and… _me?_ I don't like being one of the reasons why Jacob wasn't doing the thing he loved. I instantly felt horrible. Am I to clingy?

I didn't say anything, lost in thought, taking in what Jacob had just said.

Jacob's voice broke through. "So how about tomorrow or the day after?"

He looked at me for a second while I nodded. I turned my head to look out my window, watching the trees as we zoomed about thirty miles past them. I felt the air vent blowing directly on me while I continued to look out my window.

"Ness, you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I spoke and then sucked in the cool air blowing from the air vent. "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

I sighed and then waited a moment before speaking. "It's just… I-don't-want-to-be-the-reason-why-your-not-doing-something-you-love." I bunched the words up and wasn't sure if he heard me. I turned to face him as we were now pulling into the rez.

Jacob parked and then looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about? You aren't the reason. I'm the reason why I don't make time for it. What made you think that?"

"Between patrolling and you, it's hard." I quoted and then Jacob gave me an apologetic look. "If it's me – If I'm too… clingy then you can tell me."

Jacob pursed his lips, fighting a smile. "Too clingy?"

I gave one slow nod, carefully watching his expression that appeared amused. I started to feel a little anger as he continued to stare at me with amusement, like I was some sort of joke. Was this his way of telling me that I am too clingy?

"So I am clingy?"

Jacob struggled to hold back laughter. "God no, Ness... You aren't clingy at all…" he brought his hand up to place against my right cheek, still holding back laughter. "You aren't."

"Ugh!" I pulled away from his hand and was out of the car – I wasn't sure why I felt angry. I just did. "I'm glad you find me so amusing!"

Why would he find my question to be funny?

My feet now was walking against the sand when I heard what I guessed to be Jacob closing his car door shut and then he was instantly by my side.

"Why are you mad?"

I rolled my eyes to his question.

"Why were you laughing at me?" Annoyance and anger showed in my tone. "I was just asking a simple question and you think it's funny."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." I could tell just by his tone he meant it. "I don't think you're clingy. I actually think it's the other way around which is why I was laughing."

I breathed in the salty air, my steps becoming slower, until I came to a complete stop. Jacob made his way in front of me as we were now face to face. The anger I was feeling was now completely gone. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips, just staring at his beautiful face, while I tried to conclude why I was even angry to begin with. I soon gave up trying to figure it out, remembering what he had said before.

"You aren't clingy." I breathed.

Jacob smiled hugely, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me to him. "I'm glad you don't think I'm clingy. Now that we talked that out…" I could hear the joking tone in his voice. "Anything else?"

I rested my head against his chest. "Just don't stop doing what you want because of me. That's how this all started."

It was silent. I pulled away, looking up at him while he smiled.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but another voice filled the air.

"Hey guys!" Kensea ran up to us with a big smile. When she reached us the smile wiped off her face. "Am I… interrupting something?"

"Nope." I muttered, feeling angry again.

Kensea and I were so close. Why am I being so hostel towards her suddenly?

Jacob tilted his head down, his lips right by my ear when whispering, "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I'm going to start working on something tomorrow."

"Yeah, because I'm going to be there with you." I raised my voice, my tone based on the anger I was feeling towards Kensea that moment and I realized right away. I quickly apologized, "Sorry, Jake."

"It isn't like that at all, sweetheart." He smiled. "I would rather spend my time with you than sit in a garage fixing cars." I could tell that he was being truthful. "It's my choice, Nessie. It isn't like I gave up on it…"

"I could come back later." Kensea suggested.

"Okay bye." I mumbled, not looking at her.

"No it's okay Kenz," Jacob spoke in a friendly tone and then looked at me with concern. "We can talk later, right Nessie?"

I just nodded.

I hate feeling so angry towards Kensea… more jealous than anything. I still wondered why, why was I feeling so jealous out of nowhere? I was never this way with her – with no one.

The wind rushed by while I heard a wolf howl loud and clear, getting Jacob's attention right away. He then sighed loudly.

"Damn," he breathed. "Does it really have to be now?"

The howling continued, getting louder as I watched Jacob grow more anxious. I was starting to get anxious just watching him.

"Why don't you go check things out?"

"I can't leave you, not with…" he trailed off. "They will have to wait."

"Jake I will be fine." I promised. "You don't have to go far – just phase, see what's going on and then come right back."

I could tell he was debating it for a couple moments before he kissed my forehead and said, "I will be right back and if I have to patrol, I will send someone else to watch you."

I groaned. "I don't have to be watched."

"Yes you do." He smiled, kissing my forehead again. "I love you – I won't be too long."

I nodded. "Okay, love you."

With that, he ran towards the forest. I watched him disappear through the mossy green trees.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Kensea asked worriedly.

I looked at her, almost forgetting her presence.

I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't answer that… Did they catch one of the vampires that are after me? Did someone get hurt? My heart slowly sunk to the thought of someone getting hurt because of me while it stayed silent for a minute. I felt an arm wrap around me and I felt like shrugging it off when knowing it was Kensea who just smiled and I forced a smile back. I can't be angry at her because she did nothing. It's wrong for me to feel such a way towards someone who hasn't even given me a reason to.

"I know it isn't any of my business but… what were you and Jacob talking about?" She nosed with curiosity filling her tone and face.

I didn't answer. I ignored her question.

I watched the green forest, waiting for Jacob to come back. I hoped it would be him that comes back rather than someone else from the pack which might be a possibility.

"Nessie?" Kensea spoke again and I then remembered her question.

"Your right," I snapped. "It isn't any of your business."

I bit my lip and held my breath when realizing my behavior towards her… yet again. I kept quiet. I slowly shifted my gaze, now looking from the corner of my eye and seeing Kensea's unreadable expression looking elsewhere.

I felt her arm slide off from around my shoulders. A moment later she sighed.

"Can you give me a reason to why you've been acting…" She sighed again. "What did I do to make you mad?"

"I don't know." I replied with honesty. "I've been distant from everyone... I feel… alone… No matter who it is, I always find a way to be angry and to snap." I felt a little relieved I could talk about my feelings at least. "I even snap at Jacob. I haven't been talking to anyone about how I'm really feeling. Everyone assumes that I'm afraid of these… vampires coming for me. It's more complicated than that…"

"Nessie," Kensea smiled as gentle as her voice. "I'm here for you – is everything alright? Why can't you talk to anyone?" Her expression showed confusion. I quickly looked away, wondering if I said too much. "I heard about the vampires… wanting you. How can something be more complicated than that?"

"I said too much." I whispered. "Just forget it."

Just talking about my feelings was enough. I felt a little better.

"Do you know more about what's going on than everyone else?" I looked at Kensea who clearly was concerned. "You can tell me anything."

"No." I simply lied.

If I would have known she was going to guess so easily, I would have just kept my mouth shut but truth be told – I wasn't thinking before opening my mouth.

"It's clear that something is wrong." She whispered, her voice slightly rattled.

"Nothing that bad." I lied some more. "Like I said, it's complicated. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Kensea nodded. Then she started to speak until we both saw two from the pack come from out of the forest, shirtless of course and I was disappointed to find that neither of them were Jacob. I wanted to spend time with him while I can…

My throat tightened, thinking of the woman Alice had sketched. I pictured the pack maybe finding her and the others, hoping no one got hurt, hoping they weren't here to shed some bad news. She can hurt me as much as she pleases, but anyone else… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Collin and Fal came closer. Collin had a smile on his face while Fal held a more serious look. Based on Collin's smile, they weren't shedding any bad news and that's when I realized I wasn't breathing. I let out the breath I held, slowly breathing in and out.

"Hey Ness-Ness!" Collin greeted, his smile growing bigger. He turned his head to look at Kensea. "Hey, Kensea!"

Fal just stood motionless, his eyes shifting to me and Kensea as he nodded once.

"Jacob sent both of you?" He really was going overboard with the whole 'protecting me' thing. "That's really unnecessary."

Collin laughed too loudly. "Calm down. Fal is just sticking around for a little while."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, Jacob definitely sent the both of them.

I walked away from the three. Collin and Fal quickly made their way to me before Kensea.

The sun made its appearance from behind the clouds one last time for about an hour before setting. When the sun set, the temperature dropped. I shivered a couple times. I soon felt a burning arm around me. I looked to see it being Collin.

He grimaced. "Better?"

I nodded, breathing in the unfamiliar scent off of Collin. He smelt different than Jacob.

"Your body temperature is a lot cooler than what it used to be." Collin pointed out with a comforting smile. "When I held you for the first time, you were about the same temperature as me if not warmer."

"Am I cooler than the average temperature?" I was curious, wondering if Carlisle's theory was true.

Collin thought about that for a couple seconds before shaking his head, "No. About the same. Why?"

"Carlisle believes that my temperature will get cooler the closer I get to being…" I don't know why I struggled to say the word, "Frozen."

"Oh so you will officially be a real blood sucker?" He asked jokingly with slight interest. "Shouldn't you guys know for sure? I mean knowing someone like you – Nathan?"

"Nahuel." I corrected. "We don't really talk to him and I don't think anyone thought to ask him."

I sat on the log. Collin sat down beside me while his arm was still around me. We were facing the ocean as I now noticed Kensea and Fal in the lifeless water. I shivered, just thinking about getting into the water with it being this cold causing Collin to hold me tighter.

"I've always found you interesting." Collin said smiling, looking towards the ocean and then looked down at me. "I never thought anything like you could exist and you're so much easier to be around. You don't smell disgusting – no offence to your family."

I laughed, rocking my body against him causing him to almost fall off the log.

"Gosh, I was just saying!" He laughed, scooting his self back on and then pulled me closer to him.

Collin and I never really talked before. Just a couple words here and there. There's so many in the pack that it's really hard to talk to all of them. I really like Collin though. He's fun to be around.

"So why did Jacob have to leave?" I wondered, studying Collin's face which was expressionless, staring at something far away. "You can tell me, you know."

"Jake really doesn't want you to worry."

I felt my heart slow, before picking up speed. "Worry about what?"

Collin inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking down at me. "We found three of the leeches."

If it was even possible, my heart picked up more speed while my whole body stiffened. I wanted to ask more questions, just afraid he would know my fear judging by my voice. So I didn't say anything. It was now quiet, hearing the cool wind ruffle through the trees and bushes.

I broke the silence asking, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No one is hurt." He answered. "Fal, Marbri and I found it traveling with the other two, but we were only able to catch one…"

"So why did Jacob go?"

"He requested to be in on destroying them so we waited for him…"

"You mean he's out there right now fighting them?" I felt the tears well up. "No!"

They're too smart… too powerful for anyone to fight. I jumped up about ready to go into the forest until Collin grabbed my arm.

"Nessie, everything is alright. I'm sure it's done and over with already. It doesn't take long to kill them – that leech didn't have a chance."

"Then why hasn't he come back yet?" I tried pulling away from Collin, but he only held my arm tighter. "He hasn't come back! Let me go!"

"It's okay. Nothing happened to Jake or anyone, I promise and nothing will." His voice was smooth and gentle. "Calm down."

My mind was already thinking of the worse… _Jacob gone_. Did they see me slightly tell Kensea what was going on? Is Jacob hurt or… killed, because of me?

I tried pulling out of Collin's grip. I closed my eyes tightly shut and then opened them, feeling the cold tears slide down my cheeks. My fist clenched with anger and sadness.

"Please Collin, let me go!" I begged, trying to pull away again. "I need to see him!"

I watched the forest and hoped Jacob would come walking out while I still struggled to break free.

"Please don't cry. I'm supposed to take good care of you. Jacob will have my head if he finds out you cried." I could tell he was serious and slightly afraid. "Everything is going to be fine and I mean that. Trust me. It's also very insulting."

I stopped to look at him and sniffled. "Insulting?"

"We know what we are doing out there. You getting all worked up and being so afraid… it's really insulting." He smiled. "So calm down, 'kay Ness?"

I nodded and then he let go. I looked back over at the forest, wondering how far I would get before he catches me. I probably shouldn't even bother. One way or another I'm going to find a way. I need to see Jacob. I need to know if he is really okay.

I was startled by the vibration coming from my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket seeing that I had a text from Jacob. I couldn't help the happy squeal I let loose with a jump.

"Jacob texted me!" I jumped again.

"See, I told 'ya he would be fine!"

I opened the text – _sry i left u like that im at my dads right now helpin my sis unpack. i will c u in about an hr. i love u. is collin an fal being good?_

I giggled to the last question, so relieved. Jacob is okay.

I sat back on the log and then replied back…

_It's okay. I miss you already. See you soon and yes they're both being good, don't worry. Love you!_

Jacob must be really happy that Rebecca is back. I can't wait to see her again.

Kensea and Fal walked up the shore to us, completely soaked. Kensea shivered, probably freezing. Fal looked comfortable of course.

"You okay, Kensea?" I watched her continue to shiver.

"Yeah." She smiled, sitting next to me. "I'm okay."

"Colby might kick your ass for letting his sister freeze!" Collin laughed pushing Fal who pushed him back. "And I have to watch!"

I sighed. "Yeah, who cares if Kensea is freezing," Sarcasm colored my tone. "Watching Fal and Colby go at it will be well worth it!"

"Hell yeah!" Collin agreed with excitement.

I rolled my eyes.

I wrapped an arm around Kensea, hoping for it to help a little. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my right shoulder.

My Blackberry vibrated that I still held, hoping it was Jacob.

It was a random number texting me. I opened it.

_Meet me in the clearing and if you're smart, you won't tell anyone._

My heart pounded while my chest tightened.

Kensea lifted her head off my shoulder and got up. I didn't look at her. I just stared at the text for one more moment.

Is it them? _It is_. Then, how did they get my number?

I griped the phone in my left hand and then quickly, I let loose my grip – the last thing I need is to crush my phone.

The clearing? Out of all the places… why the clearing?

I replied - _I can't get away now._

That's the truth. I can't meet anyone anywhere right now without Fal or Collin following. I guess they will have to plan a different time. Shouldn't they know that I'm with them, since they're supposedly watching me?

I tried my hardest not to show any reaction towards the text I received while I still was lost in thought...

"…Yeah right! Come on then," Collin shouted and then ran towards the shoreline. "Bring it!"

Fal followed behind. When they reached the shoreline they started to wrestle.

I received another text. I thought about deleting it and pretending I never got it. I couldn't risk it though. I have to read it. I breathed in, taking the courage to open it.

_Be here by one hour or you will regret it._

Regret it?

I have to go.

I sat the phone down beside me and kept my voice normal...

"So what brought this on?" I waved a hand towards Fal and Collin who were still wrestling.

Kensea shrugged, her arms still wrapped around herself with a smile. "When it comes to them, anything brings that on."

I forced a little laugh and waited a moment to speak again.

"I'm going to see Jacob," I jumped up and looked Kensea right in the eyes, "I will see you later." I smiled and started to walk way but Kensea grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

Kensea stared at me with confusion. "Shouldn't Fal or Collin go with you?"

I continued to smile. "Jacob is on his way – I'm meeting him half way. He said its fine." I decided to give her a hug, getting slightly wet in the process, just hoping for it to comfort her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Okay, bye?"

I turned around and ran towards the forest. I looked over my shoulder once to see Collin and Fal still going at it, laughing loudly while Kensea stood there, watching me motionless. She seemed completely unsure about the whole thing. Will she rush to tell Collin and Fal that I left? Will they soon catch up to me or will they try to find Jacob first?

Just thinking about anyone catching up made me push my legs even faster as I'm now running though the dark forest. I cautiously watched where I was going, my sight not as good anymore. I couldn't let anything slow me down, not now, I thought as I ran through the cold breeze while I shivered. I still kept running. I reminded myself why I have to do this, why this is the best way so I wouldn't turn around. I wasn't sure if this would be painful for me, but I would rather this is me. No one else deserves this other than me.

I still didn't get to do what I wanted before this time came… I wanted to spend more time with my family, more time with Jacob. I wanted to see Jacob's sister, Rebecca once more at least. I will never meet my grandma, Renee for sure now.

Time really did fly by.

They are all better off without me anyways, I reminded.

I can already feel Jacob's pain. His pain is my pain. I wasn't surprise I could feel his pain before he found out me being gone. It tore me to shreds thinking of him being in any form of pain. I guess that's what I do best… Is hurt everyone around me.

It all started with momma. I fed off of her blood, my own mom's, slowly killing her – and that wasn't even the worse part – my razor sharp teeth ate my way out of her. I shivered to the memory, remembering my actions that day perfectly. I usually don't think about that tragic moment.

A tear escaped while I still ran by the dark, mossy green trees.

Then the Volturi. I put everyone in danger when the Volturi were after me. I hurt Jacob when being with Michael and when I chose Jacob, I hurt Michael. I put all of my friends at risk for even being around, but I hurt them when deciding avoiding is the best way.

More tears gathered, spilling over. They quickly dried up from the wind I ran against.

I could not only feel my pain, but everyone else's pain building up. Worse of them all, I felt Jacob's more clearly. I know this will hurt him when he finds out that I'm gone. It will hurt everyone... just the truth is, they will all be better off without me.

I shouldn't exist. I'm a mistake to the world.

I sniffled, trying my hardest to hold back the rest of my tears.

I ran and ran, still thinking about everything.

Maybe I should give them special thanks for even thinking about taking my life.

I wiped my tears away, now five minutes away from the clearing, five minutes away from death. I might not die in five minutes… It might be a slow death. Whatever they feel I deserve. I will take whatever they give me.

I repeated in my head over and over again why I need to do this…

So there's _no way_ I'm stopping.

**Sneak Peak:**

**"So, half human half vampire?" he continued. "Hm... very interesting. I had to see for myself..."**

**I made sure not to appear afraid while I then I decided to turn around.**

**I now was staring at them and I was surprised. Not a vampire... He didn't look like a vampire at all. His skin was olive toned, maybe a little darker than Jacob's. He wasn't ridiculously tall. Normal height. His hair was dark and shaved. His yellow glowing eyes stared me down without blinking. I grew confused staring at what stood before me, his eyes throwing me off the most…**

**"What are you?" I blurted out.**


	23. Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowed my pace, now walking human speed towards _death_. I stepped foot onto the place I come to know, the place that's special to me. A lot of memories flooded into my brain, remembering the moments I spent with my family.

The clearing.

I just stood at the edge of the forest, taking a few moments to stare at the empty and dark clearing without anyone or anything to be seen and despite the amazing memories that were shared here I couldn't stop the chills that ran through me. Fear for my life started to kick in. I thought about turning around and making a run for it. I had to remind myself once again why I have to do this... because I'll regret it

I rubbed my hands against my pale arms as I felt the temperature drop lower, thinking maybe I should have brought a jacket. At least I would be able to die slightly warm.

My eyes searched the dark clearing. I looked for her, the one Alice sketched, but she or anyone wasn't to be seen anywhere. I bravely took a couple steps into the clearing at human speed. I continued to keep walking.

I took in a deep breath, as I counted my steps, watching my feet the whole time.

One hundred and twenty three steps later I slowly tilted my head up to look around.

"So you made it." I heard what sounded like a male say from behind me. I froze. "I've been waiting."

I stayed in my place. I couldn't move.

Is it one of the three male vampires my family has been talking about?

"So, half human half vampire?" he continued. "Hmmm, very interesting. I had to see for myself..."

I made sure not to appear afraid while I then I decided to turn around.

I now was looking at him and I was surprised. Not a vampire... He didn't look like a vampire at all. His skin was olive toned, maybe a little darker than Jacob's. He wasn't ridiculously tall. Normal height. His hair was dark and shaved. His yellow glowing eyes stared me down without blinking. I grew confused staring at what stood before me, his eyes throwing me off the most…

"What are you?" I blurted out.

He laughed. He kept a smile placed on his face while he took a step towards me. I watched him as he was now a foot in front of me. He stretched an arm out towards me. My first reaction was to flinch away, taking a step back.

"You have a beating heart." he stated with interest, taking another step towards me. I took a step back. "Amazing... I've never seen anything like it... ever... you don't smell very appetizing either being half human and all..."

I noticed him wearing a gray ripped shirt with worn out shorts. I took a moment to stare at him from top to bottom, hoping to find some sort of clue to what exactly he could be. I was getting more curious.

I took another step back, repeating my question, "What are you?"

He just stared at me without blinking, his face holding no emotion. I was starting to get very uncomfortable between him staring and the silence. I expected to meet up with a vampire and it turns out like this?

He smiled, revealing all his teeth that were slightly pointed and sharp, something I didn't expect. "Do you drink blood?"

I felt confused. Did he meet me here to ask questions?

"You tell me." I spoke clearly, attitude leaking in. "I mean after all, you're the one that has been supposedly watching me."

His dark eye brows knitted together in confusion while his head cocked to the side. "Excuse me?"

"So," I kept my voice as smooth as I could manage. "You weren't the one that has been sending the notes?"

I watched him take a step towards me and I took a step back. I didn't trust him being so close.

He shook his head. "No, no notes."

"You sent me a text." I didn't ask, practically stating it.

"Text?" he repeated, as if it was the first time he ever heard the word. I watched his confusion fade, now smiling. "Oh, through the phone?"

I felt like saying, "duh!", but I just didn't want to push him. He was actually being nice so I just nodded.

"No I didn't send you a… text." He smiled, taking two steps towards me and I took two quick steps back. He frowned. "Can I please take a better look at you?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"It's my part of the deal." He still frowned, "That's why I'm here."

"Deal? What deal?"

"I made a deal that if I traveled with her then I could meet you."

The name freely came out without hesitation, "Kaihan?"

"Yes, I think that's her name. Do you know her?"

"Not exactly." I breathed.

I didn't want to think about Kaihan. The thought of her terrified me. Instead, I loaded my thoughts on wondering what he could be. I felt extremely curious just at the same time not even sure if I wanted to know what he was.

I studied him. He could pass for about twenty. His face was long, his nose appearing to be a little too small compared to the rest of his face features. I couldn't study him too much, his yellow eyes distracting me because of the way they glowed. It wasn't too bright, just definitely noticeable.

I watched him take a step forward while I took a step back. He took another step forward and I took another step back. We continued this in silence until I felt my back pressing against a tree trunk. I stepped to the side, moving away from the tree as I watched him carefully. He had a lot of patience and I wondered how far I would have to go until his patience would run out.

"Please, stay still. I don't want to have to force myself on you if I don't have to." He smiled showing all his teeth. "You're just so… interesting."

My heart banged against my chest to his words.

He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you… I don't think."

I gulped.

He doesn't _think_?

I started to take another step back, but stopped when he spoke a little louder this time.

"Don't move." He demanded and I for some reason I obeyed. The corner of his lips pulled upward, walking up to me. "I don't have much time until Kaihan is here."

My body stiffened to her name as he was now right in front of me.

He dipped his head down to press his cheek to mine. I inhaled sharply, slightly flinching away from his burning hot skin – hotter than Jacob's. I didn't move much more though, remembering his orders that I for some reason felt that I should listen to.

"Mmmm," his hot breath brushed against my neck, the heat actually feeling good in this cold weather. "You aren't ice cold." He pulled away to look at me, his yellow eyes looking straight into mine. "You also have brown eyes… You seem to be more human. I wonder…"

I watched him close his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose before opening them back up.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to…" He was now growing more curious. "Bite you."

My eyes widened, startled by what he just said. I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.

I spoke very slowly. "Bite… me?"

He placed a finger against the left side of my jaw, forcing me to look to my right. He released his finger and slowly pressed his ear to my throat. I just gulped, holding my breath, thinking of what he had just said . . . bite me?

He turned his head, his lips now against my throat and I instantly felt his sharp teeth grabbing hold of my skin. I gasped, stiffening up while closing my eyes tightly shut.

This is it.

I felt his teeth still hold my skin, slowly releasing it and then I felt him inhale and exhale.

"So frustrating." He muttered against my throat.

"What is?" I asked with fear and confusion.

I felt his breath brush against my throat once more. "I don't think I could bite you without forcing myself. My instincts don't kick in like they do when in presence of a human."

I sighed with such a relief.

What would happen if he bites me?

I felt his nose pressing against my throat, breathing in and out while I stayed completely still, afraid to move.

"Wh-what would happen?" I decided to ask after a few moments of silence.

"Rephrase please."

I noticed I still held my eyes shut. I opened them up and then slowly turned my head to look at him.

"If – y-you were… to bite me." I slightly struggled to say.

He pulled away to stare at me for a couple seconds before answering, "I don't know."

"What are you?" I decided to try and ask.

His thin lips turned to a smile. "I'm sorry, I can't answer that."

"Sure you can!" I heard a different voice sing in to nice of a tone. "It isn't like she's going to live much longer to tell the tale anyway so…"

As much as I didn't want to see her, my eyes still searched where the voice came from and I spotted her on the other side of the field.

Kaihan then appeared inhumanly fast beside us, still as a brick wall when stopping. The only movement she made was her long black hair that lifted up with the cold breeze that blew by. I compared her to the sketch that I had engraved perfectly into my mind.

The sketch is obviously good enough to recognize her, truth is – she's more terrifying in person.

"The Children of the Moon." Kaihan purred, smiling while her hair continued to blow with the wind. "Heard of them?"

The Children of the Moon?

That sounds familiar… strangely familiar.

It then suddenly clicked.

_Flash back_

"_The werewolves," Caius murmured._

_I climbed onto Wolf-Jacob's back. I lay on my stomach, my small hands grabbing his soft russet fur, trying my hardest not to appear too afraid._

"_Ah, brother…" Aro replied to Caius's statement with what appeared to be a pained look._

"_Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."_

_Jacob. They want to not only destroy me and my family, but also my Jacob and the pack. My heart ached._

_My dad cleared his throat loudly and Caius glared at him, causing me to shiver in fear. I clutched tightly onto Jacob's fur while Aro placed his hand over his own face._

"_Caius, it's the middle of the day," My dad stated. He gestured towards Jacob and me, _"_These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."_

"_You breed mutants here," Caius spit at my dad and I flinched, knowing he's certainly talking about me._

_I closed my eyes tightly, wanting this to be all over. I placed a hand on top of Wolf-Jacob's head, showing him how scared I was._

_I felt him shift his weight gently – left to right, left to right. I breathed in his scent that smelled strongly of maple syrup while he continued to rock me, comforting me best he could._

"_They aren't even werewolves." I heard dad explain. "Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."_

_My eyes opened up to that, feeling Jacob shrug his shoulders and I picked up he didn't know what my dad was getting at either._

_Is daddy lying to protect us? I thought to myself._

"_Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."_

_Jacob really isn't a werewolf, I learned._

_I placed my small hand onto Wolf-Jacob's head, showing him that I learned something new – Shape-shifters._

_I smiled. I was glad dad didn't have to lie in order to get out of this._

"_They know our secret," I heard Caius say in a harsh tone._

_Why is he trying so hard to come up with a reason to destroy us?_

_I buried my head into Jacob's fur and he began shifting his body again – left to right, left to right._

_Aro spoke, "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."_

_I looked up and watched Caius sigh. I gave Aro a small smile, but he didn't notice. I took in a breath, resting my head back down while Jacob continued to rock his body gently to comfort me which worked._

_The Children of The Moon are real werewolf's which Jacob and the pack aren't, they are shape-shifters, I learned._

"Werewolf." I spoke from memory, staring at him, "You're a werewolf – aren't you're enemy of the vampires?"

"Enemy of the Volturi. Any vampire that I may run into, I destroy so it will not pass to the Volturi that I exist."

"But her…" I looked over at Kaihan who stood expressionless. "Why…?"

"I was ready to kill her," He explained, his eyes watching me. "She had taken away my sight with her gift… So we made a deal that if I traveled with her, she wouldn't expose me to the Volturi and I grew very interested when she told me about the half breeds like you."

I was now under the impression that the werewolf would obey Kaihan and that scared me, not sure what exactly a werewolf was capable of.

"That's when everything came to me perfectly." Kaihan smiled proudly. "I wasn't sure if it would blind the fortune teller with the werewolf tagging along. I thought it would be worth a try."

That's why Alice couldn't see much. I guess whenever Kaihan was with the werewolf, Alice was blinded.

I wanted to ask more questions, not so much because I was interested, because I wanted to stall Kaihan some, hoping to live a little longer if I could. I didn't want to die just yet.

I opened my mouth to speak while Kaihan's face expression turned harsh,

"Enough talk!" She hissed, glaring at me. "We need to get this done and over with. The filthy dogs are starting to get a clue!"

Before I could even respond to what she said, something freezing cold wrapped around my neck and I soon realized it was Kaihan's cold hand. I gasped in shock, my eyes widening while my heart hammered in my chest. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't fight back because any mistakes I make, she could take out on my loved ones so I just took it, my vision starting to appear hazy. I felt lightheaded, trying desperately to breath. I couldn't. I grabbed for her ice cold wrist, gripping it and then my vision darkened while my grip loosened some.

I closed my eyes and then suddenly felt the grip around my neck disappear. My eyes instantly opened up to find myself in the air for less than a second before I flew back into a tree trunk on the other side of the field, hearing it crack before my back slammed against another and another. I couldn't count how many trees I slammed and broke into but the last tree my stomach slammed against it horizontally, knocking the air of me. I landed into the high ferns, staying completely still while I concentrated on breathing.

My chest heaved with pain while my breathing slowly started to come back. It was so painful for me to breathe that I wish my heart would stop and that I would just die right here. I lifted up my arm while I lay flat on my back, placing it against my stomach.

I tilted my head, taking a look at myself – my yellow tank top ripped up with blood staining the stretchy fabric. I knew the scraps would heal soon, knowing my ribs wouldn't so quickly, probably broken which would explain why it killed me to breath.

I tried to sit up, and then stopped trying immediately with a groan.

Damn my human side!

I heard the evil laugh of Kaihan who sounded far away. Then quickly was standing over me. I looked at her while she looked at me from under her long lashes.

"You made this way to easy." She murmured with a smile. Soon that harsh expression quickly took place. "You're the reason why my sister is gone!"

I was dragged up inhumanly quick by my hair. I held back a groan that I almost broke free while she still held me highly by my hair, my feet not touching the ground.

It then came to me what Kaihan had just said.

"Sis – ter?" I managed to say, the pain worse when I spoke.

She jerked me a couple times and I whimpered lowly to the pain while she laughed.

"Mmmhm, my sister was a friend of Joham. Joham was punished for creating half breeds along with my sister who happened to be with him at the time! They were destroyed because of you!"

Joham, Joham, Joham.

Sounds familiar…

Kaihan jerked me, derailing me out of my train of thoughts. I whimpered.

"I loved my sister!" She snarled.

The name Joham suddenly came to me, "N-Nahuel's – father?" I whispered weakly. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized. "About… your sister, I didn't want – "

"Yeah!" she cut me off nastily, "You didn't want that, but it happened. It's your fault!"

I felt myself being flung in the same path backwards into the clearing. I wasn't in the air as long, landing into the field, this time hearing my ribs crack. I whispered a curse word to myself. I knew my time was coming… that if I don't fight back I will die.

I couldn't motivate myself to fight back; I couldn't give myself any good reason to fight back.

"This is too easy!" Kaihan laughed. "Too bad someone you love is going to die anyways…"

My heart sunk deeply into my chest to those words. I rolled over off my stomach and to my side, forgetting the pain for a couple moments.

"No!" I growled, feeling uncontrollably angry. "You said you wouldn't!"

"That was before a member of my clan was destroyed by… hmm? What was his name?" I watched her hold back a laugh. "Oh, Jacob?"

Despite the pain, I jumped to my feet and lunged at her. She disappeared, making me land on the ground with another painful sounding crack coming from my ribs. My breathing was uneven and my whole body grew more painful. I still immediately jumped to my feet.

"Ah, so you aren't as weak as you appeared to be…" She was enjoying herself. I turned to glare at her. "I guess maybe I was being a little too easy on you."

My hands balled into tight fist while a growl escaped.

Kaihan laughed. "This just makes things more exciting! Not only do I get to destroy you, I also get to destroy an enemy of mine… maybe even all of them."

She smirked and I growled louder.

I felt a smile flash on my lips, something coming to me. She isn't the only one that can play that game…

"You're dead." I promised, smiling wickedly. "I'm glad your sister is gone, you can join her in hell, a place you both deserve to be."

Her smile disappeared while letting loose an angry hiss before jumping at me. I jumped straight into the air, higher than I ever thought I was capable of. I landed on my feet, stifling back a cry of pain that I felt strongly throughout my whole body. The cool air instantly felt amazing against my pained body.

We zinged left to right. When she lunged at me I jumped away and she would keep growling in frustration. I would force a laugh, getting her even angrier.

I suddenly only saw black and then I heaved in a breath sharply to the unexpected blindness that I forgot she was in power of. My photographic memory remembered every detail of the clearing so I knew exactly where I stood. I still tried my hardest to get out of her reach blindly which didn't last longer than ten seconds when feeling her grab hold of my throat.

My vision came back after about two seconds of her gripping a hand around my throat. I watched her mouth open with laughter.

I saw black again before feeling myself being tossed somewhere, feeling myself being slammed against a tree trunk and then another. Again, my breath was knocked out of me while I still only saw black. I was in more pain and I held my breath after being slammed into I think the fifth tree.

I felt myself against the ground, feeling the rain drizzle against my skin. I tried to get up, still seeing black, cursing to the pain that mainly coursed through my ribs.

My hair was being pulled at when feeling myself being dragged against the damp ground.

"I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." I heard excitement in her voice. "I will guarantee you that!"

The second I felt her let go of my hair was when I was able to see and I saw the olive toned man stand a ways before me. I forgot he was even here. I slowly stood up to my feet, just staring at him as he stared at me and I held my breath for a moment as the pain in my ribs took most of my attention.

"Let's see what happens when a half breed is bitten by a werewolf, shall we?" Kaihan mused.

I watched his yellow eyes turn more prominent while his body started to slightly shake which reminded me when Jacob or any of the pack would phase. My eyes widened, knowing what was now coming.

I glanced up at the sky.

"Th-there is no full moon." I stated in a whisper. "He can't – "

I was cut off by Kaihan's laughter. "As long as it's a night that the full moon shall rise, then he can phase at any time he pleases."

Tonight is a full moon.

I watched his body shake much quicker as he now started to turn to a blur before his clothes shredded while watching him grow big and furry into a huge black wolf – not bigger than the shape-shifters, but big as he stood across the clearing. He didn't stand on all fours at first; he stood perfectly fine on two legs before getting in a crouch like a fierce lion.

I felt my breaths catch in my throat.

The beast that growled at me from across the clearing with lips pulled back in a snarl could dwarf Jacob or Sam's threatening growls. As I backed up until I felt my clothing stick to the rough bark behind me, I couldn't help to categorize its glowing yellow eye color for later. If there would even be a later.

Hearing the ticking of my clock run down, I closed my tear-filled eyes to send my last and only mental cry for help, forgetting the pain my body held completely.

I don't want to find out what will happen if I'm bitten by a werewolf. I would rather Kaihan kill me slowly and painfully than to find out what will happen to me if bitten by one of them.

As the heavy crunch of leaves indicated the werewolf's slow approach, a fearsome roar of fury more terrifying thAn anything I ever heard had come from a distance and it took me a couple moments to realize that I recognized the terrifying roar.

_Jacob._

**A little sneak peak:**

**I pressed myself up against the tree unable to move while watching the battle happens before me. My eyes closed shut, feeling the tears starting to make their self known once again.**

**My insides shattered to the sound of Jacob's whimper, a loud whimper.**

**I opened my eyes to find my Jacob still whimpering, hurt, in pain.**

**"No!" I screamed, running towards him.**

**This is all my fault!**


	24. Chapter 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes as another loud roar took place from Jacob, still from a distance. I felt my body go stiff, still watching the black beast stare at me, watching him not even paying attention to the angry roars that came closer towards our direction as his yellow eyes burned right into me, taking more steps to me without any distractions.

"Now!" Kaihan ordered urgently.

The beast didn't hesitate when now coming towards me full speed. He was in front of me within a second and my reflexes jumped to my right, out of the way before he could touch me.

I zoomed away, my legs feeling wobbly. I still managed to get away from the werewolf that followed right on my heels – suddenly, I now only saw black and my heart pounded while I blindly ran fast away from the growling black werewolf behind me.

The angry roar from Jacob continued as I could feel him getting closer and closer. I wished desperately that he could read my mind right now and hear me tell him to stop, to turn around, even though I knew that he probably wouldn't listen…

Something then clicked inside of me. I didn't know if it would work, but I thought to give it a try anyways.

I snapped the weight into my brain and right when my eye sight came back I tripped over a root near the edge of the forest. I landed smack into the mud and I instantly rolled onto my back, seeing the black beast in the air, pouncing onto me, his big paws landing next to both my sides.

I placed my small hand against his huge paw to transmit my pleas to him. It startled me when I got the opposite affect...

…_I wonder how far I would get if I don't do this, if I instead run. What did this girl do to me? Nothing at all. Would the filthy vampire blind me before I have a chance to get away?..._

I pulled my hand away, still startled.

I stared into the glowing eyes that were now thoughtful. I felt bad. He doesn't want to hurt me, I realized… just has no choice… or does, he just doesn't want to risk his life to protect me when in his eyes I would clearly die whether it was in his power or hers, so why should he risk anything for me? I couldn't blame him.

The rain picked up while laying here for a couple moments. Those couple moments lying under the werewolf felt like forever as him and I just stared each other directly into one another's eyes.

At the same time I started to feel for the werewolf, I also started thinking about what I had just done. Not only can I show others my thoughts, I could also look into other thoughts as well. I probably would be happy finally learning something else about my talent, but knowing that I was soon going to die took what happiness I would have felt, away.

One million of things were going through my mind all at once until something pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ralph! Move now!" I heard Kaihan demand in a loud hiss.

I watched the werewolf snap at me and I instantly shut my eyes with a gasp. Then I felt the front top fabric of my tank top being tugged at. I opened my eyes to find myself being dragged by the furry animal that was moving extremely fast, running away from something?

The loud growl very close is what answered my question. Not growls of Kaihan or the werewolf… _Jacob._

My shaken vision searched to find the huge russet wolf still growling fiercely while running along after us. The werewolf made a sudden left while still dragging me along and with delay, I watched Jacob make a left after us. I then realized he was being blinded by Kaihan, relying on his smell and hearing.

Kaihan instantly jumped onto him.

"No! Jacob!" I screamed.

I know exactly what happens if he were to be bitten by a vampire. That's what made me scream louder than I have ever in my entire life, while Jacob jerked Kaihan off of him, sending her flying backwards, watching her land in a perfect crouch.

"Let me go, please!" I begged, yanking myself away from the werewolf's sharp teeth that still held the thin fabric, "Let me go – right now, please now!"

I locked my legs, feeling my heels being dragged against the wet ground. I heard a loud tear from my tank top where it was still being tugged at from between the perfectly sharp teeth. I felt myself cutting through the icy cold air. I yanked and pulled away once more, hearing another tear from the fabric until I slammed into the wet ground.

My body was in pain just not nearly as bad as before. It slightly healed.

I jumped to my feet and ran towards Jacob and Kaihan where the fight continued. I briefly glanced over my shoulder to see the black werewolf watch me, staying put while letting me get away. I was so happy he wasn't making this harder for me.

I will have to thank him . . . _if_ I live through this.

Kaihan jumped into the air. After a second, Jacob realized this and then jumped into the air after her. It all happened so fast that I would have missed it in a blink of an eye. She landed onto his back and he jerked her off before she jumped back onto his back again. I watched her dig her claws into him and then he let out a low whimper while she still clung to him.

I cursed mentally to myself, deciding to block off all the physical pain when running full speed towards them with beyond anger. I stared only at Kaihan, making her my target.

She clung to him still while he growled.

I let a growl come out, springing into the air so quickly. I suddenly felt my hands against her rock hard body as I pushed her gratefully off of Jacob many feet away from him. The vampire growled when hitting the ground. I placed my hands on both sides of her head, ready to twist and snap it off even though I wasn't sure if I was capable.

I went from being on top of the vampire to being pinned against her cold body and the wet ground until the huge russet wolf made its way towards us, causing Kaihan to jump off of me.

"Ralph!" She hissed, frustrated. "Get her now!"

Happening so fast, the werewolf obeyed. I saw a black blur push me away and then felt my back slamming against a tree and I gasped to the sudden surprise. Soon the black beast was holding me there.

I placed my hand onto his furry cheek.

_Please don't do this!_

I kept begging mentally to him. He slightly flinched at first, but then looked at me with what seemed like curiosity.

I felt it in me, when reversing it, now feeling my hand pull in his thoughts instead.

…_She did that! She submitted something to my mind somehow, didn't she? How? How…_

I transferred something else, giving him a quick one second explanation. Then when reading his mind, he was even more fascinated and it pained him even more to think about doing away with me. He wanted to learn more about me. Maybe he would be the reason why I might live through this… or at least live a little longer – but what about Jacob?

I forced back a tear along with many others when realizing he no longer tried keeping me back so I immediately started to make my way back towards Jacob and Kaihan.

Jacob ran after her. I could tell he was still relying only on his smell and hearing. I knew she was only teasing him, enjoying herself which hit me hard with even more anger. Where is the rest of the pack? I didn't allow myself to wonder too much when still making my way towards the two blurs zinging left to right.

I growled loudly and right after I felt myself being pushed instantly by freezing hands, flying backwards. I let out a shocked scream right before being slammed against a tree that didn't break from the force so I knew I wasn't pushed too hard, but it still hurt; now bringing my attention back to the pain I was really feeling, I just tried so hard to ignore before.

Why can't I be just as strong as the rest of my family?

I tried to jump to my feet, but sucked in a breath to the pain. I collapsed back on the ground with my back pressed against the mossy green tree trunk. I slowly let loose a breath.

"Ugh, damn!" I mumbled my whole body in pain.

My vision was blurry while trying to see what was going on around me. It was clear enough to see the fight still continue. I wished I could help, I wished I wasn't so weak – well weak compared to the rest of my family. I pressed myself up against the tree unable to move while watching the battle happens before me. My eyes closed shut, feeling the tears starting to make their self known once again.

My insides shattered to the sound of Jacob's whimper, a loud whimper.

I opened my eyes to find my Jacob still whimpering, hurt, in pain.

"No!" I screamed, running towards him.

This is my entire fault!

"Jacob – no! Please no!"

I watched her dig her claws into him before bearing her teeth into his flesh and I let out another scream before leaping onto her with rage. Complete rage. No, rage wasn't the right word. There was no word to describe the feelings I was having.

I pushed her off of him with everything I had, hissing and growling more loudly than I've ever.

I have to destroy her. I can't let her live. I have to also help Jacob somehow, _my Jacob_ – but I have to destroy her first.

"Ralph!" Kaihan hissed while I pinned her onto the ground with all my strength. "Ralph—get this filthy thing off of me!"

I stared directly into her crimson colored eyes while the color of them shifted in an unexplained way. She seemed to be really concentrating on something. I realized she was trying to blind me. It isn't going to work, not with my mind locked, I realized.

I laughed, still pinning her. "It won't work. You can't blind me!"

That made her angry. She replied with a loud hiss.

I was surprised to be pinning her against the ground this long while watching her struggle. I couldn't waste any time enjoying the view. I have to destroy her and now! Right when I decided this I felt something big and furry pushing me off the vampire.

My heart spilled with relief, thinking it may be Jacob, thinking by some miracle he would be fine after all. I was completely disappointed to find that it was the familiar pure black wolf from the pack.

Sam.

I felt my insides drop and my head spin when reality really hit me on what had just happened not even a minute ago. I paid no attention to what was going on around me anymore. I tried jumping to my feet but collapsed. I turned to face the beautiful russet wolf that lay on the ground while he was slightly shaking.

I didn't collapse this time when trying to make my way over to him until I got there. Less than a second later I was on my hands and knees beside the wolf that lay there because of me. This is my entire fault.

My whole body trembled.

"J-Jacob!" My voice sounded completely off when I spoke, "No, damnit, Jacob! – please, please! D-Don't do this to me!"

I felt cold touches everywhere around me. I couldn't tell you who they were or when I felt them. My focus was only on Jacob.

The wolf's black eyes stared at me for a second, his eyes watering.

I placed a hand on Jacob's wolf-face, to hear him: …_I wish I could tell her how much I love her. I hope she at least knows – damn! It's burning – God Nessie, I love you! Damn! Everything is fading. This is fucking it, I'm dea—_

I pulled my hand away, "Jacob Black – you aren't dying! N-No! Don't think that!"

The wolf looked at me with half surprised, half weakened eyes.

I now realized the cold tears that poured down my cheeks when sniffling.

I heard voices around me, "…Nessie – Nessie! – Renesmee!..."

"Renesmee, do you hear me?" I recognized my grandpa, Carlisle say.

I shook uncontrollably. "He was bitten!"

I looked away from Jacob for the first time and noticed Jasper, Alice, momma and Carlisle stand around expressionless.

"Renesmee," Carlisle spoke calmly yet urgently. "Listen to me please. Jacob might be fine, but you have to try something first and fast."

"Okay! I will – what?" I agreed, not even know what I was agreeing to.

If there is a chance it might save Jacob then I will do it.

Anything for Jacob.

"Try sucking the venom out." Carlisle ordered.

"Won't the venom be in her system then?" Jasper asked worriedly. "What do you think will happen?"

I don't care what will happen to me. If there's a chance it will save Jacob then will do it.

Carlisle shook his head. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"You don't know for sure." Jasper pointed out.

Low cries and whimpers came from Jacob while I heard low quick chatters from the soft gentle voices of my family. I wanted to try anything for Jacob… would I be able to stop? Jacob never smelled appetizing to me. His scent was always amazing to me. Not in an appetizing way… I bit him many times before when I was younger which I never got carried away. I was always able to pull away. Will it be different now? It shouldn't be.

I cut through the low chatters when asking, "Why me? Why not any of you?"

"It has to be you," Carlisle started quickly; "We can't take the chance in making a mistake and injecting more venom in his system. You don't produce venom, Renesmee. You need to do it now."

I looked over at my mom who just stood there, not saying anything.

In my heart, I knew this is what I had to do. Of course I have to. It can't be anyone else.

I looked at Jacob. He barely shook his head – he didn't want me to. He looked lifeless.

I placed my hand onto Jacob's cheek, feeling the smooth fur underneath. I had to listen to his thoughts, to be able to judge better on when to stop. I heard chatters of other voices of the pack before I concentrated on Jacob's voice and his only.

_Nessie, please don't! _He shouted in his mind while letting a whimper escape_.__ What if the venom gets in her system? Edward are you around? Do you hear me? What will_…

The tears poured down my face when I instantly brought my lips to the back of Jacob's furry russet colored neck, despite what he was telling me. I didn't know if it would work… this is what I have to do. Will I be able to it with my changed diet?

I still heard Jacob's alarmed thoughts when feeling my teeth sink into the flesh of the already fresh teeth marks.

It has been about two months since I drank any blood, but I still knew what I was doing.

I felt the thick liquid travel down my throat, much thicker than anything I've ever hunted. It was never this thick I don't think. I've drank Jacob's blood when I was younger… this felt and tasted a little different. I wasn't sure what to make of the taste, tasting the venom along with it. The venom was sweet, but yet sour feeling it travel down my throat with the blood combined.

I wondered if the blood felt so thick because of the venom.

I felt my body suddenly need it, craving for _more_ and _more_. I wasn't sure if it was the most amazing thing I've tasted, like how my dad described with my mom at one time. I definitely felt my insides only want more as time passed by.

_More, more, more._

My attention was only on the blood. I realized how much I really missed it.

Just a little more… a little more… a little more…

I sucked, the blood coming out a little thinner... I still slightly tasted the venom. I continued this for I don't know how long, but it felt like it wasn't long at all.

I no more tasted the venom. I still continued to take more.

Alarming voices and cold touches were all around me. I continued to drink more.

Jacob's voice suddenly brought my attention, startling me. I abruptly stopped with my lips still against the bite, the soft fur that I hadn't noticed before still in my mouth. I then remembered I was in his head. I saw in his mind that everything was fading while he only thought of me.

Everything started to dawn on me. The voices came out clearer; Jacob's more clearly than anyone's. I felt I needed the blood, but I needed _him_ more while listening to his incredible voice.

I need Jacob Black more than anything so I instantly pulled away.

My eyes widened. I yanked my hand away, staring at Jacob's weaken eyes that started to close slowly.

I almost killed him. I almost killed Jacob!

Or – I might have actually killed him.

I couldn't move. My body wouldn't budge. The tears welled down my cheeks nonstop. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to find Jacob's closed.

"I-I killed…" was all I could say at first. "Did – I?"

My breathing was uneven and my heart pounded.

"No!" I screamed loudly.

Pale fingers flashed in view, wiping away some of my tears.

I pushed them away when I could finally move and was back down to touch Jacob.

"He…might be fine." Carlisle said gently.

I noticed for the first time that he was on his knees on the other side of Jacob.

"M-might?" I choked, tasting my salty tears that slid down into my mouth, combined with the blood. "You mean…?"

My eye-sight blurred and my heart sunk deep into my chest to the word… _might_. Thinking of Jacob gone broke me. I will find a way to end my life if Jacob is…

I cried like my heart had been wrenched from my body.

"His heart is beating slower and then picks up speed…" Carlisle spoke quickly.

"Is there anything you can do?" I heard my mom ask.

"I think it would be best if we just wait." Carlisle answered.

"Jacob," I whispered, I placed my head against his side while rubbing my hand against his head. I tried my best holding back the rest of my tears, just in case he was alright, just in case he could hear me. "Please Jake, please be…okay."

I heard a loud growl… Kaihan's growl. Then a growl from what sounded like Sam.

My eyes widened and I snapped my head in different directions. It was now only Esme, Carlisle, momma, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Kaihan wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I decided to ask, "Wh-where is—"

"We have it taken care of." Carlisle answered.

That was the only answer I needed. I dropped my head back against Jacob's side and inhaled his scent. Maple syrup… and his blood combined smelled amazing… but not in an appetizing way.

I was still shaking and tried my hardest to control my cries and whimpers.

My mind isn't working right because I just now thought to do something. I placed my small hand against Jacob's wolf-cheek to hear him, to know if he was really going to be fine.

He was thinking about me… dreaming?

I sniffled. "Jacob, can you hear me?"

Please be okay, please be okay, please!

_I can hear you sweetheart, please keep talking. I need to hear your voice, please don't stop talking_...

The tears flooded down my pale cheeks.

I know this is my fault. I know it is. After what I just did to Jacob, his mind was only filled with me, all thoughts purely good and nothing else. After what I just put him, the pack, and everyone, after what I just did, after I almost sucked him dry and all he could think about was me. He should be disgusted with me. He should hate me.

I heard a whimper. I looked to see it coming from Jacob. I couldn't hear him anymore. I quickly realized my hand was still on him but instead I was transferring my thoughts without even realizing it. My eyes widened. I was usually careful when it came to transferring my thoughts. I usually realize when I do it

I decided to listen to him, to pretend he didn't hear what he just heard… but the way he was thinking was hard to pretend that he didn't hear that.

…_Nessie, I could never hate you!—God, I wish I could tell you how ridiculous you just sounded. You should know by now how much I love you; how I would do anything for you and if you don't know that then I must really be screwing up_…

I pulled my hand away, snapping my head up.

"No Jake!" I held back the tears some more. Why does he always find a way to turn it around, claiming it's his fault? "I know you love me. It's just…" I paused. "God, are you okay?"

I watched his eyes flutter open, holding a surprised look.

Oh right, he doesn't know about me be able to read minds.

I felt me pulling in his thoughts to hear his answer.

_Did she read my mind? How… did she do that?_

"I'll explain later." I promised. If there will be a later. I started to tear up more at that thought. "Just – are you okay? Do –" I sniffled. "Do you need help – getting up I mean?"

I listened to his thoughts still linger on the fact that I could read his mind for a couple seconds. Then he brushed it off the best he could before answering…

_The back of my neck is killing me now that you mention it – but I'm fine, perfectly fine, now that you're here. Are you okay? Did it touch you in anyway? I swear Nessie, I swear to God I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left, I_...

I pulled away.

He's sorry? Ugh! I'm just going to pretend he didn't say that.

"No I'm fine." At least I thought I was until he brought it to my attention. I suppressed a whimper when moving a certain way. I felt my ribs shift painfully. "Don't worry about me, Jake – do you think… you could phase back?"

My heart slowly rose to the surface, very slowly. I was waiting for something bad to happen. I couldn't believe someone so amazing was actually going to be in my life after all. It's just too good to be true. I wanted to cry, to hold him. I wanted him to phase back to his human form so that I could actually hear him speak, so that I could hug and kiss him. To know he's really okay. I want him right now.

I listened to his answer; _I left my shorts behind_…

I felt a blush starting to come – I quickly pushed that thought away best I could.

"I could get them for you. Where did you leave them?"

I didn't like the thought of being away from him. My heart started to swell to that thought.

Jacob's eyes got big and I already knew what he was thinking. He didn't want me to go. I smiled knowing that he didn't want me to leave, that he wanted me, always.

Holding back tears was starting to get hard, but I managed.

I heard a familiar laugh and then some type of fabric landing on my head and over my face. I was startled as I jumped and then snatched it away from my face. From my hips and up my body ached from the sudden jump. I held back the pained groan I felt was ready to come.

A pair of jean shorts I now held and I looked to see Emmett with a grin.

"How did you know…?" I started to ask.

"They're Sam's." Emmett's grin faded, his face turning serious when bringing his attention to Jacob. "Is he okay?"

It gave me this amazing feeling when answering, "Yes. Thank goodness."

When turning my head back to look at Jacob I noticed my mom to my right sitting next to me silently while staring at Jacob. She hasn't said a word to me, I realized. I didn't say anything to her either. I know that if she wants to talk she will say something on her own.

I sat the shorts next to him, "I will let you… change. Someone will be sure to help you though if you need it."

When I got up I heard him whimper. I shot my head to look at him while he stared at me with watered eyes.

He doesn't want me to leave.

"Phase Jacob and we will talk." I forced a small smile. I hate being away from him even if it's just a few feet. "I'm not going far. Close enough for you to see me."

I walked away and my mom followed.

I wanted to cry. Thinking of Jacob being gone… forever… hurts and then knowing that he's going to be okay after all just sounds too good to be true. It's too much.

I love him. I would die without him.

My mom looked at me while we waited for Jacob to change. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around me, squeezing my soaked body tightly. I didn't say anything about the pain I strongly felt. I pretended to be fine.

The rain had now stopped.

"Renesmee . . . I-I love you." She whispered. "So, so much. Y-you… don't know how happy I am… that you're okay."

That was the first time I've ever heard her struggle so much to say something. I held her even tighter, still feeling my body ache. "I love you too, momma."

It was silent the rest of the hug until I heard Jacob talking to Carlisle.

I let go before I spun around half way to look at Jacob. I immediately ran to him full speed and into his open arms. I gasped to the pain that shot through everywhere in my body after I was into his arms.

Jacob pulled away to look at me, his face turning concerned. "You said you were fine."

"I am." I lied.

Jacob took a step back, skimming his eyes down my body. His face turned angry, pained and even more concerned all in one.

"No! Look at you, Ness – God dammit!"

I looked down at myself. The first thing I noticed was the top of my tank top split down the middle at the top, revealing my black bra and my cheeks warmed to that. I knew that wasn't what concerned Jacob. It was the fabric near my stomach that was ripped, red blood staining it.

"I don't feel a thing." I lied.

He doesn't need to worry about me.

I then looked at Jacob who didn't look as bad as I thought he would, minor scratches on his stomach. I smelled his blood very strongly and then I instantly remembered he was bitten in the back of the neck.

I held my breath. "Jacob, turn around."

"Nessie, don't make this about me." Jacob spoke. "Look at you!"

"Jacob!" I was getting anxious. "Turn around – now!"

He sighed… but listened.

I pulled in a breath to the sight, holding it again.

Deep gashes went from up and down all along his back. Deep red gashes. That wasn't the worse of it. The bite I saw on the back of his neck is what made me sick to my stomach. I saw that he was still losing blood, the blood dripping down his back. My body trembled seeing Jacob in such a way.

I noticed I still held my breath and I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for me to breath. Not with this much blood around me. Not while I could smell and see it. Would I be able to control myself? I decided to breathe anyway. He didn't smell appetizing to me and I was relieved, glad that it wouldn't be a problem for me to be around Jacob like this.

Before, his fur covered most of it so it didn't appear as bad as it really was.

I just stared until Jacob turned around to look at me square on.

"Ness?"

My mind was scattered. I couldn't find words to speak. I still felt sicker than anything.

"J-Jake!" My voice came out loud and shrill-like. "Oh my—ar-are you okay? You're still losing blood!"

He gently wrapped his long arms around me.

"Shhh, sweetheart… I'm fine." He cooed. "Carlisle is going to wrap me up when we get home. They will be healed soon enough."

I didn't wrap my arms around him this time, not with the condition I saw his back in.

Again, I held back the tears.

I pressed my lips against his heated chest and kept them there for a couple moments.

I have to pull away, I told myself. As much as I want to hold him forever I have to let go. I hugged and kissed everyone else after forcing myself to let Jacob go.

I noticed after hugging my mom again that someone was missing.

Dad.

My insides dropped slightly.

"Where's… dad?"

"I'm right here." I heard my dad say from behind.

I squealed and was in his arms – I didn't run into him like I had Jacob. I knew I was in no condition for that and I didn't want everyone to know how much pain I was in. Everyone already has too much in their brain to worry about me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed blissfully and then waited another moment to speak again. "I'm sorry for everything – really sorry. It was just so –"

"I think we shall talk about this when we get home." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded against his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent. I missed him. I missed everyone. I was so convinced that I was going to die. You wouldn't believe what a relief it was to hear the word _home_. I couldn't wait to be home.

I remembered that I didn't hug my uncle Emmett. So I quickly did that. I stiffened when he wrapped his arms around me, expecting him to squeeze me, surprisingly he was gentle.

I pulled away from Emmett and he surely had his goofy smirk paced across his face.

"Something bad always happens here," Emmett pointed out, still with a smirk. He shifted his eyes to my mom. "I blame Bella."

"Okay Emmett, not now." Carlisle breathed.

I smiled, so happy that I was here, with my family. Happy I'm going home, that everything is over . . . _home_. I smiled even bigger.

I leaned against Jacob's chest while his arms wrapped around me.

Jacob kissed my forehead and then murmured, "Let's go home."

That has to be my new favorite word…

_Home_


	25. Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold icy air of the night brushed up against my wet-muddy skin. I shivered. Jacob wrapped an arm around me and I held back a groan from the pain I was feeling that now brought my attention on the condition I was really in.

We didn't run inhumanly fast, walking a little faster than the average human but still slow. My body ached still and I wished so much that I could just lie down.

Jacob and I were all the way in the back, a few feet behind from the rest of the family. No one had said anything on the way back to the house, though I wasn't really paying attention either. I was lost in my own thoughts.

My mind stayed on what I had done to Jacob. I almost... killed him. I still never apologized either. What does he think of me now?

A tear slid down my right cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away because it would only bring attention – Jacob would notice the movement of me wiping it away so I left it there and hoped it would dry up quickly.

I was still so lost in thought, I hadn't realized we were already home until the house came into view – wait, was I really thinking _already_? We walked a tiny bit faster than human speed for goodness sake! Shouldn't I have been thinking how long it took to get here, not how fast?

After Carlisle cleaned and patched Jacob's wounds he took a look at me. It was just as I expected, I broke my ribs.

Alice and Rosalie helped me in the shower before Carlisle had wrapped me up. I wore Jacob's gray shirt with my black silk shorts. I felt comfy… well as comfy as I was going to get for now.

I was tired. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep so decided to make my way downstairs right after spending an hour of being wrapped up and tested on by Carlisle. When going downstairs my heart banged roughly in my chest.

I have to face my family sooner or later. I might as well it get it done and over with.

I struggled to swallow when making my way in the dining room where I knew everyone would be.

Carlisle followed right behind me and and said to everyone, "She'll be fine. Just broken ribs and minor fractures throughout her body. She should be fully healed within a day, maybe two."

There were a few words here and there before the silence approached.

It was quickly broken by my dad who sat at the table with everyone else, "Renesmee, may you please explain yourself?"

I stood a couple feet away from the table. I dropped my head to look at the floor.

"How…" I struggled to ask, "Did guys know… where to –"

"Renesmee," My dad cut me off, irritation slightly shading in his voice. "Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?"

I lifted my head up to look at my dad when answering honestly, "Yes."

"I-I had to!" I quickly explained when seeing the angry and pained faces staring at me. "They were able to watch and get into the house without anyone knowing! Th-they threatened to hurt one of you – what else could I do!" I started to feel the tears. I forced them back. "There wasn't anything to do but to listen to them!"

"You should have told us!" The way Jacob stood up made him appear angry but his face held only sadness. He spoke softer this time, "Damnit Ness, you were supposed to tell us."

"It just… seemed like the best decision." I whispered.

"Best – decision?" Jacob's voice cracked with watered eyes. "You being gone would be… the best decision? God Ness, I..."

He stared at me for a second before he walked out of the room.

That crushed me.

Jacob has never walked out like that… at least never on _me_.

I opened my mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it.

"It would be best if you rest." Carlisle suggested to me. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"The most important thing is that you're okay." I looked over at Esme who was giving one of her warm smiles. "That's all that matters."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder the same time Esme got out of her seat and was in front of me.

Esme wrapped her cold, loving arms around me so gently. I couldn't help to do the same in return. It felt so nice to hug my grandma, to hug everyone. To be home.

One thing was missing though… I needed Jacob.

Esme and I stayed wrapped in one another arms for about another minute before she released me.

I looked at my dad who was already looking at me.

"Dad, where did Jacob go?"

"He'll be back."

Carlisle patted his hand softly on my left shoulder. "Please rest, Renesmee."

"I need to talk to Jacob first." I don't think I will be able to sleep without talking to him. "Where did he go, dad?"

My dad glanced at Carlisle briefly and then brought his eyes back to me. "Carlisle is right. You need to rest, sweetheart."

"Fine."

I was only in bed for a minute with my eyes closed. I heard a knock at door and I just sighed.

I kept my eyes closed. "Yes?"

Suddenly I felt the covers slightly shift over me, letting me know that someone was now sitting at the edge of my bed. I opened my eyes to find my mom sitting next to me while the door was cracked open. I guess it really doesn't matter whether it's wide open or closed shut. Anybody from my family could ease-drop on our conversation. It's hard to keep secrets in this house.

I then remembered something. I could now receive thoughts. If I wanted, I could have a privet conversation with my mom. Just she and I. Dad can't even listen in.

"Oh Renesmee," My mom breathed and then I sat up in bed to give my mom a hug. "I wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy that you're okay. I understand why you did it – just please, don't do it again. You scared me."

"I know I scared you. I scared everyone." I whispered. I slipped my legs out of the covers when sitting up on my knees now so that I could wrap my mom up in an even tighter hug. The pain wasn't as bad before when being wrapped up. "I didn't expect anyone to come for me – I thought I was going to die."

My mom would have cried if she could. Just picturing her crying brought me to tears.

"I understand Renesmee, more than you know."

My eye sight was blurred from the tears when I pulled away to look at my mom whose expression was saddened. I was glad I was here right now, talking to my mom.

I sniffled. "You understand?"

I received a half smile from her as she nodded. "I did the exact same thing."

My hand wiped away the tears from my eyes, confused by what my mom was telling me. She did the exact same thing?

"You heard the stories about when I was human, when James, the tracker was after me." She stated, pausing there. I nodded and then she continued. "We didn't give you the details… James told me that he had my mom," I felt my eyes get big to that piece of information, "He told me to meet him. It's a little bit foggy being it's a human memory but I remember he had me believe that he had my mom, that if I didn't meet him by myself then my mom would pay the price…"

I didn't blink, watching my mom's face the whole entire time.

"Did he have her?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

She shook her head slowly. "No, he didn't. I met him. I thought for sure I was going to die. I remember how hard it was to get by Alice and Jasper but I did, for my mom…"

My mom's mouth opened, like she was going to speak again but I cut her off,

"Wait, I want to try something just lift your shield." She nodded and I smiled. I wanted a better picture on what happened, even if it was blurry. "Replay in your mind what you remember."

I placed a hand on momma's cold cheek; I could see me in her mind, what I looked like to her from where she was sitting.

I heard her confused thoughts for a second before she listened to me, replaying the memory of that time. The picture was a little bit fuzzy as expected. I was still able to get an insight on what went on that day, the day my mom had put her mom before her own life in her point of view. Some parts were fuzzier than others and it jump around some but I knew exactly what was going on, I picked up quickly.

_Edward, I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me,_

_especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella_

_I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once._

_And then I carefully sealed away my heart._

_"Alice?" I asked._

_She was wary. "Yes?"_

_"How does it work? The things that you see?" I stared out the side window, "Edward said it wasn't definite… that things change?" It was harder than I would have thought to say his name. That must have been what alerted Jasper, why a fresh wave of serenity filled the car._

_"Yes, things change… Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_I nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."_

_"Yes," she agreed, wary again._

_And she hadn't seen me in the mirror room with James until I'd made the decision to meet him there. I tried not to think about what else she might have seen. I didn't want my panic to make Jasper more suspicious. They would be watching me twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible._

_We got to the airport. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed — so it wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance._

_I found myself trying to think of excuses to stay, to see Edward first and then make my escape. But I knew that was impossible if I was going to have any chance to get away._

_"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly._

_Alice stood. "I'll come with you."_

_"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little…" I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say._

_"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed the ladies room. "I'll just be a moment.""I'll be right here," he said._

_As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running._

_I didn't look behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if he saw me, I had to keep going. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down._

_As soon as the door opened I was off again. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. I had no time. Alice and Jasper were either about to realize I was gone, or they already had._

_I took a cab. The cab driver drove to my mom's address._

_On the way there I imagined that I had stayed at the airport to meet Edward. I visualized how I would stand on my toes, the sooner to see his face. How quickly, how gracefully he would move through the crowds of people separating us. And then I would run to close those last few feet between us — reckless as always — and I would be in his marble arms, finally safe. I wondered where we would have gone. North somewhere, so he could be outside in the day. Or maybe somewhere very remote, so we could lay in the sun together again. I imagined him by the shore, his skin sparkling like the sea. It wouldn't matter how long we had to hide. To be trapped in a hotel room with him would be a kind of heaven. So many questions I still had for him. I could talk to him forever, never sleeping, never leaving his side._

_I was at my mom's house now. There was no need to be afraid, I reminded myself. The house was empty. I had to hurry; my mom was waiting for me, frightened, depending on me, I had thought._

_I held the phone to my ear with a shaking hand. It rang only once."Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."_

_"Is my mom all right?"_

_"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course."_

_"I'm alone." I'd never been more alone in my entire life._

_"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"_

_"Yes. I know how to get there."_

_"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."_

_I hung up._

_"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice. I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve._

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind._

_And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida._

_"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief._

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."_

_"I'm not." My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It would soon be over. Charlie and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear._

_"How odd. You really mean it… I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."_

_He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"_

_he asked, hopefully it seemed to me._

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_

_"And what was his reply to that?"_

_"I don't know… I left him a letter."_

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone._

_"I hope so."_

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

_He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. I stared at him in horror._

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this…"_

I got glimpse of him talking about Alice and what had happened – I sucked in a breath to that, making my ribs hurt. I blocked that off still thinking... Momma didn't linger on that long speech he had to say about Alice. I only got bits and pieces, seeing my mom skip over it, the picture starting to get even more fuzzy briefly…

_He slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened._

_I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door. He was in front of me in a flash. I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet._

_He walked toward me slowly._

_"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling._

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked pleasantly. His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine._

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted._

_"No!" I croaked. "No, Edward, don't—"_

My mom's thoughts went strained after that, struggling to remember more. After a couple moments she gave up trying to remember and instead skipped to her being in the hospital – that's when I pulled away.

"I-I don't want to see anymore." Tears were rushing down my face, thinking about my mom's memories as if they were my own, as if it were me. I felt the exact same thing she felt – It was different to actually see it in her eyes, different than if she were to just tell me. I felt the exact pain my mom had felt. "That was so horrible, momma."

"That's what I went through to save my mom and it turned out she wasn't even there. Strangely, it didn't bother me that he tricked me and it still doesn't to this day."

I stared at my mom, unable to keep my eyes off of her.

"Poor Alice." I breathed.

My mom wiped away the tears from my eyes, smiling. "It was awhile ago, Renesmee. It's all in the past. Think about now, how much different, how much better things turned out."

This time I wiped away my own tears that continued. When I wiped them away, more would come.

The past.

I know it's the past but it hurts…

"I'm so sorry I showed you." She apologized. "If I would have known it was going to affect you like this…"

"No…" I shook my head. "No, momma. I wanted to see. I'm fine. I just had no idea, that's all."

It was silent for about a minute.

Momma decided to change the subject. "So you can hear thoughts?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" The tears still continued, just they didn't rush down my face like they were before. "I guess there was always more to my talent we never knew about."

"I guess so." She smiled. "Can you have privet mind conversations?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"You can lock your mind from Edward, your dad." She started, "What happens when you lock your mind when receiving thoughts? Does it lock their mind too?"

Interesting… I never thought of that.

"Wow maybe. I should try it out."

I felt excited but still sad. I couldn't push away my mom's horrible memory she showed me.

Someone popped into my mind.

"Momma, where did Jacob go? I need to talk to him."

I need him, I need Jacob.

I watched my bedroom door slowly open up.

Jacob stood there, just staring at me with a hurt expression. It stabbed me with sudden pain seeing him hurt. I was already sad, so seeing him in such a way just loaded even more sadness onto me.

_My_ Jacob, hurt... because of me.

I definitely need to talk to him.

"How about we test your gift out tomorrow." Momma whispered. She turned her head around to glance at Jacob and then back at me with a slight smile. "I will leave you guys alone to talk."

I just nodded to her, staring at Jacob who still just stood there. I felt a cold peck on my cheek before my mom got up. Jacob stepped to the side, right before she gracefully flew right by him, a human's eyes wouldn't have caught it.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked, stepping into my room. He swung the door closed behind him, rushing to me. He placed a hand on my cheek right when he got down on his knees against the floor. We were now more eye to eye this way. "I'm so sorry, Nessie."

Whoa, what? He's sorry? For what!

"No Jake, I'm sorry." My voice cracked. I then knew what he was up to; he was going to blame everything on him. "You didn't do anything so don't even –"

"No Nessie I'm sorry, I'm sorry for walking out on you like I did. That was rude. You don't deserve that. I know I would be crushed if you were to walk out on me." He closed his eyes with a sigh. He opened them back up. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Make up to me? No, you didn't do anything!"

"I did." He whispered while rubbing his warm hand against my cheek, rubbing away my tears that started to dry. "Look at you, you were crying - damn, I don't deserve you. I'm the worse –"

"No!" I practically screamed. "No you aren't Jacob Black, you aren't! You're so amazing, you really are – you aren't the reason why I'm crying! J-jake I'm the screwed up one who doesn't deserve you. I'm the one that constantly is doing everything the wrong way and always hurting you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He just stared at me while I felt completely flustered from screaming my head off. I pictured my face being pitch red, looking ridiculous. I didn't care though. Jacob needed to know the truth even if I had to scream it to him.

"That just goes to show how horrible I am." His voice was uneven and inaudible. "I obviously did something wrong if you think that way about yourself and… I'm sorry Nessie. I –"

I cut him off, "I hurt you."

"No," he shook his head. "I hurt myself. You've never hurt me."

"Stop being delusional, I have hurt you."

"Name a time."

Michael. I was with Michael… and that hurt him. I know it did. I'm not going to say it; I'm not going to remind him about my previous relationship with Michael.

I just shook my head slowly.

"Name a time." He demanded and then added, "Please, Ness."

"There's no need to bring up the past. The fact is I hurt you." The tears came again. "I know I hurt you. I don't care what you say. I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Please honey," he begged and started wiping the tears away for me with his russet fingers. "Name a time when you hurt me."

"When I was with…" I didn't have to finish my sentence for Jacob to know what I was talking about.

"No." he said. "You didn't hurt me. It was my fault. I should have told you about imprinting sooner but I was in over my head, thinking you weren't ready. That was my doing. I set myself up for that one."

"What about when you did finally tell me? When I kissed you back, leading you to think I chose you right then – then, I turned around telling you that I didn't love you like that?"

"I was wrong to just kiss you like I did. I should have taken it slower." His voice started to come out breathless, like he was ready to cry but his eyes weren't watery. "I screwed up when I threw myself at you – when I should have moved slowly, having you adjust to it. I screwed up and I continue to screw up. After everything I did and continue to do, by some miracle – whatever twisted reason it is, you still want me."

"Of course I want you." I whispered. "I love you, Jacob."

Even though I disagreed with everything he just said I decided not to comment on it. It wouldn't make a difference. It would be a never-ending-argument.

"I love you too," He placed his other hand on my other cheek. "More than you know."

"Please stop blaming yourself." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our faces were now an inch apart. "Why do you have to go on and on, only talking about how horrible you think you are, when really Jacob you're amazing, and the best that has ever happened to me… You've been here for me since literally day one. You have no idea how happy you make me –"

Jacob's lips smashed to mine in a caring and gentle way. I was mad at first that he wouldn't let me continue. I soon got distracted feeling his dry, warm lips against mine.

I felt content. Satisfied. Alive Whole.

To my disappointment, Jacob pulled away just the slightest.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered

I was going to say something but he brought his lips back to mine and I got all distracted again. I brought my hands into his hair before getting a good hold. I was still on my knees, pushing up just a little so my lips could press more tightly against his while I was desperate to be closer, closer in anyway.

My ribs hurt when making the move to press our lips more tightly. I didn't care about the pain – this, right here, right now, there weren't words to describe.

Jacob's hands stayed on both sides of my face the whole time, keeping their place.

My mind was clouded. I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could think about was me and Jacob… _my Jacob._

I don't deserve him, I don't. I couldn't continue to touch and kiss him in such away without apologizing. Even apologizing, I still knew it wouldn't be enough. Painfully, my insides ached when ripping my lips from his. I jumped to apologies right away when I could talk.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," My one hand went to the bite mark I had only made worse. My fingers lightly traced the patch. "I'm so sorry I did that to you," my words were so fast, I wasn't sure if he even caught what I was saying. "So, so sorry. I know I stopped but…"

I lost track of my words when he moved his lips to my neck. He slowly kissed me in places he has never, touching all the most sensitive spots along my neck and I shivered as he continued.

"What... were… you… saying?" He asked between small planted kissed on my neck.

"I'm…" my breathing got a little heavier, "Sorry for…"

His lips hit more sensitive spots and I gasped. My ribs probably would have been screaming in pain to the sudden gasp but honestly, this feeling was overpowering the psychical pain I was in. I loved those feelings I felt, that I couldn't even describe, these feelings that coursed through my body, and feelings I felt because of Jacob, feelings so amazing.

My mind was still clouded, it still came to me… I have to apologize.

I placed a hand on his left cheek while I attempted to pull away. His lips stayed hooked to my neck like a magnet but much stronger… I liked it. He was so forceful, yet gentle; I could never be exactly sure how he pulled it off.

I wasn't trying to pull away because I wanted to and somehow Jacob knew that because he would have stopped if I was pulling away for that reason. I was trying to force myself to pull away because… wait? Why was I pulling myself away? I couldn't remember.

I brought my hand to his chest which to my let down was covered by a shirt. His blue shirt, I suddenly remembered. How much I now hated that shirt this moment, how much I wanted it off, how much my mind was telling me to just rip it off.

Jacob's lips moved down just a little bit more where my, technically Jacob's, gray shirt almost started.

"Oh—god!" I felt his tongue lightly touch my skin and I tensed with my words completely breathless. "Ja..cob!"

Lower, I thought desperately.

His lips made me forget every ache in my body I felt. . .

_Like magic_.

As if he read my mind he moved a little lower and my breathing got heavier. I wanted him to move much lower. I wanted his lips to touch more parts of my body.

He pulled away right when I started to think about the places where exactly I was thinking about.

"W-why did you stop?" I whispered immediately, the pain in my ribs now catching up.

Jacob chuckled, his lips on mine before kissing me.

He pulled away. "We can't get carried away, Nessie."

"Why not?"

"Three reasons. For one, you're too injured so you need rest and for two, your family is right downstairs – they probably heard the whole thing along your dad getting a picture of it…"

My entire face heated up. I hadn't even thought about my family being right downstairs until now which is when my heart stopped. I tried snatching it away from my mind, only thankful that my dad didn't come barging in with so much rage. Did he even realize? I didn't stick that thought in my head either.

"So what's the third reason?" I decided to ask, watching Jacob's beautiful face to take my mind off of certain places.

"We need to take things slow." He pushed away my loose curls behind my ears and then kissed my forehead. "So slow, Nessie. I don't want you to regret anything, not if I can help it. You only get your first once."

"I will never regret you, Jacob Black." I gently stroked my fingers against his cheek and then whispered, "Never."

I would have said more just my family being downstairs is what made me stop there. We will continue this talk, we will.

Jacob kissed my forehead again.

I brought both my hands to hold his face, to bring him closer, so that I could kiss him.

My throat felt dry. I felt thirsty. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to keep him close, I thought as our lips brushed.

Our lips parted due to him pulling away. "Do you want a drink?"

"No." I answered too quickly.

"You're lying." Jacob stated.

A smile started to break free and Jacob grinned back. I couldn't lie. He knows.

When I got off the bed, I fought the urge to wince to the pain in my ribs. Probably from the movements and my breathing that happened just minutes ago…

We both made our way downstairs to get a drink.

Jacob poured two glasses of apple juice and then I watched the way Jacob's lips were against the edge of the glass cup, drinking it down. I watched him with complete interest. How amazing he looked, how much I wished it was my lips that were against his instead of that glass...

He was almost done so I decided to bring my lips to my cup when Emmett came to view. I closed my eyes, starting to drink the juice…

"Oh – god!" Emmett spoke the familiar words to me. "Ja..cob!"

I pulled the glass away, almost choking when knowing what he was talking about, making a pretty good impression of my voice, just adding a more dramatic effect, lightly swinging the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Oh Jacob, take me away!" He swung his head back, the back of his hand still lightly on his forehead.

My face was burning up, knowing I had to be as red as a tomato.

He burst into fits of laughter; his famous booming laughs kept going, that felt like lasted forever as I stood there with embarrassment. Jacob was instantly in front of me, his back to Emmett. He wrapped his arms around me while placing his hand on the back of my head, the same time when I heard my dad growl loudly from the other room.

I thought of my dad flying in, pushing Jacob off of me, and fighting… surprisingly I didn't hear anything else from him and he didn't hurry into the room.

"It's okay." Jacob cooed.

I'm only embarrassed. I'm not hurt or in pain. I didn't push away though. I loved when our bodies were in any form of contact, despite the reason.

Emmett still laughed. I buried my already heated face against Jacob's heated chest.

My embarrassment was already pretty much gone, feeling my face's color slowly come back.

I wanted to tease my uncle back, to at least playfully push him, to tell him to shut up. I was just afraid he would say something else to get my embarrassment kicking back in.

I pulled my face away from Jacob to take a few more sips of my apple juice and then sat it on the counter. I made my way upstairs with Jacob right behind me, back into my room, still hearing Emmett's laughter – I tried blocking it off.

When in my room I turned, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. I hated how right now I was too short to kiss him. I had to wait for him to kiss me and he did without hesitation.

"Whatever happened to Ralph?" I wondered.

Jacob's voice exposed confusion. "Ralph?"

I don't know why I spoke his name. It just flowed right out of my mouth.

"A werewolf, a real werewolf." I felt myself get a little excited. I met a real werewolf. "You know, The Children of the Moon."

"I forgot about him." His confusion was now gone, quickly turning concerned and slightly angry. "Did he hurt you? I swear Ness, I will hunt him down myself – I won't let him live if –"

"No," I cut in, shaking my head slowly. "He… didn't want to hurt me. He was against it. Please leave him alone."

It was quiet. I stared at Jacob, wanting desperately to kiss him.

Jacob smiled that amazingly beautiful smile of his before arching his neck down for our lips to meet.

"You need to rest Nessie, honey." He murmured on my lips.

I kissed him one last time before I pulled away. I sighed with a frown. I turned to go and lie down. I started to crawl into bed on my knees and winced – the pain was so bad in my ribs and up my chest. It felt much worse than it has ever. So much worse.

"Ja-jake," I whimpered his name, not even thinking it through. "Ugh! Oh no!"

"Ness – Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob's voice was so clear yet worried-like, "Do I need to get Carlisle?"

I took in a very deep breath which only made it worse.

"Ugh god," I groaned, trying to keep my voice low. "N-no Jacob, I'm fine. This is what broken ribs feel like – It will get better, it…" I slowly moved to lie down but stopped, feeling my ribs shift painfully. "Ugh!"

Jacob placed a hand on my back so gently.

"Let me do this alone – there isn't anything you can do, Jacob." I snapped and immediately felt his hand off my back. I quickly realized my tone with him. "Oh Jacob – I'm sorry, I –"

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered.

I lay got down onto my backside so slowly, whimpering to the pain. I would have been much louder because of how much it was killing me but fought my hardest. I didn't want Jacob seeing me in anymore pain; it would just make him feel worse if I carried on louder.

I don't remember it hurting so much when actually breaking my ribs. I guess I really wasn't thinking so much of the pain at the moment. I had been so filled with frustration, anger, sadness and whatever else to even notice before.

I scooted over very little, feeling the baggy shirt find a way to rise up over my stomach. I flinched some when trying to make room for Jacob until he abruptly stopped me.

"Stay still, Ness." His voice was strained, pained, uneven, matching his expression. "You need to just sit still. Please, honey."

"I… want you next to me." More than anything. "I'll be fine, even better than fine with you by me."

"I'm by you right now and I won't leave." He promised with his voice not changing but his expression softened. "Anything you want Ness."

I shook my head. "No I mean, next to me, lay down next to me."

"No, you need –"

"I want you to – no, I need you to." I nearly whispered.

Jacob and I held a long moment of eye contact, neither of us blinking. I knew I convinced him when he briefly looked away from me with one stiff nod that was barely even noticeable. Then I took that opportunity to scoot over little by little, more quickly. I would flinch, holding back my whimpers best I could and then realized I was on top of the covers. I didn't dare bother to try getting under them.

I was in so much pain. I couldn't wait to have Jacob by me to make me forget, to numb me, to magically make it go away even if it was temporally...

Like my personal drug only healthier and more natural.

He came into the bed carefully lying down next to me. I watched his left hand reach over to grab my left hand before he slowly kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry you're in pain." He whispered against my hand. He kissed it once more. "If I could, I would go through it all for you in a heartbeat."

I guess I knew deep down he would just the fact that he said it, melted me away.

My heart felt as if something poured down against it, as if it were my heart crying… from bliss. Complete bliss. It's a miracle that I was handed someone like Jacob.

I wouldn't let Jacob go through this instead. I would rather keep this pain all year instead of watching him go through a day worth of this, of any pain.

"I wouldn't let you." This time I moved his hand that still held mine, bringing it to my lips to kiss his warm skin. "I wouldn't. It would hurt me just as bad – worse actually, to even watch you in pain, to even know you're in pain."

"How do you think it is for me?"

I bit my lip, knowing exactly where he was coming from. I didn't know what to say to that, thinking of what to say, wondering through my thoughts.

I felt Jacob let go of my hand and then instantly I felt the bed move and in a blink of an eye he was already hovering over me, seeming very cautious to touch me probably because the condition I was in. His eyes skimmed down from my face and down lower until they stopped.

I followed his gaze, seeing him stare where the shirt had risen, revealing the wrapping that wrapped around my ribs. I tried bringing my hand to tug the shirt back down but Jacob quickly snatched my hand away by my wrist when holding his self up with one hand.

He looked me in the eyes. "I want to see."

"No you don't, Jacob."

He just nodded right before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He slowly opened them back up, preparing himself before looking back down and then let go of my wrist which I sat slowly beside me.

Jacob brought his eyes back down to look at my wrapped ribs. He gently pulled the huge and baggy shirt up all the way where I was wrapped from my ribs and up farther around my chest.

He snapped his eyes shut before filling his lungs with a sudden take of air and then waited a moment before letting it out.

He opened his eyes and ever so gently he lightly placed his hand on the wrapping, right below my chest and kept it there for a couple moments. The heat from his skin went through the wrapping so soothingly.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the heat against my injury. "Mmm…That makes me feel so much better."

He didn't say anything, his hand keeping its place. I opened my eyes to see his pain filled eyes already looking at me He sighed. "I promise you will never hurt again."

"Jake," I spoke gently. "You… can't promise me that. I'm going to hurt sometimes whether it's physically or emotionally. It happens. That's life."

He moved his one hand away and then slowly brought his lips to replace his hand, kissing my ribs.

"Sleep honey." He breathed against my wrapped ribs; kissing me there once more. "You need rest."

I watched him slowly get up off the bed.

My eyes got big. "Stay here."

He smiled. "I'm just turning off the light."

I relaxed with a nod.

I watched him hurriedly shut off the light and come back. He slowly and gently laid back down where he was before. He placed his left hand back against my wrapped ribs and I smiled.

I placed my small hand on top of his. I tried bringing in his thoughts, to know what he was thinking…

…_God I love you so much…_

I then transmitted back to him,

_I love you too my Jacob, I love you too…_

I felt Jacob brush his free hand through my hair when he spoke tiredly, "You will have to explain that to me tomorrow."

I yawned with a nod.

"Get some rest." Jacob spoke and then yawned too. "Sweet dreams _my Nessie_."

Jacob's beautiful voice softly spoke other things to me and I desperately tried to stay awake to hear him but the tiredness wrapped me in, luring me into sleep before I was fully out.

**Preview:**

**"Okay," I sighed. I looked at him. "No distractions."**

**Jacob just nodded, watching me with complete interest. I forced myself to look away and got studying. Not even thirty seconds went by and something caught my eye. I looked over to see Jacob lift his arms up. He took off his black shirt quickly and gracefully, laying it next to him.**

**I glared at him.**

"**What?"**

**I still glared, forcing my eyes to look only at his face. "Are you trying to be funny?"**


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with my eyes still closed, lying relaxingly in my bed. I automatically reached over to touch Jacob. Instead my fingers traced the cold, empty spot beside me and I sighed with disappointment.

Jacob isn't back yet.

This will be my second day since that night at the clearing, still bandaged up. I felt so much better. I think it will be safe for grandpa Carlisle to unwrap me and I blushed to that thought. I mean, what girl wants to be wrapped and unwrapped around the ribs and chest by their grandfather? I guess I would rather him than a total stranger.

It isn't that big of a deal. He's very quick about it and looks me straight in the face pretty much the whole time. He even talks casually with me to make me more comfortable which helps a lot.

I tested out the extension of my talent yesterday. Turns out, I can have private mind conversations. I can even lock other's minds too but only when touching them. No one let me test it out for too long yesterday because they wanted me to rest. I was actually feeling great last night just everyone insisted for me to stay wrapped up until today and even made me stay in bed. Finally today is here.

I jumped out of bed and smiled.

No pain at all. I feel even better today.

Is Jacob still patrolling? He said he would be gone while I slept and be back by the time I wake up.

I yawned and then hurried out of my room. I felt wide awake being I slept pretty much all of yesterday and all of last night.

"Renesmee," I heard Carlisle's voice coming from where it sounded like from his office, "May you come here please?"

I quickly made my way into his office... only he wasn't there. I noticed the door to Esme's small study was open so I cut across his office and poked my head in there. Surely Carlisle was in there standing near the light wooden bookcase. He turned to look at me smiling. I stepped inside.

"Good afternoon," He was instantly in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

He wore a dark green dress shirt and a pair of dress pants I noticed when I answered, "I'm actually feeling great. I felt good last night, but I feel even better today."

"I knew you would feel much better by today." He said. "You don't heal quiet as quick as Jacob and the others, you do heal fast I'll say. It's amazing. May I take a look at your wrapping?"

I felt my face heat up and I was even more embarrassed with myself for blushing which I'm sure made me turn even redder. I knew he had to of seen. I just nodded once. I grabbed the edge of Jacob's green shirt I wore, lifting it all the way up, exposing my wrappings to my grandfather who then carefully checked it.

A second later he snapped his head up to look at me, "Okay we can unwrap if that's okay with you."

I smiled hugely. "Can we do it now?"

I can't wait to have the wrapping off.

"Now or later, whichever you prefer."

"Definitely now." I breathed.

Carlisle had unwrapped me and I felt so much better. Amazing actually. I could move around a lot quicker and I no longer was being ordered to relax in bed all day. I could do whatever I wanted. It felt so good to even just walk around the house.

I took a quick shower before slipping into my blue tank top and black sweats. I towel dried my hair a little and then made my way downstairs.

Jacob was sleeping in the living room. Esme was reading a book in the family room and stopped in her place to greet me with her wonderful smile before she continued where she left off. Momma and dad were playing chess while Emmett was flipping through the channels on the television.

"Oh Nessie!" Alice chirped happily. I turned to see her on her toes before she twirled so gracefully to me. "You're well enough to try on the new shoes I bought you!"

I gulped. "I don't know…"

Suddenly I felt something hard and cold run into me. Once I realized it was my Uncle Emmett I was already being thrown over his shoulder.

"Come on, kid! Time to wrestle!"

I let out a loud laugh, so happy for everything being back to normal.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled angrily. "No, I claimed her first!"

Emmett's rock body shook with laughter still carrying me over his shoulder. We were instantly in the front yard and he put me down, jumping back away from me.

"Come on, kid!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Give me your best shot!"

Instantly, I lunged at Emmett who dodged me along with one of his loud laughs. I lunged at him again when this time I barely felt him at the tips of my fingers when almost catching him.

"Damn Nessie! I think you might have gotten a little bit faster!" He smirked at me in a crouch, waiting for me to come. He held his index and thumb just an inch apart when saying, "Just a little bit."

I laughed, lunging at him again and then again before I finally got a hold of him the fifth time. I attempted to slip my arms around his elbows behind his back only he somehow quickly moved, tripping me to where I was on the ground, holding me down to where I couldn't move.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" Emmett laughed, still holding me down.

"Okay Emmett, please let my daughter be." I heard my dad say with slight warning and a hint of concern in his voice. "She doesn't need to be thrown around right after healing."

Emmett released me right away with a dramatic sigh.

"Always has to ruin the fun." He muttered and then turned around before stretching out his large hand to help me. When I tired taking it he quickly snatched it away with a laugh. I playfully glared at him. "What are you going to do about it, kid? I only hope for revenge!"

I jumped to my feet, thinking about going after him as I positioned myself in a crouch.

"Renesmee sweetheart," My dad spoke gently. "Please come inside so we can talk."

I looked over at my dad who stood by the front door, giving him a nod and then back at Emmett giving him an evil smile. I'm going to get back at him some way or another.

When cutting through the living room I noticed Jacob was still sleeping. He was probably up all hours last night. I hope he gets up soon so I can spend more time with him. I miss him so much.

Everyone besides Jake was in the dining room, already sitting around the large table.

The talk about the clearing… I know that's what this is going to be about. No one tried bringing it up yesterday because they wanted me to have my rest. Neither did they talk much about it the night of it happening for the same reason. Now we're going to talk about it.

What was there to talk about?

"Could you please start from the beginning, the night of the clearing?" My dad asked so casually, his forehead slightly creasing, his eyes not leaving me while he appeared frustrated.

He hates it when I block my mind from him. I don't even notice my mind is blocked until it's brought to my attention.

"The very beginning?" I nearly whispered. I knew they heard with no problem.

"Yes." Dad nodded.

"It began with the notes…" I started to explain.

I told them everything. The note I received in school, the note I got at home and the text message. Everything. In perfect details like they wanted. No one said a word until I was finished and still no one said anything until the a couple seconds ticked by.

"How were they able to get in the house?" Esme asked fearfully with wide eyes, looking at everyone surrounding the table. "I don't understand it. There is always someone here and Edward should have been the first to pick up on it."

This frustrated my dad very much.

"I don't have the slightest clue." He sighed. "Evidently, they somehow did."

"I suppose it was a gift, maybe?" Carlisle chipped in.

A gift?

"What kind of gift?" I wondered.

No one answered that. Every pale, flawless face appeared only confused.

"You should have said something to me! I really would have kicked some ass!" Emmett had a smug smile placed on his face, his already closed fists tightening up. "No way in hell someone goes after my niece without going through me!"

"I thought it would be best not to tell anyone." I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling before opening them back up. "The last thing I want is for anyone of you to get hurt – or killed because of me."

I tried my best to keep my voice calm.

Dad just sighed loudly and then mumbled, "To much like her mother."

"How they got by is a mystery and may always be." Carlisle seemed lost in thought before shifting his eyes to me. "You shouldn't have met Kaihan, Renesmee. You should have told us. We would have taken care of things fine."

I just hung my head low, looking at the floor. There was nothing I could do besides hear the nonstop lecturing and Emmett teaching me how to fight better which that part wouldn't be so bad. That actually sounds fun.

I then thought of something. I looked up at my dad. "How did you know where I was?"

Dad answered, "You left your phone at First Beach."

I forgot all about my phone. I haven't thought about it once since I've been home. I've only been thinking about my family and how grateful I am to be here, to be home, for everything to finally be okay. I never put thought into my phone once.

I now remember setting it beside me, leaving it there at the rez. So they saw the text message and quickly hurried over to the clearing. I still had a few more questions but decided not to ask anymore so I just nodded.

We talked more about what had happened for a few more minutes.

Then everything quickly turned back to normal as if we didn't have a serious discussion minutes ago. Emmett soon went back to joking around, Rosalie went upstairs. Alice showed me everything she bought me which was only shoes – I was surprised that there wasn't more – dad and momma went over to the piano while dad played and Esme watched along with Carlisle.

I went over to sit next to Jacob who was still passed out. I lightly kissed his forehead and then went over to the piano that was now empty. I went over and started to play. I played a couple songs that were always my favorite and then played my most favorite last… _Renesmee's lullaby_.

I abruptly stopped playing, startled at first when I felt two hot hands against my shoulders. I turned to see Jacob standing behind me with a smile.

"Did I wake you?" I instantly asked.

"No." Jacob shook his head. He went to sit next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good. Carlisle unwrapped me."

Jacob leaned his head, his warm lips kissing my bare shoulder murmuring, "Good. I'm glad you're better." His lips were replaced by his chin, feeling his breath brush against my neck. "I don't think I would be able to see you in pain any longer."

I smiled to his words bringing my left hand to touch his face, feeling it against his smooth russet colored skin, stroking my fingers, occasionally feeling my fingertips brush against his hairline. How much I loved his smooth skin, his perfect nose, his dark eyes and his silky jet black hair. Everything about him. I could sit here forever naming everything I love about him.

He suddenly broke through the silence, smiling. "Play something."

I nodded. I painfully pulled my attention away from his face and to the keys in front of me.

I brought my fingers onto the keys before playing another one of my favorites I recently had learned. My fingers skimmed on the white and black keys, playing the beautiful sound that surround us both and filled the room.

I felt Jacob lift his chin off my shoulder. I didn't let that lose my concentration. I continued to moving my fingers quickly over the keys as they moved slower and slower before coming to an end.

"Wow," Jacob spoke. "You're so amazing, Ness."

I looked over at him giving him a small smile before rolling my eyes. "You act like it's the first time you heard me play. You heard me millions of times before."

"Yeah but I really liked that one. What's it called?"

"Fly," I answered. "By Ludovico Einaudi."

"Play another." He encouraged.

Jacob watched me play a couple times before but he was never as interested as he was now. I liked it a lot. I was having more fun playing with Jacob next to me then I had compared to all the other times I played.

If he liked that one then he would probably like this too…

I took a second to place my fingers on the right keys before I started to play the slow melody, letting my fingers take a mind of their own, knowing by heart where they needed to be and when. I closed my eyes, letting the music lift me.

When it was ending soon, I opened up my eyes and snuck a glance at Jacob whose eyes were watching my fingers with complete interest. I couldn't hold back a smile, glad he wasn't bored out of his mind. My eyes didn't leave his face, the melody coming to an end, completely stopping.

He shifted his eyes to look at me. "Who was that?"

"The same one who wrote Fly – this one was actually a little easier to memorize for me."

"Easier?" Disbelief filled his tone. "I was never one to be good at the piano."

"I could teach you." I quickly suggested, excited.

"If you have the patients." He scooted closer and then kissed the top of my head. "I'm very clueless with this stuff."

I took Jacob's warm, large hand on top of mine. I played the scale slowly, singing the notes like my dad had taught me. "C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C."

Jacob pulled his hand away. "Okay now teach me that song."

I laughed. "Jake, it's better to start off this way."

"Just teach me that song." Jacob spoke softly in his pleading voice. "Please, Ness?"

"Okay," I gave in. "If that's what you want."

I taught him the first few keys you start off with, with the right hand before teaching him what to hit at the same time with the left. He picked up the beginning pretty quickly until we got into the second verse which is when he started to get frustrated.

I played slowly until I heard someone clearing their throat and I abruptly stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see my dad standing there with an amused expression.

"I never thought I would see the day when Jacob Black would be interested in the piano." Dad smiled crookedly. "He's truly interested."

I smiled. Dad of course would be the only one to know for sure if Jacob is really interested. I thought maybe Jacob was interested but since dad confirmed it, I knew for sure Jacob was which made me happy that he took a liking in something I loved to do.

"When you have an amazing teacher," Jacob looked at me with a bright smile, "How can you not get into it?"

Dad shook his head, holding back a smile before disappearing.

We got back into the piano, Jacob not going much farther even after playing another hour. He would sigh with frustration and I would hold back a giggle. How cute he looked when he was frustrated.

"This is going to take awhile." He muttered and then sighed again.

I whispered, "We have _forever_."

Friday, school went by fast. The whole week has actually zoomed right by. I didn't go to school yesterday so that I could spend time with my family. So I needed to catch up but it should be no problem. I will get everything done tonight so I don't have to spare the weekend.

My purple book bag hung on my shoulders against my back as I walked on the sidewalk to the parking lot. Jacob is supposed to pick me up.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Kensea call to me.

I smiled, turning to look at Kensea who had the front pieces of her hair tied back. She wore a blue sweater and white pants. I haven't been really hostel towards Kensea anymore. I still felt a little jealous when she's around Jacob but I wouldn't act immature about it. I think the reason why I was acting that way before had something to do with what was going on and all the stress I was under.

"Hey!" I smiled even bigger when she threw her arms around me for a hug and then I laughed. "Good to see you too!"

She pulled away, studying my face. "We should hangout tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" I asked, still smiling.

Her expression changed to… nervous? "Uh – busy. Tomorrow will be perfect though."

I thought about pulling in for another hug, to touch her so that I could dip into her mind which I then decided against it. It wouldn't be right just drop in on her thoughts. She needs privacy.

Her nervousness expression flashed away, replaced by a smile. "Okay well I need to get going."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay."

I breathed in cold air before letting out a sigh.

I spotted Michael leaning against his blue neon in the parking lot, doing something with his phone. He seemed to be really concentrating. I walked over towards him, taking the opportunity to talk to him. I really have been going out of my way a lot more lately to talk to my friends.

"Hey Michael," I greeted, stopping a foot in front of him. "What's up?"

He quickly snapped his head up to look at me with surprise but then smiled. He took a small step to me but hesitated before coming to a complete stop, his smile fading. I decided to give him a hug, guessing that was what he was trying to do. Michael has been acting weird around me lately. He doesn't get to close to me on his own.

We wrapped in a hug. When I tried to slightly pull away he held me tighter.

"So what's up?" He whispered and then pulled away slowly. "Do you need a ride or anything else?"

Is that why he thought I was talking to him, to get something out of him?

I shook my head left to right. "No, I have a ride. I just wanted to talk."

"You sure?"

"Really, I have a ride." I assured. "But thanks."

I watched him stuff his cell phone in his pocket and then reached his hand over to scratch the back of his head. He sighed. "It's just… usually when you talk to me, you need something."

My heart felt as if someone dropped it from five hundred feet above.

"I'm sorry, Michael… I didn't realize –"

He cut me off. "No, Renesmee. I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk. Don't feel bad. That's what friends do, right? They help each other out and we're friends."

"Friends." I agreed, smiling. "And if you need anything, I'll do it for you in a heartbeat."

He smiled. "I know."

Something told me to glance over my shoulder and I did. I saw Jacob in pull in and stop. My heart pounded with excitement. I couldn't wait to see him. I turned to look back at Michael.

I gave him a quick hug and then said, "I'll see you soon."

He just nodded.

I turned and ran human speed to the Rabbit. I felt more excitement, thinking about seeing Jacob again. How much I really missed him. I know I saw him this morning; I just really missed him, so much. I felt like it has been forever.

I looked at Jacob who was in the driver's seat looking at me too with a smile. I could tell that he was actually wearing a shirt to my disappointment.

I hopped in and threw my face to his, our lips meeting immediately. He didn't move his lips with mine at first until after a second. I tasted his warm tongue against mine. I kiss him hard, rough, holding his face in my hands, pressing him even harder against my lips.

"Nessie, as much as I hate to say this," He said after pulling away, "We need to stop, okay?"

He's right. Not here in public, in the parking lot, at school so I just smiled at him and then finally went back to sit in my seat before taking off my book bag and flinging it in the back. I then sat in my seat the right way with a sigh.

"Yeah," I breathed. "I need to get home. I have to do school work – a lot of catching up to do."

I put my seat belt on and then looked over at Jake with a smile.

"Let's go to the rez." Jacob grinned. I shook my head. "Come on, Ness."

"Did you not hear me? I need to get going on my –"

"You can still do it."

Yeah me trying to concentrate with Jacob next to me... That sounds nearly impossible. How will I get any work done? Spending time with Jacob on the beach does sound tempting though – but I need to work on my school work.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Let's go to the rez."

He smiled cheerfully. I loved how happy that made him, just agreeing to go with him to the rez made him so much happier. I loved how I could make him so happy without really doing anything like just now.

Forever with Jacob sounds perfect, forever of him making me happy and most importantly, me making Jacob happy.

Yeah, like I said, _perfect_.

We pulled into La Push parking lot and useless as I knew it might just be, I swung myself over in the backseat to grab my book back and then pulled it with me to the front seat. I looked over at Jacob who had an expressionless look. "Jake?"

He gave me a small smile. I smiled back, which as usual made him smile even bigger. There was something a little unusual about his smile. It wasn't his smile. I mean it was, but it wasn't. I didn't keep my mind on that though. I brushed it off.

It was really windy here… and a lot colder. The temperature had definitely dropped since before we had gotten into the car on our way here.

Jacob brought out a blue blanket from the trunk.

I raised an eye brow at him. "I see you planned this?"

He smiled, closing up the trunk. "Sort of."

"I probably won't get any work done." I mumbled and truthfully I didn't care. Spending time with Jacob sounds much better anyways. I looked at him, smiling. "I guess spending time with you instead would due."

He laughed at my teasing before wrapping an arm around me while we walked over to the beach.

I watched his every move when he bent over to lay out the blanket and then plop right onto it. He looked over at me with a smirk.

I caught myself just standing there, gawking at him.

I swallowed once.

"Oh…kay," I sat down on the blanket with my book bag. "I'm going to try and study," I dragged out the word _try_ while looking at Jacob, "So if you get bored you can blame yourself because you could have just dropped me off at the house to begin with and do something else more fun."

"Something else? Yes. More fun?" He shook his head smiling, "Not a chance. I could watch you all day Ness and it would be the highlight of my week."

I looked away shyly with a blush. I unzipped my book bag and dug through it. I grabbed out my math assignment along with a pencil. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me the whole time, making me completely self conscious. I would glance over at him and sure enough he would be staring.

"Okay," I sighed. I looked at him. "No distractions."

Jacob just nodded, watching me with complete interest. I forced myself to look away and got studying.

Not even thirty seconds went by and something caught my eye. I looked over to see Jacob lift his arms up. He took off his black shirt quickly and gracefully.

I glared at him.

"What?"

I still glared, forcing my eyes to look only at his face. "Are you trying to be funny?"

He smirked and then I sighed with a smile. I now couldn't help but skim my eyes down his chest and back up to his face. His beauty never failed to surprise me. How perfect he was always struck me.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out.

I hadn't realized I said it out loud until Jacob's smile got even bigger. That's when my eyes widened, realizing what I just said. I haven't told Jacob that so flat out since I was little. I always thought so. I remember reminding him all the time on how beautiful he is.

His smile turned smug. "Beautiful huh?"

I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink.

I bite my lip, nodding. I wanted so badly to touch, hold, and kiss him. I didn't. Instead I brought my attention back to my books. I crossed my legs and sat my work onto my lap. I snatched up the pencil, trying to work. I tried not to think about Jacob shirtless next to me.

"So… what'cha working on?" He asked out of nowhere.

I kept my eyes on my work answering quickly, "Math."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, sure." I glanced over at him with a smile. "It's pretty easy. I've done it already when I was homeschooled."

I looked back over at Jacob when he stretched out an open arm, wanting me to be next to him. I gladly scooted over, resting my head onto his arm while holding my math book. I looked up at him, his face only an inch from mine while my back pressed up against his chest.

I wanted to kiss him which knew that I wouldn't get anything done if I started that.

"So what are you working on exactly?" He whispered. I felt his warm breath rub against my face. "Easy math, huh?"

I turned, now lying on my back so that Jacob could see well. I lifted my knees, my book leaning against my thighs. I opened it to the page I was working on where it asked me questions and I picked the answers A through D. I looked back up at Jacob with a smile.

"Math was my worse subject." He admitted, looking right into my eyes and then looked at the book, beginning to read one of the questions, "Which one of these is not a type of angle? A, acute. B, obtuse. C, skew. D, right."

I was just about to answer the easy question but Jacob's voice broke through again,

"Skew. Next."

He read the next while I watched his lips move the whole time, "What is the surface area of cylinder with radius of 2 cm and height 8 cm? That is A, 125.6."

He was right. Both were right. He was about to read some more but I had to say something, "I thought you said math was your worse subject?"

"It was." He replied simply. "Just you were right, this is easy math."

We continued this for about two more hours, taking turns in reading and answering my work in all different subjects. I was surprised how much time had passed by without me going over the edge wanting to kiss him. Until I had brought it to my attention that we were next to each other all this time with not one kiss.

I could then feel it. I could feel myself wanting to kiss him so badly. I turned to look at his face that was now an inch from mine. He shifted his gaze to lock eyes with mine.

Jacob smiled that smile of his I love. "Let's study for a few more minutes and then we should head back to the house."

I bit my lip before releasing it, a grin now breaking free. Without warning I quickly pushed my assignment aside and jumped up, now straddling his stomach. He was about to speak.

I placed a finger on his lips. "I have a better idea…"

My finger was suddenly replaced with my lips, his moving slowly against mine. We parted our lips at the same time, my tongue brushing up against his. I shifted my body lower to where I was now straddling his hips and then slowly sliding my hands up his hard toned chest. I pulled my lips away, pressing them against his neck, my hands slowly traveling higher up his chest when he started to breath in sharper. I kissed slowly down his neck, past his collarbone and then down his chest, making his breathing heavier and sharper. His skin tasted amazing against my tongue. His muscles would tense on the spots I kissed.

"N-Ness," Jacob breathed when I reached the middle of his chest. "We… need to stop."

I slightly pulled away, my nose against his chest when breathing in his scent before letting out a sigh. Forcing myself, I slowly brought my face to his, our lips meeting for a moment until Jacob turned his head, our lips now released.

I saw his throat move when swallowing, feeling his heart beat wildly.

"Let's go back to the house." Jacob inhaled and let it out slowly. "Okay?"

I stared at him for a moment and he turned his head to watch me as I thought about how anxious he was to get to the house… why? Why suddenly does he want to get back to the house?

I just nodded slowly. "Um, okay."

Jacob helped me put my stuff in my bag and then was on our way to the house

I need to get some more school work done anyways. I looked at the time on my Blackberry that read five-forty. I didn't get as much work done as I wanted. So I need to do some major studying.

Did Jacob suddenly want to go home because what just happened at the beach?

Oh no, I'm such an idiot! Jacob is always talking about taking things slow and here I am pushing myself on him.

I looked at him, ready to unleash my apologies. "I'm sorry Jacob. I wasn't thinking when throwing myself on you like that – I mean, I know you always say you want to take things slow for my benefit but if that's really the reason why you're always stopping us then don't."

Jacob looked at me shaking his head slowly and then brought his eyes back to the road. "No, no honey. Don't apologize. That isn't why I stopped us..."

"It wasn't? But you want to take things slow because you're afraid I'll regret it."

I would never regret you.

_Never._

"Let's talk about this later." He suggested.

Why later?

"I want you Jacob," I didn't take my eyes off of him. "All of you. In every way possible."

"Ness," Jacob glanced at me. "We really should talk about this later."

Jacob then flipped on the turn signal, making a left, onto the unpaved and unmarked road, always barely visible by the ferns. I took in a deep breath.

Of course not now, we're almost in hearing range of my dad if not now.

"Okay later." I quickly agreed.

I could have easily locked his mind with my own for us to discuss privately, quickly deciding not to. Jacob and I could talk later. I could wait.

I looked out my window and then felt Jacob's comforting warm hand holding mine as we drove into the thick forest. I smiled to his touch. How much I loved his touch. I will never get tired of this, of Jacob. Never.

After a few minutes I spotted the house as we were coming up to it.

Jacob parked and I unsnapped my seat belt and swung myself to the back. I snatched up my book bag and came back to the front. Jacob was already out, opening the passenger door for me. I smiled at him, getting out and then held his hand.

I planned on moving inhumanly fast to the door but Jacob gripped my hand tight enough for me to get the hint not to. I was a little confused, I just didn't say anything.

What's up with Jacob?

We walked to the door in silence.

Jacob let go of my hand and turned the knob. I was ready to ask what was wrong when I stepped in but jumped to all the familiar faces everywhere that shouted, "Surprise!"

My eyes widened and my heart pounded.

Jacob's lips lightly touched my earlobe when whispering, "Happy birthday, honey."

My heart instantly filled with happiness and joy.

Can life get any better?

**Thank you TooToo, torrick, MissCullen.X-X, IsabellaNoelle, lexi, Timcsi, paayal, Enaatje, Christina82, VampireAMYblack, Angel4057, 001, peacelovextwilight30, AgentSmiles, Nic0408, wtf?, dolla, mangaeyes, , vampyregirl86, Pixie, hecatemoondancer, slfl, Twilight Luver 2 0 0 9, BlackTreaderWolf, Angel4057, stacy90, ASH186, first-2-fall-last-2-know, We are human, ME, Jilly-Bean-Bug, sk013 and every other reviewer. I decided to name some like I do every now and then. I felt like I haven't gave a special thanks in my author's notes in awhile. I named most the ones that had reviewed me in the past three chapters.**

**I don't have a sneak peek for the next chapter but when I do get one I will put it in my profile like I did one time before. I didn't start writing the next chapter yet. This story is ending really soon. Don't worry, there will be another that follows along to it. Sorry about updating so late. I actually had planned on updating last weekend but I went down south to my friend's and we went to a Jake Owen concert so I never had gotten this one done like I wanted. Plus, I started writing my own story. When that's done, I'm going to try and get it published. I wrote only 15,000 words to it so far. I will definetely keep you all update anything that goes on with my own story I'm writing. And when it gets published, I will let you all know. I think Twilight fans will be intrested. It's forbidden love. Different from Twilight but has some simularites that would draw you to it I think. (I don't want to give to much away. You will have to find out when it's done) I just hope you guys give it a chance at least. :D**

**Could you please review me? Tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter! I love hearing what my readers think! So please, review me! I loved writing the whole Nessie teaching Jake the piano. I thought it was cute. :) What did you think?**

**xoxo - I love you all and appreciate all your reviews very much!**


	27. Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hands came to my mouth, the tears falling freely against my cheeks that I didn't have a chance to hold back and I didn't care. I felt the insides of my stomach jump around from complete happiness. I couldn't believe what an amazing family I had.

Pink and yellow ribbons, balloons and flowers filled the whole room along with the rest of the first floor, with ribbons and balloons wrapping around the railing of the stairs.

Familiar faces surrounded me. The whole house of course was there and most of the pack and their imprints. Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen known as the Denali coven. Charlotte and Peter were standing over by Jasper and Alice. Some of the Volturi – Aro, Marcus and one of their guards, Alec. Charlie, Sue and Billy who were over by the pack and their imprints. Jacob's sisters, the twins – Rachel and Rebecca were there.

I took a moment to gather my words, my heart still beating wildly in my chest.

"Oh my – I don't know what to say – you guys… wow." I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You went through all this – thank you!"

My eyes stopped on an unfamiliar women standing next to my mom. I had wondered why I haven't noticed her right at first. I shot my mom a confused look. She smiled, placing a hand on the women's back before quickly making their way towards me.

They both smiled hugely and that's when it came to me. I registered who it was a second before my mom introduced her.

"Renesmee, this is Renee."

My grandma who looks like an older version of my mom, brown hair, brown eyes with her hair shorter than momma's but you can definitely tell their mother and daughter.

I grasped her in for a tight hug, holding her for a couple moments. I took a long intake of breath through my nose to smell the apple cider shampoo from her hair that brushed up against my face as I couldn't believe I was actually meeting her.

Grandma Renee.

Could I call her that out loud, in front of her face?

Probably not.

What changed my mom's mind to have Renee over? She told me it was too risky for her to come up. I guess it really doesn't matter. The most important thing is that she's here, that Grandma Renee is here.

"I'm sorry," More tears came and I pulled back to wipe them away, "I'm just so happy to meet you!"

Grandma Renee's eyes were watery but she didn't let them spill over as she smiled hugely. I wished I had that much control over my tears.

Suddenly, she reeled me in for another hug and whispered, "I love you already. Happy Birthday, Renesmee."

She loves me already.

"Thank you." I whispered back, "I love you too."

Twenty minutes went by and the whole time I was trying to get to Rebecca but someone would quickly snag me to give me my birthday wishes. I had just spoken to Charlotte and Peter who left shortly after – them being here right now was very hard for them with all the humans in presents. I was just glad that they went out of their way to be here.

Once again, I aimed to talk to Rebecca next until I saw Aro float over to me. I noticed his long black hair was put back into a low pony tail as he smiled.

He stopped in front of me, still smiling. "It's a very pleasure to see you again, Renesmee."

I smiled kindly. "I'm glad you made it."

I really am. I'm glad there isn't conflict between the Volturi and us. Aro has apologized numerous of times. I learned to forgive them on what had happened.

"My, have you grown since I seen you." He reached for my hand and I couldn't help but grin as he took it and then I immediately lifted the weight onto my mind. I watched as Aro concentrated for not even two seconds before he let go and his eyes turning wide. "Why am I not able to read your mind, dearest one? I was able to last time. Is it a shield like Bella's?"

"No," I shook my head. "We don't think so. I think it's more of a lock thing – we don't fully understand ourselves."

"Perhaps we shall have Eleazar see what your gift is." Aro suggested.

"Yeah we should." I nodded with excitement. Then I quickly glanced over at Rebecca who was standing next to Rachel in the living room. "Um – I should go greet others."

"Oh, of course." I received an understanding smile from him. "You mustn't be rude. We will talk again. Have the happiest birthday among them all, dearest Renesmee."

"Thank you."

I gave him a smile before trying to get to Rebecca and no one tried getting to me fortunately. I tended to have Rebecca be one of the first I talked with; it just didn't work out quiet like I had planned when mostly everyone hurried to speak to me all at once practically.

I noticed that the pack stayed close together and wouldn't let their family or imprints get to close to Non-Cullen vampires. I understand completely.

The fact that the cross line between vampire and werewolves were here socializing altogether was amazing. Who would have thought they could be so close without fighting? We can even be on the reservation – only us Cullen's that is. I'm just so happy that everyone gets along good enough.

I watched Rebecca turn her head to look at me and then smiled big. Rachel had fixed her eyes on me too. I received the same identical smile from the identical twins that looked like Jacob in a couple ways. Just the twins looked more like Billy as where Jacob looked more like Sarah, their mom.

Being it has been longer since I seen Rebecca she was the first I hugged.

The moment my arms wrapped around hers she hugged me back.

"Thank you for making him so happy." She whispered.

I whispered back, "He makes me happier."

I then pulled away. Jacob does make me happy – So, so happy. I could never picture anyone else who would make me happier than Jacob.

"Gosh Ness – you've grown!" Rebecca exclaimed. "It hasn't been that long since I seen you, has it?"

I just smiled – no it hasn't been as long as it looks. Rebecca doesn't know about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. She heard of the stories but thinks they're just legends, stories that aren't true. I wish she did know because it would surely make us closer.

"I know – god, look at her!" Rachel chipped in whose voice was more strong and soulful then her sister's. "You are all grown up and turned out so pretty like I knew you would!"

I shifted my eyes to the floor when feeling myself blush.

I felt myself instantly being wrapped into a hug by the arms of Rachel's and right away I wrapped my arms around her. The hug didn't last long. I watched her pull away and lean her head on the shoulder of someone who I couldn't see, their back facing me, talking to Billy.

Then it came to me.

"Paul?" disbelief filled my tone. "Is that you?"

Rachel lifted her head off his shoulder when he turned to face me.

Sure enough it was Paul. Not the Paul I remember seeing last time though.

The Paul I remember was so much taller than that, about six foot six. Now he must be only six foot two – guessing!

"Wow," Paul said. "You have really –"

"Grown?" I finished for him with a little laugh. "I heard that a lot tonight. You've shrieked!"

Also gotten older, I just wasn't going to say that.

Paul laughed. "Well I gave up the phasing and this is what happens."

He gave me a hug and I was surprised to feel his normal temperature. I guess it was silly to expect him to be exactly the same, knowing that he no longer phased. For some reason it was hard to wrap my head around the changes.

"So, should we tell them now?" Rachel asked Paul.

Paul gave her a nod and then wrapped an arm around her.

Rachel bit her bottom lip before releasing it, "We're pregnant!"

My eyes automatically looked down at her stomach and she surely had a hand there against the bulge that I now could see when brought to my attention. She wore a brown baggy t-shirt.

My insides poured with more happiness hearing the news.

"How far along?" I asked.

"Four months." She answered. "I wanted to let everyone know sooner – but since I knew I was coming up here I figured I would rather spread the great news in person."

"I just went along with it," Paul kissed the top of her head. "Because whatever she wants is fine with me."

"Boy or girl?" Kim asked with pure excitement. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Boy." She answered. "We have thought of a couple names we just haven't stuck with one yet."

I felt so happy for Paul and Rachel.

Was it wrong of me to feel… jealous too? I'm so happy… I'm also so jealous. I kind of wish it was me pregnant. With Jacob's baby. I would want a boy, hoping for him to look just like Jacob. I wouldn't mind a girl either though.

Would I even be able to…?

No don't think of that now.

"…Yeah, it was hard to keep from Becca, Jacob – and dad," she glanced over at Billy and Rebecca. "So I did tell them earlier today not even ten minutes after being here – I couldn't hold it in."

Jacob.

My eyes searched for him. I couldn't find him.

I gave Rachel a hug and told her, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys – excuse me for a moment."

My eyes skimmed around the first floor before deciding to go upstairs. He wasn't anywhere on the second floor.

I was surprised Alice or anyone didn't decorate the second floor. The railing was still wrapped with balloons and ribbons, going all the way up the third floor. I did wonder if they didn't over do it on purpose, knowing that would be what I prefer.

I still couldn't find Jacob.

I decided since I was on the third floor I might as well have myself to at least look half way decent.

I went into my bedroom and then looked at myself through the long mirror hanging on my wall. My hair was a mess, the curls wildly out of control with my clothes wrinkled. I'm surprised Alice didn't change me right away. I know why she didn't.

I searched through my dresser drawers and found something. I slipped out of my blue heavy sweater and shirt that was underneath, replacing them with a blue casual top that I really like, replacing my jeans with white pants that fit perfectly. Then I quickly brushed through my curls. I didn't bother with makeup being I get enough of that when Alice dresses me. I put on a pair of heels that probably aren't even an inch high – they still looked a little dangerous.

I took a couple second to admire my outfit and then noticed the bracelet I still had on my left wrist that Jacob made me. I lifted my wrist, brushing my fingers up against the wooden beads and smiled. I love it when Jacob makes me stuff.

Watching my feet the whole time I walked to and down the stairs.

The last three steps on my way to the second floor I tripped. I was instantly caught around the waist by cold hands.

"I'm so sorry," I rushed through my word. "I do that all…"

I trailed off when my eyes set on the familiar face.

"Nahuel." I breathed.

I don't remember seeing him here before.

"Hello Renesmee," He smiled. "No apologies, please."

I watched him reach out for my hand and then slowly brought it to his lips, keeping it there for a moment as he kissed the spot there. After he moved my hand away from his lips his cold thumb motioned circles on the spot he kissed.

"I'm very pleased to see you again." He continued to hold my hand in his. "I'm very sorry for taking off like I did without waiting for you to awake. I'm glad you're better."

I took my hand away from his with a smile before giving him a quick hug.

"It's okay," I let go. "I'm glad you came."

I really am. It has been awhile since I've seen Nahuel.

"How long have you been here?" I asked curiously.

"I actually just got here." I received a half smile. "My apologies that I'm late."

He still looked the same as I remembered, warm teak eyes, olive skin, his long black hair that this time was in two braids.

"It's fine." I assured. "You're here now."

"Yes I am." He held out his arm in an old fashioned way, smiling. "Shall we?"

I wrapped my arm around his to be polite and then nodded. I made sure we walked very slowly because no way was I going to embarrass myself and trip… again.

"If you don't mind my presents," He said as we were now at the top of the stairs on our way to the first floor, "I would be honored to come back sometime. Though I'm not sure exactly when – I would love to spend a few days here."

"You're always more than welcome." I looked at him with a smile. "You really should have stayed longer last time."

He nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to get back to my sister."

We started to walk down the wide massive curving staircase, my arm still wrapped around his as I looked at my feet. I was certain I would trip again. I mainly changed my clothes just hoping it would satisfy Alice a little and I kind of wanted to get out of those clothes I had on anyways.

I'm really regretting the heels though.

"You really have grown to be beautiful." Nahuel complimented after the long pause. "Very beautiful, might I add."

I avoided eye contact and blushed.

I quickly glanced to my right at him and then said, "Thank you."

I bravely took my eyes away from each stair I stepped down and looked at the floor I was soon going to be coming in contact with, at everyone that were scattered around. And then I saw him. Jacob – and my heart started to beat with excitement.

He was already looking at me with an unreadable expression. I could have sworn his expression had turned angry briefly and that I would have missed it in a blink of an eye. I didn't think of it too much. I just thought about getting over to him and getting to him now.

I wrapped my arm around Nahuel's more tightly, smiling to the sight of Jacob who met us at the bottom of the stairs, stretching his long russet arm out for me. My left hand gladly took his while my right arm still was wrapped around Nahuel's until a moment later I unattached my arm from around his.

Jacob's lips were instantly on mine. After two seconds of our lips being in contact I forced myself to pull away – I didn't want to be rude with Nahuel standing right there.

"Jacob you met Nahuel," I looked over at Nahuel, "And Nahuel you met Jacob."

Nahuel nodded. "Yes we've met. It's very nice to see you again."

Nahuel stretched his arm out to shake his hand. Jacob appeared unsure and I thought at first he wasn't going to politely shake his hand but he did. The hand shake was very quick.

The lights suddenly dimed and I looked around the room to find my dad standing on the wide foyer where the grand piano sat on. He stood behind a microphone; a spotlight shinning on him and my curious mind only wondered what my family was up to this time…

"Thank you all for attending such a special event," His hand swiftly motioned over towards me, "Renesmee's birthday. She means everything to me which is why I wrote something specifically for this moment."

Some heads turned to look at me with a smile. I smiled hugely.

Dad motioned for me to come up.

I kissed Jacob's hand before letting it go. I hurried over to the foyer, and then walked up the two steps before next to dad. He took my hand, leading me to the grand piano.

We both took a seat at the piano bench.

I watched him place his fingers over the keys before the gentle melody started. His hand moved as his fingers played the keys.

The tears were streaming down my face out of pure happiness, appreciating everything and everyone in my life – something I always do but for some reason now was different. I guess because I thought for sure my life was going to be over not long ago and here I am, with my family, with Jacob.

Everything is perfect.

The gentle melody started to turn a little faster and more dramatic as I focused on every note, every key, and every sound from the piano. I rested my head on my dad's shoulder like I usually do when he plays to me. I even decided to lift my lock from my mind to have my dad really see how I was feeling.

Dad gave me one of his crooked smiles before it turned more even and then brought his eyes back to the keys.

I moved my head to look at my dad with my head still against his shoulder as I watched his expression that appeared sad.

It continued for a few more minutes as I listened through the whole thing.

I understood why dad wrote this. What was behind the music with the help of my dad's expression as he played – it was about me, how I grew up so fast and soon I won't be growing anymore. It's hard for him to see me grow, especially so fast.

"That was so beautiful, dad." I smiled, the tears continuing. "You will have to play it again soon."

"I love you so much, sweetheart." He whispered, touching my locket that I wore around my neck. "More than my own life."

A little later Michael, Mel, and Embry showed up together. They were late but I really didn't care. I was just glad that they made it.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Mel threw her arms around me and then let go. "Michael insisted on driving us here and totally got us lost!"

I laughed. "It's fine. I'm glad you made it!"

"Okay! Okay! Enough talking!" Alice demanded with excitement. "It's time to open presents!"

Alice snatched my arm, dragging me towards the living room. I noticed they had turned on some music. A classical was playing in the background as Alice continued to drag – me.

I then thought of something. "Uh – don't we do cake first and then presents?"

"Okay, fine." She breathed, coming to a stop. "Cake first but then right to the presents!"

I couldn't hold back a small laugh to my Aunt's impatience. I thought vampires are supposed to have a lot of patients, aren't they?

I sat at the head of the table. Everyone was either sitting or standing around the big dark wooden table. I loved having everyone here.

It was nice to be surrounded by everyone I cared about.

I felt someone lightly tug on my hair and I smiled, thinking it was Jacob.

Turning my head around I was surprised to find Michael Prylon standing behind my chair. He smiled, stepping beside me, now standing over my left. I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday." He playfully tugged my hair again, smiling. "So, seventeen?"

Is that what I'm telling everyone? That I'm seventeen?

I slowly nodded, unsure if that was the age I was safe to say.

I was going to say something but then suddenly normal toned voices starting singing the happy birthday song along with the angelic voices that mixed in. I could distinguish every voice in the room individually.

I smiled. My hearing has been a lot better just from the little intake of blood I had drank – I forced myself not remember the horrible memory at the clearing, thinking that this should be a happy time, celebrating my birthday with loved ones, not remembering terrible times.

Momma appeared with the cake, walking so slowly and gracefully where no one got in the way, creating an open path for her as the song they sang continued.

"…Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renesmee," Momma set the huge chocolate cake in front of me, "Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Nessie!" I heard Alice's voice chime.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply…

I wish for everything to stay like this forever – such happiness and just perfect. Like they are now.

I let out my breath, blowing all seventeen candles out in just one blow and then I heard a chair scoot next to me while the chattering voices started. I turned my head to see Jacob sitting down with a smile.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you." I giggled. I started to get up but Jacob grabbed my arm with a questioning look. "I'm going to get a plate."

"Sit." He ordered. "I'll get it."

I obeyed. There's no point in arguing about who was going to get my plate.

Looking at the cake, I started to notice how huge it was. It wasn't as tall as it was wide but it was tall. The hugest cake I've ever seen. It was four thick layers tall but like I said, it still didn't compare to the width. I know why they chose such a huge cake – when you have overly grown wolves. Fifteen of them. You need to have a big cake. I wasn't really sure if this was big enough. I guess it might be.

Yellow and pink roses circled around the edges. In the middle was written in cursive, Happy Birthday Renesmee/Nessie. I giggled at that, picturing them fighting about what name to use and then settling with using both.

I noticed different colored sprinkles were sprinkled perfectly, shaped as tiny shopping bags and shoes.

They really have gone through way to much trouble.

Jacob's hand came into view with a knife. I watched him cut a huge piece that I know I wouldn't even be able to eat all of. It was the first piece to be cut.

He made his way over to me, setting the chocolate cake on a glass plate in front of me. I shot him a disbelieving look as he sat down.

He smiled, scooting over closer to me with a fork in his hand and then slowly stabbed through the edge of the cake, getting a bite sized onto it.

As he watched me the whole time, he brought the fork to my mouth.

I opened my mouth, allowing him to feed me which I didn't mind.

The delicious taste of vanilla, mint and moose chocolate filled my taste buds. I let it soak into my mouth as I continued tasting. As I did this Jacob had took a bite for himself and his face matched what I was thinking – that the cake was amazing.

"Wow." He said after swallowing and then took another bite, swallowing again. "This is really good."

I finally swallowed the first bite and nodded.

He brought the fork to my mouth with some more cake and I anxiously ate some more, not being able to resist the taste.

After quickly eating up the huge slice of cake, Jacob fed me the last bite. I swallowed and then he grabbed our plate and went into the kitchen with it.

Alice bounced over to me. "Okay to the living room! Time for presents!"

I read the card from Charlie and Sue and then I opened the neatly wrapped shinny silver paper as Jacob was sitting next to me so far the last ten minutes.

"Sue did the wrapping." Charlie mumbled awkwardly. "…If you don't like it, you can take it back – it's something I picked up last minute."

I took off the lid of the small box that hid behind the wrapping paper.

My eyes lay on the gold bracelet with a little gold baseball mitten charm dangling from it. It was perfect! I never watched baseball on TV but I love playing it with my family.

"Thank you!" I took it out carefully and went over to Charlie, stretching my wrist out and then handed it to him. "Can you put it on for me?"

Charlie nodded, wrapping the gold bracelet around my wrist. I could hear the little charm gently rubbing against the thin gold chain as he put it on my left wrist, next to the bracelet Jacob made me.

"Really, if you don't like it – "

"No I love it." I smiled, hoping it proved how much I really did like it. "Really, thank you."

I read more cards and then opened Mellison's present that got me some CD's she knew I was interested in. Embry also got me a CD. It was a band I wasn't familiar with but I smiled and said thank you – I will still have to listen to it anyways.

My eyes saw an excited Alice as she bounced up and down on her toes. I was actually surprised that she hadn't demanded me to open her present first.

"Am I next, Nessie!" She asked.

That is really unlike Alice to ask. She usually makes sure she's the first. I guess she's making an exception for this birthday.

"Sure." I smiled.

I watched her snatch a big box off the floor, as if it weighed a feather. She hurried over to the couch I sat on in the living room and sat it on my lap. It felt heavier on my lap then what she made it look.

Clothes. I know it.

I took off the white bow and white ribbon before tearing through the pink wrapping paper. It was a deep, wide box that was quick and easy to open. A lot of clothes were in there just as I expected. All different types. Surprisingly, even clothes I would pick out to wear. There was a very pretty silk green dress that caught my eye that absolutely loved along with a thin cream colored cashmere jumper, some t-shirts and more.

"Thank you, Alice!"

I'm surprised this is all she got me.

"Oh there is more," She smiled devilishly. "Rosalie and I emptied, filled, and extended your closet to load ten times more clothes you had in there before!"

"All today?"

Alice nodded. "I know you're dying to run upstairs and look but you have to wait! You have other presents to unwrap!"

I was just in my room not long ago and I didn't notice the extension of my closet or all the new clothes – but I really wasn't paying attention and I changed into clothes that were in my dresser drawers.

Alice then handed me a card.

My face fell. I should have opened the card first. It's rude.

"I'm sorry – I would have opened the card first – "

"Just open it!" Alice demanded excitedly.

I tore open the envelope that moment and slide the fancy pink card out. When I opened the card, something fell out, landing in my lap. The card only read Happy Birthday in cursive hugely.

I then snatched up what had fallen on my lap and squealed with excitement.

Plane tickets.

"We're going to Paris!" Alice was already hugging me. "You can invite whoever you want – anyone can come of your choosing!"

She let go, still excited.

"You're the best!" I nearly shrieked. I tried controlling myself. "I mean wow. Paris."

I took in a deep breath, calming myself.

Rosalie handed me another box that was little bit smaller than the one Alice had handed me. The wrapping paper was pink and white stripped. I opened it and there were shoes. A lot of shoes. Sandals and heels. I gulped to the sight of heels.

"Oh and one more from me," Rosalie smiled, handing me a little box that was wrapped in the same wrapping paper. "I saw this and I had to get it!"

I unwrapped it, carefully like all the others. Even when Emmett always tried encouraging me to rip it open. "Use your teeth!" he use to say. I would just roll my eyes at him but one birthday I actually thought about doing it for his entertainment.

It was a dark brown little box that I unwrapped. I figured it was some type of jewelry. I took the lid off with excitement.

A ring, a beautiful ring that I really liked with forty eight rose cut diamonds wrapped around the cushion-shaped pink tourmaline that set at the center.

"It's beautiful, Rosalie." I got up and gave her a hug and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We let go of the hug we shared. "I do love you, you know that?"

It was a shock to hear that from Rosalie. She never said that to anyone. I know she loves me but to hear her say it really amazed me. I tried not to look surprised.

I just gave her a smile. "I love you too."

Nahuel came into view walking to me with a little blue square shaped bag.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"Nahuel," I shook my head. "You really shouldn't have got me anything."

"It's actually something I've had for a long time now that I would love to give you." His smile turned bigger and more excited with his voice still slow and even. "Please take it. I would love for you to."

I sighed with a small smile. I stretched my arm out and he handed me the bag.

He stood there watching me carefully. I looked into the bag and then gently dug through the white tissue paper and pulled out a unique white gold, diamond heart-shaped, grapevine pendent that I could tell was old based on the style but the pendent itself was in very good conditioned.

It was beautiful. I don't deserve this, not at all. I don't even deserve all these gifts I was getting from my family and here comes Nahuel, who I barely know and he was giving me this?

I held out the pendant by its white gold chain with awed eyes, shaking my head slowly. I looked at Nahuel and shook my head again. I can't take this.

"Please," he begged. "It would mean everything to me if you take it."

"Sweetheart," I heard my dad say softly. He was standing over by momma who was smiling. "He really wants you to have it."

Of course he does or he wouldn't have given it to me.

I still didn't feel I deserved it but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by giving it back so I just nodded with a smile. I decided to give him a tight hug and told him thank you so many times in a row before letting him go. He was so glad that I accepted it.

"May I put it on?" He asked.

I handed it to him with a nod. "Okay."

I turned my back to him and lifted my hair up. I felt the cold touch of the white gold chain that wrapped around my neck. The pendent sat right on top of my heart, with my locket hanging right under it. I heard him clip the clasp. I turned to face him.

His smile grew a little bit bigger, showing his perfect teeth. "It looks wonderful on you."

My eyes looked over at Jacob that was still sitting on the couch. His body was slumped and his head resting on the back of the couch as he faced the ceiling. I felt terrible. It has been about fifteen or twenty minutes since I said something to him.

I bite my lip, feeling bad. I went back to sit over by the couch. I sat right by him. I laced my fingers with his and he sighed, still not looking at me.

I transmitted to him. Jake are you okay?

He immediately sat up, a smile appearing when looking at me as he squeezed my hand once. "Yeah. Are you okay? Are you having a good time?"

I thought about getting a peak into his mind but didn't. I haven't taken advantage of my gift like I could. As much as I wanted to at times, I do respect everyone's privacy.

Nodding, I said. "Yeah everything is good."

He kissed the top of my head. "That is all that matters, is that you are having a good time. It's all about you, honey."

I was going to argue but decided not to. I just smiled.

I opened the rest of my presents from everyone, getting more jewelry, CD's, and other little things. And I had also received an old diamond pin from Aro. Momma and dad got me a new jewelry box that was a light wood. Where the flat wooden lid hinged opened at the top, was carved something in French and I realized it said the same thing as my locket. I thanked them – I really needed a new jewelry box with all the jewelry I got tonight alone. Esme and Carlisle got me all different types of books that all caught my interests enough. Jasper got me a laptop. I got a new iPod touch from Emmett along with a lot of DVD's. I laughed, noticing they were all vampire and werewolf movies. Renee got me a necklace and a pair of sneakers – I have a feeling momma advised her to get the sneakers.

It was more than enough – way, way, way more than enough. I kept thanking everyone over and over.

Emmett gave me a big bear hug. "Happy birthday little Nessie!"

"Thanks," I held him tightly and then laughed. "…Benjamin."

He roared with laughter.

"You know," he let go. "I'm glad the whole hating birthdays isn't genetic! I'm glad you didn't object every gift that was given to you."

Emmett looked over at my mom with a smirk. She looked like she would have slammed something at him if there weren't any guests and then she gave him a playful smile.

This is the best birthday so far.

Rosalie went to stand next to Emmett as he wrapped and arm around her.

I watched Jacob flick Rosalie's hair. She ignored him at first but then he did it again.

"I swear! If you touch me again I will kill you!" She snarled, glaring at him over her shoulder and then muttered under her breath, "You stupid pathetic dog."

Jacob just laughed.

I smiled.

How much I love my family.

Dad walked to me with that smile I know momma loves.

He held a little black leather box and handed it to me, his crooked smile never leaving his face. I just raised an eye brow at him.

More birthday presents?

He nodded. "One more."

I took the box from his hand. I opened it to find keys in there.

Car keys.

My eyes widened. "No, I already got so much I mean – "

"Trust me you won't want to refuse once you see it."

Excitement rushed through me. I had to see it; I had to see the car.

I ran to the garage and snatched Jacob's hand on my way, having to share the excitement with him. I know he would love to see the car as much as me, knowing how much he loves to work on them. I controlled myself not to run inhumanly fast and it killed me to know I could get to it much faster.

When getting into the garage I already knew what one was mine.

The beautiful orange McLaren that was the farthest back – I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

Dad is right. I won't be able to refuse it now.

My car.

"Oh my – do you see this, Jacob!" I dragged him over to the car. "I finally have my own car!"

I looked over at Jacob who was already looking at me with a smile.

I squeezed Jacob's hand before letting go and giving him a hug. I really liked the car next to me but nothing can compare to this, to Jacob and his comforting touch.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you happy." He whispered.

"Jake," I tilted my head up to look at him with my chin pressing against his chest. "It doesn't matter what I have or where I am as long as you're by my side… that is what matters. You are what makes me the most happy. As long as I have you, everything will be more than fine."

I watched him smile hugely, looking directly into my eyes. "As much as I love it when you say things like that, there will be no more of that on your birthday. I'm supposed to be making you feel special. Not the other way around."

"So I'm not allowed to say what I want on my birthday?"

Jacob just sighed, his breath lightly touching my face.

"Okay," I breathed after a moment. "Let's test out the car!"

He chuckled, stretching his hand out for me to give him the keys and I did.

"I just have to check a few things with it first but I think Alice wants you anyways."

"She does?"

Then suddenly, I was being taken away from Jacob from freezing cold hands.

Alice dragged me inhumanly fast to the garage door but then dragged me human speed once we were in the house with humans around.

She continued to drag me up the stairs.

Once we were at the top she abruptly stopped for a couple moments. I couldn't see her expression with her back facing me but once I was about to ask what was going on until she looked at me with a smile.

"Meet me up in your room right away." She still smiled and I wondered what she was up to. I cocked my head to the side. "Just listen, Nessie. Okay?"

She humanly ran up the stairs.

I was about to follow behind her but then I heard someone call for me.

"Hey Renesmee, wait!"

I turned to see Michael at the bottom of the stairs. He made his way up, his eyes not leaving me. When he reached the top, he took a step to me with that friendly smile of his. I always loved it when he smiled. He always had the ability to light up the whole room.

I watched him reach into his pocket when saying, "I want to give you this."

He held a ring between his fingers and I couldn't even imagine the look I probably gave him.

"Relax," He said calmly, grabbing my left hand and slide it between my index and engagement finger. "It's just a friendship ring."

I stared at the ring which felt too close to my engagement finger.

The white gold part of the ring was carved in a chevron design along the shank. Ten squares cut emeralds alternate with nine cut diamonds along the outer half of the ring. I knew right away that they were real diamonds – that there was nothing fake about the ring at all.

"You mean so much to me," I still stared at the ring as he spoke. "You really are my best friend. I thought of you when I stumbled across this."

Does this ring really mean more to him then friends? How did he even get the money for this? I wanted to ask him but I couldn't speak.

I finally brought my eyes to look at him, still speechless.

"I will see you at school." He smiled. "Happy Birthday."

He walked away and I wanted to tell him to stop. Even if I would have been able to get him to stop I have no idea what I would say.

Give it back?

I was frozen. Is this what Alice had seen? Why couldn't she at least warn me?

When I was finally able to move I made my way upstairs. I guessed Alice went to my room being that would be the only reason why she would be up on the third floor other than to go in the library or Carlisle and Esme's room. She probably wants me to check out my new closet.

I stepped into my room.

My bathroom door was open with the light on. I made my way into the bathroom and Alice was there, turning on the shower.

Alice hopped over to me; her cold hand grabbed my left hand to examine the ring on my finger. She didn't appear surprised – of course not. She knew about the ring and what finger it was on based on the vision that I know she had seen.

She was excited.

"Oh Nessie!" She brushed her cold thumb over the ring. "It's so beautiful!"

I was still wordless. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say.

"Alice," my voice was angry and I tried keeping it calm. "You knew?"

Alice looked at me with a nod, her hand still wrapped around mine. She dropped her head and focused her eyes back on the ring.

Was I angry at Alice?

No. I'm just so shocked and confused which at first started to come off as me being angry.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted in a weak voice. "Should I give it back?"

She led me closer to the shower, took off the necklace Nahuel gave me along with my locket, then started undressing me but I really didn't know why and I didn't care to know. My mind was only on the ring that I now wore.

The ring that I wasn't sure if I should keep or give back.

"It's just a ring, a friendship ring." Alice said, finishing undressing me and then led me into the walk in shower. "It isn't even an engagement ring or on your ring finger for that matter." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess you could just wear it in front of him only to make him feel better and just not wear it any other time if it bothers you."

"That means I pretty much wear it all the time." I mumbled. "I go to school with him so I see him every day."

"As long as the meaning is harmless then the ring itself is harmless." Alice took the shower head off and began spraying the warm water in my hair when I sighed. "Just keep it, Ness. He told you it's a friendship ring so just look at it as that and it really isn't that big of deal."

She's right.

A friendship ring is harmless. It's just a symbol of our friendship and I should just accept it.

I nodded and then smiled. "Thanks Alice. You're right."

"Anytime!"

Harmless… completely harmless.

Still, even when knowing the ring is harmless it didn't feel harmless on my finger. Out of everything I wore I could feel the ring wrapped around my finger as if it was getting tighter and tighter so that I wouldn't forget about it being there.

Suddenly the water cut off and Alice already had a pink towel in her hands and wrapped it around my wet body. I didn't even remember her washing my hair. All I remember was I stepped in the shower and Alice sprayed me with the warm water and here I am now stepping out.

My mind had been so clouded, thinking about the harmless ring.

I need to get my mind off of it. It really isn't that big of a deal.

She blow dried my hair until completely dry.

"Alice," I said, as she started dressing me into a soft fabric, yellow dress while we stood in front of my closet. "Why are you dressing me?"

She giggled. "Don't ask questions. Just go with it."

My mind wouldn't wonder much. It would go back to the ring on my finger as Alice then started to straight some of my hair. I felt her doing this for about ten minutes until I felt my hair being tugged at gently and then loaded it with hairspray.

Rosalie barged in with an irritated look. "I can't take it anymore! He smells even after taking a shower! No way in hell am I in charge of what the dog wears!"

Alice sighed, shaking her head.

I then realized what was going on. Jacob and I are going somewhere. For my birthday. I then realized I didn't receive a present from Jacob which I don't care but it's definitely unlike him to not get me anything for my birthday.

This is my gift from him. To go out.

"Did you at least tell him what to wear?" She asked Rosalie.

"Oh I told him," Rosalie said and then muttered. "And threw it at him."

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked, with a weakened expression. "That suit is Armani!"

She rolled her eyes at Alice. "I don't care what brand it is. He's actually lucky that's all I threw at him."

"Finish up with Nessie." Alice ordered. "I will deal with him."

With that Alice disappeared.

My heart raced, thinking of me and Jacob going out tonight. I couldn't wait. I suddenly felt ready now, to leave and be with him but I kept my mouth shut. I know from previous experiences that asking or begging to be done never works.

I guess my hair was finished because Rosalie didn't touch it. She took me into the bathroom and applied some makeup on my face. I watched her open the lip gloss. I heard the wet sound it made as she slide the stick out before smearing it on my full lips. Then she put on mascara and eyeliner with just a little blush – like I really need blush, period – I kept my thoughts to myself for the most part.

She adjusted the yellow fabric that clung to skin and then inhumanly fast disappeared out of the bathroom before reappearing holding the black three and a half inch open toe platform pumps with a buckle strap detail at the ankles.

Being it's my birthday I know I could easily refuse and get my way but I wanted to look nice for Jacob so I didn't say a thing. I let her slip them on without me saying a word.

"You look amazing." Rosalie smiled. "Yellow looks good with your skin tone."

I remembered Jacob saying yellow is his favorite on me. I smiled. He will really like the dress.

"Thanks." I said, still smiling to the memory.

I'm glad Alice picked this dress – for someone who can't see our future seems to know an awful lot.

My aunt grabbed my hand with a smile and led me over to the long mirror in my room.

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widened to all the work they had put into this especially with in less than an hour – my hair was straightened besides for the pieces that were pinned up perfectly with the exception of my roots and more were straightened that connected to the curls that were up with the straightened front pieces of my hair all pushed to my left side.

I skimmed my eyes slowly up and down. I admired the yellow dress so much more when seeing it on me. The fabric appeared tighter then what it really was, outlining my curves perfectly. It was comfortable and stretchy for me really. Rosalie didn't put too much make up on me. It was just right. A very light pink lip gloss. She barely added any blush to my already rosy cheeks. The eye liner she put on me made my eyes appear bigger, brighter, and more noticeable with the mascara taking a part of those effects too.

I turned to look at Rosalie. "I… don't know what to say."

"Think and then tell me later." She dragged me over towards my vanity and snatched up my Channel perfume before spraying some on me. "We should have been done awhile ago."

I touched Rosalie's cheek, showing her how thankful I am for this, for the things she does, and for everything.

"You're always welcome, Renesmee."

Rosalie and I do have our differences but there are the times like right now that I remember the most. I think I actually am the one that gets along with her the best not counting Emmett. Or maybe she and I do get along better them him and her. If not, pretty close.

She sprayed one more squirt before setting the bottle back down and then asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, so anxious to see him, to see _my Jacob_.


	28. Chapter 28

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh one more thing!" Rosalie disappeared and then reappeared with a black pearl necklace. "Wear this."

The pearl necklace I've always been eyeing every time we go shopping but Alice always told me that it wouldn't go with anything she would dress me in. I know she never really liked it.

"Won't Alice freak?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head. She was instantly behind me and pushing my hair to my one shoulder and clipped the pearls around my neck.

It's my birthday so everyone including Alice isn't going to do anything I don't want. So if I want to wear this then I'm allowed. I better appreciate this. I might never be allowed to wear them again.

Rosalie and I headed downstairs together.

I couldn't wait to see him.

Just when I had thought my birthday couldn't get any better I get to go out with Jacob. I didn't really expect him and me to go out but I never gave it much thought either. With everything happening tonight just had my mind filled up with so many different things at once.

"You know," Rosalie said as walked our way down the stairs to the second floor. "I never liked… Jake, but I'm happy that he makes you happy."

Did she actually just call him Jake? Not mutt, dog, or mongrel but his name.

No matter how the two of them act together, I always believed that Rosalie and Jacob loved each other deep down but won't ever admit it.

I looked at her with a smile. "Thanks. That does mean a lot to me."

She just smiled, not saying anymore.

I wanted to zoom down the stairs but Rosalie and I both know it was safer for me to walk.

When we got to the top of the stairs that led to the first floor I saw him already there waiting for me looking amazing in the suit he wore. He looked amazing in anything and everything but he especially looked amazing in that suit.

I moved my feet faster down the stairs, not even caring if I tripped and fell down the stairs in the process. I actually wouldn't mind falling down the stairs if it got me faster to Jacob.

His eyes skimmed up and down my body but quickly brought them back to my face, having them linger there as I finally made it to him. I stayed at the last step so that I would be a little closer to his height even though it wasn't much closer. His warm hand wrapped around mine.

"You're so beautiful." His eyes only showed adoration towards me as he let go of my hand. Then wrapped both arms around me and kissed my forehead before murmuring. "So, so beautiful. The most beautiful—"

"Jake." I buried my head in his chest, hiding my blush.

I felt his chest move a little when he let out a small laugh. I was still blushing. He didn't continue. Instead he let out a last small laugh while rubbing the small of my back.

"Okay picture time!" Alice squealed. "Come on, come on!"

I held my face in Jacob's chest for an extra moment to recover from the redness. I looked up at the beautiful face that was already looking at me with a smile and then instantly he picked me up, lifting me up off the last stair and onto the floor.

We positioned ourselves for a picture and Alice jumped up two times in excitement. I stood right beside Jacob's left. He wrapped his left arm around me and I wrapped my right around him with my free hand in his.

She snapped the picture right when momma, dad, Renee and Nahuel stepped in.

Most of the guests had left already. It was just Renee and Nahuel.

Of course Alice had me and dad take a picture in front of the piano. Then took one with Momma and Renee before she called for a group shot which I know wouldn't turn out perfect. Between Emmett laughing and making goofy faces, dad sighing and shaking his head, Rosalie and Jacob calling each other names and Esme scolding them to behave would make the picture come out… interesting.

"We should get going." Jacob said. "I'm hungry and you probably are too."

Now that he brought it to my attention, my stomach started to growl so I hugged momma and she held me longer then necessary but I didn't mind.

"I love you so much, Renesmee." She whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I know momma," I said. "I love you too."

Then I hugged dad and everyone else.

When I got to Nahuel he smiled.

"We will see each other again soon." He promised.

I hugged him. "Okay, soon."

"Do you mind maybe taking a photo with me?" He asked.

Then I felt bad. I never did offer to take a picture with him. He's the only one here that I didn't take a picture with and he noticed that. After how nice he was and the gift he got me I should have treated him better than that.

I smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"We don't have time." Jacob quickly said. "We need to get a move on."

"It's just one picture." Rosalie gave Jacob a smile which confused me a little – she never smiles at him. "You guys have more than enough time."

Nothing else was said. Nahuel and I went to stand in front of the door. We wrapped one arm around each other in a friendly way. From the corner of my eye I saw his head looking at me so I turned my head and slightly tilted my head up, giving him a small smile.

"Renesmee," He spoke softly. "You look absolutely stunning."

I just smiled, feeling my cheeks warm and then I instantly saw a flash from the camera. I turned my head to see Alice just smiling with Jacob hurrying to my side.

"Can we take my car?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure," he grabbed for my right hand and then held it in his. "But I'm driving."

"Okay."

I didn't care. Being in my car will be enough excitement for me.

On my way to the passenger seat, I ran my hand over across the silky smooth shiny orange hood, occasionally feeling the detail under my palms and fingers.

The passenger door rose up before I got there. I looked over at Jacob and he smiled. His car door then rose up and he got in. When I climbed in the door slowly closed shut.

Excitement wouldn't even cover the feelings I was having.

Jacob was just as excited.

I shifted myself in the seat, feeling the black luxury interior against my bare back.

"This is a damn good car, Ness." Jacob stuck the key in the ignition and then turned it. I heard the car hum gently which made my insides jump around I listened to the engine get louder when Jacob revved it. I looked over at Jacob who murmured, "The sound of Twin turbo V8 which produces 600 horsepower—amazing."

"That's the engine, right?"

Jacob looked at me with a nod. "Yeah. They don't make many production cars with this type of engine being it has too much power because in most cases people want this engine to street race."

I know some about cars because I've always been interested. I just haven't taken the time to learn more like I could.

Which reminds me, "You still are going to teach me more about cars, right?"

"Yeah whenever you want."

Jacob reached for my hand and I took it. I realized that there was no type of shifter in the middle. I then remember reading somewhere about the new McLaren having none, that there are three pedals instead of two. I guess this is going to be interesting for me to get use to, whenever I do start to drive my car.

I smiled.

My car.

After opening the garage Jacob slowly backed out and then we drove off.

Jacob pulled in and parked the car in the parking lot to the small little restaurant. The restaurant Gray Shores, that was right over the water here at La Push.

It didn't take long to get here. About twenty minutes.

Instead of him automatically opening my door from the keyless entry, he insisted on going around and opening it that way for me. I didn't say a word. My side door rose to an opening and Jacob held out his hand which I took when getting out.

He closed my door and led me to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I've never been here." I stated.

"It has only been open for a couple months." Jacob let go of my hand and opened the glass door for me. "Which is why I decided to come here, somewhere you've never been."

I stepped onto the burgundy carpet inside the restaurant and realized that this place was bigger then what it appeared to be on the outside. It was really nice. Dark colors – burgundy and purple filled the restaurant. I just stood there until Jacob took my hand and led me over to the podium where the hostess stood.

She glanced at me and then glued her eyes to Jacob.

"Hello," She batted her eye lashed a couple times, making me want to vomit. "Table for…" Her expression changed when glancing at me one last time but she quickly went back to batting her eye lashes again when bringing her attention back on him. "Two."

Her name tag read, Ally.

Ally was pretty. She had curly blonde hair that I knew wasn't her natural color but it looked okay on her. Thin lips, pug nose and really skinny. I felt huge standing next to her which was silly. I'm nowhere near what you would consider huge. I wasn't the curviest but I had curves.

I wondered if Jacob was ever somehow attracted to really skinny girls, like that. Or at least once was. I mean, he had a thing for my mom – I shuddered at that thought – she's skinny. I sometimes did wish momma passed on her body to me. I guess I got my body from my dad's side.

"We actually have reservations," Jacob's tone was barely friendly towards the women which surprised me. "For Black."

"Oh yes," She smiled, flipping through pages of the guest book and then brought her eyes back to Jacob. "I'm sorry—your waiter will be with you."

I watched her pick up the phone, dialing a number.

A moment later she spoke into the receiver, "Reservations for Black… okay."

She hung up, smiling. "He's on his way now."

Not even a minute later a man around in his twenties came to greet us before leading us to our table. He took us outside on the deck where not many people were and seated us far near the corner. He pushed the chair out for me with a smile. I sat down and he pushed my chair in.

I looked towards the ocean that was so beautiful. The moon glistened off the ocean – If it wasn't covered by clouds every now and then like it sometimes would – the water was gentle and calm. I felt a light breeze blow through, feeling nice against my skin. Somehow, the temperature wasn't as cold as it was earlier today.

It was so beautiful. I could stare out here all night.

"Honey?" I heard Jacob say. I looked at him. "What do you want to drink?"

"Sorry—I'll have a coke." I glanced up at the waiter with a smile.

Jacob then said, "Sweet tea for me."

I brought my attention back to the view we had.

"Here's your menus." I heard the Waiter say. I looked to find a menu in front of me and opened it up. "I will be back very shortly."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you."

I looked up at our waiter to already find him looking at me. Uncomfortably we locked eyes for a second and I awkwardly looked away, bringing my eyes to my menu.

"You're welcome," He spoke formally and much slower I looked back up to find him still staring at me, making me uncomfortable. "Oh and also have specials—"

Jacob cut him off, "Were fine."

I went back to reading my menu.

Weird, I thought to myself.

"Alright then," I could tell he forced politeness. "Your drinks will be with you soon."

I felt his presents stay put for an extra moment before he was gone. I glanced over at Jacob who appeared angry.

He sighed loudly and… growled?

"Jake?"

"Some people need to keep their eyes to themselves." He muttered, looking down at the menu. "I swear to god if he looks at you again…"

I then realized what was going on and felt my face heat up.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to say at first and then decided to change the subject. "So what are you getting?"

He looked at me, his face softening. "I don't know yet. I could probably eat everything on this menu. What about you?"

I dropped my eyes to look back at my menu. Steak was really catching my attention but I wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure yet." I answered, still reading the menu. "I might get steak."

When I brought my eyes to Jacob he was already looking at me. His dark eyes were just staring at me, filled with so much love and adoration. I couldn't force myself to look away. I placed my menu down, keeping it open and stretched my right hand over the table the same time he did, our hands meeting together.

"You're perfect," he started rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. "I love that dress on you."

My cheeks warmed when I bit my lip.

"I love it when you do that." He smiled, continuing to rub his thumb against my skin. "When you bite your lip, when you blush, when your eyes look away adorably but soon bring them back to look at me – I love everything you do, everything about you. I love you."

That only made my face warm up even more which made Jacob smile.

"I-I love you too, Jake. So much—thank you for this, for everything."

"You deserve everything Ness," our eyes never left one another and I realized we both had leaned closer. "More then everything, more then I can ever give you."

"You give me enough." I leaned in just a tad bit closer. "Way more than enough. More than I could ever ask for."

"I wanted to do this awhile ago—take you out, I mean. It's just the whole situation with you being in danger…" He sighed, his eyes falling down to look away, remembering the past two months. He quickly brought his eyes back to look at me. "I wanted it to be special for you with no danger, no worries being it's… our first date."

I didn't miss the our part.

My eyes widened. "Your first date?"

"I've never been on a date before you and when I first laid my eyes on you… I never saw anyone else." Jacob smiled, slightly shifting in his seat as we were still holding hands. "Pretty sad huh? My first date at twenty four."

"No." I shook my head. "It isn't sad. I like that were experiencing our first date together."

"Yeah," his smile grew bigger, agreeing. "Me too."

The waiter brought us our drinks and asked what we wanted – and didn't give me anymore weird looks like he was before. He actually barely looked at me – I ordered a steak. Jacob ordered two plates of ribs, chicken tenders, an extra order of fries, onion rings and some shrimp. I probably could have ordered more for myself but I chose to eat more later on at the house.

Our waiter took our menus and walked off and returned a couple minutes later to give us a basket of garlic rolls which Jacob inhaled all but one that I ate being I'm not very big on them.

I took a sip of my coke, feeling it fizz against my tongue and down my throat.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked out of nowhere.

"I'm fine." I wondered why he was asking. "Why?"

"The whole thing at the clearing—I thought maybe it would mess with your diet and you would get… thirsty."

The clearing.

This is actually the first time Jacob has brought up the clearing straight forward like that, since that night which then made the memory flash into my mind. The way I went off and met Kaihan, Jacob getting hurt and me having to save him, almost sucking him dry, wishing I could forget the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, Ness." His face really showed how sorry he was. "I didn't mean to bring it up I was just—"

"Its okay," I forced a smile. If Jacob wants to talk about it then I will have to be fine with it. "I'm doing good. I don't get… thirsty. Carlisle thinks I didn't take enough for my body to adjust, for my body to feel like it needs it. My hearing and sight has gotten a little better though. "

Jacob took a couple long sips from his second glass of ice tea.

I lifted up my hand, my fingers pushing a stray curl away from my face.

"What's that?" Jacob suddenly asked.

I followed his gaze to my left hand that was pushing a curl behind my ear and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

The ring.

"A friendship ring." I answered truthfully.

I'm not going to lie to Jacob. That would be wrong. I wouldn't abuse his trust like that.

Now I just have to prepare myself for the next question.

"Oh, from who?"

I was unable to look at him.

I felt my insides twist and swirl, making me sick to my stomach. I know the ring is really no big of deal. Just the fact that I was already a little uncomfortable with the ring to begin with, made my stomach twist and swirl even more.

I still was unable to look at him when answering, "Michael."

A wave of uncomfortable silence had pushed its way through while my heart went to overdrive. I was afraid of how it would really affect Jacob. If it's too much for him then I will give it back to Michael right away. I won't keep it if it will hurt Jacob or make him feel uncomfortable. I could take me being uncomfortable but not if it will make my Jacob uncomfortable.

"It's just a friendship ring." I tried lightening up the situation. I looked at Jake who was already looking at me with unreadable eyes, his muscles tense. "Michael is just a friend, Jake. It really isn't a big deal but you mean so much to me so if you aren't okay with it I can give it—"

"No," Jacob shook his head, his muscles starting to loosen. "It doesn't bother me. If you think you should keep it then that's fine. I trust your judgment, Ness. It's just a friendship ring."

I would feel bad if I was to give it back to Michael but if Jacob told me to I would.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I really will give it back if that's what you want."

Jacob just shook his head. "I don't mind."

This is one of those moments that I really am dying to see what he's really thinking – but I won't. Not without his permission.

Painfully, our hands separated when our food was brought to us by four different waiters. I had to suppress a laugh, knowing it was from the amount of food Jacob had ordered for himself.

We didn't talk much while we ate. Just a few words here and there between bites. When I was done, Jacob had one more plate left. Surprisingly, there were some onions rings left. I nibbled on those while watching him scoff down on his chicken tenders and fries.

The waiter constantly came back and forth to refill Jacob's sweet tea and only refilled mine twice.

Jacob called for the bill, paid, and left a tip – I forced myself not to say anything because I already know that me begging to pay would have no effect at all, so I didn't even watch him do it.

Holding hands, we walked out of the restaurant. I was proud of myself that I hadn't tripped at all when being in these heels. Though I haven't walked around in them much either which I guess is a good thing but my feet still were killing me.

Jacob led me into the passenger side of my car and hurried over and into the driver's side. Without saying anything, he started it up, then slowly backed out before taking off out of the parking lot and down the road to I didn't even know where and I didn't ask.

We drove through the dark night, onto the dark roads. If it wasn't the clouds covering up the moon, then it was the trees that were in your way.

I thought about earlier today, how I didn't even know it was my birthday. I was so distracted by everything I've gone through, plus school, I never stop and thought about my birthday coming up. It all went by so fast. Where has the days and nights gone?

Tonight. I thought about what all had happened tonight at my party. I saw everyone, everyone I care about in some sort of way. It was so amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better party. And then going out to eat with Jacob just added to the amazing birthday.

I smiled, thinking about how I met Grandma Renee for the first time which then made me wonder…

"Jacob," I finally broke the silence in the car. "Do you know what my mom told Renee?"

"She really didn't tell her much—just that if she wanted to come that she needs not to ask any questions no matter how weird things seem to be. Renee agreed… Bells told her that you're everything to her, that you're family, and that she wanted you guys to meet." Jacob shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the road. "I guess we need to just see where it goes. Your mom wanted to give it a try mainly for you."

I didn't expect that at all. I expected my family to tell Grandma Renee 'This is Edward's cousin' or something along those lines. What happened to everyone telling me how risky it was for Renee to know, or even get suspicious at all? I'm more than happy of course that I met her but what about the danger?

What if Aro were to greet himself to her tonight – he would have to touch her in order to know if she had any suspicions and he wouldn't being his cold touch would freak her out but the fact that the Volturi were so close… there are always possibilities. Even without them being so close, it's risky!

If somehow they found out then that would be it. They would…

I shook that horrible thought from my mind.

"But…" My voice shook. "You don't think it's dangerous for Renee to be around us?"

"Nessie," Jacob took his right hand off the wheel and stretched it over to me. I laced my fingers with his. "Everything is going to be fine. She isn't staying here for good; she's visiting and maybe one more time after this. Then, we will stick to e-mails and phone calls only. Okay? Everyone thought this through cautiously. Trust us."

Jacob's words made me relax.

I do trust my family more than anything.

We were then pulling up to Billy's house. I looked at Jacob confusingly as we parked. He gave me a smile, climbed out and quickly made his way to my side to open the door for me. I still felt nothing but confused and I'm sure that's the expression I still held.

Jacob led me up the front porch steps and took out the front door key from his suit pocket.

After unlocking the front door I was ready to step in with him.

He held up a finger when saying, "Wait about fifteen seconds."

I just went along with it, no questions asked. I watched Jacob step in the inside the pitch black house. He didn't close the door all the way, leaving it open just a hair.

I turned my back to the door, counting to twenty instead of fifteen before deciding to go in.

I pushed the door open to find it still pretty dark with lit vanilla scented candles on the counter, on some of the shelf's that hung on the wall and one candle in the middle of the dining table. I closed the door behind me while still looking around the room, noticing the yellow tansy clusters – without the stems, just the clusters – so many of them with each one neatly sat on the table everywhere, circling two place mats. I then smelt the scent of roses but couldn't find them anywhere.

My heart pounded chaotically in my chest, only wondering what Jacob's plans were. We went out to eat, what more could there be?

I breathed in very deeply through my nose, still getting the smell of vanilla and roses along with other things but a much stronger familiar scent came to my attention.

Jacob.

He smelt close by.

Instantly I felt Jacob's one arm wrap around me from behind, holding a yellow rose in front of me.

"You're my best friend and so much more. I care about you so much." His breath brushed against my ear and my shoulder. His other arm wrapped around, holding a purple rose when saying, "It was like love at first site but so much stronger."

I took both roses from his hands as I couldn't help but giggle to this side of Jacob, the romantic side of him, wondering if he were quoting the meaning of roses.

He chuckled, his voice coming out huskier, "Nessie, why are you laughing at me?"

"Jake," I giggled again. I spun around to face him, surprised to find his face already so close but to my disappointment he straightened up to where my face was leveled to his ribs. I wrapped my arms around him, the tip of my chin up against his chest when asking, "Did you research the meaning of different roses?"

His face turned slightly pink and I was sure of it.

"It's sweet." I whispered. I didn't want him to feel I was making fun of him because I wasn't. I was touched. "More than sweet."

"There is no rose that describes the meaning for the way I feel about you, Ness." His voice got lower, his eyes soft with love and his brows slightly moved in a way to confirm the soft love that filled in his eyes while he continued speaking, "Believe me, I've been doing research for hours, looking through every web page. I just picked the closest I could find that would work – which still isn't even close to the way I feel about you."

My tear filled eyes had released the tears without warning and Jacob was quick to wipe them away with his fingers.

"You're so amazing." My voice cracked as he still kept wiping away the tears that continued. "I'm lucky to have you."

He shook his head. "No honey, I'm the lucky one to have you."

No. Completely wrong.

When opening my mouth to speak Jacob placed a finger on my lips with a smile.

"Go sit down." He softly demanded.

He slid his finger off my lips and I sighed loudly. I made my way to the chair, sitting down in front of the dining room table. I watched the candle light barely flicker that sat in front of me, in the middle of the round table. I heard Jacob make his way in the kitchen and opening and closing the fridge.

I turned to look at him, watching him set a glass bowl on the counter and then took off his suit jacket, hanging on his arm before walking out and into the small hallway. Moments later he came walking out without the suit jacket.

"I hung the jacket," He explained as he made his way into the kitchen. "I'm more comfortable without it."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Since when does Jacob Black hang his clothes?"

"I don't." He smiled, "I just made an acceptation for the jacket because in case you haven't noticed, your aunt freaks if you don't treat clothes right. She would be able to tell by looking at it if I just tossed it somewhere."

"Yeah you're probably right." I laughed. I watched him take a step to the glass bowl that looked to be filled with some type of sauce. "So… two dinners?"

"Yeah, I made chilly earlier for you." He smiled, rolling up the cuffs of his pale blue shirt and then took the lid off the glass bowl. "I know how you don't eat enough when in public ever since your first day of school incident. You just wait to get home to eat more."

He knows me so well.

Jacob heated up the chilly while I played with one of the tansy clusters in my hand, thinking about our felid. Then I thought about how original this was. He not only took me out to dinner but even made me dinner all in one night, on top of the roses, setting up candles and putting my favorite flower that really wasn't the prettiest but was always my favorite, having many of them on the table because he just knew.

He sat the bowl in front of me with a plate of saltine crackers, handed me a spoon and then sat down next to me. I then remembered that it has been awhile since Jacob has made chilly. I scooped some chilly up and into my mouth – it was good like always.

"Did I lose my touch?" Jacob asked in a teasing voice after a couple moments. "I haven't made it in awhile."

"It's really good." I took a saltine cracker and dipped it in. "You definitely didn't lose your touch," I pushed my bowl over to him, "Taste."

I ate the cracker whole when Jacob took some chilly on my spoon and into his mouth.

"You're right," he pushed the bowl back to me. "It is good."

After a few minutes of me eating in silence, I was almost done.

"So you're going to be an uncle."

I took a bite of a cracker and he smiled, "And you're going to be an aunt."

I abruptly stopped chewing.

Wow, me an aunt?

Then I smiled, exited to be referred as an aunt. I quickly chewed and swallowed, thinking about what Jacob had said. He's right; I'm going to be an aunt. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before – I really should have.

"Yeah," I nodded, my fingers playing with the black pearl necklace around my neck. "Our nephew."

I felt my smile get bigger.

Our nephew.

I ate what was left of the chilly and the last couple crackers. I got up out of my chair with the plate and bowel in my hands.

Jacob immediately jumped to his feet. "Let me get that."

I rolled my eyes. "The sink is just right over there."

After debating back and forth on who was going to take the dish and bowl to the sink for a couple minutes I finally gave up, letting him do it. He smirked and took them from my hands. I just sighed. I can take my own dish to the sink. Jacob has already done so much he could have at least let me rinse out the dishes. I let it go though. It's not a big deal so I didn't say anything else.

I stood there and watched him rinse out my dished and then ordered me to sit back down. Like I didn't all night, I asked no questions. My mind was just filled with question. Jacob opened the oven and took out a little white cake that already had candles on it and if it was even possible, I felt happier.

One thing after another… when does it end?

He grabbed a lighter off the counter, lighting all six candles, got a fork from a drawer and then came over to set the cake in front of me.

"I would have sung you Happy Birthday," he sat down next to me, "But I know I would only make myself look ridiculous because I don't exactly have a singing voice."

"I beg to differ," I scooted my chair closer to him. "I bet you have an excellent singing voice."

Jacob just sighed with a smile. "You're just trying to trick me to sing so you have something to laugh at."

I just laughed and so did Jacob.

It was now quiet. I took my eyes off of Jacob finally to take a better look at the cake that had yellow icing in cursive that read Happy Birthday My Nessie.

His Nessie just like he's my Jacob.

"Make a wish." He pushed.

"I made a wish earlier." I stated. "Remember?"

"Yeah but now it's really your birthday." I must have showed my confusion because Jacob pointed to the digital clock above the stove that read 12:02AM. I brought my eyes to him. He was already looking at me. He explained, "We didn't want to throw the party on your birthday just in case you would see it coming so we thought doing it a day before so that it would surprise you."

So technically, today is my birthday.

I smiled sheepishly. "I haven't even thought about my birthday once with everything going on…"

Jacob kissed me before painfully inching away and whispered, "Just make a wish."

I thought about what to wish for. There really isn't anything I want that I don't already have. I looked over at Jacob, still thinking of what to wish for. I couldn't think of anything. I don't want or need anything more. I'm happy with where I'm at and what I have so I just closed my eyes, blowing out my candles without any wishes.

The room now was starting to strongly smell of smoke and wax.

"Happy Birthday." He leaned in to touch lips and then pulled away. "What did you wish for?"

"Nothing." I answered honestly. "I don't need to wish for anything more. I'm happy—more than happy."

"Good." He took my hand. "That is all that matters, is that you're happy."

"And you're a big part of my happiness." I smiled, taking one of the pink candles that stuck in my cake and licked the icing off of it, tasting the vanilla on my tongue. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be."

He brushed his fingers across my cheek and said, "I sure as hell don't know where I would be without you."

We both licked the icing off the rest of the candles before eating the vanilla cake that we didn't finish. There was still a little left so Jacob put it in the fridge and then Jacob made his way into his room.

A moment later I decided to follow him – when stepping into the small room, he was taking his suit off the hanger from out of the closet. He turned to look at me with the suit jacket now in his hands and smiled before reaching into the pocket. I went over to him, watching him pull his light fist out of the pocket. I kept staring at the fist curiously and then looked back up at his face.

His smile got bigger. "Go sit down."

I went to go sit at the edge of his old bed that was only a couple feet away. He made his way to me and got down on both knees to where we were now at height level. I watched him slowly open up his hand.

The little wooden heart is what I saw.

Jacob picked it up between his fingers by the thin woven string. My eyes kept staring at it in awe. I wanted it on that second. I noticed the front of it was carved "R&J" which made me smile huger then huge that my cheeks hurt.

Renesmee and Jacob.

"It's a locket I made," Carefully and gently he opened it. There was a picture of him and me at La Push beach that Quil had taken of us. Jacob held me in his arms, the water up to his waist as we smiled hugely at each other – we didn't even know the picture was being taken at the time. "It's my favorite picture of us."

The left side of the wooden heart, inside the locket, was carved in cursive - eternity.

I reached my hands behind and unclasped the black pearls from around my neck. I wanted it off and only Jacob's necklace on me with no interference. I put the black pears on the night stand.

Jacob didn't give me any look of question. He knew – because he clipped the necklace he made me around my neck from the front and spun the clasp around to where it was on the backside. I took the little wooden heart in my fingers, my thumb brushing up against the front side while his one hand was placed on my neck and jaw line.

I put my hand on top of his, the one against my neck and moved my eyes to look at him. I brought my lips to his, feeling them warming mine. I slipped my hand off of his and swung both of my arms around his neck and started to wrap my legs around him to bring him closer but to my let down he pulled away.

He chuckled. "One more thing, Ness."

I sighed with impatience and then realized Jacob still was holding his suit jacket with the other hand. I saw him reach into the pocket once more and kept it there when whispering, "Close your eyes."

I did.

A couple second later I felt his hand wrap around my leg, extending it out – I vaguely remembered Alice shaving my legs when showering me and mentally thanked her. I felt something cold wrap around my ankle. I fought my hardest not to peak and then felt Jacob's hand warming the cold spot.

"Okay," he finally gave me permission to look. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and quickly looked at my left ankle and surely there was a gold anklet around my ankle, appearing to have diamonds wrapping all around.

My eyes widened.

"No." I said flatly shaking my head. "It isn't real."

Jacob smiled. "If it makes you feel better to say that then okay, it isn't real."

"Jake," I shook my head. "No—take it back. You can't afford it. I don't want you spending money on me."

"I can afford it. Don't worry about it." His voice was tender, rubbing his hand from my ankle to my knee and I sighed loudly, showing my annoyance. "I want you to have it—I've never bought you anything like this so just take it."

I tried keeping my voice calm and smooth, "How can you afford this?"

"I have a job—I got one at Smith's Auto Repair a couple months ago."

I was surprised. "What? You never told me?"

I then remembered the shirt I wore of Jacob's not that long ago that read, Smith's Auto Repair. I wonder why I never thought of it before.

Jacob got up to hang the suit jacket back into the closet. It was silent before he came back over to me on his knees, staring right into my eyes for a couple moments.

"I didn't want you to suspect me buying you anything. I wanted it to be a surprise." His hand ran up and down my leg and then down one last time to the heel before slipping it off. "I'm surprise you didn't rush to take these off."

He smiled and then took off the other black heel.

I knew what he was doing. "Don't change the subject."

"You let everyone else buy you stuff," he almost whispered. "Just let me this once."

I started to shake my head no but Jacob quickly placed his lips to mine and I didn't have the strength to pull away so instead, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, crushing my body to his when he placed both of his hands on my hips, our kiss growing more passionate as time went by.

I felt his lips move away from mine and to my neck.

I don't know why I thought of it now, but I did so I asked breathlessly, "Wh-where's Billy, Rachel—"

He murmured against my neck. "They'll be back tomorrow."

I tightly took hold of his hair.

His hot breath against my skin made me dizzy, his touch making my mind cloud up and our bodies crushed together like they are now was sending me over the edge. I probably would have felt bad that we took the house greedily from them but I wasn't thinking straight.

He spoke in between kisses on my neck, "…I wanted to touch… and… kiss you… so bad in front of them… to show them… that you're mine," his lips move right under my earlobe and made me shiver when saying, "My Nessie."

My legs wrapped tighter around him when I asked breathlessly, "Who?"

"That damn waiter…" his lips went back down my neck, "And—him."

Nahuel quickly flashed into my mind and Jacob growled. It took me a second to realize that I accidently transmitted the picture of Nahuel to him.

"I don't like it when he touches you," he breathed heavily against my ear. "It hurts—I get insanely jealous when any guy touches, or even looks at you."

His lips slowly kissed up against my neck, my pants becoming heavier and heavier.

"I—I know what you mean." I admitted still breathless. "When she looked at you… I didn't—like it."

"Who?"

I almost forgot what I was saying when his lips continued kissing me up and down my neck and along my jaw line. It took me a moment to remember what we were talking about.

My one hand came to his cheek, transmitting a quick flash of the hostess – accidently transmitting a little more then what I meant, showing him how self conscious and huge I felt standing next to her.

"Nessie," his nose slowly traveled up and down my neck when speaking, "You're so beautiful," his once hand moved up past my hip and back down. "Your body is perfect. I'm sure every woman gets jealous when laying eyes on you."

I felt myself flush red when Jacob lips came back to mine. If possible, this kiss was more passionate then any of our kisses we shared. I rocked my body roughly against Jacob's and he quickly got the hint, soon pressing me between him and the mattress, all his weight on top of me, his dark blue tie between my cleavage.

I somehow was able to wedge my hands between our bodies and that's when Jacob slightly lifted his self off of me but his lips didn't dare leave mine. I felt the buttons of his shirt as my fingers traced them before suddenly, I ripped them open almost all the way down which Jacob didn't seem to mind.

My hands placed up against his chest, my fingers tickling him in a way I know he likes. His body shivered and tensed under my fingers and I couldn't help the smile that I formed against his lips.

I wanted more. I needed more. I was already having desire wave to the core but it just kept getting stronger as time passed. His lips went back to my neck and my back arched against him, my small hands placed on both sides of his neck.

This is what I want.

Are we going to finally take the next step?

"No Ness," he whispered between my neck and shoulder. "Not tonight."

What's with me? It's usually so rare for me to share my thoughts without my control but I've done it two times within minutes.

Even though Jacob just clarified that we weren't going to do that tonight, his lips still didn't leave my skin, moving them down my neck, to my caller bone, lower – and I gasped to when they reached to the top of my breast – his hands nor his lips have ever come close to touching me like that which only waved more desire in me.

"Tonight Jake," my voice whined, feeling my nails start to dig into his neck. "Please, tonight—I'm ready."

"Not tonight." His voice sounded incredible against my skin, huskier. "Trust me, Ness. Not tonight."

His lips came back up the same path they came down and I arched my back again.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened, feeling a sudden connection in my mind, connecting into Jacob's but it wasn't in a way I recognized, it was different. It was as if our minds were joined, connected as one and I know Jacob experienced it too because I heard his confused thoughts on top of feeling all his love, his adoration, his lust, his desire – every emotion he was feeling combined with my own.

You would have thought we would have jumped off of each other that fraction of a second with confusion but the feelings were so strong that it only made more desire roll through our bodies. I wasn't sure if this changed things, if this would make him cave in, giving me what I want.

When reading his mind, I could hear him fighting the desire that had formed hugely in seconds and I knew that tonight wasn't the night because Jacob soon quickly flung back away from me and I quickly sat up.

The connection in our minds didn't break even when we weren't touching but it soon faded away moments later.

We started at each other, not blinking.

This is only the beginning . . .


	29. Important

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was **nominated** for The Moonlight Award - Best 'Twilight Saga' Fan fiction!  
Thanks to TooToo who nominated me. :D (which btw, you should vote for her story too in The Future Award - Best Post BD)  
Please, vote for me! It would be awesome if I won!  
Voting starts **Oct 14th.**

http://themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/vote(dot)php

**Replace the (dot)'s with actual "." OR just click the link in my profile near the top of my page, right under my profile pic.**

So sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I hate posting Author's notes like this and it's VERY rare  
That I do so. I just really would love for you to vote for me.  
Thank you readers!

VOTE PLEASE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	30. Important AN

_Hello!  
If you haven't, could you review this story, Clouded Moon?  
Being it is finished I would love to hear what ALL of my readers think. :)  
Really though, that isn't why I posted this. I wanted to let you guys know that Darkened Clouds is posted up!  
The preface and the first chapter!  
Go check it out! And review. Please?  
I love reviews so much.  
I treasure them. They mean a lot to me and they motavate me to continue! :D_

_http://wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/5501519/1/Book_2_Renesmees_Life_Darkened_Clouds _

_Thank you all so so so much!_

_^.^_


	31. PUBLISHED

No, I didn't get anything published yet...  
But my grandma's book is published or soon going to be published.  
It's basically about her life.  
The title is **Rowing Backwards.**  
Here's the site!  
_Rowingbackwards(dot)com_  
Go check it out!

Oh and I would like to say that I am writing the next chapter  
to Madelyn Sitwell right now  
I just don't know when I will be finished yet.  
After I write that chapter  
I am going to write the next one to  
Darkened Clouds.  
I just decided to promote my grandma's book with this Author's note  
so it would be awesome if you checked it out.  
Well,  
hope everyone's Holidays were great!  
xoxo


	32. Book II Darkened Clouds, reminder

**Hello, my incredible readers! I just would like to remind you that Clouded Moon is continued in another story called Darkened Clouds. You can find Darkened Clouds in my profile. I actually just recently updated it... finally, I know, I know. Again, I'm sorry about that. As most of you know, I struggled with major writer's block and I'm actually still struggling quite a bit sadly. But I will try updating as often as I can.**

**Don't forget to add Darkened Clouds to your story alert. ;)**  
**Well, I think I'm done here for now. Just wanted to remind the ones who don't know, to read Darkened Clouds.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
